


Left My Heart

by stoness



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-11-02 08:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 114,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20684960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stoness/pseuds/stoness
Summary: Auror Draco Malfoy has disappeared, and Harry Potter has been sent to San Francisco to find him. (Post-Hogwarts, set in February, 2004. Written before Half-Blood Prince was released.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Left My Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/250282) by [emmagrant01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmagrant01/pseuds/emmagrant01). 

2004年2月2日：星期一

“Harry Potter?”

Harry眨眨眼。一个黑色短发的女人正捧着一杯Starbucks，从记事本后盯着他。

他再眨眨眼，让自己清醒一点，点点头。

“我仅代表Virgin门钥匙服务处，欢迎来到纽约。护照管理部门在楼下大厅右侧。你需要填好这些——”她递给他几张纸头，“表格，然后将你的魔杖和行李交给海关人员检查。接下来去……？”

“唔……旧金山。”

她点点头。“检测好之后，跟着标记走，就可以到出发处。”她微笑了一下，又埋头研究她的记事本。

Harry深呼吸了一下，试图安抚自己隐隐作痛的胃。他一直不喜欢用门钥匙旅行，更别提要到大西洋的另外一边。不过他也没有太多时间去思考这整件事。

他开始沿走廊往那个女人指给他的方向过去，背着一个帆布包。风吹过他的脸颊，他很惊讶他似乎还能感受到Hermione在他脸上亲的那一下，就在一分钟之前。

是的，仅仅三个小时以前，他还坐在他的办公桌后面，胃里幸福的塞满了帝卡红咖哩，那是来自魔法部办公室楼下转角处的一家神秘的印度小店。到那个时刻为止，这还是一个美好的星期一上午。他计划和一群朋友晚上去间新开张的酒吧。他的收件箱里已经没有要完成的工作。他感到一切都在控制之下——非常完美的一周的开始。然后他就发现他要立刻出发，穿过半个世界去找一个完全不想被任何人，尤其是Harry Potter，找到的人。

护照管理处的方圆十米之内没有一支羽毛笔，他不得不向一个看上去脾气很坏的女巫借用。他填表时，她在周围晃来晃去。当他去摸他几乎没有用过的护照找号码时，她眯眼看着他。她皱着眉头直到他嘟哝着“谢谢”终于把笔还给她。

护照管理处的队移动的相当快，入境官员打开护照之前斜着眼睛看了看他。Harry之前从来没有离开过欧洲。“你来访的目的，计划停留多久？”官员说，他口音很重，“目的”听起来像“某的”。

“公务，为英国魔法部。我准备留几周的时间。”Harry吞了吞口水，努力让自己听起来不那么紧张，或是像恐怖分子。

“回程票？”

他在口袋里摸索了一会，才找到那个证明他确实付了回程费用的小羊皮纸证据。

官员检查了一下，在文件上盖了个章，把它递还给Harry。“欢迎来到美国，旅途愉快。下一个！”

“谢谢你。”Harry觉得自己从来没有这么笨拙过，他收好自己的东西，往海关走去。一个大块头的女人穿着明显小了几个号码的制服伸手拿过盖了章的表格。按照她的指示，他打开他的帆布包，递出魔杖。她检查了一下，试了几个咒语。当她把魔杖还给他的时候，他试图让自己看起来没有那么不安。

“欢迎来到纽约。”她说，指了指身后的门。Harry紧闭着嘴笑了笑，往前走去。

星期一早上，肯尼迪机场的门钥匙终点站是一个热闹的地方。充满着女巫和巫师，以及各个年龄的孩子们。他们穿着麻瓜衣服和巫师长袍。Harry以前从没看到人这样穿。很多人用咒语使自己的行李飘起来跟在他们后面。空中漂浮着成列的箱子，跟在自己主人的后面，仿佛是他们豢养的宠物。Harry经过门廊时，两个大箱子相撞了，里面的东西落的遍地都是。东西的主人开始大声争吵。Harry并没有停下来。

他沿着宽阔的走廊往前走，路过几个买“我爱纽约”T恤和杯子的礼物店。至少三家Starbucks咖啡店，一个运动主题的酒吧，酒吧里的电视正在播放本国的Quodpot比赛，也有一些Quidditch比赛。Harry停下来看了一会世界赛事的比分。

一个小孩骑着把小扫帚正在一家店门口盘旋，向他妈妈展示着。生气的母亲在Harry经过的时候爆发了“Justin，别惹我生气。”她声音嘶哑，Harry本能的退缩了一下。“要是你在我们去奶奶家前再让你的脚离开地面，我就把你光起来。”

男孩降落到地面，非常委屈。Harry默默的念着“光”，学着把舌头卷起来的口音。

他继续往前走，很快就把这个家庭抛在脑后。来自世界各地的旅行者围着报摊浏览报纸，孩子们笑着吃着冰淇淋，重逢的老友尖叫着互相拥抱，爱人们亲吻着说再见。

Harry停下来观察了一下，开始集中精力寻找18号出发口。进门后，他把自己的票和护照递给柜台后的一个老男人。“Potter，往旧金山。”男人说，在一个隐藏的键盘上敲打着。他看着屏幕。“15分钟后出发，Potter先生，请在休息区稍等，我们会叫你。”

Harry选了一个靠窗的位置，面朝整个肯尼迪机场。飞机把麻瓜们送到他们的目的地，很明显他们的运输方式比从前快很多。他猜想这个门钥匙终站是被保护在麻瓜的视线之外的。伦敦机场的那个，对于不仔细看它的人，是一个货物运输处。

一架尾巴上写着阿拉伯文的飞机经过窗前。Harry想知道里面是什么样子。他从来没有坐过飞机，实际上，他只离开过几次英国。

他从窗户那儿移开目光，看到一个中年妇女正对他微笑，膝盖上放着一本巫师时代。封面上，Howard Dean正在大力挥手。

“你今天去哪儿？”她问道。

Harry抑制着自己的呻吟。他现在真的不想和任何人说话。“旧金山。”他说，礼貌性的加了一句，“你呢？”

“回洛杉矶的家，”她说，“你是从英国来的，是吗？我可以听出你的口音，我以前去过伦敦，但那是好多年前了。那儿还是整天雾气蒙蒙么？”

“唔……”Harry含糊的回答。

“我是在加州出生长大的。我觉得一个星期见不到阳光我准会发疯。哦，我想你在旧金山会感觉像在家里一样。整天都是雾，就像伦敦。去看朋友吗？”

Harry咧咧嘴，希望能找到一个借口换个座位。“不，我是出差。”

“哦？什么样的出差？”

“就是出差，没什么了不起的事。”他虚弱的笑了笑，回忆起Bass主任和魔法部长下午走进他办公室要求他，个人，接受这个任务。

“哦，我相信你是在谦虚。我儿子也老是在出差。他总是说……”

只要装着仔细倾听就可以很简单的把这个女人的声音屏蔽掉。他并没白白渡过魔法历史课的那几年。Harry真正想做的是停下来，思考。从Hermione和他幻影显形到伦敦机场开始，他就没有机会做这件事。那是下午，这儿是上午，一个半小时以前。

“别做傻事，”她说，拉拉他的领子。“我怀疑他是否想被找到。”

“我还是不明白，为什么派我去，”Harry抱怨着，推开她的手，觉得她这种妈妈式的行为开始变得让人厌烦。“我已经不是傲罗了。为什么Falin和Bass认为我能说服他回来？我几年没跟Malfoy说过话了。”

Hermione叹口气，在他脸上亲了一下。“坦白说，我自己也想知道。也许因为Malfoy认识你。如果他真有什么问题，你和其它傲罗一样有机会接近他。”提醒铃声响了。Hermione退后几步，“Harry，我知道你会用电话，到了打给我－”

然后，他经历了第一次跨海门钥匙旅行。他为这回忆颤抖了一下，想知道他的下一段旅途是否也一样没有方向。

“——都是因为这些国土安全的胡说八道，”那个女人还在说，“要是你问我，最好让我们在外套上带上金星。”她做个鬼脸，厌烦的摇摇头。“自打布什任命Andrew Hollan做魔法部长，他们迟早会开始担心魔法恐怖袭击。我们都被当成嫌疑人除非能证明自己无辜。”

Harry终于跟上了对话，想着该说点什么安全的内容。“我猜你要给另外一个家伙投票。”

“没什么选择，不是吗？”她讽刺的说，“至少Dean知道点魔法社会，他有个亲戚是女巫，但是Kerry－”

“旅客Potter，你的门钥匙已经准备完毕，”一个女人的声音宣布。“请到门口来。”

Harry跳起来，把包甩到肩后。“是我，非常抱歉。”

“旅途愉快！”那个女人在他身后喊道。

他几乎是跑到门口，摆脱了那个不请自来的旅伴。一个服务员再次检查了他的票和护照，带他进了一个小房间，递给他一张厚厚的印有Virgin标志的塑料碟。

“一分钟后出发。”服务员说。

Harry克制着不要烦躁，他恨这个部分：等待。随时那种感觉都会出现，一个钩子会在他肚脐眼后面猛地一勾，他将像飞碟一样旋转，头晕目眩。被门钥匙带着横穿一个大陆。

“三十秒。”

他心不在焉的摸着右手上的戒指——他紧张时的一个小习惯——然后闭上眼睛，深深吐了一口气。他应该答应让Hermione给他买杯喝的。她知道他有多痛恨门钥匙旅行。

“十秒。”

他忍不住在脑子里倒计时，太慢了。当他数到2的时候，就感到了那个钩子。在几次肠子仿佛被猛击又被绞在一起之后，他觉得宇宙又恢复了秩序。

“欢迎来到旧金山，Potter先生。”

他睁开眼，看到一间充满阳光的房间，远处是蓝色的海湾。一个女人站在他面前，看上去很像Cho，他的心脏滑过一拍。

“这是你的目的地吗？”

他点点头，喉咙发干。“好的。”她伸出手，而他呆呆地盯着她，突然意识到自己还紧紧抓着那片塑料碟。赶快递回给她。

她冲着他愉快的笑了。“旧金山的门钥匙站位于城市中心。从那边坐电梯下去，左边是出口。出租车就在门口。谢谢使用Virgin门钥匙服务。欢迎再次使用我们的国内国际旅行服务。”她拨了一下肩膀上的头发，指给他门的位置。

Harry走了几步，停下来回头问道，“对不起，可以告诉我现在是什么时间吗？”

“上午8点。”她回答。

Harry畏缩了一下。

******** 

出租车在Castro旅店门口停下。Hermione的助理Peggy帮Harry在这里订了一个房间。“手册说那是个可爱的小旅馆，提供早餐服务，”她说。而且离Malfoy最近一次被发现的地方很近。

Harry付了车费，提醒自己要谢谢Hermione让Peggy帮他在Gringott’s换了些钱。Harry在调查服务办公室的位置没有助理，但Hermione总是让Peggy帮他忙。Hermione并不需要照顾Harry，但是她在过去几个月来一直这么做着。

车开走了，Harry打量着这个维护很好的三层爱德华式建筑。尽管纽约那个爱讲闲话的女巫给他描述了可怕的景象，但是他头顶上二月份的天空实际上是相当蔚蓝清澈的。尽管阳光很温暖，一阵冷风吹过，Harry还是拉紧了他的围巾。

旅馆的大厅有舒适的家庭气氛。Harry登记的时候，旅馆的经营者冲着他微笑，告诉他几个夜生活和本地的娱乐场所，带他去了房间。Harry意识到他在城市里著名的同性恋区里，但是并不介意这个男人对他的猜测。他思想开放。毕竟，既然Draco Malfoy已经在这里躲了七个月，那么了解本地文化也是很有用的。

最后，终于只有他一个人了。他倒在床上，闭上眼睛。现在不可能是早上八点三十。他的身体告诉他现在是下午，他的胃在抱怨，他睁开了眼睛。

感谢CIA的注册咒，Malfoy的魔法记号在旅馆五条街以外的一个地址被重复征测到。Harry猜想那是他现在的住所。他没有别的信息，但Malfoy是一个傲罗，几乎不可能有别的什么人用他的魔杖。

魔杖保护咒语是他们在傲罗训练课上学到的头几样东西之一。当Malfoy第一次出现在训练课堂的时候，Harry很震惊。他在七年级没结束的时候就从Hogwarts被带走了，而且显然通过私人辅导完成了教育。Hermione听说Malfoy拿到和她一样多的NEWT分数时很不开心。

但是Malfoy在六个月的训练过程中始终巧妙的避开Harry。只有在他们不得不合作练习时才表现出知道他的存在。Malfoy在训练中一直处于领先位置，在各方面的表现都比Harry强。在课程快结束的时候，Harry开始对他前任学校敌人的能力表示出适度的尊重。他甚至开始接受他们将在一起工作的事实。然后，Malfoy在纽约得到了一份工作。每个人都惊讶于他居然不留下来为魔法部工作，特别是在战争迫在眉睫的时候。那已经是五年前了，Harry完全不知道Malfoy从那以后做过什么。事实上，直到几个小时之前，他甚至不知道Malfoy失踪了。

十五分钟以后，Harry走出了旅馆，沿着Castro街走下去，魔杖小心的藏在他的夹克下面。人们在早晨的阳光下忙忙碌碌，他们大部分都没注意到他经过。走到第二十一街附近的时候，Harry转到一条巷子里对自己施了一个隐藏咒。施咒的时候，他有一点担心。他已经三年没有做过这样的事，已经忘记了间谍这种任务有多刺激。他找到一个不显眼的地方，就在Malfoy住的那个维多利亚式建筑的对面，开始静静地等待。

他没有等太久，不到十分钟，门开了。一个年轻男人走了出来。他看上去很像Malfoy。他沙金色的头发露在针织帽外面，穿着一件夏尔巴式的外套，黑色裤子，裹着一条红色的围巾。这个男人沿着街向旅馆方向走去，毫无疑问要去某个地方。Harry认为他已经发现了目标，开始跟在他的后面。

斜坡很陡，Harry很快就发现他在喘气，因为需要努力跟上。他们经过了Harry居住的旅馆，继续沿Castro街走着，在第十五街向右转。那个男人穿过几个树丛围绕的居住区，走进一些维多利亚式建筑中的一间咖啡馆。Harry在街对面停了下来，等着。

十五分钟以后，他猜想Malfoy――如果那个男人是Malfoy――正在喝早餐咖啡。也许还有一块松饼，或者是馅饼。他的胃开始叫了，他记起自从在伦敦吃了中饭后，他还什么没有吃。那已经是几个小时以前了。

半个小时以后，他开始担心Malfoy是不是发现了自己被跟踪，已经溜走了。也许是从后门。Harry咬紧了牙。那就麻烦了。他的计划是跟踪Malfoy几天，了解他的生活和作息规律，然后再出现在他面前。他已经可以脱去伪装了吗？

他穿过街道，从窗口打量咖啡馆里面，但是看不到那个男人坐在任何一张桌边。一个年轻女人绕过他进了咖啡馆，他跟着她进了门，咖啡馆里温暖又舒适，令人惊讶的是，里面充满了人。每个人看上去都对着一台电脑—— 门上的一个标记显示，这里是一个免费无线互联网热点。墙上满是顾客的涂鸦，还有一个彩色粉笔写的菜单。这是他见过的最特别的咖啡馆。

他小心的穿过房间，隐藏咒能使麻瓜看不到他，但是一个经过训练的傲罗，例如Malfoy，完全可以看穿咒语，如果Harry做出什么突然的动作。

坐在附近桌边的两个女人在喘气，Harry转过去面对她们，担心自己的咒语被打破而会被攻击。她们指着电脑屏幕，完全没有注意到他，他放松了一点。

“这是哪儿点的？”他听见一个声音在他背后说，非常近。他移开一点让服务生过去，但是撞到了背后的一把椅子。被他撞到的那个男人叫了起来。他脑子突然很混乱，不知道自己是不是该维持这个咒语，或是结束它。要是他再这么引发骚动，Malfoy迟早会注意到他，看穿咒语，那就更糟了。

他滑到地板上，从喉咙里轻轻的说“finite incantatum”（咒立停）。

“哦，天啊，我真抱歉，我没有看到你。我--”

Harry坐起来，拍打着身上的灰。“不，不，都是我的错。”他抬头看，发现自己正面对着Draco Malfoy的灰眼睛。

确实是Malfoy，尽管他比Harry记得的要成熟了一些。他白金色的头发有几绺染成了红褐色。全身穿着黑色，除了左耳上的一粒耳钉。甚至他的围裙，上面有咖啡馆的标志，也是黑的。但他的脸就和Harry记忆中一样苍白，从学校起就是了。他皱着眉头的表情也和从前一样。

Harry咬紧了牙，他对Malfoy的恨意又回来了。他怎么会期待发生什么变化呢？

他们互相瞪了很长时间，Malfoy的眼睛眯了起来，他站直身，Harry决定他应该先开口。“Hullo，Malfoy，”他说。

Malfoy的眼睛眯的更厉害了，他看了一眼周围，然后回到Harry。“你想干吗？”他低声说。

“跟你说话。”Harry自己爬了起来，尽可能表现出偶尔路过的样子。

Malfoy退后一步，“我在工作，或许你没有注意到。”

Harry努力不要表现的惊讶。“你什么时候休息？”

“我很少休息，”Malfoy呲着牙回答。

“为什么？需要钱吗？”Harry控制不住讽刺的问，Malfoy只是瞪着他。“那么，你什么时候下班？”

“待会，”Malfoy回答，然后走开了。Harry看着他给角落的桌子送了一份馅饼。他的手在发抖，直到回到柜台，都没有看Harry一眼。

Harry叹口气，考虑自己该怎么办。他的伪装已经没有用了，也许他的整个计划也是一样。看起来Malfoy已经对Harry出现在这儿的原因有所觉察：寻找这个傲罗放弃纽约的职务的原因，然后劝他回去，如果可能的话。Harry现在唯一的希望是能继续他的秘密活动――赢得Malfoy的信任，无论要花多长时间。当然，这是他向来讨厌的任务，他不擅长于诡计和欺骗，宁可面对面的决斗。

但是眼下，他没有什么选择。他在柜台点了一份Latte和面包。在房间后面角落找到一个位置。另一个服务生给他送来了餐点――显然是应Malfoy的要求。Harry无意中听到Malfoy说了什么并朝他这个方向看了一眼。那个女人送早餐过来时好奇的看着Harry。

Harry面无表情的看着他的Latte，装在一个一品脱的啤酒杯里，有一些汉沙航空的纸巾装饰。他小心地啜了一口，惊奇的发现味道很好。他拿起一份本地报纸，装着在吃饭的时候看。偶尔抬头看看Malfoy在做什么。

Malfoy完全忽视他的存在，他在柜台后工作，做咖啡，他给一些桌子送餐点，他跟一些看起来很时髦的人调笑，发现Harry在看他的时候盯着Harry。

Harry有好几年没有看到Malfoy了，他不确定他是否真的看过他。Malfoy总是带着一种优雅的姿态，他用非常友好甚至可以说是亲昵的态度同顾客和同事说话。他很瘦，非常瘦。黑色的衣服强调了他修长的四肢和柔软的身体。他的头发有一种时髦的凌乱。向各个方向伸出去。

Harry看到他对一个穿套装的英俊男人施展魅力，那个人回报了一个笑容，点了他的套餐。Harry感到一阵厌倦。Malfoy总是能迷倒正确的人。有力量的人，从乌布里奇到福吉到——

Malfoy轻佻的冲他的顾客挤挤眼，Harry觉得自己脸红了。他强迫自己把注意力放到麻瓜报纸上，突然开始考虑Malfoy是不是同性恋。他从来没有考虑过他学校对头的性向问题。当然Malfoy看起来和原来一样。现在他注意到，Harry相当肯定，这决不是他留在这里的伪装，他在这儿是因为他在这儿感到舒适。难道还有其它地方比一个大城市的同性恋区更适合隐藏一个同性恋巫师吗？

这就合理了，Harry想。Malfoy在学校的时候从来没有跟谁约会。他总是很时尚，看起来比Harry认识的其它任何男生都注意自己的外表。而且还有Malfoy对Harry本人几乎迷恋的态度。Harry咽下口水，很不舒服。

一杯水突然落到他桌上，他抬起头。

“我猜你打算在这儿坐一天？”Malfoy皱着眉头说。

“如果需要，”Harry回答说，尽量保持口气冷静。很难回到那种威胁的口吻。“我只想跟你说说话。”

“我没什么可跟你说的。”Malfoy回答。

Harry意识到他们正在吸引注意，连吧台后面的人看起来也在观察他们的对话。

他决定尽量表现的好一点，强迫自己微笑，“你当然可以在你繁忙的日常工作中抽出一点时间给我？”他用一个指头抚摸着水杯的边缘，看着Malfoy的脸。

“你为什么到这儿来？”Malfoy问道，完全忽略Harry笨拙的调情方式。

“来跟你说话，”Harry回答。“就是这样。”

“好的，”Malfoy说，转身走开了。Harry叹口气，陷到自己的椅子里，这比他想像的难多了。就算他可以忍受和Malfoy在一起多几分钟，梅林在上，他怎么能让他合作呢？

两个小时以后，Harry已经喝了三杯咖啡，一块蓝莓松饼，一块丹麦干酪，读完了报纸上的每个字，包括那些最无趣的美国体育新闻。

他看着Malfoy和同事说话，在柜台里和可爱的男人聊天，给各个桌子送餐。Malfoy避免招待Harry，无论什么时候，当Harry走近柜台，他总能找到理由溜到后面去。当Malfoy看着他的时候，Harry试着微笑，但是只得到了怒视和皱眉。

他再也喝不下一滴咖啡，否则他的膀胱要爆炸了，他也不想再吃松饼。他感到很累。已经过了他习惯的上床时间了，当Malfoy经过他的桌子扔下一张纸条的时候，他几乎到了放弃的边缘。那是一张名片，背面写着“我给你五分钟”。

Harry看着Malfoy换下围裙，穿上夏尔巴外套走出咖啡馆。他拿起夹克跟了出去。发现Malfoy靠在一颗树上，拿着一根香烟。Malfoy扫了他一眼，沿着街道走下去，消失在一个转弯。

Harry到那个转角的时候，看到Malfoy坐在一条小巷边，把烟头扔到一边。他跟着坐下来，等着。安静弥漫在他们之间，Malfoy又抽出一根烟，点燃了它，长长的抽了一口。

“我不指望你会告诉我你是怎么找到我的？”Malfoy语气苦涩的问，烟雾从他嘴里淌出来。

“注册咒。”Harry咕哝着说，看着面前的空地。“国土安全局看起来给了美国魔法职员用注册咒追踪外国巫师的权利。英国政府最近反映你失踪了，CIA找到了你。”他一只手挥动了一下，仿佛这就可以解释一切。“这儿。”

Malfoy安静了几秒钟，他的香烟还在烧。“Fuck，”他说。

“我同意，”Harry咕哝着。“该死的恐慌，这是。”

“那你是怎么找到我工作的地方？”

“今天早上，我从你家里开始跟着你。”

更多的安静，更多的烟雾。

“你想要什么，Potter？”

Harry吐口气，他一点也不善于这种事，这也是他为什么不再做的原因。“我的任务是找到你，确定你是……安全的，”他说。“你失踪了很长一段时间，魔法部担心你的安全。”

“见他们的鬼，”Malfoy说，又抽了一口烟。“他们只是想你来看看我是不是消失了，然后加入了食死徒。”

Harry不知道该说些什么回答。如果Malfoy真的做了什么间谍工作，他将毫无疑问的看穿Harry任何赢得他信任的尝试。

Malfoy拉起右手的袖子，伸到Harry面前。“瞧见了？”他说，叼着香烟。“我很好。现在你可以走了。”他又抽了一口，扔掉烟，站了起来。

“好，很好。”Harry说，大脑快速的思考着。“但是我已经来了，我们至少可以——”他在Malfoy转身离开前抓住他的胳膊，Malfoy回头看着他。Harry努力的再笑了一下，希望自己可以变的可爱一点。“我们好多年没见了。至少让我请你吃顿饭。”

Malfoy眯起眼睛，Harry咽下口水。

“吃饭？”Malfoy重复了一次，非常怀疑。“为什么？”

“为什么不？”Harry回答，耸耸肩。Malfoy看了他很久，Harry叹了口气说，“看，我知道我们一直相处的不好，但是……我们那时候是小孩子，Malfoy。那已经是很久以前的事了。我们不能一起吃个饭，聊聊天，在我回家以前一起玩几个小时吗？”

Malfoy又盯了Harry几秒钟。他眼中的亮度让Harry有点退缩。难道Malfoy还恨他，在这么些年以后？

“哪儿？”Malfoy问道。

Harry耸耸肩，尽力表现的很放松。“随你安排。我叫一辆车在你公寓下面等你。什么时间方便？”

Malfoy移开了目光，考虑着。Harry没有理由期待Malfoy会同意。眼下他连自己在干啥都不确定。Malfoy的目光回到Harry身上，研究着他的脸。Harry努力让自己的表情尽可能的空白。

最后，Malfoy的嘴唇咧出他熟悉的假笑。“八点。”他说，然后转身走掉了。Harry吐了一口气，放松了点。“那会花你不少钱，”他接着说，声音在巷子里轻轻的回响。

******** 

Malfoy关于花销的话不是在开玩笑，Harry盯着面前的几乎空了的寿司碟想着。他希望魔法部收到信用卡帐单的时候能原谅他。当然，如果他成功的说服Malfoy跟他一起回伦敦，这件事就好办多了。

寿司师父在他们面前放了一个大碟子，Malfoy乐意的看着Harry沮丧的表情。“来吧，Potter。这个尝起来有点像鹅肝酱。”

“我讨厌鹅肝酱。”Harry咕哝着，再也不相信Malfoy。

Malfoy用筷子夹起一块绿色小卷，上面还有一点亮黄色的东西。“你吃过这个么？还是你只在杂货店里买吃的？”

“有区别吗？”

Malfoy嘲笑的说，“尝尝吧，Potter。无论如何，你要为它付帐呢。”

“我要再喝点清酒，”Harry说，用筷子戳了戳那点亮黄色的东西。“我喜欢清酒。”

“豆子”，Malfoy用一种美国口音回答他，然后小心的咬了一口。Harry怀疑的看着他，不确定是不是一个小花招以骗他吃这些讨厌的东西。“该你了。”Malfoy说。

Harry呲牙咧嘴的看着盘子。只有几片粘粘的小东西了。还能有多糟？真的。如果Malfoy能吃，他也能吃。尽管Malfoy很可能已经吃了比一堆海胆更奇怪的东西。也许那不是一个好比较对象。Harry拈起一块海藻包裹的东西，咬了一口。

他的第一个印象是，冷，咸，粘液在他嘴里弥散开。他的第二个印象更糟。他咳嗽着，但这只使得嘴里的东西更分散。他苦着脸，强迫自己把那些东西吞下去。

当他睁开眼的时候，Malfoy正在大笑。“你吞东西的时候总是摆出这副脸吗？”

“只在吃我讨厌的东西的时候。”Harry反驳说，伸手去拿他的酒。Malfoy窃窃的笑着，又吃了一口。Harry抖了一下，但是Malfoy脸上一点表情也没有。“你真的喜欢这个？”

Malfoy耸耸肩，喝了一口酒。“并不，”他说，过了一会又补充道。“但你脸上的表情已经值了。”

Harry试图瞪他，但是只能翻翻眼睛。整个夜晚就像这样。Malfoy八点十分才从公寓出来，对于让Harry白白在车里等他，一句抱歉也没有。Malfoy穿的很漂亮。Harry希望自己午睡应该想到换件衣服。Malfoy对着Harry的牛仔裤皱了皱鼻子，但是没说什么。他只在坐进车里的时候笑了笑。伸手指点司机怎么去Embarcadero区。他的手穿过Harry面前。Harry对他态度的转变有点震惊，不知道该怎么反应。他只是简单的让Malfoy靠着他，控制自己不要烦躁不安。如果Malfoy确实试图让他不安，Harry至少不能让他知道他已经得逞了。

那个餐馆――一家叫“相扑”的新潮的日本店散发着魔力。桌子和吧台边坐满了美丽时髦的人们，都吃着美丽时髦的食物，从小杯子里喝着清酒。Harry很高兴他不是花自己的钱。今天晚上的帐单至少200美元。照Malfoy吃饭的速度，Harry不知道他把吃下去的东西藏到那单薄身体的那个部分去了。

Malfoy挟起一片鲭鱼片，用梦幻的表情看着它。“你还没告诉我你为什么在这儿，”Harry说，看着鱼片消失在Malfoy的嘴里。他脸上的表情仿佛刚刚蒙受赐福，然后陷到自己的椅子里，忽视Harry的问题。Harry喝着他的酒，直到Malfoy又坐了起来。“好吃？”Malfoy点点头眼睛转了转。

“还要酒吗？”服务生问道，靠过来收走空碟子。

“谢谢。”Harry说，服务生笑了。他让Harry想起了那个在咖啡馆和Malfoy调情的男人，他忍不住看着他走开，他很惊讶，因为自己老是记不住人的脸。

“诚实点，Harry，去找他要电话。或者更进一步，问他什么时候下班。”

Harry回头瞪着Malfoy。“你在说什么？”

Malfoy翻翻眼睛。“拜托，你整晚都在看那个服务生。”

“我没有！”Harry希望自己没有脸红，那也许会导致彻底的误解。

“你在旧金山。Potter，没必要害羞。”

“我没有――”那个服务生拿着一瓶新的酒过来，给他们倒满了杯子。Harry集中精力研究自己的手，等他走开。“我不得不让你失望了，Malfoy，但是我不是同性恋。”Malfoy的眉毛挑了起来，他的清酒杯也掩盖不住他脸上自鸣得意的笑容。他没有说话，但是Harry几乎可以听到他在问“哦，真的？”“我结婚了，首先。”

Malfoy脸上露出震惊的表情，一秒钟后，那个自鸣得意的面具又回来了。“结婚了？”

“唔……实际上，分居了。”Harry被迫承认。不过他还是很高兴终于让Malfoy失神了一次。“正在离婚。”他拿起清酒杯，一口喝光了里面的酒。

Malfoy在他把杯子放下之前就又给他倒满了酒。“很糟吗？”

Harry耸耸肩。“有时想想很糟，有时也觉得终于松了口气。”

“韦斯莱家的？”

“不，”Harry回答，意识到Malfoy真的把自己隔离在英国巫师社会外。Harry旋风般的结婚在当地报纸上掀起了一阵话题，离婚也是一样。Harry很惊讶Malfoy完全不知道这些事，但是他看起来真的很好奇。

他们这时候都有些醉了。Harry知道他明天很可能会后悔这么坦白。他在家里没有人可说这些。Hermione是他唯一真正的朋友，但是她忙着应付工作和孩子们。另外，如果他说一点自己的事，也许Malfoy也会说点什么。

Harry放下杯子。“我和秋结婚了。”

“秋.张？你在开玩笑吗？”

“她太好了，我知道。”Harry握紧手，讽刺的说。“她和我被指派在一起，就在傲罗训练之后。我们开始约会。然后我们有了一些……热情的经历，大概在伏地魔……”Harry停下来，突然意识到他提到了某些Malfoy也许不愿意讨论的东西。不一定，不过可能。

“是，是，伏地魔，我父亲，然后那些乱七八糟的事情都结束了。”Malfoy看起来没有一点不安。“哦，我希望结束是一个正确的词。”

真的吗？Harry想，伏地魔是在三年前恐怖的那天突然消失的。Harry一半的朋友都在那一周死了。Harry并没有扮演那个每个人都期望他成为的角色。邓布利多做了那些，并且付出了昂贵的代价。没有人知道事情是否真的结束了。或是伏地魔再次潜伏到了某个地方，等待着下一次东山再起。

他停下来，发现自己有一段时间没有想起那场战争，和伏地魔，还有那些失去的朋友们――很长一段时间。他眨眨眼睛，发现Malfoy在看着他，充满着好奇。

“嗯，无论如何，”Harry接着说，不去想那些事，“秋和我在一起了几个月，我们就分开了，一个月以后，她出现我家门口，怀孕了。”Harry停下喝了一口酒。“为这个结婚很傻。我想我们都希望在一切都被毁坏之后建立点什么新东西。”

“那你有个孩子了？”Malfoy问道，他的脸色更白了，和他原本的肤色相比。

“不。”Harry叹息着，开始希望自己没有提起这个话题。“她流产了，我们只结婚了一个月，这让我们伤的很重。然后，我们以为我们可以再来一次，试着再要一个孩子，但是……”他耸耸肩，觉得世界在清酒的作用下嗡嗡作响。喝了这么多酒，他觉得自己的脑子意外的清醒。

Malfoy什么也没有说，静静的坐着，听着。等着，如果Harry愿意说更多的东西。Harry从来没想过Malfoy是一个好的聆听者。坦白说，他根本很少想起Malfoy。

“我们六个月前分居了，”Harry最后接着说。“她很快向前走，我把自己埋在工作里。就这样。”他抬头看见Malfoy在研究他。“怎么？”

Malfoy笑着耸耸肩，“那么你有一颗破碎的心了？”

Harry退缩了一下。“嗯，并不是这样。这就是问题。我从来没有真的爱过她，至少不是以我想象中爱我妻子的方法。我有时候想念她，但那并不真是一段美好的关系，如果你懂我的意思。”他停下来，意识他告诉Malfoy的比预期的多太多。他觉得自己脸红了。

Malfoy嘲笑的说。“不再是巫师世界的典范了，Potter？结婚，离婚，心怀痛苦――一切都在24岁之前？”

“Oh，fuck you，”Harry呻吟着说，尽管他的语气里没有恶意。“你这五年干了些什么事？伟大的Draco Malfoy，Malfoy家唯一的继承人，完成了什么事？”

Malfoy没有吃这个饵。他只是对Harry笑着，举起杯子。“你真的想知道？”他说，喝了一口酒。

Harry盯着他看了一会，试图判断这是不是一个真的问题。

“那么，你明天就走了？”Malfoy问道。

“嗯……”Harry说，喝光了他的酒。“我可以留一个星期左右。我有些假期要用掉，你知道。”他耸耸肩，希望自己看起来很随意。“我可能会在这附近留几天，看看风景。”

Malfoy举起酒杯，笑了，“很好。”


	2. Chapter 2

2004年2月4日，星期三

“你做了什么？”

“跟在他边上，”Harry想象着Hermione脸上的表情。“还不算太糟。”

“也不可能好！”

“实际上，这还挺……有趣的。”Harry对自己的用词皱皱鼻子。“好吧，你知道，不一样。”

“Harry，你确定这是个好主意吗？”

“不是，”Harry承认。“可是我也没别的办法。如果他不了解我，他就不会相信我。如果他不相信我，他就不会信任我或是跟我回魔法部。想想他在学校有多恨我，现在他对我已经不错了。”

Harry听见电话的那头长长的叹息了一声。“作为你的魔法部指定联系人，我必须建议你不要相信Malfoy。”Hermione已经很高兴的通知他，她正式得到了这个任命。她本来在通讯技术研究办公室工作，不过她成功的说服了Bass主任，她是最适合这个职务的人选。现在，她可以把鼻子伸进来，打探Harry在做什么，然后说这是她的工作。“我今天已经看了CIA的所有报告，包括Malfoy在纽约魔法局的同事的报告，他在失踪前的两个月开始收到神秘的猫头鹰信件，然后就变得更加的神神秘秘和反社会。”

Harry对着话筒哼了一声，“Malfoy，反社会？”这决不是他在过去几天里得到的印象。

“然后他就消失了，一句话也没留。他可在那儿干了五年，Harry！”Hermione停了一下，Harry可以想象她很挫败的用手指绕着自己的头发。“我只是很担心你……Harry。我知道你最近心情不好，很孤单――”

“不是那样。”Harry哀鸣着，“你真觉得我对友谊失望，然后转投Draco Malfoy了？”

一个小小的声音在他脑子里说，是的，你正是如此。

Hermione再次叹了口气，“好吧，好吧，那你和Malfoy都干吗了？”

“我们一起吃了几顿晚饭，我几个下午都泡在他工作的咖啡店里，观察他。”

“他在咖啡店工作？”Hermione又好笑又不敢置信。

“他象一个麻瓜一样生活，我看到的就是这样。他没有和任何巫师联系，他看起来是躲在这儿的。”

“他是在躲什么？他为什么一句话不留就躲起来呢？”

Harry打了个哈欠，“我不知道，他没提过他在纽约的生活。我们一起混了三个晚上，聊了每一件事情，从政治到音乐还有我的离婚，但我没法让他说出什么关于他自己的事。”

“我希望你知道自己在做什么。”

Harry哼了一下，“我当然不知道，不过这从来就阻止不了我。”

********

头一天，Harry带着向旅馆老板借来的书坐在咖啡馆里，Malfoy很好地招待了他。每个小时给他送一份咖啡和松饼，直到Harry忍不住问他是不是打算把他喂胖。

“我一直觉得你太瘦了。”Malfoy挑起一边眉毛回答。

“我？！”Harry含糊的挥挥手。“看看你自己吧，是吃不起饭吗？”

“我没法，我新陈代谢快。”

“你穿的衣服显得你更瘦。你和你的尼龙衬衫间还有别的什么吗？”

Malfoy咧嘴笑了，他的表情让Harry回忆起了过去。他不记得他曾在他前任敌人的脸上见到过真正的笑容。“你对我的外表这么有兴趣真令我受宠若惊。”Malfoy挤挤眼睛自顾自走开了。留下Harry困惑的坐在那儿，不知道刚才到底发生了什么事。

他当然注意到了Malfoy的外表。他最近做的全部事情就是观察Malfoy。但这并不表示他在看--至少不是那样的看。

********

2004年2月5日，星期四

当Harry醒来的时候，太阳已经从窗户晒了进来，钟显示现在已经过了十点了。他反复梦到自己游荡在Hogwarts里面，这并没有让他不安，出于某些原因，他也没有试着摆脱这个梦。他打了个哈欠，时差还没有调整过来，又偎进被子里。Malfoy应该已经去上班了。Harry应该起床，到咖啡馆去，喝很多咖啡，再观察Malfoy几个小时。

他猛地跳起来，下了床，去冲了个澡。

在出门的路上，他和旅馆经理开了几个玩笑――不，他今晚有安排，但是谢谢――然后就朝Jumpin' Java咖啡馆走去。他每天都走的稍快一点，决定回家以后要开始练习跑步。他从没想过自己身材已经变形了。

咖啡馆和平时一样坐满了人，有几个熟面孔向他点点头。坐在角落的金发女人换了一台电脑。有个没见过的男人在一张大纸上画着什么。有人在提示牌上钉了一张“朋友不会让朋友去喝Starbucks”的字条。

他没看到Malfoy，但还是在自己的老位子上坐了下来，捡起一张报纸。一个年轻的黑头发女人挤到他面前。

“早安，Rosie，”Harry说，没有抬头。

“他今天休息，你知道。”她回答。

Harry眨眨眼，“哦，我忘了。”当然，他一点也不知道这事。他慌了一下，想着该怎么办。“那我想我还是回去吧。”

十五分钟以后，他站在Malfoy住的地方门口。觉得自己是不是已经疯了。Malfoy不告诉他，也许是因为他今天不想和Harry Potter一起。也许他希望Harry会放弃，自己打发时间，哪怕一次。Harry皱着眉头，想起来他们今晚并没有计划。他们每个晚上都在咖啡馆打发几个小时，然后去吃饭。而昨晚分手的时候，没人提起今天晚上怎么安排。

Harry觉得自己开始变得荒谬可笑起来，Malfoy一定是忘了告诉他他周四上午不上班。他按了Malfoy公寓的门铃。

过了几分钟，他又按了两次铃，对讲机里传来声音，“谁？”

“嗯，早上好，是我，Harry。”他犹豫了一下，不知道该说什么。他为什么总是跟Malfoy说一些傻话？

没有回答，门锁咔的一声打开了，他走进去。Malfoy的公寓在这栋重建的维多利亚式建筑的四楼。Harry敲了敲一扇装饰华丽的木门。门很快打开了，Malfoy衣着不整的站在门口。

他染过的几绺头发比平时更乱，没穿上衣，只穿着一条棉睡裤，戴着一副玳瑁框的眼镜，睡眼惺忪的看着Harry。

“你他妈的想干吗？”

Harry无意识的说，“我到咖啡馆去了，他们说你今天休息。我想也许……”他瞪着Malfoy，“你什么时候开始戴眼镜了？”

Malfoy打了个哈欠，懒懒地摸了摸胸口，“从我十五岁起。”他推开门，让Harry进去。“咖啡？”

Harry拿着他的纸杯，“不，我够了，真的。很抱歉如果我――”

一个肌肉发达皮肤黝黑的男人，穿着拳击短裤从卧室里走了出来。他没有看Malfoy和Harry，自顾自走向冰箱。Harry眯着眼睛看着他，一种奇特的不舒服的感觉升腾起来。那个男人拿了一罐减肥可乐，往卧室走回去，他注意到了Harry。

“早上好，”他露齿一笑，一手揽过Malfoy，用鼻子在他脖子上亲昵的蹭了一下。Harry原先对Malfoy性向的所有疑问都烟消云散了。

Malfoy看起来很不安，他从他爱人的怀里挣扎出来，“这是Harry，一个老朋友。Harry，这是……”他停下，瞟了那个男人一眼，“我昨晚干的一个男人，”他蹙着眉头说。那个男人大笑起来，对Harry眨眨眼，又消失在卧室里。

Harry尽力使自己显得不那么震惊。“我很抱歉，显然我来的不是时候。”

Malfoy又打了个哈欠，“没事，没关系。他马上就走，我去做点咖啡。”他指指厨房那边的一张小桌子。“坐。”

Harry坐下了，不确定该干点什么。他看到Malfoy做了咖啡，又给自己冲了一碗麦片。当Malfoy坐到他对面开始吃的时候，他觉得有点不安。

“那么，晚上过得开心？”Harry终于问道，立刻就后悔了。Malfoy一边吃着麦片，一边咧嘴笑了，点点头。Harry捋捋头发，他很不舒服，觉得自己快要生气了。这完全没有理由。“他是哪儿……？”他顿了一下，不确定自己想问什么。

“我昨天从一个酒吧带回来的。”Malfoy说，他满嘴都是麦片。

“昨晚？”

Malfoy慢慢点点头，好像在和一个小孩子说话，“是的。”

“你什么时候去的酒吧？我不是十一点才送你回来的吗？”Harry想知道这为什么令他如此困扰。Malfoy当然可以做他想做的事。毕竟，他看起来不像在对Harry说谎。当然，Harry已经开始认为Malfoy喜欢和他在一起。难道他每个晚上只是跟他在一起消磨时间，直到他可以到酒吧去找个陌生男人带回家吗？

“今天我休息，”Malfoy解释道，“我总是在星期三和星期四的晚上出去玩。”他昂起头，笑了，“而且，我性欲旺盛。你看起来又不打算干我。”

Harry脸红了，窘的要发火。“所以你就跟我挥手再见，然后一头扎进了最近的一家酒吧，去找一个愿意的男人？”他不能相信Malfoy在他该躲起来的时候干这种事。从酒吧带陌生男人回家？他在想些什么？

Malfoy转转眼睛，“是的。下一个问题。”这场谈话被那个男人的再次出现打断了，他现在已经穿好了衣服。

Malfoy没有理会他，站起来给自己倒了一杯咖啡，Harry站起来，感到很尴尬。

“我想我们以后再见。”那个男人说，扫视着厨房。

“是的，当然，”Malfoy回答，他没有看那个男人。Harry不知道自己应该对Malfoy冷淡打发一夜情对象感到放松还是反感。他不能想象这样对待另一个人。他对那个男人耸耸肩，不确定他处在这个位置应该做什么。

男人对着Harry笑笑，靠过来低声对他说，“他干的真不错，叫的也不错。” 他走的时候，Harry努力克制自己不要对他做鬼脸。

“得了，这些信息可太丰富了。”Harry对着关上的门说。

“他说什么？”Malfoy问，端着咖啡坐下来。

“他说你是个没有感情的种马，”Harry冷冷地说，靠进椅子里，喝了一口咖啡，讨厌的发现已经冷了。

Malfoy笑了。“哦，我可是个很有感情的种马。”

Harry哼了一声。

“你生什么气啊？”

“我没有。”

Malfoy点头笑了。他们安静了一会儿，喝着咖啡。“今天有什么计划吗？”

“没有，”Harry说。“我本来想再去咖啡馆坐着，我被咖啡因绑住，上瘾了，都得感谢你。”他看了看这个小公寓。“这地方真不错，Malfoy。你端咖啡挣的那点工资可负担不起吧？”

Malfoy大笑着，“我对钱可有一手，Potter。咖啡店的工作只是用来赚点零花，找点事做。我很舒服，真的。”他推开空的麦片碗，伸展了一下手脚。

Harry看着他，苍白的皮肤，线条分明。“我在Hogwarts从没见你戴眼镜。”

“那是因为我从来不戴，”Malfoy说。“我在六年级前的那个夏天学会了视力转换魔法，所以我不用戴。”

“那是个很复杂的魔咒，”Harry印象深刻地说，。他曾经试着用过几次，但是对结果不太满意。魔咒的效果只能维持十八个小时，不管怎么说，他不介意带眼镜。

Malfoy扬起眉毛说，“那对我很重要，我妈妈帮我学会了它。”他耸耸肩。“当然，今天早上我必须等那个被我干的麻瓜走了才能用魔法。所以，你就看到我戴眼镜了。”

“Malfoy……”Harry哀鸣着。

Malfoy咧嘴笑了，显然被Harry的反应娱乐了。“我今天打算收拾一下，买点东西。我很乐意你跟着我，如果你愿意的话。”

Harry耸耸肩，“我也没别的事可做。”

Malfoy眯起眼睛研究了他一会。“那么，今天早上谁在咖啡馆里？”

Harry眨眨眼，“Rosie，Steve，还有……唔……”他抿嘴想了想，“一个克罗地亚小子。”

Malfoy挑起一条眉毛。“真的，Potter，如果你只做到这样，你的那些训练课就白上了。”

Harry板着脸不去看他，“我已经不是傲罗了，你知道。我现在是做文职工作。”

Malfoy安静了几秒钟，然后愉快的笑了一下，“那么魔法部没有派他们最高明的傲罗来找我，只派了一个看文件的人？这就完全解释清楚了你为什么啥也不做，只像个得了相思病的男生一样跟了我四天。”

“三天。”Harry说，从夹克里抽出魔杖给他的咖啡快速加了一下温。“而且我已经告诉你了，我不是同性恋。我也不知道他们为什么派我来，也许部里面有人想让我把假期用掉。”

Malfoy点点头，从他的杯子里啜了一口咖啡。“明白了。”

Harry无辜的冲他笑了一下，“那你在这儿干吗？”

“我住在这儿，傻瓜。今晚一起出去？”

Harry为这突然转变的话题叹了口气。“当然，为什么不？”

“我周四通常跟朋友去跳舞，”Malfoy接着说，他站起来在微波炉上的托盘里翻找着什么。“我们到一些俱乐部去逛逛，喝很多酒，找找性感男人。如果可能的话，跟他睡觉。”

“那正是我对好时光的定义。”Harry干巴巴的评论说。

Malfoy从他翻找的托盘里抽出魔杖，对厨房施了几个家务魔咒。盘子开始自己跳到洗碗机里，抹布开始擦拭着台面。

“我也是。”Malfoy假笑着，又在Harry对面坐下来。

********

Harry在八点的时候回到Malfoy的公寓，花了半个小时等他准备好。他是走过来的，考虑这样比在计程车里空等二十分钟要省点儿钱。他之前的每个晚上都是那样。而且，Malfoy的公寓是个好玩的地方。

它比Harry在伦敦的住所要小，但是装饰的既时髦又诡异。房间是基于娱乐目的设计的，大部分空间开放着。暴露的砖头和整洁的地板，使它类似一间阁楼。但是又充满了老房子重新整修的亲密气氛。一个塞满了酒的古董酒柜，大而柔软的沙发。墙上挂着一台昂贵的等离子屏幕，还有一套复杂的音响系统。Malfoy下午花了十五分钟教Harry使用触摸式遥控设备。电视现在调到了CNN，声音被关掉了。音响里放的是卫星广播的DISCO频道。墙上有几幅有趣的画，都很抽象而且色情。Malfoy从卧室里出来的时候，Harry正歪着头研究着其中的一幅，他最终辨认出这幅图画的是男性的生殖器官。

“哦，不，Potter，这样可不行！”Harry扭过头，不知道自己那里做错了。Malfoy苦着脸穿过房间，停在离Harry两英尺远的地方。“你不能穿成这样出去。”

Harry打量着他的衣服——褪色的牛仔裤，绿色针织套头外套。他甚至对头发施了一个小小的魔法使它看起来稍微顺服一点。这就是他平时和朋友出去的打扮。“哪儿不行？”

Malfoy拉着他的手把他拖进卧室，“外套，对不起，但是朋友不会让朋友穿GAP。”

Malfoy的卧室，一句话来说，就是白的。床上有松软的白色羽绒被，过多的枕头。墙上嵌着大幅的不同阴影和纹理的白色面板。房间所有的家具都是白的。白色的窗帘随风飘荡。这个景象让Harry有点头晕。Malfoy低声嘟哝着，打开壁橱，开始翻箱倒柜。

“嘿，等等，”Harry抗议着，终于意识到发生了什么事。“我可不会让你来打扮我，Malfoy。”

“总比不打扮强，嗯？”从壁橱里传来回答。

Harry抱怨着，他知道自己一定会屈服，除非衣服太过夸张。

幸运的是，Malfoy有一大堆黑色的衣服，他拿着一件大小适中，简单而没有装饰的黑色衬衫出来，Harry松了一口气。Malfoy举着它，仿佛在想象它在Harry身上的画面。“唔……”他撅起嘴好像不太满意。

“这个很好，”Harry坚持说。脱下他的外套扔到地板上。“我穿它。”

Malfoy晃了晃衬衫，迫使Harry走近点接过，“牛仔裤也要换，不幸的是，我想我们的尺寸不一样。”他盯着Harry的下身，“但是，我想，你穿我裤子的画面，一定很诱人。”

Harry瞪了Malfoy一眼，抓过衬衫飞快的穿上。Malfoy满意的点点头。Harry有点担心。

“镜子？”

“卫生间里，”Malfoy指了一下。

Harry走进一间点着无数蜡烛的小房间里。衬衫比他习惯的要紧得多。他侧了一下身，发现在适当的灯光下，衣服紧紧贴着他的皮肤，勾勒出他的肌肉。

“该死，”他低声说。

“完美，”Malfoy在门外说，“不过头发还要理理。”

“我已经对我的头发努力过了。你知道。”

Malfoy摇摇头，“那正是问题所在。”他从架子上的一堆护发品中挑出一个小罐。往指头上挤了一些粘粘糊糊的东西，搓搓手，开始打理Harry的脑袋。

“等等，”Harry警告说，退到墙边。

“放松点，”Malfoy说，“这没什么伤害，你可以把我当成你的着装专家（注：Queer Eye，英国一著名节目）。”Harry松弛下来，坐在马桶上。Draco用他的手指在Harry头上摆弄着。终于他退后几步，点点头。“不错。”

Harry站起来照照镜子，“这比我什么都不做还糟糕。”他嘟哝着。他的头发象野草一般在他头上往四面八方伸展。

“看上去很棒。”Malfoy笑着说，“男孩们会为你疯狂的。”

“那可太棒了。”Harry回答，翻翻眼睛。

两分钟后，他们已经坐在出租车里。Malfoy靠过来在Harry耳边悄悄的说，“我想现在最好告诉你，我在这儿用的Derek Malone这个名字。”Harry皱起眉头，他现在想起来，他没在咖啡馆里听到任何人喊Malfoy的名字。“而且他们以为你是……”Malfoy顿了一下，咬咬嘴唇，“好吧，我告诉他们你是我学校的老朋友。”

Harry不理解的眨眨眼，“这也没错啊。”

“他们以为你是一个前任，实际上，我……也没有阻止他们这么想。”Malfoy软弱无力的笑了笑。

Harry的下巴掉了下来。“他们以为我是你的前任男友？“他嘶嘶的说。

“是的，所以你最好表现的Gay一点，或者其它什么样。”

“表现的Gay一点？”Harry震惊的说，小心的看了司机一眼。“我怎么可能那样？”

Malfoy翻翻眼睛，“你在我身边也晃的够久了，你当然知道那是什么样子的。”

车突然停下了，他们和Malfoy的朋友约定的餐馆就在Castro街上，路途不远。Malfoy从车里跳出去，让Harry去付账。作为一个有钱人，Malfoy一点也不介意让别人替他付账。Harry晚上去他家时不得不在路上寻找取款机。他衷心希望酒吧能接受信用卡。

那家餐馆，一家名叫Andalu任务的西班牙馆子，和他们之前去的所有地方一样是一个时尚漂亮的地方。Malfoy的朋友们手里握着酒，已经坐在桌边等他们。他们热情的向Harry和……Derek挥着手。Harry呲了呲牙。

大家互相吻了吻，Malfoy为大家介绍。“Harry，这是Colby，”他说，指着一个新面孔的年轻男人，他有一头浓密的黑发，穿着闪光衬衫。“这是Jeremy。”Jeremy让Harry想起了Ron。他又高又瘦，头发是红褐色的。Harry礼貌的笑笑，和他们握握手。他们对着他笑了，“Manny在哪儿？”Malfoy问，看了看周围。

“迟到了，”Jeremy说，“比你还晚，可真是一项成就。”

Malfoy翻个白眼，冲Harry挤挤眼睛。

“嘿，Harry，这个星期你可把Derek给霸占住了，”Jeremy一边说，一边招手叫服务生。“我们几乎就没见到他。只好威胁他让我们见见你。”

Colby坐在Harry对面，冲他笑着说，“能让Derek注意超过几个小时的人都值得一见。你从哪儿来的？”

“伦敦，确切说，”Harry回答，“我以前没来过旧金山。”

“哦--，听听那口音！”Jeremy唧唧地说，“真可爱！”Harry脸红了。

“我的呢？”Malfoy绷着脸说。

“你在美国太久了。”Jeremy回答，“现在你只有古怪的Madonna口音。”Malfoy横着他，很明显被冒犯了。

“我相信Derek已经带你逛了逛附近吧？”Colby对Harry说。“码头，电车，唐人街，还有其它什么地方？”

“唔……”Harry小心的看看Malfoy，“没有，实际上我们根本没出去，除了吃饭。”

“哦……”两个男人同时说，Harry的脸立刻变的通红。Malfoy笑着在桌子下面用膝盖撞了撞Harry。

“我不是那个意思，”Harry说。

“当然不是，”Colby回答，跟Malfoy挤挤眼睛。

“我们不得不弥补一下那个，是吧？”Malfoy说。Harry的眼睛睁大了――当然他不是说的……那个。Malfoy笑了，“明天我们去参观所有旅游景点，我发誓。”

服务生出现了，Malfoy给他们叫了很多东西，包括一瓶昂贵的96年份波尔多葡萄酒。Jeremy和Colby看来很习惯让他付帐，而Harry想知道是不是一贯如此。

“那你们两个是同学罗？”Colby问，Harry点点头。“告诉我们Derek念书的时候怎么样。”

“他那时就跟现在一样是个荡妇吗？”Jeremy插嘴说。Malfoy随手拍了他一下。

Harry瞥了一眼Malfoy，希望他能给点暗示，但是Malfoy只是冲他假笑一下。真多谢了，Harry想。“他和现在一样是个混蛋，”他最后说，“最杰出的势利眼，老实说。”

Colby和Jeremy哈哈大笑，Malfoy哼了一声。“都是谎话，”他戏剧性的叹息着说。

“我们在一起上课的次数可比我希望的多得多，”Harry接着说，开始欣赏Malfoy扭动。“不过我们从来没在一个宿舍里，感谢上帝。”

“宿舍？”Jeremy重复一次，笑了，他戳戳Malfoy的胳膊。“你可从来没说那是个住宿学校！噢，你肯定有些精彩的故事――深夜秘密的回忆，溜进别人的房间――”

“浴室里的口交，”Colby补充说，露齿而笑。他们充满期待地看着Harry。

“唔……”Harry不知道该说什么。

Malfoy及时拯救了他。“Harry在学校的时候以为自己是直的。公平的说，他可不会知道。”Harry努力让自己看起来不像松了一口气。Jeremy和Colby哀叹起来。“我不想让你们失望，不过我没什么惊险的故事。和我差不多年龄的只有两个男孩是同性恋。”看到他们不可思议的目光，他补充说，“那是个小学校。”

“谁？”Harry问。

“不算你？”Malfoy回答，Harry傻笑一下。

服务生送来几个玻璃杯和打开的酒瓶。Harry看着Malfoy品着酒，匆匆回忆了一下他记得的男孩的名字。他从来没有意识到他那个年级里有谁是Gay。

所有的酒都倒好，服务生离开了。Malfoy对Harry笑着说，“你渴望知道是谁吧？”

“不，”Harry撒谎说。

Malfoy抿了一口酒，“Neville和Colin。”

“Neville？！”Harry不能置信的重复了一边。“你在开玩笑！”他现在回想起来，Colin看上去还蛮明显的，

“我很惊讶你居然不知道。你毕竟是他的朋友。”

Harry靠在椅子里，拿起酒杯，“我不知道你――”

“上了他？是的，好几次。”Harry回忆起更多他们当年做的那些事，他努力忽略Malfoy粗鲁的态度。“那就是为什么我爸把我从学校带走。”Malfoy接着说，然后停下来，仿佛陷入了回忆中。“他发现了我和Neville的事，把我带回了家，靠家教完成了学业。”

“哦，不？”Jeremy说，“你爸做了这种事？”

“哦，甜心，我老头本来要掐死我，”Colby讽刺的说。“实际上，要是他知道我在哪儿，他还会这么做。”

“我父亲过去是，也许现在还是，一个非常自大，自以为是的，头脑狭隘的混蛋，”Malfoy总结说，好像在评论一件关于酒或是Harry的T恤这样无关紧要的事。Harry瞪着他，意识到这整个故事是Malfoy第一次提供个人的信息。如果，当然，这个故事是真的。

他清楚的记得Malfoy的父亲在七年级秋季的某天来到Hogwarts，几乎是用拖的，把他愤怒的儿子带走。每个人都在猜疑Malfoy将比计划提前一点成为食死徒。那个晚上，他们甚至在Gryffindor公共休息室开了一个“成功摆脱”的晚会。现在Harry想起来，Neville没有参加。而且整个学期都更加内向和沮丧。他从来没把这事跟Malfoy的离开想到一起去。

“你和Neville？”他沉思着，“我从来没想过。”

“你们俩还是朋友吗？”Malfoy问。

“我们是，直到他死，”Harry回答，大家安静了下来。Malfoy研究着他的酒，没什么表情。Jeremy和Colby看着他，交换了一下目光。“那不是……他不是因为病或是什么，”Harry补充说，想起他们不会明白。“那是一次事故。车祸，喝醉了的司机。”

他看着Malfoy，他正望着他。那是长期钻心剜骨咒的折磨。他们找到他以后，Neville再也没有恢复意识。他最后死在医院里。Harry私下以为他最后是自己放弃的，他比其它人受的折磨都多。Malfoy咽下口水，看着远处。Harry以后会告诉他，只有他们两个的时候。现在，他抿了一口酒，用膝盖顶住Malfoy的膝盖。第一次对他感到同情。Malfoy曾经把一切抛了脑后，重新开始自己的生活，至少两次――可是，为什么？

一个水果盘和一个蜡烛罐被放在他们的桌上，打破了这短暂忧郁的时刻。他们静静地看着服务生点燃罐子里的蜡烛。Harry试着开始几个新话题，可是没有人搭理他。

“那如果你们在学校不是一对，是什么时候勾搭上的？”Colby终于打破安静，问道，来回看着Harry和Malfoy。

Harry惶恐的，拿起两片桃子塞到嘴里，Malfoy微笑着。“就那样，你知道。在一个聚会上喝多了，学校毕业后就没见过，聊天，然后调情，然后在花园里接吻……”

Harry瞪着Malfoy，看他继续编造他们第一次一起过夜的故事，以一个笨拙，而且宿醉的第二天早上为结束。

“我搬到纽约的时候，就分开了。”Malfoy作了结束，没有看Harry。

“喔喔，被你的事业悲惨的分开了，”Colby说，“相逢在错误的时间，错误的地点。听起来真耳熟。”他吊着眉毛看着Malfoy，Malfoy没有理他。

一首乐曲突然响起，除了Harry之外的每个人都开始在口袋里翻找。

“我的，”Malfoy说，从外套里掏出一个小的手机。

Harry又一次震惊了，他从来不知道有哪个巫师是带手机的。

“你他妈的在哪儿？”Malfoy对着电话说。“好了，来吧……拜托。你要找点乐子……我们已经坐了一会儿了，然后打算去‘The Café’……”Malfoy站起来走远了几步，Harry听不到他接着说了什么。

“肯定是Manny，”Colby说，挑了一片苹果蘸了蘸起士酱。“他是个律师，下个星期要开庭了，所以他很忙。”Jeremy用手肘顶了顶Colby，两个人意味深长的对视了一眼。

“怎么了？”Harry问。

Colby把苹果片扔进嘴里。Jeremy喝了口酒，微笑着。他瞥到Harry的额头，“那可是个令人印象深刻的伤疤，我猜背后一定有个故事吧？”

“一个很长的故事。”Harry回答。

Malfoy回到桌边，“他可能要晚点到。辩护方发现了一个新证据，他们又要去调查，或者干点什么。”他耸耸肩。“让他去死，没他我们可以更开心。”

“我知道你会的。”Colby假笑着说。

“Oh，fuck you，”Malfoy奚落他，拿起酒杯笑了。

“你已经干了！”Colby说。

Malfoy举起他的小拇指研究了一下，“我现在记起来了。”

Jeremy哈哈大笑，Malfoy侧头躲过Colby扔过来的一片苹果。Harry忍不住也笑了。韦斯莱太太总喜欢说，“男孩就是男孩。”显然同性恋男孩并不在这个规则之外。

两个小时以后，他们已经吃了几盘西班牙小吃，喝了四瓶酒。一起往“The Café”走去，那是在市场大街的一家DISCO舞厅。门口在排队，他们挤成一团，边笑边说，除了Harry之外的每个人都在抽烟。Harry对自己这么开心有些诧异，他本以为和一些同性恋出去玩会让他很不舒服，但是Malfoy的朋友对他都很好，不只是礼貌上的欢迎。

Colby和Jeremy比赛着对二楼走道上的一个男人尖叫，Harry趁机把Malfoy拉到一边。

“我先告诉你，”他低声冲着Malfoy的脸说，感到Malfoy在轻微的发抖。“我不跳舞。”

Malfoy笑了，一手搂过Harry的腰，“那是因为你还不够醉。”

“Derek，”Harry警告说，但是已经太晚了。

“谁能让Harry下去跳舞，我就请所有人喝酒！”Malfoy宣布。不只是Jeremy和Colby，他们附近的人都开始欢呼。Harry呻吟了一声，Malfoy凑过来在他脸上潮乎乎的亲了一下。

在Harry的坚持下，他们在里面找了一张桌子，Jeremy去买了第一轮的酒。

“这是什么该死的东西？”Harry问，斜眼看着放在他面前的一杯色彩明亮的Martini酒。

“噢噢，这可是个带劲的，”Malfoy说，“Midori和伏特加，我想。”他对Harry扬扬眉毛，“但愿你撑得住。”

“Fuck Off，Draco。”Harry咕哝着，抿了一口酒，突然发现自己说了什么。

“Draco？”Colby重复说，看起来很惊讶。“这是什么昵称？”Malfoy看起来有点苍白，不过很难说是不是灯光的关系。

Harry咽了咽口水，“呃，那……只是学校里面的绰号。”他无力的对着Malfoy笑了笑。“我猜你不乐意听人这么叫你？”

“是的，”Malfoy回答，“那是个傻名字。”

“背后一定有个故事。”Jeremy说。

Malfoy笑着，镇定的说，“是个运动场上的外号。Harry和我一起在校队里打球。”他挤挤眼睛。

“什么？英式足球吗？”Jeremy问。

“不，不，不，”Colby插嘴说，显得很内行的样子。“那叫足球，你这个无知的美国人。”

Jeremy笑了，Malfoy翻翻眼睛，“是的，我还打的顶好呢。”

“你得分的时候，有没有把衣服扯掉？我可爱死他们那么做了！”Colby笑了。

Malfoy的脸空白了一瞬间，他立刻皱皱鼻子，“我为什么要把衣服扯掉？”每个人都笑了起来，Malfoy也笑了，尽管有点心神不定。

手机又响了，Malfoy再次离开桌子去接电话，Harry喝了几口酒，觉得他挺喜欢这个味道，对Jeremy和Colby笑了。

“趁我们还在讨论学校生涯，”Jeremy说，“再告诉我们点Derek的事吧。”

“是啊，他在纽约干什么？为什么搬到旧金山来？他原来那份工作一定很惊人，能挣那么多钱。他为什么辞职到这儿的咖啡店来打工？”Colby问道。

Harry盯着他们。“我……”他准备说点什么，又停住了。Malfoy没有告诉他朋友们他的过去？他谁也不相信吗？还是他让他们做这些事，来试试他？“他可是挺神秘的，不是吗？”他犹豫了一下说。“如果我告诉你们，他会杀了我的。”他尽可能迷人的笑了笑，拿起了另外一杯酒。

Colby也冲他笑笑，有点无所谓，“准备跳舞吗，Harry？”

“不。”

“那我再请你喝一杯。”

上第二轮酒的时候，Malfoy回来了，“他今晚不来了。”他说，看起来有些生气。

“幸运的Harry。”Jeremy咕哝着说，Colby对他笑了一下。Malfoy看来好像没听到。

他们又聊了一会，Jeremy觉得是时候去一个人还坐着。

他并不介意这种情况，正好趁机整理一下自己混乱的思绪。他已经跟了Malfoy好几天，比他以为自己可以忍受的要长的多。但是对这个傲罗为什么突然离开纽约依然毫无头绪。

他远远的看到Malfoy在人群里跳舞，忍不住惊讶的摇了摇头。Malfoy没有非常努力的藏起来。如果Harry能这么快找到他，也许其它人也行。他在这儿危险吗？

他把自己的酒推开，叹了口气，至少他知道了Malfoy还没有变成食死徒。他短暂的考虑过Malfoy是不是双重间谍。但是他也没有看到任何证据。Malfoy在纽约遇到了极大的危险以至不得不迅速离开，而在这儿他看起来又很安全，安全到他仅仅略微改变了自己的名字和外貌。Harry已经用他能想到的各种方法让他说话，但是Malfoy没有透露任何事。

从另一方面，Harry几乎没有什么秘密没说了。现在，Malfoy对他的了解几乎跟Hermione一样多。没有人――甚至他在部里的那些酒友――知道他对秋的真正感觉，或是他有多希望当个父亲。哪怕Hermione也不知道他几年前和秋，还有Ginny那些酒后荒唐的三人之夜。Malfoy成功的从他这里挖出了每一个细节，用一种迷醉又厌恶的表情听他倾诉。

他也从来没有告诉别人，他和Ron在六年级圣诞舞会后的那个实验性的吻。Ron后来逃走了，他有几个星期都觉得感情倍受伤害。Malfoy当时笑着又给Harry买了一杯酒，但是对自己的初吻故事一言不提。

Harry喝光了第二杯酒，然后闭上眼睛，让纷繁的音乐和光线洗去他突如其来的焦虑。Malfoy是那个藏起来的人，毕竟。他失去的比Harry多。

Colby回到桌边，带着更多的酒――试图强拉Harry去跳舞。Harry用几个关于Derek的问题打断了他，说服他讲讲他们是怎么成为朋友的。Colby正要开始说的时候，一个穿的极少的男人开始在买一种装在玻璃管子里的酒。“要喝吗，伙计？”Colby买了四份，当场喝了两瓶，追在那个男人身后去了。

Harry的头开始晕了，他最近几个小时喝了太多酒。这真够傻的，不过如果必要，他也可以对自己施个清醒咒。其实，有一点麻木的感觉很舒服，他可以放松一个小时，不那么焦虑。他的思维一直在过去几天打转。他需要休息一下，不要想那么多事。他把头靠在桌子上，发现这出奇的舒服。他觉得他可以透过桌子感受地板的颤动。真有趣……

“Hello，”他听到有人说，于是抬起头。一个年轻的亚裔女人坐在他旁边，对他微笑。她回头看看站在她后面的金发女郎，又回过头看Harry。“你瞧，那个风骚的小子，”她用目光指指Malfoy，“告诉我们，如果我们能让你跳两分钟舞，他就请我们喝酒。”

“哦，fuck，”Harry抱怨地说。

“哦，来吧！”金发女郎哀求着，俯身靠过来，她的胸部几乎从衣服里跳出来。“拜托了？我们是学生，这个地方很贵的。”

Harry把目光固定在她脸上，面对穿得这么少的女人，这可真是一个挑战。“瞧，女士，我很抱歉，但是--”

“嘿，我们直说吧，”亚裔女孩插进来说。“你不喜欢女孩，我们也不喜欢男孩！没什么好担心的！你让你男朋友开心，我们喝到酒，大家全赢。”她拖住Harry的一只手，金发女郎拉住另一只。Harry记得的下一件事，就是他尴尬的站在舞池里，周围是一圈几乎全裸的Lesbian。

他脑子的一小部分在说。“狗屎！”――另外的部分则惊惶失措。他开始慢慢后退，“哦，你不能走！”他的耳朵听到有人在说，好几对手把他又拉了回来。他转过头去，看到另一个红色短发的女孩对他笑着。他看看周围，发现这些女孩都穿的一样。

“今晚是小甜甜模仿大赛吗？”他讽刺的说。他努力不要东倒西歪的走出去。

“不，我们是从四旬斋前夜化装舞会过来的。”金发女郎回答。

“知道我们是谁？”红头发的问，把那个亚裔女孩拉近一点。

Harry的大脑已经不能思考了，他机械的摇摇头。

“查理的天使，笨蛋！”金发女郎咕咕的笑着，绕着Harry转了一个圈。

Harry眼角瞥到Jeremy和Colby在对他挥手，歇斯底里的笑着。他找到了Malfoy，靠在一根柱子上对他笑着。Harry翻翻眼睛，女孩们围着他跳舞，紧紧挤在一起。

他不是不会跳舞，开始跟着跳，不像平时那么有意识的跳。他被一群半裸的女孩包围，没有人会真正注意到他。

乐曲换了，有人的用手环住了他。“开心吗？”Jeremy问。往他手里塞了一管酒。举起自己的致意，Harry咧嘴笑了，两人碰了一下，喝光了酒。

“恶，”他说，做了个鬼脸，酒甜的可怕。Jeremy拿走了空管子，穿过人群不见了。

“找到你了，”他听到，有几只手把他拉过去，几个人的身体围绕着他，亚洲女孩正和红发女孩互相磨蹭着，她的臀部紧紧贴着Harry，两人在离Harry脸几英寸的地方互相亲着。他的牛仔裤有些难受。

“我想已经有两分钟了，女士们，”他说，走开了。她们笑着向他挥手，看着他往卫生间走去。他努力不要太笨拙的移动。讽刺的是，他最大的性幻想之一居然在他伪装成Gay的夜晚出现在他眼前。

他推开卫生间的门。这儿已经被当成了做爱的场所。好几对人正挤在墙边亲热，每个隔间里都传来压抑的呻吟。他稳了一下，往便池走去。

他拉下拉链，发现自己尿不出来。他等了一下，想忽略周围那些做爱的声音，却没有用。也许他只要去坐一会就好了，他想。叹了口气，他拉好拉链，转身准备离开。

他愣住了――Malfoy正靠在离他几米处的墙上，一个男人跪在他面前肮脏的地上，吮吸着他。Harry眨眨眼，克制不住的盯着他们。他偶然也撞到过别人做爱，但是从来没有见过两个男人。当然，口交是一样的，这和他知道的也没什么两样。

除了那是Malfoy，他的黑色裤子褪到膝盖那儿，手指紧紧抓住面前男人的黑头发。他脸上的表情是警戒的，眼睛紧闭着。男人的头动的更快了，他一只手摸着Malfoy的欲望，另一只手撑在墙上，或是在Malfoy的臀部干着什么有趣的事。Malfoy的呼吸粗重起来，咬紧了嘴唇，一声不出。

他叫起来一定很好听，Harry对自己说，Malfoy是在控制自己吗？Malfoy捏紧了拳头。Harry发现自己开始恍惚，因为Malfoy的动作，Malfoy露出来的光滑皮肤和力量，Malfoy呼吸的节奏。

他往上看，发现Malfoy正盯着他，冷漠又惊讶。Harry呆住了，不知道该做点什么。他应该道歉？离开？加入？

这最后一个想法让他震惊，他匆匆走了出去。Malfoy的头靠回墙上，表情痛苦，他就要射了。Malfoy盯着他的时候，Harry更清楚的意识到自己的欲望。他慌张的离开了卫生间，在门口停了一下，调整一下自己的坚硬，挤过跳舞的人群。他已经不能忍受在这里再多呆一秒钟。

“Harry!”一只手伸过来拉住了他，他转身看到Colby对他微笑着，“去哪儿？”

“回家，”Harry说，“旅馆，我不能……我已经够了，今晚。”他挣扎着要走。

Colby拉着他。“Harry，你知道他是怎么样的。他不是做男朋友的人。”他的眼里充满同情。

Harry摇摇头，“我要走了，”他说，推开了Colby。晚上的空气很凉，他走了两条街才拦到一辆出租车。他倒进后座，略微清醒了一点。他很困扰，而且已经醉的不能再去想这些事。


	3. Chapter 3

又是那个梦。

他游荡在Hogwarts的长廊里，不知道自己要做什么或往哪儿去。梦里的东西都是朦朦胧胧的。他好像处在不能摆脱的晕眩状态。什么也看不见，只有长长的肮脏的走廊，他醒来的时候，总是难以摆脱那种绝望的情绪。

但是这次，他转过了一个角落，看到Ron抱膝做在地板上。这很奇怪，Harry想，模糊意识到这是新的内容，他本该惊讶，但是却没有。

Ron悲伤的对Harry笑着，“我很抱歉，”他说。

“没关系，”Harry回答，声音比低语还轻。说话仿佛抽空了他所有的能量，他跪了下来。Ron抬起手，Harry也向他伸出手。

2004年2月6日，星期五。

闹钟响起的声音吵醒了Harry，他按下了钮，可声音还没有停止。他又按了一下，还在响。他迷糊了几秒，才意识到是电话在响。

电话。“Hello？”他对着听筒嘶哑着声音说。头痛的要裂开了，他想。

“对不起这么早就吵醒你，Potter先生，但是刚刚来了一份你的传真，上面写着‘紧急’。需要我们送上来吗？”

Harry侧脸看到闹钟，上面的红字显示现在是6点。“唔，好，你们能不能从门下面塞进来？”

“好的，先生。”

他放下话筒又倒回床上。他已经很久没有晚上出去玩到这么晚，感觉这么难受了。他迷糊了一会儿，听到一声敲门，门下面有纸滑了进来。他坐起来，掀开被子。什么也没穿，他不习惯这样睡觉，被子也……

呃……，他想，抽抽鼻子。他模糊记得头天晚上他怎么脱下衣服，挣扎着不去想Malfoy在卫生间里和别人做爱的事。他一点也不想知道那个画面为什么会一直停在他脑子里。他显然用了不少旅馆服务员放在床头柜上的润滑油，而且连瓶子都没盖好（为什么？为什么？）。他瑟缩了一下，头更痛了。

他把这些胡思乱想推到一边，捡起了传真――十张都写着不知所云的字母和数字。顶部有Hermione手写的“紧急，速交H. Potter”。

他花了几分钟在昨晚乱丢的衣服里找到了他的魔杖。曾经有一段时间他睡觉都握着它，但那已经是几年前了。他捡起从Malfoy那里借来的T恤，它已经不成样子，上面还有一些神秘的污渍。也许他赔一件比解释这个来得更方便。

他把纸摊在地板上，用魔杖的顶端轮流敲打着每一张，念着他自己的解密咒。Hermione的博士研究包括开发魔法加密运算法则，她开发了一个基于麻瓜RSA系统的公钥方法。Harry对这个系统如何工作毫无概念，他只知道每个傲罗都有一个公钥，别人可以用来给他发信，然后他用一个只有自己知道的私钥解密。她曾经对他解释过它的工作原理，但是他只能茫然地看着她。Hermione最近的突破是将麻瓜的技术，比如计算机和传真，引入魔法通讯。加密和解密的咒语可以用于印在各种纸上的文字。

纸上的文字在他眼前自动重新排列成了熟悉的单词，他拿起这些纸坐在床上。这是她头天在电话里提起的事的详细信息。根据Hermione的说法，CIA广泛的监视了Malfoy在纽约家里和办公室的通信。上面列出了Malfoy从未知来源收到猫头鹰日期和次数，跟踪Malfoy的CIA探员的报告摘要，列出了所有被看到跟他在一起的人，跟他有性关系的人。

Harry不赞成的蹙着眉。他们为什么需要知道这些？他想是不是有人也在英国给他做着记录，不然这名单也太长了。

他快速的翻了一遍，既心虚又有偷窥的小小快乐。Malfoy常去纽约魔法区一家叫B-Boy的俱乐部，在Villiage超市买食品和日用品。提供这些消息的CIA线人曾和Malfoy在一起一个多月。

Malfoy在纽约有一条电话。线路被监听了。通话记录是机密的，但是有一条注释说没有什么有价值的信息。他的垃圾被翻检过了，他的麻瓜信件被检查。那个线人七月份报告在Malfoy的公寓看到美国著名食死徒的联系方式和口令。从那时起，他的猫头鹰信件也开始被中途截取。根据爱国者行动的规定，2003年7月5日，Malfoy被正式列入魔法恐怖分子嫌疑人。

Harry觉得自己的头在抽痛。他没有看到Malfoy在旧金山做任何这样的事。他想知道这是否就是期待他去做的调查。他可没有兴趣去分类Malfoy的垃圾。这个主意让他的胃绞了起来。

也许都是因为喝醉了。他把报告塞进包里。滑进脏兮兮的被子里，希望过几天能好一点，那样他就可以好好考虑这事，所有的这些。他闭上眼，报告上的字好像在他眼前跳舞，说着关于Malfoy的各种奇怪的事。

电话响了，这次他听出了是电话，但是等它响了几声，他才清醒了一点。他拿起电话。

“你能在十五分钟内准备好吗？”Malfoy问，听起来非常愉快。

“什么？”Harry咕哝着。“现在什么时候？”

“快十点。”Malfoy顿了一下，Harry可以想象他正在翻眼睛。“我想你需要不止十五分钟？”

“你在说什么？”Harry知道自己听起来很烦躁，但是没有管它。

“今天到城里去玩，记得吗？我发了誓的。”

“哦，不，Malfoy，”Harry对着话筒呻吟，“我今天起不来，我感觉糟透了。”

“哦，该死，”他听到，Malfoy挂了电话。

睡觉，Harry想，放下听筒，缩进被子里。他几乎快要睡着的时候，听见噼啪一声，床垫往下一沉。他飞快的坐起来，惊讶的叫了出来。

“把这个喝了，”Malfoy说，递给他一杯冒着热气的东西。

“什么……?”Harry眨着眼睛。“该死，Malfoy，你把我的魂都吓出来了。”

Malfoy假笑着。“如果你不希望陌生巫师幻影显形到你房间里，你就该设个正确的保护。”他递了递杯子。“喝了。”

Harry无意识的瞪了他一会。为什么他没设保护？那应该是标准防御过程，但他却想都没有想过。摇摇头，Harry拿过杯子，闻了一下。“醒酒药？”

Malfoy点点头，Harry放松的吁了口气，他真的感觉很可怕。他几口喝完了药，立刻发现他轻易的就相信了Malfoy，为什么？他抬头看向Malfoy，Malfoy没有看他的脸。Harry立刻把被子拉到胸口，几乎不敢回瞪他。

Malfoy咧嘴笑了，“好像我以前没见过似的，”他说，拿回杯子。

“你就没见过。”Harry反驳说。

“公共盥洗室可是个很有教育意义的地方。”Malfoy对他抛了个眼色，“我过去在那儿看过不少东西。那么，我三十分钟后在楼下等你。”

Harry还来不及回答，他就消失了。

Harry能感到药开始作用了。它振奋了他的精神，尽管他刚刚裸体裹在被子里，Malfoy还冲他抛媚眼。真窘透了。

――――――――――――――――

他故意让Malfoy多等了十分钟，然后走出旅馆的门。Malfoy靠在墙边，抽着烟。Harry突然涌起一阵冲动，要把烟从他嘴里打掉，狠狠的踩烂。

“感觉好点了？”Malfoy说。他看上去不能更像Gay，Harry想。Malfoy今天还穿着那件夏尔巴外套，里面是一件只到腰那儿的乳白色套头衫，标志性的黑色斜纹布长裤，脖子上围着一条彩色条纹围巾。

Harry假笑着打了个招呼，盯着他的T恤。“Gap?”

“当然不是，这是J.Crew。”Malfoy猛抽了一口烟，把它在墙上摁熄。“怎么样？”

Harry忍住笑，拉拉围巾。“你还能更引人注目吗，Malfoy?”

“我可不为我是谁害羞，”他回答，低着头。一绺头发落在前额上，他把它捋到后面。“还有，我在跟你约会。这对你意味着什么？”Harry转转眼睛。

他们走到第17街和Castro街的交口处等街车，准备坐F线去联合广场。Harry从来没坐过街车，他觉得自己好像是在老式麻瓜电影里。他们坐了几站，下车排队去坐PM缆车。

尽管那儿有一辆空的缆车，站上的人似乎也不急着发动，他们等了半个小时。Malfoy一直在说些有的没的，偶尔拍拍Harry的肚子提醒他听他在说什么。Harry从附近一家咖啡馆里买了两杯咖啡，Malfoy则买了一根新月面包和他一起吃。

Harry拿着面包递给Malfoy咬一口。他注意到周围的人看着他们。他这辈子一直被别人盯着，但不是这样。这是不一样的――不赞同，而不是敬畏和好奇。别人把他和Malfoy当成一对并没令他烦恼。可是当他回看他们时，他们很快移开的目光让他很不舒服。他想知道这是不是就是Malfoy的生活，他看起来从来不注意周围的人。

人们早已不注意Harry了，已经好几年了。他只要不关心别人就好了吗？

坐缆车虽然有点冷但是很有趣。Malfoy紧紧的靠着Harry，虽然车上人很多，但是也没有挤到这个程度。不过Harry并不介意。Malfoy今天对他出奇的亲热，甚至有点轻浮。虽然这种行为有些可疑，Harry发现自己喜欢这样。已经很久没有人这样看着他，这样对他微笑，这样为他的笑话大笑。甚至Hermione也没有，而秋很久以前就不对他笑了。

他们在码头上下了缆车，沿着鱼市走着，观察玻璃柜里奇怪的海洋生物。他们在一家面包店买了一种蛤蜊做的食物，一边吃，Malfoy以边告诉Harry他知道的关于这个码头的历史。它已经不是一个真正的鱼市场，而成了一个观光地点。Harry听着，但是更多注意的是Malfoy的声音而不是内容。

他们沿39号码头走着，看看橱窗，为街头艺人鼓掌。他们观看海狮晒太阳，从一个望远镜里看Alcatraz岛。他们需要投硬币来用一会望远镜。Malfoy粘在望远镜上，一直伸出手来要更多的硬币。Harry没有抱怨，把身上所有的硬币都给了他。  
（Alcatraz岛，旧金山旅游地，曾为监狱）

他们从海滨大街往Ghiradelli广场走去，偶尔碰碰肩膀，不理会路人的尖锐的眼光。Malfoy想吃冰淇淋，于是Harry排队去买，Malfoy在路边看人家卖的陶器。Harry拿着两个蛋筒冰淇淋回来的时候，Malfoy正在跟一个有两颗金牙的男人看一个戒指。

“是银的吗？”他怀疑的问，那个男人坚持说是的。Malfoy哼了一声。

“这倒是件有意思的玩意。”那个男人说，盯着Malfoy手腕上的银链子。“从那个来的？”

Malfoy眼睛眯了一下，把戒指递回那个男人。“这可不卖。”他说。

Harry瞥了一眼手链，把冰淇淋递给Malfoy。他们接着往下走，他以前没注意过这个链子，它很明显是一件魔法物品，也许是用矮人在地下深处挖出的特殊的银打造的（Mithril？）。设计的好像是一条蛇绕着手腕。

“从那儿来的？”Harry问，指指手链。

“我母亲给我的。”他回答。

Harry点点头。Malfoy的妈妈已经死了，所以Harry猜想这是一件纪念品。Harry无意识的转转手上的戒指。

“是你的婚戒？”Malfoy问。

Harry看着他，有点惊讶。“不，”他回答，他没准备告诉Malfoy关于戒指的事。

幸运的是，Malfoy领会到了他的暗示。“樱桃起士蛋糕口味，”他咕咕笑着吃着他的冰淇淋，“想尝一口吗？”他举着蛋筒，Harry大大的咬了一口，Malfoy爆发出一阵大笑，Harry也笑了，感觉冰淇淋流到他的下巴上。Malfoy伸出拇指扫过Harry的嘴唇，吮吸指头上沾着的冰淇淋，眼里闪着光。Harry愣住了。

他们在海滩坐下吃着冰淇淋，目光穿过海湾，金门大桥在迷雾中若隐若现。坐在水边很冷，Harry觉得二月份的下午坐在室外吃冰淇淋有点傻，不过他没说什么。他们安静了很长时间，看着波浪冲刷着海岸。Malfoy伸直了腿，闭上眼睛。Harry意识到他们谁也没提头天晚上在卫生间里的事。他想Malfoy也许根本就不记得了。

“你想告诉我关于Neville的事吗？”Malfoy问，盯着他的冰淇淋。

Harry观察了他一会，“你想知道什么？”

Malfoy耸耸肩，沉思着说，“发生了什么？”

“我们也不确定，”Harry叹口气。“是Terry Boot找到了他。和一群食死徒在一起，在康沃尔郡附近的一个农场。他最后使用的四个咒语都是死咒。治疗师说他的昏迷是因为长时间的钻心刻骨咒，也许不止一次。”Harry停了一下。他很久没有想起Neville了，他是个坏朋友吗？

Malfoy的冰淇淋融化了，流到他手上，但他看上去没注意到，他盯着大海。

“你们两是怎么……呃……”Harry不知道该不该问，嘟哝着，“没什么。”

他们又安静了很久，Malfoy终于发现他的冰淇淋化了，把剩下的部分扔进了旁边的垃圾筒。Harry舔着他的蛋筒底部的溶化冰淇淋，免得滴到他身上。

“我们在一起留堂，”Malfoy说，掏出餐巾纸插手，“像老一套，不是吗？我们都没意识到对方是Gay直到发现对方在对Riley教授抛媚眼。”

“Riley？”Harry重复说，他是Harry六年级的黑魔法防御课教授。是个年轻英俊的男人，学校里的每个女生都在毫无希望的追求他。他在那年底的黑森林之战中死了，就在离Harry几英尺的地方。实际上，是为了保护Harry。

“要不是我们都发现了对方的事，我很可能用这点来对付他，”Malfoy说，“我本会把他的生活弄的一团糟。”

“比你已经做的还糟？”Harry嗤笑着说。

“但是我很高兴有人懂的我的感觉。”Malfoy说，不去理会Harry的评论。“我们达成了协议，一种停战协定。从第七年开始，事情变的不一样了。”

“直到你父亲把你从学校带走？”Harry问。

Malfoy点点头，研究起脚下的沙滩。

“我们以为……嗯，你可以猜得到我们以为会发生的事。”Malfoy没有抬头，但是笑了，几乎是悲哀地。Harry决定可以再推一把。“你为什么决定当傲罗？”

Malfoy深深呼吸了一下，让自己平静一点，他闭上眼睛。“因为我知道那会激怒我那该死的父亲，”他终于说。“他以为我病了，你知道吗？他以为那只是我终究会跨过去的某个阶段。”他睁开眼，抓起一把沙，让它从指缝间滑走。“他以为他能让我屈服，让我正常。6个月后，他抓到我在为我的家庭教师口交，然后他……爆发了。长话短说， 他告诉我如果我决定浪费我的DNA，我可以为那个提供服务，这样至少对他有点用。”他耸耸肩，Harry猜想他说的服务是什么意思。“那个时候，我不会做任何他想我做的事。不管怎样，我三月就满十八岁了，我有我的信托基金，我想那样他就不能拿我怎么样了。所以我走了。”

Malfoy凝视着海湾，脸上没什么表情。Harry等着他继续，但是他什么也没有说。“后来你就自己生活了？”

Malfoy点点头。“我搬到伦敦。几个月后，我父亲找到了我，希望我回去。他不会让我拒绝他，所以我决定做点什么来保护自己。”

“所以你申请了傲罗训练？”Harry仔细看着Malfoy的脸。

“是，不过必须先拿到NEWT。后来的你也知道了。”

“不，”Harry反对的说，“实际上，我不知道。”

Malfoy耸耸肩，站了起来，抖掉裤子上的沙。“我冷了，我们去买东西吧。”

Harry也站了起来，很高兴能听到关于Malfoy更多的事。也许做朋友这个计划能成功。

几个小时以后，他们在“北方海滨”餐馆吃完了晚饭。Harry把瓶子里最后一点红葡萄酒倒进Malfoy的杯子里，看着他叉起盘子里剩下的小牛肉。（友情提供菜谱：http://teriskitchen.com/veal/ossobucco.html）

“今天还想看看什么地方吗？”Malfoy问，小心的吮吸着他的牛骨头的骨髓。

Harry想着说，“还有一个地方我想去。”

Malfoy有些惊讶的抬起头，不去管他的菜。“哪儿？”

“Haight-Ashbury，当然。”

Malfoy表情冻住了，然后又看着他的碟子。“你得自己去那儿。”

“什么？”Harry惊讶的问，“你不去吗？”

“不，”Malfoy啜了一口酒。

“你在这儿住了六个月了，难道从来没有去过巫师区？”Harry忍不住沿着这个线索追问下去。“你是个傲罗，Malfoy。隐藏魔咒不就是为了这个吗？”Malfoy耸耸肩想换个话题，但是Harry不打算让这个机会溜走。“你当然需要一些魔药原料，或者书，或者随便什么东西。你不怀念走在巫师中吗？”Malfoy摇摇头。Harry闭紧了嘴，想着他能前进到什么程度。如果他能让Malfoy答应去Haight-Ashbury，也许会是他调查的一大突破。“我们一起去。”Harry说，尽可能用决定的口气说。

“我不想去。”Malfoy回答。

“我们明天去，那儿肯定有趣。”

“我明天要上班。”

“那就等你休息的时候去。”

“见鬼吧，Harry！我说不去！”Malfoy提高了声音，餐馆里有些人调头看着他们。Harry双手抱胸，看着别的地方。

回Malfoy公寓的路上，气氛平静而压抑。Harry尽量不表现的烦躁。担心自己把今天好不容易营造的所有东西在一刻之间都毁了。当然，他不能责怪Malfoy不相信他，也许这正可以说明Malfoy的麻烦有多大。

他跟着Malfoy下车进了公寓，不想在这种气氛下离开。Malfoy惊人的顽固，所以看起来最好跟他杠上。

很好，他想。他结过婚，他很习惯把无论他知不知道的破事的责任都担下来。Malfoy打开门，开了灯。Harry准备开口道歉。

“对不起，”Malfoy说，非常平静以至于Harry不知道自己是不是听错了。Harry瞪着他。Malfoy接着说。“我有我的理由不想去那儿。我希望你体谅它，现在。”他仰头看着Harry。Harry可以看出他眼神中的担忧，尽管他的脸上毫无表情。

从这个时候起，Harry意识到Malfoy不想他走，他不想失去Harry的友情，尽管他很警惕。我也会很警惕，如果我所有的朋友和爱人都在刺探我，Harry想

他点点头，挤出一个微笑。“好的。”

Malfoy看起来松了口气，立刻又沉着起来。“今晚跟我们一起出去吗？”

Harry的脸拉了下来，“我想。”他希望他们能在混一起，多说点话。但是他不确定他想跟头天一样的一个晚上。

Malfoy的嘴唇扭出一个他习惯的屈尊的笑容。“别担心，今晚没那么刺激，只是喝点鸡尾酒。而且我们之后通常回这儿来休息。”

“我又要换衣服吗？”

Malfoy笑了起来。“哦，绝对需要。”  
――――――――――――――――――  
Malfoy飞快的洗了个澡，然后在房间里全裸的走来走去，Harry觉得很不舒服，他的衣服已经挑出来穿上了，于是Harry坐在床上等着，努力不去看他，不过也不得不看。Harry注意到，Malfoy不是苗条，而是瘦长结实。他的脊椎末端有一个凯尔特结一样的刺青。每次Malfoy走过，Harry都盯着那个纹身，以为那是一个伤疤。Malfoy背对着他在壁橱里找着什么，Harry发现那个纹身扭动起来变成了一条小龙。他凑近了点，龙展开翅膀打了个哈欠。Harry吐了口气，Malfoy回头看他的时候，他的脸立刻红了。

“我……这个刺青……让我吓了一跳，”他喃喃的解释，觉得自己全身都开始变红了。Malfoy笑了，走近了点让Harry看的更清楚。

“碰碰它，”他说。

“什么？”Harry觉得自己的脸几乎要烧起来了。

“来吧，”Malfoy笑着说，扭头看着他。

Harry咽了口唾沫，小心的用一个指头去碰那条龙。它扭一下躲过了他，用它闪烁的黑眼睛瞪着他。“这是……？”Harry试着再碰碰它，它移开了，对他扭扭头。Harry看着它在Malfoy苍白的皮肤下跳动，避开他抓住它的企图。他把整个手掌按在Malfoy的皮肤上，成功的抓到了小龙。

Harry笑了，随即意识到他的手正放在Malfoy的背上。他呆了几秒，不知道是应该把手抽回来，还是简单随意的评介一下这个魔法纹身，好像把手放在另外一个男人的臀部上没什么大不了的。

Malfoy清清喉咙，回头微笑着说，“可爱的小东西，不是吗？”

Harry瞪着他，拿开手。“你把这个给所有的男孩看吗？”

Malfoy笑了。“它只在巫师面前移动，你知道。除非你很仔细的看，它看起来就像一个凯尔特结。”

Harry脸红了，知道自己被抓到了。Malfoy继续穿好衣服，什么也没说。这让Harry松了口气。

――――――――――――――――

他们在教堂大街的Pilsner小店和Colby还有Jeremy碰头，那是附近一家很漂亮的酒吧，塞满了人。大多是男人，Harry想，看看周围。他很惊讶自己很容易融入环境。幸运的是，Colby和Jeremy到的很早，给他们占了一张桌子。他们微笑着看着Harry和Malfoy挤过人群的时候。Colby做个手势让Harry坐在他旁边，有点羞涩的冲Harry笑着。

“那么，你们今天吃晚饭之前下床了？”Jeremy取笑他们说。Colby撞了撞他，盯了他一眼。

“我们坐了电车，到码头去了，”Harry说，“那儿很有趣。”

“真高兴听到Derek知道旧金山不只有夜生活，”Colby眨着眼睛说。

“我常常在白天冒险出门，”Malfoy回答，懒懒的靠在椅子里。“我偶尔甚至会离开Castro。”

“太阳有时候也会从西边出来。”Harry背后一个声音说。他看到Malfoy脸上漾出了笑容，一个男人出现了，吻了他。

吻了他，不是朋友式的，Hello你好那种Malfoy常用的吻。男人挤在Malfoy和Jeremy中间。向其它人点头致意。

“这是Harry，从伦敦来的朋友，”Malfoy介绍说。“Harry，这是Manny Padilla。”

Manny笑着伸出手跟Harry握了握。“Derek跟我说了很多你的事。真高兴终于见到了你。”他的目光在Harry的前额上停留了一下。

“我也是，很高兴见到你。”Harry回答。想着Manny说的话。Manny的笑容很有魅力，让Harry想起了Gilderoy Lockhart――但是他更性感。他大概三十岁，衣着完美，一直爱慕的看着Malfoy。Harry觉得自己的心里有什么东西绞了起来。

“你的工作怎么样了？”Malfoy问，全副心思都放到了Manny身上。

Manny招手喊服务生点了一杯喜力啤酒。“可怕，那些傻瓜更不知道自己惹了什么麻烦。”Manny摇摇头，他和Malfoy交换了一个意味深长的眼神。

“你是个律师？”Harry问，突然希望加入到谈话中。

Manny笑道。“公司律师，一些机械公司。那很无聊，实际上。”

“不过报酬很高啊，”Colby低声说。Manny看上去没听到。Malfoy又问了他关于公司的一堆问题。Harry发现自己跟不上谈话。他看了一眼Colby和Jeremy，发现他们正盯着他。Colby对他微微一笑，用膝盖撞了撞他。Jeremy向Manny那个方向点点头，翻了翻眼睛。Harry挤出一个笑容。这件事使他震惊。

Malfoy有个男朋友。

他笑容有些僵硬，他强迫自己看着他们。Manny握着Malfoy的手，用一个指头轻轻抚摸他，Malfoy微笑着听Manny说话。他们看上去就是一对。如果有人像Malfoy看Manny那样看着Harry，他们就是一对。

Harry突然觉得很生气。为什么Malfoy之前没有提到这件事？他们在一起玩了四天，Malfoy从来没有暗示过他有一个男朋友。这难道不是该告诉朋友的事吗？为什么其它人也不告诉他？前天晚上是有人提起过Manny，但是他没注意。他只以为Manny是Malfoy的另外一个朋友。

不到一个小时以前，他还对他的调查感到很满意，认为Malfoy终于对他敞开了心扉。还有很多东西没触及到呢，Harry闷闷的喝着他的啤酒，不在乎其它人怎么看。实际上，他希望Malfoy注意到他。过了一会，他又抬起头。但是Malfoy还在静静的和Manny说话。Manny笑着靠过去亲吻Malfoy。

“还有人喝酒吗？”Harry问，“我来买。”

“当然，”几个人齐声回答。Malfoy看了他一眼，又回头去跟Manny说话。Harry尽量使自己看上去不那么烦躁。

“我来帮你。”Colby说，他站起来。他们挤过酒吧里的人群。“我猜他没告诉你关于Manny的事，”Colby说，他同情的看着Harry。

“一个字也没有。”Harry生气的说，他的语气很怨毒，使他自己也有些吃惊。不过，扮演一个嫉妒的爱人也许没什么坏处。这是一个好的故事。他皱着眉头说。“这个混蛋，他以为他是谁？”

Colby挽着Harry的手。“哦，甜心，Derek只是做了我们想做的事。他随心所欲。”

“那他的男朋友怎么想？”Harry问，他的口气没有讽刺的意味在里面。

“他容忍Derek的一切，就像我们做的。”Colby笑着，捏捏Harry的胳膊。“你要么接受他，要么离开。”

“你选了哪个？”

Colby耸耸肩看着吧台。“我们再要哪种啤酒？”

剩下的夜晚对Harry来说是痛苦的。他从来没有意识到他如此渴望成为Malfoy注意的焦点，直到他不再是。他想的越多Malfoy不告诉他Manny的事，他就越生气。差不多一个小时，他几乎不怎么说话，除非Colby主动跟他说点什么。

“好了，伙计们，我明天要早起。”十二点左右的时候，Jeremy说。“现在是晚上了。”

“什么？”Malfoy撅着嘴说。“我们星期五晚上都是去我家的。”

Jeremy耸耸肩，扫了一眼Colby。Colby看了看表，抬起头来，“对不起，不过我太累了，你们可以享受你们自己的夜晚了。”

“我可以来一会儿，”Manny说。Harry觉得他的心往下一沉。

“你怎么样，Harry？”Malfoy问，他将近一个小时以来第一次看着Harry。

Harry犹豫着。他不想当电灯泡，可是他也不想让Malfoy和Manny两个人回去公寓，单独的。“我去，”他说，“我也没更好的事要做。”

而且，他还提醒他自己，他到这儿是来做调查的。Malfoy和这个律师的关系也许是一个线索，跟他为什么藏在这儿有关系。Harry叹口气，他在这儿是工作来着，而不是交朋友或是掺和到别人的生活中去。他最好记得这点。

他们在门外和Jeremy，Colby道别，向着Malfoy的公寓走去，那儿离酒吧不到一英里远。一路上，Malfoy开心的不断说着话，Harry走在他左边，Manny走在他右边。什么声音开始响了起来，Manny在他精致的羊毛外套的口袋里翻了翻。

“对不起，”他看看手机显示，瞥一眼Malfoy说，“我要接个电话。你好？”Manny对他们耸耸肩，走开了一点，快速安静的对着电话说。“Claro que sé quién es. Sólo me gustaría que alguien me hubiera dicho .”

Malfoy转向Harry，微笑着歪着头说，“今晚开心吗？”

Harry哼了一声，不想跟他多说，“是吧。”

Malfoy皱起眉头。“有什么问题吗？”

Harry瞟了一眼Manny，他正讲着电话，对着空气做手势。“不，没什么。”他叹口气看着自己的脚。

“Harry……”Malfoy说，去拉Harry的手。Harry反射性的抽开手。“你今晚到底怎么会事？”Malfoy猛然说。“我试着不管你，我也试着对你好点。你就像浑身都长满了刺。”

“我长满了刺？”Harry反驳说，“哦，天哪-”

“怎么了？我做了什么？还是跟Haight-Ashbury有关吗？”

Harry低声说，“不关Haight-Ashbury的事。”他叹口气，振作一下精神。他为什么对这件事这么生气？他又看了看Manny。那个混蛋标致的站在路灯下，对着空气说话。

“哦，天啊，”Malfoy说，Harry看着他。“是Manny，是吗？”

Harry不知道该说什么，尽管这是事实。他尽量的耸耸肩。“我只是……希望你先告诉我。”

Malfoy有的夸张的说，“告诉你什么？他今晚要来？他第一天晚上就该来的，你知道。”

“那你是有个男朋友了，”Harry说，很庆幸天色已晚，Malfoy看不见他脸上的颜色。

Malfoy举起手抗议说，“首先，他不是我的男朋友。我可不当男朋友。”

Harry虚伪的笑着说，“我今晚看到的可不是这样。”

“第二，我不觉得我跟谁上床和你有什么关系。”

Harry耸耸肩，掩饰自己有点受伤的感觉。那是真的，尽管，那确实不关他的事。

他再一次提醒自己，这就是他为什么在这儿，不是吗？他需要尽可能多的了解Malfoy的朋友和活动状况。他冷淡的笑笑。Malfoy的眼睛眯了起来。

“对不起，”Manny说，走了回来。“我真希望我可以把电话关掉，不过他们付钱给我就是为了这个。”他来回看看他们两个，察觉到了空气中紧张的气氛。

Malfoy点点头，开始继续走。剩下的路上他们谁也没说话。到了他公寓楼下时，Malfoy停下来，看着Manny，“我忘记了--我的伏特加喝完了。我要赶快到转角那个店去买一点，在他们关门前。你们自己先进去。”他走开了，留下Harry和Manny在一起。

Manny掏出一串钥匙，Harry皱着眉头看他开了门。“你也住在这儿？”

Manny笑了，“不，我住在公司楼上的宿舍里。”Harry跟着他进门，咬紧牙齿。他有钥匙。

我可不当男朋友，他说。哈！

他跟着Manny进了公寓--该死的钥匙--倒在软绵绵的沙发上。这儿是他这几天习惯坐的地方，他想知道Manny坐在哪儿。

Manny坐在他旁边的沙发上，坚定的冲他微笑。“瞧，Harry，我们把话讲开吧，行吗？”

Harry强迫自己回了个微笑。“对不起？”

“他显然没告诉你关于我的事，你很生气而且嫉妒了。”他靠在枕头上，叹息一声，“我希望他稍微关心一下别人的感觉，但是--”

“他随便跟人睡觉，你不厌烦吗？”Harry脱口而出，声音发紧。这是个好问题，它确实让Harry很困惑。

Manny耸耸肩。“他就是这样。而且他很诚实的承认这个，他也很小心。我当然希望他每天晚上待在家里，等我回来，但是他不会。”

“这就是最讨厌的地方。”Harry低声抱怨着。

“Harry，有很多像你一样的男孩，”Manny说，“他们出现在他的生命中，他为他们疯狂一两个星期，然后他厌倦了。”Harry咽了咽口水，怀疑的摇摇头。Manny怎么会这么平静？“他还没有厌倦我，所以我还在这儿。”他笑着说。Harry涌起一阵冲动要把他打倒。

从另一方面来看，Manny显然已经认识Malfoy有一段时间了。他也许是一个好的信息来源。

“你为什么认为我只是另一个家伙？”Harry问，模仿着Manny的冷静。“毕竟，我从他十一岁起就认识他了。我和他经历过的事是别人没有的。”

Manny再次坚定的笑了，“你只是来玩几个星期，马上就要回伦敦去了。Derek很快就会回到我床上来，跟过去一样。你只有才在这儿能占住他，而且，我这个星期很忙。”

Harry紧闭着嘴，不去看他。

“哦，别把这事看得太重，Harry。如果这个能安慰你的话，他整个星期都在说你的事呢。我已经要有点嫉妒了。”

“真的？”Harry问，盯着他，“他告诉你什么了？”

Manny挪近了一点，笑着说。“说你他妈的有多了不起呗。”

Harry的下巴忍不住掉了下来。“他说这个？”他不能想象Malfoy为什么会这么说。

Manny点点头，黑眼睛闪动着。“我看得出来他什么对你有兴趣。”

Harry咽了咽口水，终于意识到Manny已经紧紧的挨着他了。他完全不知道该做什么。“我……呃……为什么？”

Manny手抚上了Harry的脸，靠的更近了。“因为你性感透了，而你对此一无所知。”

Harry从来不是一个积极追求女人的人，也从来没有被拒绝过。他在想这是不是就是被追求，被关注的感觉。

下一件Harry知道的事是，他被吻了。他已经有几个月没有吻过任何人，他的大脑有一会儿什么也不能想。Manny的舌头压着他，热热的，滑滑的，他忍不住张开嘴回应。Manny加深了这个吻，他的胳膊搂着Harry的背。Harry听到自己在呻吟。

下一分钟，他听到一个声音在他脑子里说，你在干什么鬼事？

他立刻挣脱开，他想说点什么反抗，又不想让Manny知道他不是Gay。该死的Malfoy居然不告诉他的朋友们真相。“等等--”他说。

“等等Derek？他马上就回来了。”Manny的嘴移到了Harry的耳边，轻轻的舔着他，Harry觉得自己快要溶化了。“他可以和我们一起。”

“哦，Fuck，”Harry低声说。

门把手转动了，Harry尽量的靠的离Manny远一点。Malfoy拿着一个褐色的袋子进来了。对他们俩笑着。

“我不在的时候聊过了？”

“是啊，”Manny说，Harry几乎可以听见他还没有出口的建议。他瞥到Malfoy盯着他，脸上有种奇怪的表情。

Harry下了决心。“我很抱歉，但是我真的很累了。我想我要走了。”

“Harry--”Malfoy抗议着。

“不，真的，”Harry说，手在口袋里不安的扭动。“我会--去看你的。好吗？”

他出门的时候没有看他们俩。跑下楼梯时，他听到Malfoy在喊他的名字，但他没有回头。他一直走，出门，沿着大街，回到他旅馆的房间。


	4. Chapter 4

2004年2月7日 星期六

“我不能再干下去了，Hermione。”

“别傻了。”

“我已经不是傲罗了。我放弃调查工作已经很久了，而且我有很好的理由。”Harry叹息着看着天花板。“还有，那是Malfoy。在工作中，我不能克制个人感受。拜托Hermione，帮我推掉这个工作。”

“那是不可能的，你也知道。”Harry并没有指望她说会去试试，但是他希望得到一点点同情。“你可以做的好的，Harry，不管你是不是傲罗。你只要克服童年的憎恶就行了。”

Harry哼了一下，他不想告诉她憎恶并不是问题。问题是他没有准备好完成任务。他感觉到了他没有期待会感觉到的东西，而且它干扰了他完成工作的能力――至少已经开始干扰。“好，”他低声说。“但是我希望你，还有别的人，懂得这对我来说有多困难。”

“我懂，Harry。但是你已经到那儿一个星期了，如果我们突然从魔法部换个人去，Malfoy会怀疑的。”

“我知道，我知道。忘记这件事吧。”Harry在床单下伸个懒腰，打个哈欠。“你为什么总是这么早给我打电话？你不知道Malfoy的作息时间多可怕。”

“哦，真的吗？”Hermione吃吃的笑着说。“那他带你去玩了？他是不是……”她停了一下。

“是，他是的，”Harry说，“就像住在这儿的很多人一样。”

“那你觉得还好吗？”

好的过头了，Harry想。“当然。”他回答，“你觉得我不会吗？”

“不……”

“你知道Neville是Gay吗？”Harry沉思着说，手指轻轻绕着电话线。

“当然，每个人都知道。”

Harry闷闷的说，“那我就是唯一不知道的人罗？”

“Harry亲爱的--我爱你，不过你有时候太脱离我们了。”Harry张嘴想抗议。“现在双胞胎该放学了。我得去幼儿园接他们，我要走了。我离开办公室前会给你发传真。很重要，你要赶快看一下。现在很多人，我不多说了。”

“我……好吧。”Harry闭上眼睛。“谢谢，再见。”

他放下话筒揉揉眼睛。他很累，烦躁不安，而且混乱。他几个月没有碰过任何人了，这并没有使他烦恼直到……最近。都是最近看到太多五花八门的破事的缘故。都怪Draco Malfoy。

当然，他最近是太关注Malfoy了，而且并不都是合理的关注。但是这什么也不代表，不是吗？卫生间事件发生在他喝醉的时候，他在见到Malfoy已经就已经硬了。

但是他没有借口解释他对那个吻的反应。他那个时候是冷静的，他甚至不喜欢Manny--虽然他不能否认那个男人是很华丽。不难看出Malfoy为什么喜欢他。Harry总是被那些在床上很主动的女孩吸引，而Manny的吻触发了他很久没有的敏感。想到这个，他就觉得有点不舒服。

他发现自己正在抚摸着自己的欲望，反射性抽回了手，“你可不能想着Manny干这事儿，”他责怪的对自己说。

他不得不承认这有道理，也许他和喜欢女人一样喜欢男人。他已经有很多次发现自己不能自拔的注意着男性朋友，而且同时发现并没有得到回应。这增强了他孤独的感觉。和秋结婚是逃离这种感情困扰的简单方式。

然后还有Ron，他们在十几岁时的那个吻。Harry闭上眼沉浸在回忆中，他们一起奔跑着，停下来互相微笑，靠的很近很舒服。Harry吻他是因为他觉得Ron和他一样感觉到了那小小的悸动。他没有。后来有几个月的时间，他们都很尴尬。

Harry又睡着了，但是一直被各种不同的梦折磨着，翻来覆去。他终于起来进了浴室，把Malfoy给他抹的发胶洗掉，他放松自己，任水流淌过他的胸部和大腿，他想起了Malfoy的那个画面，靠着墙，裤子褪到膝盖，这个画面几乎是自己跳到他脑子里的。

他让画面占据自己的脑海，抚摸着已经坚硬起来的欲望。Malfoy紧抿着唇，闭着眼睛。在他脚下的那个男人--在Harry的幻想中，他正对Harry做着同样的事--正在慢慢的吞吐Malfoy的欲望，舔着它的末端，从喉咙最深处发出低低的欢愉的呻吟。

Harry靠在浴室冰冷的瓷砖上，意识到自己已经给这个画面加了太多细节，来自他从一个Muggle酒吧带回家的女人。那是他少数几次一夜情中的一个，他再也没有见过她。他几年没想起这事了，但是现在，回忆如潮水一般涌进了他的脑海。他回想她做的那些事，想象是Malfoy正在做。他的感觉混合进了对Malfoy的想象，幻梦中的呻吟加速了他的动作，几乎粗暴的揉搓着自己。就快了，在几乎到达的那一刹那，他停了下来。Manny的吻已经被他抛在脑后，是Malfoy，Harry把Malfoy压在墙上，吻他。Malfoy的唇为他分开，Harry加深了这个吻，感到Malfoy在颤抖，就要到了。

Harry的手在快速的活动，他感到一个电流扯紧了他的欲望，在到达巅峰的那一霎，他咬紧牙从胸腔里发出呐喊，然后坐倒在浴室的地板上。他喘息着，在滚热的水中颤抖。

这是他一个最好的一次体验，也许他再也不用去寻找唠唠叨叨的伴侣了。

又过了十分钟，他洗好了澡，刮了胡子，感觉前所未有的轻松。他走出了浴室--几乎惊讶的尖叫出来。Malfoy坐在床边，穿着去工作的衣服，正在床头柜上的翻阅《旧金山旅游者》杂志。

“该死的，Malfoy，你怎么--”Harry说，突然想起自己什么也没穿。他从浴室地板上拉起毛巾裹在腰上。

Malfoy甚至没有从杂志上抬头看他。“洗的不错？”他问，他的语气说明他完全清楚Harry刚刚做过什么。

“你想干吗？”Harry问，觉得身体又慢慢紧张起来。“你为什么在这儿？

Malfoy把书扔到一边，摆出一个心照不宣的表情。“我正要去上班，顺路来看看你在干啥。”

Harry咬咬牙，他应该设一个保护的，他不能相信自己居然忘了。“我很好。”

“你昨晚看起来可不怎么样。我本希望我们可以聊聊天。”

“Malfoy，拜托……”Harry抱怨着，“我很累，我还没穿衣服，我现在状态不好。可以不是现在吗？”

“哦，当然不是现在，”Malfoy说，站起来。“我想知道你今晚能不能来吃晚饭。” 看着Harry怀疑的眼光，他又说，“我做饭，我发誓，就我们俩。”Harry的表情放松了。在经历了两个灾难性的夜晚后，单独和Malfoy在一起的主意很吸引人。“稍后有几个朋友回来，不过晚饭就我们俩。”

Harry的表情黯淡了一点，不过点点头。“什么时候？”

“我六点下班。你好了就过来吧。”

他消失了以后，Harry发现Hermione的最新一份加密传真已经从门下边塞进来了，在他洗澡的时候。Malfoy很可能看到它，不过就算他看了，也不可能看懂。Harry拾起它，再度回忆他的魔杖放在那儿了。

他上个星期差不多一直处在大脑空白的状态，不过他预计这个状态还将持续很久。为什么他以前没有发现？是人们都在容忍他？照顾他？保护他？

毫无疑问，魔法部在战后给了他一份高薪的工作。也许他们准备付任何代价让他远离搜捕工作，把他打包的好好的。Harry叹口气。照他的表现，他也没什么理由责怪他们。

――――――――――――――――――――  
Harry整个白天都在独自观光。他已经走旧金山地图上的地方：Hermione在伦敦机场给他买了一份巫师指南，被埋在包的最底下。他原计划去Haight-Ashbury，不过在最后一分钟改变了主意，他还是觉得有可能说服Malfoy跟他一道去。

他在唐人街吃了点心，然后拜访了一个中国老巫师开的店。那儿被很聪明的伪装成一家廉价店，充满了3块钱的T恤和便宜的塑料盘子。有一些奇妙的魔药原料，他从来没听说过。不过他也不确定干龙根能派什么用场。

他爬上Nob Hill穿过联合广场，雾太浓了，看不到什么东西。他继续走，摸出旅游指南，偶尔翻翻。它已经被施了法，路过的麻瓜只能看到一本Tom Clancy的小说。Harry猜想如果可以的话，巫师也不愿意被当作旅游者。

他慢慢溜达过一个小小的跳蚤市场，想起答应过要给Hermione的孩子买礼物。他停在一个手工玩具的摊子前，又想起了早上的传真。他是带着一种复杂的感情读它的。CIA更新的报告显示他们的员工还在继续跟踪Malfoy，如果Malfoy显示出有威胁的迹象，他们就要逮捕他。按照原先那份报告，Harry不确定什么是有威胁的定义。他希望他能说服Malfoy跟他回英国，在无意做出什么有威胁的事之前。

当然，魔法部不可能张开双手欢迎Malfoy。Bass和Fallin会立刻带他去问一堆问题，他们很可能不公正的对待他，指控他。Harry不知道魔法部为什么对这件事突然发生兴趣，Fallin甚至要求Harry把所有的事都用传真报告给他。

问题是，他还是什么都不知道。就算他知道发生了什么事，他也一点一点都不确定自己能把Malfoy的故事转化成公事报告。当然，今天才星期六，他打算到星期一才发传真，他还有时间去研究怎么办。

他给双胞胎买了几个手工的木头火车，他们可以用来练习开花魔法。还要给Hermione买点东西。她喜欢古怪的宝石，市场上有不少这类东西。他在两条链子件犹豫着，两件都是她喜欢的质朴的异国风情的样式。一件玉器的闪光抓住了他，那是一件玉珠串的项链，有一种明亮的色调。

他摸着右手上的戒指--上面也有一块玉，这种色调总是让他着迷。曾经有一天，Hermione微笑着发现他正盯着那块玉。也许是因为你的母亲，你知道？每个人都说你有她的眼睛。

“你买这个的话，我给你打个折，”小贩说，注意到他正盯着那串项链。“它本来是一套的，不过有只耳环不见了。”

“我买了。”Harry说，甚至都没有问一下价格。“剩下的那只耳环多少钱？”

下午的时候，他坐在床上，盯着他买的东西。他想知道是什么驱使他给Malfoy也买了件礼物。他对两件东西施了个保护魔咒--不是什么非常有效的东西，不过通常是以防万一。他把耳环放进口袋里。

他不太擅长清洁魔咒--至少，秋是这么说的--所以他让旅馆帮他洗衣服。Malfoy的黑衬衫已经洗好了。他决定再穿一次，既然Malfoy在几个晚上以前很喜欢这件衣服。他6点半的时候，按响了Malfoy公寓的门铃，没人。他等了一会，不耐烦准备走掉。

“嗨，”他听到有人在后面喊，回头看到Malfoy抱着一包杂货走上台阶，“钥匙在我口袋里。”

Harry迷惑的眨眨眼，意识到Malfoy要他开门。他伸手进Malfoy外套口袋里。

“不是那个，”Malfoy说，咧嘴笑了。

“你说的不错，”Harry说，手指伸进Malfoy的裤子口袋。他笑回去。Malfoy脸有点红，Harry意识到他又弄错了口袋。

“你的手冰冷，”Malfoy说，Harry的手滑过他的腹部的皮肤。Harry把手指按在他衣服下面的皮肤上，Malfoy尖叫了一声。

“哦，可是你很暖和。”Harry大笑着说，Malfoy闪避开他，看起来有点奇怪的不安。

“把这见鬼的门打开吧，我来抱着这个包上楼，它可重的很。”Harry接过包，把钥匙递给他，“好一个绅士，”Malfoy给他一个假笑，开了门。

他们上楼的时候，Harry试图不去看Malfoy的臀部，这很困难，因为它就在他鼻子前面，基于某种Harry不能确定的原因，Malfoy在楼梯口停下的时候，他几乎撞上去。

他第一次感到那儿有一个防御。他不记得它是以前就在，只是他没有注意，还是新的。不过它们在那儿。围绕着Malfoy的公寓缓慢的波动。在门口保护强一点，Harry皱起眉，想知道他还漏掉了什么。

一进公寓，Harry就忍不住四处打量想知道昨晚他走后发生了什么。不过，公寓看起来还是很完美。茶几上只有一个咖啡杯。Harry抿起嘴。也许Manny没有在这儿过夜。不过他有钥匙，而且--

“把袋子放在桌上好了。”Malfoy挂好外套，说。“喝酒吗？”

“谢谢，”Harry放下袋子，桌上有一盆不常见的植物。他打量了一会，想着为什么看起来很眼熟。“盆景？”他问，知道最好不要去碰陌生的植物。

“Opercularya decaryi，”Malfoy回答，在袋子里翻找酒瓶。“你知道，对抗抑郁之类的魔药很有用。”Harry眨着眼看着他，Malfoy瞟了他很久。“你在魔法植物课上拿到了NEWT的，不是吗？”

“呃……是，不过那是很久以前了。”Harry嘟哝着说。“我只是很惊讶，就这样。”他看看公寓周围，发现Malfoy有不少魔法植物，堆在角落或架子上。“我从没想过你有个绿拇指。”他沉思着说。

“我和Neville约会过，”Malfoy说，好像这就可以解释一切。

Malfoy做饭时只准Harry看着。他坚持厨房太小装不下两个人，而且他会做好一切。Harry很吃惊他居然完全不用魔法做饭。

“我喜欢做饭，”他问起的时候，Malfoy这样回答，“我把魔法用在我不喜欢的事上，比如洗盘子或是清理厕所。

Harry决定他的任务就是保持Malfoy的酒杯是满的，在他们开饭前就已经喝了一整瓶酒。

“要是我们照这个速度喝下去，我明天就要请病假了，”Malfoy抖了一下说，往沙拉上浇了一勺汁，递给Harry让他放在桌子上。

“怎么？醒酒药吃完了？”

“今天早上，是的。”Malfoy回答。

Harry耸耸肩，试着打开Malfoy递给他的葡萄酒。“我还以为你昨晚没喝酒。”

“你走的太早了，记得吗？”Malfoy用魔杖敲敲酒瓶的塞子，塞子猛地跳出来大概半米高，落进墙角一个装满了瓶盖的篮子。

Harry重新倒满了他们的酒杯，坐了下来，“那么我走后，你……一直跟Manny在一起？”

Malfoy吃了一口面条，耸耸鼻子，“呃，这个季节真找不到好的番茄。”Harry盯着他直到他翻翻眼睛，叹口气。“好的，你一句话也不说就冲出去，我很伤心，你看都不看我一眼。”他用一种虚伪的口气说，而Harry几乎可以想像出话语后面他的一点点苦涩。“所以我喝了不少，然后Manny干了我，然后他走了。”

Harry翻翻眼睛。“你觉得有必要说这么多细节吗？”

“这是你想知道的，”Malfoy挑起一只眉毛回答。“难道不是吗？”

Harry瞪着自己的盘子。如果他对自己诚实，他会承认这确实是他想问的。

“而且这也没什么细节，Potter。细节是告诉你他是怎么吮吸我，然后就在这张桌子上干我，”Harry的叉子掉了，Malfoy的表情变的很强势。“你想知道更多吗？一切都是从他告诉我他吻了你开始，以及我们三个在一起会有多激情。当他进入我的时候，他一直告诉我他多希望看到你干我。”他随意的喝了一口酒，好像刚刚不过在讨论天气。

Harry没有捡起他的叉子，不确定自己是震惊，嫉妒，还是厌恶，还是被唤醒了，被Manny干着Malfoy时说的话……关于他。他喝了几口酒，不敢看Malfoy。

“我很抱歉，”Malfoy说，话里带着一点好笑，“看起来你不需要这个程度的细节。”

“我……”Harry想说点什么，又不知道从何说起。他看到Malfoy正用一种打量的表情看着他。

“他真的吻你了？”Malfoy问，又吃了一口面。

“是，”Harry说，捡起叉子，把碟子里的面推到一边，“他吻了我。”

“怎么样？”Malfoy问，嘴里塞满了面条。

“不太糟，”Harry说，对自己微笑，“他吻技不错。”

Malfoy笑了，“小Harry要出柜了吗？”

“我不是gay，”Harry回答，举着叉子比划着，“我喜欢女人，我喜欢她们身体的感觉，柔软又有曲线。我喜欢胸部。”

Malfoy做个鬼脸。“胸部是用来喂养婴儿的，你要知道。你应该从你的恋母情结中成长起来了。”

“我喜欢女人的私处，”他说，“我喜欢它闻起来和尝起来的感觉。”

“很好，请闭嘴，”Malfoy举起一只手，说。“细节太多了。”

Harry大笑着说，“你忍受不了了吗？”

“哦，不，”他反驳道，“这不是关键，你瞧，我不喜欢女人。我是最最gay的一个男人。我从来没有见过女人那儿，除非我的某个朋友有一个小孩而我不得不照顾她，我也绝不愿意瞧那儿。”他停下来，拿起酒瓶，向Harry递了一个暧昧的眼神。“而你，看起来已经发现男人还是有点吸引力的。”

“我不能说我反对这个观点。”Harry回答，这是真的，无论如何。

Malfoy挑起一条眉毛，给Harry倒满了酒，“先是Weasley，然后是Manny。十年里的两个男孩。你实际上是个双性恋。”

Harry吃着他的面，微笑着。他很高兴他们回到了互相取笑的状态好像什么事都没有发生。但是过去的24小时已经发生了太多的事。他不确定别人来的时候会看到什么状况，但至少他们又开始聊天了。

他们慢慢品着酒，随意聊着天，回忆起学校的日子。不出意料，他们对他们青春期发生的许多重要事件有完全不同的看法。

“哦，得了，”Harry懒洋洋的说，挥动着酒杯，“昂布里奇是条母狗！”

“如果你按她的规则玩，她会很好，”Malfoy反驳说。“实际上，Harry，如果你闭嘴不提伏地魔，你的第五年会好过的多。其实每个人都知道你说的是真的。”

“她散布谣言，”Harry回答，“我不能毫无反应。如果真相被很快披露，会有更多人活下来。”

“你确定？”Malfoy挑起眉毛。“我怀疑事情会有什么不同，无论消息是当时还是一年后出来。”他顿了一下，研究着他的空杯子。“否认是一种强烈的感情，尤其是被恐惧灌溉的时候。”

Harry凝视着他，想着他是否在暗示什么关于自己的事。“也许，”他说，想到这种可能性让他很不舒服。他们安静了一会儿。

“我有一次看到你和Ginny Weasley，”Malfoy终于先开口，话语有一点含糊。

“你开玩笑。”Harry觉得自己脸红了，尽管他很庆幸转换了话题。

“你们的有求必应屋里。”

“哦，老天，”Harry说，他记得那天。那年里他和Ginny一直在约会，她花了几个月时间拉他上床。那刚好在他和Ron的事件以后，他不认为和朋友的妹妹上床有助于弥补这个裂缝。Ginny在三月的有一天终于堵到了他，说服他她需要他帮忙练习一个黑魔法防御咒。她把他带到有求必应屋，花了半个小时跟他调情，然后就把他推倒在地亲吻他。她脱下他的裤子抚摸他的欲望，他才终于意识到要发生什么事。他在校服下面什么也没有穿，直接压倒了他，就在地板上。

Harry吐了口气，“那是我的第一次，其实。”

Malfoy哼了哼。“哦！”他看到Harry认真的表情，呆住了。“你在开玩笑！”

“不，”Harry回答，然后羞红了脸。“好吧，是我第一次那个姿势，至少。还有，你怎么到那儿的？”

“你可不是学校里唯一有隐形斗篷的人。”Malfoy对盘子施了一个咒语，看着它们飞到厨房，把垃圾倒入垃圾筒，然后在洗碗机里排好。“我告诉过你我看到不少东西。”

Harry眯起眼睛。“你还看到什么？”

Malfoy站起来，笑了，不过什么也不说。

他们靠在沙发上，捧着酒，有一搭没一搭的看着“幸存者”的电视剧。Malfoy喜欢电视，Harry抱怨那是垃圾，不过他还是跟着看了下去。

不过他大部分时间都在看Malfoy，他看到他的表情时而迷惑，时而放松，时而惊讶，时而兴奋，周而复始。他看到Malfoy冲着Harry眨眼，当他在想Harry在看什么的时候。他看到Malfoy在Harry逗弄他的时候眼睛往下看。Harry发现自己渴望着去触摸Malfoy，拿起他的手，抚摸他的头发，腿贴着Malfoy的腿--无论什么方式。

这就像他其它几次尴尬的约会。他知道他喜欢这个人，但是又害怕主动。尽管他的成年生涯都在被女性追求，他也从不认为自己特别的英俊。他总是害怕被拒绝，此外，那些追求他的女孩总是很主动。

也许男人不一样，也许Harry，和男人，会不一样。他咽了咽口水，盯着Malfoy。他真的可以吗？发现一个男人有吸引力是一回事，跟他上床可完全是另外一回事。Malfoy看起来对性很随便，尽管这不是Harry喜欢的感觉，不过跟他上床也许能让Harry更接近获得Malfoy信任的目的。

他在口袋里摸了摸，掏出那只耳环。“把你的手伸出来。”

“什么？”Malfoy问，怀疑地。

“我有东西给你，傻瓜。伸出来。”Malfoy做了，Harry把那块玉耳环放在他手里。

Malfoy盯着它。“你给我买的？”Harry点点头。“为什么？”

“它让我想到你，”Harry耸耸肩，突然觉得很窘。

Malfoy研究着它。“它很美。你真好，你还施了一个保护魔咒在上面。”Harry的脸更红了，觉得自己太做作了。

“我接受你的道歉，”Malfoy笑了，取下他耳朵上银的耳环，戴上了这块玉的。

我可没有道歉，Harry想，闭紧嘴，他知道最好不要说出来。

Malfoy对着他微笑，Harry觉得自己不能呼吸了。他真是艳光四射，尽管这个词用在男人身上很奇怪。这一刻，Malfoy的瞳仁是银色而不是灰色的，他的头发垂落在脸旁，他侧着头，一缕红色的头发落到他眼睛上，Harry伸手把它拂到他耳后，然后捧着Malfoy的脸。Malfoy的眼睛睁大了，他的表情很柔和--几乎是邀请的。Malfoy咽了咽口水，他的嘴唇微微地张开。

这是一个吻他的完美时刻，于是Harry做了，轻轻的的把他的嘴唇压到Malfoy的唇上。他期待着拒绝，但是却没有，他吻的更用力了一点，他的手抚过Malfoy的头发，捧着他的后脑，他的舌头舔着Malfoy的唇，感受到他的低吟。他张开嘴，Malfoy的舌头也扫过他的嘴唇，然后舌头滑到一起，牙齿也碰到了，然后是热，还有酒的味道。他没有意识到Malfoy在发抖，直到Malfoy的手环抱着他，把Harry拖倒在他上面。

哦，天哪，Harry想，觉得自己坚硬了起来。他把Malfoy压倒在沙发上，膝盖自动的滑到Malfoy的腿间，分开了它们。

门铃响了，Malfoy的身体突然僵硬了。“Shit，”他低声骂道，轻轻挣开他的吻。“他们来了。”

Harry坐了起来，努力调整他的呼吸。他们尴尬的瞪着对方。Malfoy拉拉衣服走到门口，按下通话健。“喂？”

“老兄，快点！我们要冻僵了，”他们听到。Malfoy按了另外一个钮，深呼吸了一下转身对着Harry，谁也没说话。

Harry脑子里闪过他吻了Ron之后的悲惨的那一刻：Ron几乎呆滞的表情，他眼睛睁大，一把推开Harry生气的跑开了，大喊着，“你他妈的为什么？”Harry想道歉，可是Ron已经走了。而且在圣诞过后一直避开他。Harry非常难过，他发过誓再也不干同样的事。

可是他干了。该死，他想。

Malfoy微笑着对他耸耸肩，“时间不对，当然，他们都会以为我们干了。”

Harry瞥到自己明显的直立状态，慌张起来，“我……我去……洗手间，”他喃喃的说，尽可能正常的站起来走掉。他只希望自己尽快的平静下来。他望着镜子里的自己，很久。“你他妈的在干吗？”他对镜中的自己低声说。这不是魔法镜子，所以它不会给他任何的建议。

他回到客厅里，看到Colby和几个Harry没见过的男孩已经到了。“哦，这是Harry！”Colby介绍说，新的男孩们对他微笑。

Malfoy到厨房去拿喝的，让男孩们跟着去挑喜欢的饮料。Colby搂着Harry，笑着说，“你们看起来有点什么啊。真抱歉打扰你们了。”Harry的脸红了，他笑起来。

十分钟以后，Jeremy带着另一个男人来了。Colby告诉Harry他们约会了几个月。Malfoy把电视调到卫星频道开始放音乐，他们都坐下来，聊着天。Harry随意的聊了一会--话题集中在当地的政治上，两个年轻的男孩是旧金山大学的学生。他们讲了一个有趣的最近校园里论战的故事，关于青年共和党，Gay，Lesbian，双性恋，还有变性学生联盟。最后青年共和党的主席被迫写了一封公开信为他使用“畸形”一词道歉。

“至少你们有个组织，”Malfoy哼了一声。Harry想着他没有说出来的话，因为Malfoy坐的和一个学生非常近，用那种熟悉的方式对着他微笑，Harry咬紧了牙。

Jeremy和他的朋友忙着在做什么，Harry很快发现是一个烟斗。他们在聊天的时候传递着它，Harry接过来，犹豫了一下。他在战后的那个几个月抽了很多。但是当秋发现怀孕后，他们两都发誓要戒掉。

他看着Malfoy用鼻子在那个学生的脖子上磨蹭。强迫自己移开视线。Malfoy在陌生人中除了小心什么都做得出。Harry想知道他的这种行为是不是存心的自暴自弃。当然Malfoy公寓的保护很强，毫无疑问没人可以在这里伤害到Malfoy。

Colby咳嗽了一声，碰碰他，Harry看着自己手上的烟斗。最好和他们一样，为了任务。此外，如果必要，他还可以对自己施个咒语。他将不得不到洗手间去做，不过--

Malfoy的笑声穿过房间，这声音让Harry感到一阵痛楚。他既嫉妒又生气，他需要这个让他今晚能保持镇定。他敲了敲烟斗，抽了一口。

烟的感觉比他记忆中要强，不过他还不会咳嗽。按照顺序，他把烟斗递给Colby，他盯着房间另一头的Malfoy和他的小把戏。Harry忍住他的挫败感觉，再度努力说服这不是因为嫉妒。毕竟，那个男孩不过是Malfoy的又一个性对象，他不会有什么危险。不过，提醒Malfoy一下也没有坏处。

他站起来，穿过房间，站在Malfoy面前。“我能跟你说句话吗？”

Malfoy抬头看着他。“什么？现在？”

Harry叉着手，有点尴尬，他不想有人注意到这儿。“是的，现在。”

Malfoy朝那个男孩，他正在抽那个烟斗，点点头说，“我这会儿很忙。”

Harry忍住不瞪他。“拜托？”Harry说，希望自己听起来不会太卑微。

他又保证了几次只要一分钟，翻了几个白眼，Malfoy终于跟着他进了卧室。

“那么，什么事？”他问，明显觉得不耐烦。

Harry忍不住哼了一声。“你真不知道我为什么要找你谈谈？”

“不，”Malfoy说，“我不知道。”

“你在二十分钟以前刚吻了我，而现在你--”

“哦，该死，”Malfoy呻吟着说。“我知道那是个错误，Harry，看--你现在应该知道我是个什么样的人。”

“你是什么样的，Draco？”Harry问，“请告诉我，我才不会误解发生在我们之间的事。”

Malfoy惊讶的说。“Harry，我们之间什么也没有发生。”

“那你为什么要那样吻我？为什么你看着我好像--”

“我对每个人都是那样的！你认为你是特别的吗？”

“我……不，”Harry回答，他受的伤比他愿意承认的要多。谈话开始变的认真，不知道为什么，这使他很惊异。

“不，我想你是的。”Malfoy说，摇摇头。“你总是这样。好吧，我不打算成为你离婚后的对双性恋好奇的一次尝试。你可以在回英国前找别的什么人跟他睡觉。回到真实世界来，这就是我该死的生活，Harry，不要因为你觉得自己可能喜欢男人，就在感觉不错的时候跟谁定下来。”

“我不是……那不是……”Harry顿了一下，混乱的说。“Draco，我喜欢你。”他就是这个意思，他意识到。他喜欢Malfoy，非常喜欢。这是什么时候开始的？

Malfoy吸口气，不去看他。“瞧，Harry，我也喜欢你，真的。但是……我不能……”他停了下来，好像在给自己鼓劲，“我现在的生活很复杂，我们只能做朋友，没有别的。我很抱歉。”他迅速的离开了房间，没有看Harry。

Harry觉得自己的胃仿佛被重重的殴打过。他在床边坐了一会，不知所措。到底发生了什么？Malfoy刚刚看着他，好像感觉到了什么，好像他不敢跟Harry在一起。而那个吻是真的，Harry很确定。他的胃又绞了起来。

Harry抹抹脸，一切都发生的太快，他没有时间去理清它。他想如果他真的要，他可以跟Malfoy上床，毕竟那个男人对睡觉的对象完全不挑剔。但是诱惑Malfoy并不是一件偷偷摸摸的任务，而是真实的，危险的事。那么Harry自己呢？他到底想要什么？现在他什么都不确定。

他打开门，烟雾腾腾，人群大笑的声音冲向他。他回到他在Colby身边的位置，注意到Malfoy在他刚刚离开的地方和那个学生在一起。他甚至没有朝Harry看一眼。

Harry咬咬牙，疲倦的倒头靠在沙发上，他不知道他今晚怎么能和Malfoy呆在同一间屋子里。他觉得有一支手在摸他的腿，有人靠了过来，他睁开眼，发现是Colby在冲他笑。

Colby很可爱，当然。Harry对他鼓励的笑笑，Colby的笑容深了一点。Harry不确定自己是不是已经准备好跟什么人上床，但是Malfoy已经认识Colby一段时间。也许跟Colby接近会有用，也许能得到些关于Malfoy过去的重要信息。Harry不确定自己是不是已经准备好跟男人上床，但是如果他打算那么做，Colby也许是个选择。

Harry伸出一只手把Colby拉近了点，Colby看上去好像圣诞节提前来了。

烟斗已经被重新填满又传了几轮，他们喝了更多的酒。Harry不知道谁给他倒的，它们好像是自动出现在他眼前。被Harry的不反对鼓励了，Colby开始吻他的脖子。这种感觉真的不错，再一次提醒他，他已经多久没有跟别人上床了。

“开心吗？”一个熟悉的声音在他耳边说。是Manny--Harry完全没有注意到他进门。他压抑着呻吟。他已经喝的太多抽的太多了。他的意识已经滑到危险的边缘，是时候用个清醒咒了。

“是的，”他说，让开一点，Colby已经坐到他腿上，Manny坐了下来。

Manny开始说着什么，但是Harry几乎不能注意听他的话，Colby在他腿上蠕动，明显的暗示着他。他拍拍Colby的屁股让他停下来，Colby转而继续吻Harry的脖子。

Manny看起来完全不在乎这些。他问，“Derek在哪儿？”扫视着周围。

Harry眨眨眼，“我不知道，他在--”他推开Colby看着房间那边，“他刚才在那儿。”他怎么没注意到Malfoy不见了？一定要用清醒咒了。

Manny耸耸肩。“也许卫生间去了。”Harry看了看周围。一直跟Malfoy腻在一起的那个男孩也不见了。

“也许他们出去抽烟了。”Harry说，让Colby从他腿上下去。“我要去卫生间，真的。”Colby的眼睛亮了起来，Harry警告性的瞪了他一眼。“不，你留在这儿，做个好孩子。”Colby懒懒的笑了，乖乖的坐好，Harry松了口气。

厅的卫生间已经被占用了，所以Harry有了个借口往Malfoy的卧室走去。他推开了门。

他没有因为自己看到的东西感到惊讶。Malfoy腰部以下什么也没穿，他坐在那个学生的身上，白色的衬衣半敞着。Harry看着他们，突然意识到他可以看见那个学生的勃起在Malfoy的屁股里，可以看见Malfoy张开着下沉让它进入，抬起又再次下落。移动的速度惊人的快，那个男孩的胯部快速的动作着跟上Malfoy的节奏。

Harry瞪着他们，不确定自己的感受。他不生气，很奇怪。他感到另外一种情绪。

“滚出去！”Malfoy吼到，没有回头看是谁。Harry退了几步，关上门。他靠在门上，闭上了眼睛。

他想哭，他想对那个男孩施一个钻心刻骨咒，他想把Malfoy拖到一个黑暗的角落狠狠的吼他，他也想告诉Malfoy他不在乎。

“你还好吧？”是Colby，站在他面前。

Harry耸耸肩，找了一个合适的回答。“我现在知道他是怎么样的了。”

Colby笑了，然后吻了他。开始很甜蜜，慢慢的变的热情起来。Colby不是个好的吻者，像Malfoy那样。他太过用力的动着舌头，好像要舔到Harry的喉咙就是他的目的。不过这也不算糟。Colby把他压在门上，Harry感到什么东西顶着他的腿。

“天啊，我想要你，”Colby低声说。“我想吮吸你。我想干你。我第一次见到你就想了。”

Harry努力着不笑出来，这个情话听起来很烂。“好的。”他低语着，想知道自己是不是又错了。

门打开了，他们几乎跌了进去。

“终于！”Colby嘀咕着。把Harry拉进门里。Harry看到Malfoy脸上惊讶的表情，忍不住笑了。Malfoy跟他擦身而过时抓住他的手，古怪的看着他，Harry停住脚。他几乎要说出来。“看？我也可以跟你一样，你觉得怎么样？”

“哦，你别，”Colby说，瞪着Malfoy。“你不能一边跟你喜欢的人干，一边还指望我们不做一样的事。”Malfoy挤出一丝微笑，松开了Harry的手。

门关上了，Harry立刻感到惊慌，他真的要和一个男人做了吗？

“Fuck，”他低声骂着，想起Colby刚刚说的话，他不知道他是不是想让某些东西进入他，尤其不想--那个。

在他想出什么方法脱离眼前等困境前，Colby把他推到床边坐下，解开了他的牛仔裤，粗鲁的拉到他的膝盖下，然后，Colby立刻开始舔着他几乎硬起来的欲望。

过了一会儿，Harry开始喘息，这不是他最好的一次经历，但是无疑是在平均水准以上的，所以他放松下来开始享受。Colby非常的热情，彻底的舔着他。没多久，Harry就意识到那一刻要来了。

他一只手推推Colby的额头，低声说，“我……我快……”但是Colby没有停下来，Harry在他的嘴里射了出来。他过了一会儿才意识到Colby吞了下去。他感到惊讶而又高兴。Harry不知道吞咽精液是什么感觉。现在，他也不确定他对吮吸阴茎的感觉。

当Harry达到高潮的时候，Colby解开了自己的裤子，站起来吻他。Harry试图不去想他正品尝着自己的味道。Cho总是讨厌他在舔过她以后吻她。直到现在，Harry才明白为什么。

“天啊，你真热情。”Colby在吻与吻之间喃喃的说。疯狂的吻温和下来，Harry开始再次评介他的第一印象。Colby的舌头打着圈儿舔着他，伸到Harry的嘴里，吮他的舌头，Harry被吻的迷迷糊糊。他为什么会认为Colby吻技不行呢？

Colby靠的更近了点，Harry感到他湿润的欲望顶端顶在他裸露的大腿上。他什么时候脱下裤子的？Harry克制的不去惊慌。他意识到在Colby建议他做不想做的事之前就该想到。Harry没有和男人的经验。但是有一件事他知道他是擅长的，他摸着Colby的欲望，开始轻轻的揉搓。

Colby低低的喘息着，Harry则努力不要发出惊讶的声音。Colby的非常……小。他感到一点点自信，开始更慢的挤压。Colby的额头顶在Harry的脖子生开始呻吟。

有一点动静闯进了Harry的视野。他慢慢的转过眼睛，看到一个形体。

Malfoy靠着墙坐着，他用了一个标准的隐藏咒，一个他们在傲罗训练时就学会破解的咒语。几乎好像他希望Harry看到他坐在那儿，Harry的眼睛眯了起来，Malfoy笑了。

Harry不确定是否该生气，窘迫，还是为Malfoy的观看得意。不然他可以做的更多。Malfoy的眼睛跟随着Harry的手的移动，他做着Harry也看不出来他有没有兴奋起来。

床头柜上有一管润滑油。Harry伸手拿过它，拉住Colby的下颚， “转身，” 他说，Colby的眼睛张大了，但是Harry只对他笑笑，然后转过他，让Colby的后背紧紧贴着他的胸口。

他往右手上挤出一点润滑油，然后收紧环绕着Colby欲望的手指，Colby随着他的移动开始颤抖，缓慢的抚摸，手指在敏感部位流连。Harry的手指来回的移动，他看着Malfoy。

Malfoy只是微笑。

Harry盯着Malfoy的眼睛，在他吻Colby的脖子的时候，在他轻舔他的耳朵的时候，在他的手慢慢抚摸Colby的欲望的时候。当Colby乞求他的时候，他加快他的移动，当Colby看起来要到达那一点的时候，他又慢了下来。

“不是现在，”他告诉他，在他的脖子上轻轻的吻着。Colby呻吟着紧紧靠着他，他的头倚在Harry的肩上。Harry没有再看Malfoy，他盯着Colby胸部的起伏，嘴唇的开合，他呼吸的声调。他鼻子上有几点雀斑，他的睫毛又长又黑。

Harry又挤了一点润滑油，再次加快了手移动的速度。Colby喘息着，Harry的舌尖滑过Colby的耳朵，注意的自己的呼吸也开始急促了，他吻着Harry的脸，Colby扭过头让Harry亲着他的嘴。

真是难以置信，Harry默默的想，知道是时候了。Colby在他嘴里呻吟着，使吻变的很困难，Harry回去吻他的耳朵。

“来吧。”Harry低语着，快速的揉搓着他，手指滑过他的皮肤。Colby不断喘息说“天啊”，终于在他到达的时候绷紧了身体顶着Harry。然后，他放松了，几乎是滑到地上，Harry抓住他，把他拖起来，大笑着。

“听起来不错，”他说。忍不住在Colby的脖子上轻轻的啄着。

“Fuck，”Colby回答，“那是……哦，shit。”他看着地毯，“Derek会杀了我，我把这儿弄脏了。我最好清理一下。”他站起来，转身亲了Harry一下，抓起牛仔裤穿上冲进了卫生间。

Harry看向Malfoy的方向，看到他笑着摇摇头。Harry笑了，Malfoy静静的拍拍手。他的目光移到Harry暴露的欲望，挑起一只眉毛。Harry非常奇怪的一点也不窘迫的暴露在他面前，笑着看向他。

Colby拿着一块湿布出来，开始猛擦地毯。Harry看着他，偶尔看一眼Malfoy。Malfoy看上去根本不关心他的地毯。

“我想这就够了，”Harry最后说。

Colby坐在地上，“我想也是，我不愿意被他讨厌，你知道？”Malfoy在房间的那头挑起眉毛。

“是，”Harry回答，这本来是个好机会向Colby打探他和Malfoy的关系，如果Malfoy不在场。

Colby笑了，爬过来把头搁在Harry的膝盖上，很有看着Harry依然肿胀的欲望，“再来一次？”

Harry，非常诚实的，“不。”把Colby拉起来吻了他。这是一个甜蜜的，漫长的吻。Harry不得不推开Colby以免使刚才的话变成谎言，“也许待会儿。”

“嗯，”Colby回答。“你可以留着去干Derek。幸运的混蛋。”

“要是我能把他从其它男孩身边拖开，”Harry说，他不去看Malfoy的方向。

“那就是关键，不是吗？哦，我要再喝一杯。”Colby又笑了一笑，出去了，顺手关上了门。

Harry转向Malfoy刚刚坐着的地方，但是他不在那儿。Harry看看周围，哪儿都没有：他走了。Harry叹口气。

这次做爱很有趣，他不会遗憾--一点也不。Colby很甜蜜很热情，Harry不能否认他发现他很有吸引力。Malfoy之前说Harry是对双性恋好奇，但是Harry越想这句话，就越觉得它不是真的。它并不仅仅是对男性的好奇心。他可以想象自己和某个男人维持一种关系，而那使得一切都不一样了。

他花了几分钟穿好衣服，清洁了一下，回到聚会上。Malfoy还是不见踪影，Colby和一个大学生聊的很起劲，Jeremy和他的朋友在房间角落里亲热。

Harry从冰箱里拿了一罐啤酒，坐在沙发上。Colby转过来跟他挤挤眼睛，其它人没有注意他。Harry觉得有一点空虚。甚至Colby都在寻找他的下一个目标？Harry喝了口啤酒，努力让自己看起来没有在生气。

他身后的一个声音引起了房间里每个人的注意--Malfoy和Manny从客厅的洗手间出来，看起来皱巴巴的，互相微笑着。Harry绷紧了脸不看他们。

“位置不怎么样吧，嗯？”Jeremy讽刺说，从角落走了出来。

“哦，有人占了卧室，”Malfoy反驳说，倒在Harry旁边。

“好像你之前没那么做似的，”Manny说，坐在Harry的另一边。

Harry有点紧张，喝了一大口酒。

“啊，别像那样，”Malfoy对着Harry的耳朵吃吃的说，吻着他的脸。他醉了，Harry知道，比他刚刚在卧室里更醉。Malfoy靠在Harry身上去亲Manny，Harry闭上眼睛。他希望自己现在要是在任何其它的地方就好了，无论什么地方。

Malfoy转个身，头枕在Harry的腿上。“你真没劲。”

“你早该知道，”Harry喃喃的说。

“我要喝酒，”Malfoy大声说，踉踉跄跄的朝厨房走去，半路上又跟着那几个学生去了，最后坐在刚刚跟他上过床的那个人腿上。Harry紧紧闭着嘴。

Manny伸手搂住他。“你真不该这样。”他说。

Harry扭头看着Manny，但他没有转过头。“你当然可以这么说，只要你想，你随时都可以得到他全部的注意。”

“你没有吗？”Manny反驳说。“我整天都在听‘Harry这样’，‘Harry那样’。我看到他看你的方式了。”

Harry转向他，“你什么意思？”

Manny摇摇头。“还有你看他的方式。我唯一还在这故事里的原因是他知道你会离开。”

Harry咽了口口水，不知道该说什么。他会离开，那是真的。他也希望能说服Malfoy跟他一起走。“你觉得他有天会回英国吗？”

Manny的眼睛眯了起来。“和你，也许？”

Harry说。“也许。”

“我很怀疑。他在这儿很开心。”他们互相凝视了几秒。Manny看起来在控制自己的情绪。“告诉我，Harry，你在英国做什么？”

Harry微笑着说，“我为政府工作。”

“当然，”Manny回答，“做什么？”

Harry耸耸肩。“文件工作。”那也是真的，当然。Manny可以自己想象它。

“很好！”Manny说，看了他很久，Harry又喝了一口酒，维持着微笑。

“你们俩看起来太严肃了，”Malfoy说，坐到他们面前的地板上。

Manny摇摇头，开玩笑的说，“Derek，你是个彻头彻尾的废物。”

Malfoy咧嘴笑了。“当然，我是。谁想干我？”

Harry被他的啤酒呛到了。

“晚会该结束了，”Manny说。Harry的点着头。

幸运的是，每个人都同意。Jeremy和他的朋友到了“找一个房间”的点，优雅的告辞了。Colby宣布他要去跳舞，大学生们跟着欢呼。

“俱乐部已经关了，你知道。”Manny说。

“哦，那么我们可以到我的地方去，嗯？”Colby笑了，Manny帮他们叫了出租车。

十分钟以后，Harry帮Colby和他的同伴上了车。他们差不多都喝醉了，已经说不清楚地址了。Harry递给司机二十美元，把Colby的地址告诉了他。那个司机--也不太会英语，除非是酒后英语--看起来完全明白。

Harry看看街道周围，抽出魔杖对自己施了个清醒咒。他有点疏于练习，咒语没能让他完全清醒，不过已经很有帮助了。清醒的感觉涌进他的大脑，他觉得好像咖啡喝多了。

他回头走回公寓，发现Manny和Malfoy正瞪着彼此。

“我只是想帮助你，”Manny低声说，发现Harry在偷听，他扭开头。

“我不需要你的帮助！”Malfoy说。“你以为你可以控制我的生活，我讨厌这样！”

Harry清清喉咙。他不打算参与他们的争执。他不得不承认，他对此感到高兴。

“很好，”Manny说，“我自己的时间有更好的事要做。”他狠狠的看了Harry一眼，甩门走了。

Harry看着Malfoy，不知道该说什么。

Malfoy倒在沙发上。“我他妈的在干什么，Harry？”

“你该上床去，”Harry说，穿过沙发，把他拉起来。“明天你会觉得自己一团糟，那时候你可以再好好想清楚这些事。”

“但是我已经把一切都弄糟了，”Malfoy低声的说。Harry把他带到卧室里。“我恨我自己。我恨这一切。该死的！”他用他最大的力气猛的转身，把被子从床上扯下来。

“平静点，”Harry说，把他推到床上。“到了早上，每件事都会好的。”他拉着Malfoy的衬衫，Malfoy把手举起来，Harry脱下它，对着Malfoy乱糟糟的头发微笑。

“你保证？”Malfoy问，倒在床上。

“是的，”Harry说，他确信Malfoy到了早上会什么都不记得。他应该试着对Malfoy施个清醒咒，但是……这个男人活该宿醉头痛一次，在他那些行为以后。这也许会给他上一课。他解开Malfoy的裤子，脱下他，把他的腿抬到床上，捡起被子盖到他身上。

“我可以相信你吗，Harry？”Malfoy问，眼睛闭着。

Harry停了下来，拍拍Malfoy的脑门。“当然。”

“我想相信你，我真的想。Manny说我不该。”

“Manny是个自私的混蛋，”Harry低声说，吻了吻他的前额。

“哦，真好，”Malfoy喃喃的说。“还要。”

Harry又吻了一下他的前额，拍拍他的脸，想着该怎么办。他也许没有更好的机会问Malfoy，他为什么在这儿，他在干什么。看起来，Malfoy想相信Harry。他想跟他倾诉。Harry该推他一把吗？还是等他真的相信了他，等Malfoy清醒的时候？

“哦，Draco，”他叹息着，强迫自己站起来离开。“你明天早上会恨自己的。”

“留下来陪我，”Malfoy低声说，推开被子给Harry让出地方。“拜托。”

Harry抿着嘴。脱下衣服钻到被子里很容易。他不怀疑后面会发生什么。但是他越想要Malfoy，他就越不能用这种方式得到他。不过几个小时之前，Malfoy才告诉他他们只能是朋友。Harry绝不愿意利用酒后的机会。

是的，他希望Malfoy自愿的和他在一起--做朋友，知己，情人。他知道这需要时间。

“晚安，”Harry轻声说。他关上了门，在沙发上躺下。他打开电视转到CNN，关掉声音，准备睡觉。


	5. Chapter 5

2004年2月8日 星期天

Harry是被某个人在厨房里翻箱倒柜的声音吵醒的。他坐起来揉揉眼睛，看到钟显示的10点。

“该死，混蛋。”Malfoy低声说。

Harry站起来伸个懒腰，看着厨房，问，“Draco？”

Malfoy出来了，穿着深绿色的睡衣，看上去比平时更苍白。“我觉得像滩烂泥，”他宣称，推推眼镜，哼哼着说。

“我可不吃惊，”Harry回答。他指着沙发。“坐下，无论你在找什么，我来帮你找到。”

Malfoy呻吟着，走向沙发。“不，不用麻烦了。我只是希望还剩下些醒酒药。”他耸耸肩坐下，头埋在手掌里。

Harry给他倒了一杯水。“你可不得不依麻瓜的方式恢复了，我想。”

“要多久？”

“几天吧，”Harry说，忍不住笑了。他把水递给Malfoy。Malfoy喝了一口，做了个苦脸。“哦天哪，我不能一天都像这样。”

“吃点阿司匹林？”Harry问，“那个有点用。你需要吃点东西。”

“我不饿，”Malfoy说，闭上眼睛，又睁开来。“头痛，房间在转。真糟糕。”

“想吃点含脂肪的东西吗？”Harry接着问。

“不，”Malfoy抱怨着。“我不想吃东西，我要蜷成一团，再睡一觉。”

Malfoy没有阿司匹林，吃完了。Harry决定去给他买一点。半个小时以后他回来了，还买了鸡蛋和香肠。Malfoy缩在沙发上，盖着一条毯子，已经睡着了，连杯子都没有拿开。

Harry煮好咖啡，又做了早餐。他摆好桌子的时候，Malfoy已经不在沙发上了，不过他很快就出现了，看上去比之前更加苍白。

“我刚刚吐了，”他哀诉着，“这正常吗？”

“你从没喝醉过？”Harry怀疑的问。

Malfoy摇摇头。“我手头总是留着些药。信不信由你，昨天晚上是很偶然的。我通常不喝那么多。”

“我不以为只是酒精导致的。”Harry低声说，带着Malfoy到桌边坐下。

“好吧，不是，”Malfoy退缩了一下，“我通常也不吃药。我也不知道昨晚我怎么了。”

“至少有两个小子知道，”Harry哼了一声，倒了一杯咖啡。

Malfoy看着他，不过没说什么。Harry也咬住舌头没有继续下去。

“我今天应该打个电话请病假，”Malfoy说，他们已经吃完了早餐。“我的魔杖呢？”他摇摇晃晃的走到微波炉那里，开始在托盘里找着，但是什么也没找到。他想了一会，又跌跌撞撞的走向厅里的卫生间。过了几秒，他拿着魔杖出来，“这会持续几天吗？”他发着牢骚。Harry点点头。“你完全正常？”

“谈不上，”Harry回答，觉得自己最好不要提清醒咒，“不过，我过会可能会好起来。”

“我不会。吃点东西稍微有点用。”Malfoy重重的坐在沙发上，试图从那儿施他的家务魔咒。桌子上的一个盘子晃了晃，没有飞起来。“我集中不了注意力，”他哀诉着。

“我来做，”Harry说，从夹克里抽出魔咒施了咒语。他回头看着Malfoy。“现在你已经吃过饭了，来点阿司匹林吧。”Malfoy点点头，倒在沙发上，Harry给他拿了两片药和一点水，扶着他喝了下去。

他们静静的坐了一会，Malfoy让Harry把电话递给他，然后他打电话请了假。他编了一个喉咙痛的故事，他们信以为真给了很多建议。Harry忍着不在他编故事的时候笑出声了。

“我没有原料了。”Malfoy挂上电话说。他转向Harry。“你得帮我去Haight市场买点醒酒药。”

Harry笑着说。“Fuck，不！”

“我会给你钱，”Malfoy回答。

“我不会到那儿去给你办事，”Harry反驳说，Malfoy噘起嘴，Harry咧嘴笑了。“如果你要去，我很高兴陪着你。”

“哦，来吧，”Malfoy抱怨说，“是你那么想去。你可以去观光一下，顺便给我买点药，然后回来。”

Harry摇摇头。“对不起，不过，不。你不得不受罪了。”Malfoy呜咽一声，闭上眼睛。“你活该，无论如何。”

“没人该受这种罪，”Malfoy呻吟着，倒在Harry肩上。“拜托？”他的声音透过Harry的衬衫传出来，闷闷的。

“不。”

“拜托？”

“不。”

Malfoy戏剧化的叹了口气，然后他们又安静下来。Harry唯一能做的就是忍住不笑出来。

“好吧，”Malfoy终于咕哝着说，坐直了，“我们去。”他看了一眼Harry。

“真的？”Harry吃了一惊。

Malfoy点点头，“我觉得自己像滩烂泥，Harry。我连魔法都不能用。我活不过今天的。”

Harry笑了，“我们什么时候出发？”

“等我们洗完澡，”Malfoy说，抽抽鼻子。

Harry挑起一条眉毛。“我们？”

“分开的，”他接着说，不去理会Harry的假笑。

Malfoy不准Harry进卧室直到他穿好衣服。他很快的洗了个澡，发现自己不得不穿昨天的衣服。Malfoy显然不打算帮他施个清洁咒。他打开卧室的门，发现厅里是空的。“Draco？”

他听到冲水的声音，Malfoy从厅里的洗手间出来，脸色更加惨白。“我不得不再刷一次牙了，”他说，一手顶着额头。

Harry不得不闭紧嘴免得笑的太开心。“我可以借一件衬衫吗？也许还有内衣？”

他说内衣的时候，Malfoy飞快的瞟了他的胯部一眼――当然，他顺手把毛巾留在卫生间了。Malfoy飞快的看着别的地方。“嗯，内衣在最上面的抽屉里。自己从衣橱里挑件衬衫吧。”他看起来很不舒服。

Harry拿出了他看的第一件衬衫--一件长袖T恤，印着纽约皇后学院的标志。他穿好衣服出来，Malfoy似乎根本没注意他穿的什么。他穿着宽大的绿色外套，头发乱糟糟的，看上去很悲惨。

“可怜的孩子，”Harry说，开始感到有一点点抱歉。Malfoy笑了。“我喜欢你戴眼镜，”Harry接着说，伸手去把推了推Malfoy的眼镜。

Malfoy抓过一顶黑色帽子戴上，几乎把他整个头都包了起来。“我这会子没有别的选择。”他拿起外套对门点点头说。“Vamonos。”（什么意思啊？付送帽子图片，可爱的哦。  
）

―――――――――――――――――――――

到Haight-Ashbury的路不远，但是出租车为了Malfoy的呕吐停了两次，尽管有一次不过是错误的警报。司机很高兴的看着他们在一个声名狼藉的街区下了车。Harry向他道歉并且给了他很多小费。

Malfoy看着周围，在阳光中眯起眼睛。“这可真是个隐藏巫师区的好地方，”他讽刺的说，扫视着这个城市地下文化展现的地方。一个小公园的绿地上挤满了休息的人，卖艺人的乐声充斥在空气里。他们像游客一样闲逛着，Harry张望着想找一个看起来像巫师的人。

“我们接着去哪儿？”Malfoy问，靠着他，把脸埋在他肩膀上。

“我们在找一个叫魔法蘑菇的店，”Harry回答，他把旅游手册留在旅馆的房间了，这是他能回忆起的全部内容。

“那么问问人，”Malfoy呻吟着说，“我又要吐了。”

“好，你忍着点，”Harry说，打量着人群。附近全是打扮怪异的人。他停在一个脸上有刺青的中年男人面前，问，“对不起，你知道魔法蘑菇在哪儿吗？”

那个男人有趣的看着他。“那是一种密码，还是别的什么吗？”

Harry摇摇头，“不，是一家店。”

男人耸耸肩，“从没听说过。”

Harry又问了几个人，都是同样的回答。Malfoy坐在一个垃圾筒上，把他的夏尔巴外套裹裹紧。

Harry把他拖起来抱住他，“对不起，”他低声说。“我本以为会很容易。”Malfoy对着他的脖子嘟哝着什么，Harry开始对强迫他一起来感到非常的自私。

“在找魔法蘑菇吗，你们？”

Harry抬头看到一个穿着麻瓜衣服看起来像职业女性的女人正站在他们面前。他咧嘴笑了，放心的说，“是的，你能告诉我们它在哪儿吗？”

那个女人微笑着说，“它在Haight区里面，沿这条路，就在新月城市咖啡馆旁边。你们从哪儿来？”

“伦敦，”Harry回答。“谢谢你。”

“不客气，”那个女人说，“我去过伦敦一次，几年前了。遇到一个很英俊的巫师，他叫Ralph Cornwall。你认识他吗？”

“呃……不认识，”Harry回答。“对不起。”女巫耸耸肩走开了。

他们沿着她指点的方向走下去，很快，就看到了魔法蘑菇。麻瓜们仿佛没有看到它一样匆匆走过，但是Harry看到几对巫师在进去前会看看左右。Harry和Malfoy跟着走了进去，发现他们站在一个熙熙攘攘的超市里，很多女巫和巫师在买有机食品。他们互相看了看，显然都不知道如何从这里进入巫师区。

Harry建议他们跟着附近的人走到入口。“我们直接问吧，”Malfoy抱怨着，“如果你连方向都不能问，你就该直接点。”

Harry一手扶着他，把他拖到收银员那儿，问。“对不起，嗯，我们想去Haight市场。”

那个女人从小说里抬起头来，微笑着说，“哦，游客！欢迎！”她看起来六十多岁，金色的头发已经开始花白，名牌上写着“Sam”。她打开一个麦克风，说“Tabitha，请到前面来。”关上麦克风后，她注视着他们。“你们是从英国来的？”他们点点头。“我在差不多二十五前去过伦敦，”她开始唠叨着说。“对角巷真是太神奇了。我喜欢那种老式的世界。”

另一个女人出现在Sam身边，有点惊异看着Harry。她看起来将近四十，长长的棕色的发绺绑在脑后，鼻子上有一个大大的银环。她看着Harry和Malfoy。“是他们想知道怎么去市场，我想？”

Sam点点头。“他们从伦敦来旅游！记得我们去的时候吗？你还是个小姑娘。你多喜欢那些穿着长袍的人们！”

Tabitha看起来有点窘。“我记得。这边走。”她示意Harry和Malfoy跟着她。

“好好玩，记得去彩虹咖啡馆！”当他们绕过一堆生菜的时候，Sam对他们喊着。

“请你们原谅我妈妈，”Tabitha说，领他们穿过一个上面写着字的拱门，“通往市场。”Malfoy用手肘推推Harry，指着那个标志。Harry停滞了一下。他怎么会没看到呢？

“她对游客太热心了，”Tabitha接着说，停在一堵有壁画的黑墙前面，“这儿，用魔杖挠挠这个塔法里教教徒就可以进去了。”

Harry眨眨眼，“对不起？”

“你听见了，”她笑着说。“我想本来应该是美人鱼或是什么的。有人在六十年代重新画了这壁画。”她翻翻眼睛。“也许是我妈，在她的某次疯狂旅行后。”

她说完就走了，Harry瞪着壁画。它画的是他们之前路过的那个公园，充满了大量被称为嬉皮士的那种人。他们在厮混，聊天，用一把走调的吉他弹着奇怪的歌曲，抽着某种很可疑的东西。有一些人显然在做爱。

“Wow，”Malfoy说，靠近了点。“那儿有三个人在做呢。”画上的人显然听到了他的话，停下来对他们挥手。

“找到他了，”Harry说，抽出魔杖。“我想知道该挠那儿？”

“胳膊下面，嗯？” 塔法里教教徒回答说。

“哦，谢谢。”Harry用魔杖头轻轻戳戳他。那个男人笑了，一个门出现在壁画中央。Harry打开门。

“你说他是不是已经厌烦这些了？”Malfoy在他们进门的时候说。

Harry不确定他期待的是什么，但是显然不是这个。他们站在一个非常大的广场的边缘，周围是麻瓜街道上的那种建筑。每个建筑上都有三层走道，和广场一起形成了一个大院子。人们在三层楼里逛着。

一群孩子踩着浮在空中的滑板呼啸而过，大喊着，“跟上，伙计们！”广场上有个狂欢节，孩子们奔跑着，吃着焦糖苹果，互相尖叫。周围全是食品摊点，人们坐在桌边，吃着，喝着，笑着。

“真大，”Malfoy说，还盯着顶层的走廊，“看那儿的走廊，一定有几百家店。”他看起来更加惨白，好像立刻就要吐了。

“我们是要找一个买魔药原料的地方吗？”Harry问。

“不是原料，”Malfoy回答，摇摇头。“有个美国连锁店叫Clark的，卖很多大牌子的药。他们应该有醒酒药。”

“要是Snape知道你自己不调制魔药，一定会吓倒的。”Harry取笑说。他在学校里从来没有自己做过药。

“我想他会的。”Malfoy耸耸肩，深呼吸了一下；他看起来非常难受。“不过，他知道我现在有多懒。”

“我们从哪儿开始？”Harry问，看着两边，他往前走，意识到Malfoy没有跟上来。他回头看见他还站在门口。

“你要吐了吗？”Harry问。

Malfoy摇头说，“不，我--”他咽了咽口水。

他很紧张，Harry意识到，甚至是害怕。Malfoy直到今天早上还坚持不来Haight市场。Harry不知道是宿醉的痛苦还是别的什么让他改变了主意。Malfoy看起来在尽量不被人认出，穿着他的夏尔巴外套，戴着眼镜，戴着帽子。Harry也很难在人群里认出他来。

Harry微笑着对他说。“你需要我拉着你的手吗，或是别的什么？”

Malfoy板起脸，然后意识到Harry是认真的。“好的，”他回答，走上前把手滑进Harry手里。Harry捏捏他的手指，对他微笑，尽可能的让他安心。Harry的另一只手紧紧的握住魔杖。没人可以伤害Malfoy，只要Harry在这儿。

他们找到一个亭子，显示着市场的地图。他们按了按在找的商店的名字，地图亮了起来--显示市场里有四家店，最近的一个只要走几步路。

他们走路的时候，Malfoy依然紧紧的拉着衣服，偶尔不安的回头看看。他看起来对自己的鞋比这个巨大的广场更有兴趣。而Harry，被市场迷住了。他从来没到过英国以外的巫师商业区。

“我听说’洛杉矶的风雨商业街廊更大。”Harry说，一边抬头张望着。

“纽约的Village更像对角巷。”Malfoy说。“它也很古老，狭窄弯曲的街道，那种。”他停下来，看着头上的标记。“我们到了，Clark魔药仓库。”

他们走进的是一间灯火通明的商店，挤满了人。有几排货架，上面挂着牌子说明药的种类。他们穿过生法药，美容药，伤风感冒药，和性病药，终于在七号货架找到“头痛宿醉”的牌子。那儿有好几种药，Harry一样都没有听说过。

“什么，他们竟然没有Johnson牌？”Harry问，研究着各种牌子。

“没有，不过这个不错。”Malfoy拿着一个亮蓝色的瓶子。他又拿起一个小点的瓶子，“而且他们还有单剂量的，正是我现在需要的。”

他们一出店门，Malfoy就用魔杖加热了小瓶的药，喝了下去。“感谢上帝，”他说，闭着眼睛。“那是我人生中最糟糕的感觉。”

“你应该乐观点，不要再喝醉了。”Harry假笑着说，指指Malfoy拎的袋子，“那可不是一大瓶。”

Malfoy耸耸肩。“现在我知道到哪儿去买了，我可以再多买点。”他一边说话，一边看看周围。Harry有一种感觉，Malfoy不会自己单独来这儿。

Harry停了一下，想知道Malfoy为什么现在用完醒酒药。“你从纽约带了6个月分量的药来吗？”

“我说了我通常不会喝那么多，”Malfoy回答。“我不需要它。”

“所以最近的行为只是为了我的利益？”

Malfoy假笑着，显然药物开始发挥作用了。“哦，我不会称它为利益。”

Harry挑起眉毛，不过没有再多说。

Malfoy的感觉开始好转，感觉也放松了。他们接着在街道上溜达着，看看橱窗，静静的聊天，或是指指有趣的橱窗陈设。Harry被一家运动商店展示的新款扫帚迷住了，直到Malfoy指出它们是为Quodpot，而不是Quidditch，设计的。

“看它们多短？它们是为力量设计的，不是速度。”Malfoy指着一款特别昂贵的型号。“在Quodpot里，更重要的是能够突破防线，而不是超过或反击你的对手。要是你在Quidditch里面用它，一定会被对手屠杀的。”

Harry斜眼看看扫帚，“你也看Quodpot吗？”

Malfoy张嘴想说什么，然后好像改变了主意。他耸耸肩，“以前看，后来错过了上个赛季。噢，看那儿！”

Malfoy拉着Harry的手，拖着他穿过街道走到另一家点的橱窗前。橱窗里的模特儿穿戴着各种时髦的东西，照Harry看来，大部分东西都过于浮华。模特儿对他们招手，转动着摆着姿势，引诱他们进店里去。

Malfoy转向Harry，咧嘴笑着。

Harry的脸拉了下来。“Malfoy，无论你打算建议什么，回答都是‘不’。”

五分钟后，Harry盯着他自己在更衣室镜子里的映象，不确定Malfoy能从这种特殊的组合里看出什么，闪烁的衬衫，黑色的皮裤。

“就是这个，”Malfoy说，靠在更衣室的墙上。“你应该买下他们。”

“不，”Harry说，脱下衬衫递给Malfoy。“我不能把500美元花在裤子上。”

“可是你穿着他们看起来真性感。”Malfoy回答。

Harry哼了一声。“喔，那可真是个好理由花掉半个星期的工资。”

“就算他们让你那么性感？”Malfoy窃笑着建议。

Harry解开裤子，假笑着说，“我不认为我为此需要条皮裤。我穿牛仔裤的时候，Colby也很热情。”

“好吧，如果你真想给Colby留下印象--”

Harry脱下裤子，Malfoy的话停住了，他看向别的地方。

“我给你买吧，”二十分钟以后，他们又开始看着橱窗，Malfoy假笑着说。他现在看起来不那么惶恐了，但还是紧紧靠着Harry，避开路人的目光。

“如果你真想花那么多钱在我身上，那就请便吧。”Harry回答，不想跟他争下去。“我很诧异他们在这儿用美元，而不是独立的货币。”

Malfoy点点头。“以前有独立货币的。美国废除金本位之前，他们是和美元挂钩的，后来就逐渐开始使用美元了。我猜这样更方便。”

“五百美元买条裤子--两百八十磅！”Harry摇摇头。“你一定挣的不少，所以才能这么花钱。”

Malfoy只是耸耸肩。Harry盯着他。Malfoy扭过头去，一个女巫路过他们，他装着在研究街道的标记。

“你介意我问你怎么办到的吗？”Harry问，显然Malfoy不打算主动告诉他。“钱，我是指。”

Malfoy微笑着停在一家书店门口，看着橱窗里的标题。“我第一次离家的时候，把我的信托基金转成了现钞。我担心如果把它留在Gringott's，我父亲可能把它拿走。”Harry皱皱眉，他一直以为Gringott's是完全安全的。Malfoy把几根红棕色的头发捋到耳后，Harry留意到他还带着他前天送给他的那块玉耳钉。“我到美国的时候，非常聪明的投资了一些--Dot.com那种--然后在2000年的时候卖出，恰好在它崩盘之前。我很幸运。”他的视线飘走了。“当然，现在，我希望我应该留着英镑，美元开始下跌了。”他对Harry笑了，耸耸肩。

他听起来很正常，Harry想。是什么让他逃走的呢？Malfoy的笑容更明朗了，Harry的呼吸梗在喉咙里。一阵冲动下，Harry倚身吻了他。

Malfoy僵住了，但是没有动直到Harry张开嘴。“你今天真坏，”他说，退开一步皱皱鼻子，“我饿了，吃中饭吗？”

Harry叹口气，心不在焉的摸摸没刮胡子的下巴。他们走了几步以后，他才忽然意识到自己毫不犹豫的就在公共场所吻了一个男人，好像是这个世界里最自然的事。

在路过三家Starbucks以后，他们终于找到Sam推荐的彩虹咖啡馆。“我不相信他们在这儿开Starbucks，”Harry嘟哝着说。

“对角巷没有开吗？”Malfoy问。

“没有，不过Hermione听说Malkin明年打算投资一家罗马式的咖啡馆。”

“哦，很好，”Malfoy咧嘴笑着说，“欧洲对混蛋美国连锁企业的虚弱反抗。”

“他们的浓咖啡很好。”Harry反驳说。

“当然，不过Starbucks连锁的一个老板是个巫师，所以我不知道他们怎么能比的过。”

“真的？”Harry问。

“麻瓜总是开玩笑说Starbucks咖啡馆好像一夜之间就建好了。那是因为真相就是如此。”他对Harry眨眨眼，开始研究菜单。“Ooo，干酪三明治。”

他们聊了一会美国和英国巫师社会的区别，午餐送来以后，Malfoy又开始说服Harry那条皮裤有多好。当有一群男人进到咖啡馆的时候，他正在说一个关于他自己的皮裤是如何为他在麻瓜界赢得名声的故事。Harry的注意力转移到了那群男人身上。

一共有三个人，都穿着时髦的服饰，聊着天，笑着。Harry的目光越过Malfoy的肩头盯着他们，几乎不能呼吸。

其中一个是Manny Padilla。

Manny也看到了Harry。他看起来惊讶，有一点慌张，但不是震惊--不像Harry一样震惊。他们的目光穿过咖啡馆互相凝视着，都不确定该做什么。Manny看到了Malfoy的背影，他的表情严肃起来。

“Hello？”Malfoy说，“Harry，你还好吗？”

Harry点点头，看向Malfoy。他知道Manny是巫师吗？如果他知道，为什么他没有提起？Manny已经知道Harry是巫师了吗？Malfoy到底还保留着多少秘密？

Malfoy回头看着刚才Harry盯着的地方，但是那个男人已经消失了。他回头看着Harry。

“对不起，”Harry低声说，看着他的盘子。“我--我以为看到一个认识的人。”

“你看起来象见了鬼一样。”

Harry笨拙的叉着他的沙拉。他需要想想这事。他需要对Manny Padilla作点调查。如果Malfoy不知道Manny是巫师，这不是告诉他的最好时机。如果他知道，这显然也不是一个好地方让他们谈论这事。Harry强迫自己看着Malfoy，“没什么，你说到哪儿了？”

Malfoy继续说着，但是Harry没有在听。他的思想盘旋在他很久没有去到的地方。

\-----------------------

Harry和Malfoy定好晚上一起吃饭，然后Harry回旅馆去刮胡子换衣服。他一走进旅馆，柜台后的男人就挥手招呼他过去。

“你有三份传真，”他说，挑着眉毛，“还有这个电话留讯。”他拿出一张粉色的纸片。上面写着“给妈妈打电话！！！”Harry退缩了一下。“她可差点把我逼疯了，”那个男人说。

“是，”Harry说，有些窘。“她总是这样。对不起。”

他走上楼梯，打开他的房间门，发现有三份传真躺在地上。他叹口气，捡起它们，坐在床上。现在是英国的半夜了，不过他想他还是可以打个电话。

Hermione立刻接了。

“是我，”他说。

“感谢上帝！Harry，你去哪儿了？我要急死了！我整天都在给你打电话--”

“我只是出去了一个晚上，”Harry抗议说。

“你看了我发给你的传真吗？”

“没有，我刚回来，觉得应该先打电话--”

“它表明CIA有个探员跟了Malfoy几个月了。最新的消息是你在旧金山被认出来了，CIA有点紧张，他们认为魔法部准备抢在他们前面把Malfoy带回英国。他们在寻找机会拘捕Malfoy，但他们还没有法律上的依据。”

Harry咽了咽口水，觉得血液一下从他脸上被抽走了。Manny，一定是Manny，这说明Malfoy可能不知道他的男朋友不是麻瓜巫师。任何Malfoy和Manny单独在公寓的防御之外的时候，他都处在危险中。Manny也许随时都会幻影显形，而Harry什么也做不了。

“我想我知道那个探员是谁，”Harry说。“你能帮我查查Manny Padilla吗？看看能找到什么。”电话的两边都安静了一会。“Hermione？”

“对不起……只是……这个名字很熟。”

Harry觉得自己心跳加快了。“是他吗？你可能在CIA的名单里见过？”

“我不这么想。我不确定。”Hermione叹口气。“早上我会弄清楚的。”

“我还是不动他们为什么那么想逮捕Malfoy，”Harry说，一手挠挠头发，“我没发现他参与任何可疑活动的证据。除了他装成一个麻瓜，他看起来就是在过他的生活，好像根本不是在躲什么。他们认为他干什么了？”

“不是他们认为他干什么，Harry。是他们认为他知道。照档案说，他跟美国大多数的食死徒都有联系，还有黑手党。如果他开口，CIA可以把他们都抓起来。如果他投向他们，将会对美国魔法部非常危险，因为他的保密等级非常高。他们不确定他是否对任何一方忠诚。”

“所以他对他们很有价值，也很有危险。”Harry叹口气。“我相信食死徒也知道这一点，而且也想控制住他。”

“Bass主任想要那些信息，Harry，而且他想确保Malfoy站在我们这边。你应该带他回伦敦。”

“怎么带？”Harry呻吟着，非常挫败。“他对我们的信任并不比对他们多。我花了一周时间努力让他对我敞开心防，但是他没有。他不想谈论纽约，或者他为什么在这儿。我甚至试着从他朋友那里得到点信息，他们也什么都不知道。”

“我早上会看看我能做点什么。也许我能帮点忙。”Harry点点头，尽管她看不到。“你怎么样？虽然那是Malfoy，不过你玩的开心吗？”

“是的，”Harry回答，在严肃的对话中微笑起来。“棒极了。他和我印象中的大不一样了。”

“真的？那么……你花了很大功夫去了解他罗？”

“Hermione……”

“哦，他一向很性感。”

Harry顿了顿。“那么为什么这跟我有关？”

“哦，也许。你知道，如果你……呃……”

她在给他下饵。Harry叹口气。“我们以后再说这个，行吗？”

“好，但是我要听细节。”

Harry笑了，“晚安，Hermione。”

他挂上电话，拿起传真。花了下午剩下的所有时间来解码和读它们。

―――――――――――――――――――――

晚餐吃的很紧张，尽管Harry试图放松一点。传真里的内容一直在他脑海里游泳，他很难把它们和他知道的那个Party Boy联系起来。他漏掉了什么吗？没有一块是拼得上的。

更糟糕的是，Harry越来越意识到他在做一项多么可怕的工作。它已经开始撼动他的自信。他没有做任何调查，他没有实施最基本的安全预警措施。他没有试图接触当地的魔法官员，取得他们的帮助。最糟糕的是，他让他的感情影响了他的工作，而且已经太晚去改变了。

这正是他为什么离开战斗--在战后，他成了一个不合格的傲罗。他唯一擅长的事情就是和伏地魔战斗，一旦没有这个需要，他失去了他的自信，他的注意力，和他的目的。魔法部给了他一份安静的小小的办公室工作，也许是出于义务。他接受了它因为他不知道还能做什么别的。还有那个孩子……

也许他们知道他会在这儿失败，也许他们正在寻找一个理由赶走他，这正是他们派他来的目的。

“怎么了？”Malfoy问。

Harry强迫自己挤出一个笑容，招手结帐。“没什么。对不起。”他甚至不能为自己的孤僻的行为找个理由。

Malfoy研究了他一会。“今晚想去跳舞吗？男孩们待会在咖啡馆碰头。”

“你每天晚上都去吗？”Harry问，觉得已经很累了。

Malfoy耸耸肩。“是的，好玩贝。”

他们从餐厅走去咖啡馆，Harry有点惊讶，当Malfoy带着一个害羞的笑容，把手插到Harry手里。Harry低头看着他们交错的手指，不知道该想什么。他们在俱乐部外面遇到Colby和Jeremy，一起走了进去。Colby看到他们拉在一起的手，扬起了眉毛。Harry耸耸肩。几个人互相吻了吻。

“你们俩今天看起来不像很痛苦啊，“Colby下结论说。

“哦，但是，我们是。”Malfoy呻吟着，装着要晕倒。

“你有Harry照顾你真好。”Colby喃喃的说，不看他们。

Malfoy没有回答，但是Harry感觉他对这些话有些紧张。

他们一进俱乐部，Malfoy就不再表现的像个男朋友，给每个人点了一杯果酒，开始跳舞。Harry在吧台看着他，对他突然的转变有些呆滞。

“到此结束，”Colby坐在他身边低声说，啜着他的酒，他咽了下去，然后抖了一下。

“他们说这是最好的治宿醉的办法，”Harry说。

“想想才二十四小时，”Colby反驳说，又和了一口。“我会好的。我只是需要今晚舒服点。”他看了Harry一眼，微笑着。“我……呃……昨晚很高兴。”

Harry脸红了。“我也是。”

“想跳舞吗？”Colby拖着他的手。

Harry准备拒绝，但是发现Malfoy正和一个穿着黑色皮裤的小子在跳舞。“当然，”他说，放下了酒。

那比他期待的要有趣，他甚至不介意Colby偶尔靠着他。他看到Malfoy在不远的地方吻着皮裤先生。Harry咬紧牙，应该是他穿着那皮裤，如果他让Malfoy给他买的话。

“他们应该找个房间。”Colby低声说，摇摇头，“他总是让人难以相处。”

Harry没有回答，只是看着他们。在Harry认识他的一周里，他已经和半打的男人鬼混过了。为什么他这么随便的就把自己给了陌生人，而不是Harry？Harry从没掩饰过自己的意思，但是他总是把Harry推的远远的。他只在得不到Harry全部注意的时候，跟Harry调笑。

“也许我们应该收到暗示，”Harry说，拉过Colby。

当Harry的手滑进Colby的衣服，吻他的时候，黑眼睛的小男生开始回应他。那是一个缓慢的，充满情欲的吻。他一直用作一个信号，告诉秋他的欲望。他感觉Colby溶在他身上，开始呻吟着。

“天啊，你真太好了，”他在Harry的唇间低声说着。“我已经硬了。”

Harry的手滑到Colby的臀部，捏了捏，抚摸着他。“我也是，”Harry几乎是对自己说，这令人吃惊，但是是真的。

Colby咧嘴笑了。“你想不……”他朝洗手间点点头。

Harry眨着眼睛，突然意识到他在说什么。“哦，喔……”Colby吻他不让他说下去，Harry喘息着。

Colby挤挤眼，然后拖着他的手，把他拉向洗手间。Harry耐住他的焦虑，跟着他。他不喜欢的事不会发生。他必须采取主动位置。

他们经过Malfoy的时候，他的眼睛眯了起来。Harry能感觉到他愤怒的目光。Malfoy有什么权利来审判他？

Harry加快脚步，拖着Colby穿过洗手间的门。他推开一个隔间的门，把Colby压在里面的墙上，胡乱的吻着他，扯着他的衣服。在他脑海深处的某个地方，Harry为自己这种侵略性的行为吃惊。他从来没有这样，他从来没有对另一个人有这样强烈的冲动。这跟他对Colby的感觉无关。这完全是另一种情绪，一种他不能说明的情绪。

几天前，他在挣扎着忽略Malfoy对他的吸引力，想着被Manny吻的事。现在，他和一个非常心甘情愿的男孩站在洗手间的隔间里。Colby隔着牛仔裤抚摸着Harry的欲望，Harry的大脑停止了思考--他完全的非常不舒服的硬了。他突然感到一种几乎无法抵抗的冲动要进入Colby，以任何可能的方式。

这个想法盘旋在他的脑子里，知道它从他嘴里溜出来，进入Colby的脑子。“我想干你。”

“Mmmmm，”Colby回答，Harry的舌头立刻打断了他。他扭过头，Harry开始攻击他的脖子。“噢，我打赌你是一个了不起的TOP，”他低声说。

“向来如此，”Harry回答，认为这不是谎话。

Colby推着Harry的肩，“蹲下。做个好孩子。”他解开他的牛仔裤，在Harry意识到他想要什么之前。

Harry咽下口水。呃，如果这还不是一个分水岭，那么他不知道什么才是。Colby的欲望就在他眼前，他抬头看到Colby正对他微笑。这很公平，他想，既然他待会要干Colby。他能做到。他有很多得到的经验，所以他知道该做什么--至少理论上如此。而且，看起来Colby的欲望没有大到会噎住他的程度。他用手握着它，抚摸它，尝试着舔它的头部。

“吮吸它，”Colby说。

有趣的，Harry挑起一条眉毛看着Colby，但是他闭着眼睛。Harry看着他眼前的东西。他不厌恶这个主意，他意识到。它是迷人的，甚至有一点色欲。

他张开嘴，慢慢舔着它，Colby猛的向前。他的鼻子埋在毛发里，Harry想知道他是不是犯了什么错误。Colby的手指在他的头发里，他开始移动臀部。

Harry曾经和别人做过类似的事，她立刻阻止了他，现在他知道为什么了。他把Colby的臀部按在墙上，掌握了主动。

Colby笑了。“好，用你的方法。不过我喜欢粗暴点。”

Harry开始移动，决定尽可能的做的好一点。Colby看起来不介意偶尔的牙齿。Harry活动着，有点担心最后的部分，Colby推开了他。

“来，”他喘着气说，“我要……”他转身，把裤子推倒膝盖的地方。

“哦，”Harry说，感到一阵兴奋。他站起来，晃了晃，摸索着自己的裤子。停了一下，心不在焉的抚摸着自己的坚挺，它已经等不及了。“Um……你已经……?”

“是的，”Colby弯下腰，在裤子口袋里摸索着，Harry立刻被Colby的臀部迷住了。Wow，他想，我真喜欢这个。Colby站了起来，递给他一个保险套和一小瓶油。

他撕开保险套的包装，戴上了。他戴的时候，两人安静了一会儿。

“好了吗？”Colby嘟哝着说。

Harry轻轻拍拍他的臀部。“也许。”他在手上倒了点润滑油，温柔的抚摸着Colby的私处。

“不，不，”Colby说，不耐烦的说。“我喜欢粗暴点。来吧。”

“好，”Harry惊讶的说，他和秋也试过几次，她总是希望很多前戏。他从来没有站着做过，不过基本的应该是一样的。他又倒了点油，分开Colby的臀部，手指摸到Colby的洞口，他引领着自己的欲望，顶了进去。他加了点力，那儿有点紧。Colby嘶嘶的喘气，Harry犹豫着。

“不，做下去，”Colby低声说。“哦，天哪……”

Harry更深入了，喘息着。他很久没有进入任何人了，这真棒：热，光滑，有趣的挤压，它像一种特权。

当Colby开始蠕动的时候，他开始前后移动。他试着跟上Colby的喊声“用力”或是“快点”，试着尽可能的控制着，但是这感觉太好了。他来了，颤抖着，努力不发出任何声音，以免叫错了名字。他吻着Colby的肩膀，控制着呼吸。

“我很抱歉，”他低声说，“我等不及了。它太……”

“让我来，”Colby说，Harry抽出来，取下保险套扔掉它。他看着Colby的直立，它显然需要释放。

他再次跪了下来，这一次，他让Colby粗暴的移动着--任何事，任何事只要它快出来。Colby的手指抓紧他的头发，他感到有些痛，警觉到Colby就要释放了。他试图掩盖他呻吟的声音。

立刻，他的嘴里充满了液体。呃，他想，不知道该怎么办。他有两个选择，显然。他最后闭上眼睛，吞了下去，猜想不会比Malfoy喜欢看的真人TV秀更糟。真的没有太糟；他嘴里的味道咸咸的，有点苦，但不是难受。

记起头天晚上的事，他站起来吻着Colby。Colby在他的唇下呻吟着，笑了。

“怎么？”Harry问。

“对不起--我想你滚雪球呢？”（好像是玩火的意思，暗示Harry欲求旺盛？）

“雪球？”Harry问。

Colby吻吻他。“没什么。真是棒极了。”

“嗯，”Harry回答。“谢谢你。”Colby看起来有点吃惊，笑容大了一些。

他们穿好衣服，走出洗手间，互相笑着好像顽皮的孩子。其它隔间里也有几对在做爱，墙边也有着可疑的活动。他们推开门，Harry几乎大笑出来。他刚刚真的在厕所里做爱了？

他们走回吧台，又点了酒。Jeremy兴高采烈的跳过来，笑的很开心，他刚刚要到了一个性感男人的电话，他已经追了他几个星期了。

他们都在，除了Malfoy。“Derek在哪儿？”Harry在嘈杂的音乐声里吼着说。Jeremy翻翻眼睛。“哦，Manny来了，他们有些争执。”

“Manny？”Harry重复着，看着周围。

“他们出去了，也许走了，”Jeremy耸耸肩。

Harry觉得血液一下凝固了。他刚刚干了什么？要是Manny就是在等Harry走开，然后他就可以--

“我会回来的，”他告诉Colby，然后挤过人群，朝门口走去。街道两边空荡荡的。Harry的心脏重重的跳动着。他感到一阵痛楚，比他在很久很久以前感受到的还要痛苦。

Malfoy不可能走了。他们不可能走远，除非他们幻影显形，或是Manny把他塞进出租车里，或者其它什么。Harry沿着街道往Malfoy公寓的方向走下去，努力整理着他的思绪。

他穿过一条巷子的时候，听到有人在说话。两个声音都很熟。他抽出魔杖，对自己快速施了一个隐藏咒，以尽量靠近他们不至于被发现。

他停了一下，考虑这是不是最好的行动方法。毕竟这两个男人都是巫师。照Harry知道的，Manny可能也是一个傲罗--或是什么美国的类似称呼。他很可能和Malfoy一样轻易看穿一个隐藏咒。

那样，Harry的伪装就会被彻底揭开。“Finite Incantatum(咒立停)”他低声说，咒语褪去了，皮肤感到一阵刺痒。

他没有别的办法，只能走进巷子，让他们看到他。于是他做了。Manny和Malfoy正在旁边公寓的微光下瞪着对方。Malfoy在抽烟，摆出挑衅的姿势。Manny双手抱胸。

“你犯了大错误，”Manny说。

“我知道我在做什么，”Malfoy回答。

“你上次也是这么说的，”Manny反驳道，“我是真的关心你，无论你怎么想。“

Harry踩到一块垃圾，两个男人听到声音，都转过来看着他。Harry为自己的偷听感觉到奇怪的罪恶感。

“嗨，”他对Mafoy说。“Jeremy说你走了……我担心你。”他耸耸肩，看了一眼Manny。

Manny冷静的看着他。“Harry，能不能给我们一分钟？有些私事，如果你不介意的话。”

“不，”Malfoy打断说，Harry还来不及回答。“我现在不想谈。”Manny准备反对，但是Malfoy举起手。“拜托，明天给我电话，好吗？”

Manny看着别处，过了一会，点点头。“好。”他说。“不过别怪我，如果--”

“够了，”Malfoy说，他的声音很尖锐，听起来已经耗尽了精力。他摁熄香烟，看着Harry。“带我回家？”

“当然。”Harry伸出手，Malfoy抓住了它。在他们转身离开之前，Harry又看了Manny几眼。Manny的眼睛眯了起来，他摇摇头，好像很反感。Harry没有再看他，他们走了。

他在努力的几分钟后，终于拦到一辆车。Malfoy坐进去，倒在后排椅子上。自从他们离开巷子，他就一个字也没说。

“发生什么事了？”Harry问，他没有期待坦白的回答，当然，但是有时候谎言也能提供线索。

“我毁了我的生活，”Malfoy回答。“就是那样。我累坏了，我很孤单，而且我恨这样……”他停住了，看着车窗外。

Harry在他头上吻了一下，“你昨晚问我你能不能信任我。”

Malfoy仿佛笑了一声。“是吗？”

“是的，”Harry接着说。“你可以，你知道的。”

“我可以吗？”

这听起来是一个反问。Harry看着Malfoy在路灯光下忽明忽暗的脸。他看上去很悲哀，Harry想--很失落。Harry不能相信这就是CIA报告里描述的同一个人。它明显不会是真的。Harry需要知道真相，非常需要--他需要听到Malfoy这一边的故事。这是唯一的方法，Harry能把Malfoy从他未曾预期的命运里解救出来。

当然，他还被要求把这个故事提交给上级，他也非常非常确定这绝不是Malfoy想要的。Harry叹口气。

“这是为什么？”Malfoy问，扭头看着他。

Harry悲哀的微笑着，指头抚摸着Malfoy的脸。“我能帮你，你知道。无论你是在逃避什么--”

“我没有逃避，”Malfoy回答。

Harry想和他争辩，但是被他脸上的表情阻止了。他渴望的看着Harry，几乎悲哀的。Harry不敢动，害怕打破了这一刻。然后Malfoy靠过来，吻了他。

Harry惊讶的不能动--他们之间的每一个真正的吻，都是Harry主动的，他没有期待过这么快的变化。但是Malfoy的唇温柔的压在他的唇上，舌尖拂过他，把Harry拉向他。Harry可以听到自己的心跳声。他肯定Malfoy也能听见。也许司机也能。当Malfoy轻轻吮吸着他的下唇，Harry听到自己在呻吟。他拥住Malfoy，加深了这个吻。一时间，他既兴奋，又恐惧--这种难以言述的感觉随时都可能结束，而他什么也不能做。他只能用他会的一切去吻着Malfoy。

司机清清嗓子，Malfoy轻轻的推开Harry。车正停在Malfoy家门口。Harry在黑暗里盯着他--他的唇鲜红而眼睛睁大了，Harry不相信Malfoy和他的感觉不一样。

“晚安，Harry，”Malfoy低声说，从他身边退开。

Harry呻吟着。“Draco--”

“我很抱歉，”Malfoy叹息着说，手扶着额头。“我本不该吻你，我这不是调笑。但是这样不对。”

“为什么？”Harry问，抓住他的手。

“我喜欢我们做朋友，而我不想把这搞砸了。”Harry张嘴想反对，但是Malfoy接着说了下去，“总是这样，Harry，我应该知道。”他捏捏Harry的手，打开车门。“我明天下午上班。如果你愿意的话，就过来。我请你喝咖啡。”他微笑着，下了车。

Harry看着他走远，看着他，直到公寓的门在他背后关上。他跌坐在椅子里，感到他好像刚刚被某种大动物碾过去。他的胃很痛，心也很痛。他要蜷起来睡一觉，也许要睡好多天。

“粗暴的分手，”司机说。“去哪儿？”

“Castro街上的旅馆，”Harry说。“前面几条街。”车启动了。Harry没有睁开眼睛，直到车再度停下。


	6. Chapter 6

2004年2月9日，星期一

Harry已经把传真读了两遍。

～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～  
Harry Potter，魔法部调查服务处职员，据此有权采用任何必需方式（含不造成永久伤害的武力）将涉嫌同情食死徒之前傲罗Draco Malfoy带回英国接受聆讯。Malfoy先生将在抵达后由魔法部专员逮捕；本命令至该时失效。

签名2004年2月9日  
Arnold Bass  
主任，调查服务处

许可  
Typhebus Fallin  
魔法部长  
～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～

狗屎，他想。这是认真的。他们想让Malfoy被带回去，而且他们刚刚给了Harry一张授权去这么做。在这一点上，Malfoy不再有法定权利，除了Harry认为适合给予他的。

他把那种纸放到背包里已经塞满的文件夹里，想着该往自己该死的报告里写些什么。Hermione凌晨六点就吵醒了他，提醒他他们在格林威治时间午夜以前需要那份报告。

他告诉她他要更多的时间来写；他还没有足够的信息可以组成一幅画。

“我早上给Bass的办公室讨论过，Harry。他们希望这件事在星期五完成。”

Harry几乎拿不稳电话。“星期五？！你在开玩笑！”

“我但愿我是。我已经给你和Malfoy预约了星期四中午会伦敦的门钥匙，你的时间。你们到的时候，会有傲罗等着带他去监管起来。”

Harry大笑着，不能克制自己。“Hermione，他不会同意的。”

“不需要他的同意，Harry。”Hermione叹口气，Harry几乎可以看到她眉头上的结。“我马上给你传真。你看到就明白了。”

果然如此。那么，他必须带Malfoy去城里的门钥匙站，甚至也许要违背他的愿望，用门钥匙带他到纽约，然后是伦敦，然后站着等着被逮捕，然后被魔法部带走。他闭上眼睛，克服他知道会来的头痛。

我不能做，Harry想。这意味着用可能最坏的方式背叛Malfoy。甚至在他开始了解他之前，Harry不确定自己可以做这种事。这再次提醒了，为什么他不能忍受战后由傲罗执行的搜捕工作。他也不能忍受现在这种情况。说到底，他也不确定他是否属于魔法部，如果这就是他们的待人方式。

接下来的两个小时，他一直写着他的报告，写着他跟Malfoy在一起的日夜活动。他保留了最私人的信息，但是坦白了他们发展的友谊，以及他工作的非常努力去赢得Malfoy信任的事实。他写他认为Malfoy快要完全信任他，他需要更多的时间。

他用小字写了满满两页纸，所有的内容都表明着他的请求。呃，要求是一个更合适的词。他拿起第三张纸，开始写。  
～～～～～～～～～～～～～～  
Bass主任，

根据我在过去一周得到的结果，我不能有足够信心将Draco Malfoy带回魔法部。我请求：  
1， 延长两周任务时间。  
2， 保证Malfoy先生在抵达英国时不会被拘留。  
3， 向Malfoy先生完全说明他在美国的工作和个人生活所受到的监视。  
如果这些请求（或一种折中方案）不能得到许可，我将不得不辞去我在魔法部的职位。

忠实的，  
Harry J. Potter  
滥用魔咒调查处助理主任  
调查研究办公室  
～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～

Harry在签名前读了好几次。他不知道他为什么甚至想到辞职，但是一旦这个念头跳到他的脑子里，他就觉得那是个正确的选择。在最近几天里，他已经不断认识到他有多痛恨他的工作--他实际上没失去什么。

他坐下来，盯着手里的纸。过了几分钟，他施了自己的加密咒，然后下楼把它们传真出去。十分钟后，他回到自己的房间，开始发抖。

他刚刚真的威胁了调查研究处吗？他会毁了自己的工作吗？都是为了Draco Malfoy？好吧，这不仅仅是Malfoy，不是吗？

他解密了每一页传真，再次读了一遍，然后把它们塞到文件夹里。顿了一下，他拿起魔杖停在有他的最后通牒的那张纸上。这种拿纸和魔杖的方法非常熟悉，搅起了他触及不到的某个记忆。他放好纸，突然非常心神不安。  
―――――――――――――――――――  
Jumpin' Java咖啡屋在星期一下午几乎是空的。Harry走进去的时候，Malfoy对着他微笑，他看起来很高兴见到他。Harry坐在他角落里的老位置上，拿着一份旧金山日报。过了几分钟，Malfoy过来了放下一杯咖啡和一份松饼。

“我答应的，一份拿铁，加了双份奶和一点泡沫，”他说。“今天的蓝莓松饼很好，我知道你喜欢酸莓烤饼，不过已经卖光了。”

Harry微笑看着他，Malfoy眨眨眼回去柜台后面。他进柜台的时候，Rosie跟Malfoy说了什么，他笑着，脸红了，有点害羞的瞥了Harry一眼。Harry觉得小腹抽动了一下，就像他想起昨晚Malfoy吻他的时候的感觉。他今天早上已经想了好几次了。

而每一次，当他想起他三天内被期待去做的事，他的心就沉了下去。他瞪着眼前的咖啡，努力不要惊慌。

他应该跟Malfoy坐下来，对他坦诚一切，解释现在的情况吗？问题是Harry一直没有坦诚过，而Malfoy也没有信任他。承认有理由不这么做，对现在的情况并没有帮助。Harry也没有完全信任Malfoy。Malfoy还是保留着很多秘密，为什么Harry要增长自己的劣势呢？

此外，他仍然期待Bass会给他更多的时间。再多几周，他能更了解Malfoy，慢慢向他解释情况，赢得他的信任。

而且，也许也赢得他的感情。Harry闭上眼叹口气。他渴望这点，比他愿意承认的的要多的多。

下午顾客很少，Malfoy没什么事做，所以他常常过来看Harry。Harry喝了几杯咖啡后就开始喝不含咖啡因的咖啡，免得自己在将来的三天都睡不着。Harry要糖的时候，Malfoy给他拿了几小包代糖。

“怎么，你觉得我变胖了还是怎么了？”Harry取笑说。

Malfoy大笑说，“你糖吃的太多了，就是这样。对你没好处。”

“瞧瞧是谁上个星期每天晚上都醉醺醺的，”Harry嗤之以鼻的说。

Malfoy耸耸肩。“现在我们可没有讨论我，不是吗，Harry？”

“我们从没讨论你，”Harry回答，往咖啡里倒了一整包糖。Malfoy微笑着又走开了。

Harry刚刚看完主编社论，某个人在他脸上吻了一下。他抬头看到Colby正对他微笑。“猜到你就在这儿，”Colby说，在他对面坐下。

“呃……Hi，”Harry结结巴巴的说，非常惊讶。“你在这儿干吗？”

“找你，”Colby回答，“我要吃个中餐。”

“哦，”Harry只想得到这个回答。

Colby的微笑黯淡了，“昨晚发生了什么？”Harry没有反应的看着他，他的笑容彻底消失了。“你说你要回来的，可是没有。”

“哦，该死，”Harry呻吟着，感到一阵罪恶感。他在小巷找到Malfoy以后就完全忘了Colby。“我很抱歉，我……”他偷眼看着Colby，想判断另外一个男人是否生气，受伤，或是失望。

“我猜你找到Derek了，”Colby叹口气，看着自己紧握的手。“没关系。我知道……总是不像我期待的……”他停下来耸耸肩，抬头看着Harry。

Harry感到更抱歉了。Colby非常甜蜜，Harry已经开始喜欢他了。他们做过两次，毕竟--这算是Harry离婚以后最接近的交往了。Harry闭上眼睛，他给自己找了什么？“我很抱歉，Colby。”

“不，我明白。”Colby回答，Harry看到他脸上的微笑回来了。“你今晚可以补偿我，如果你愿意。”

“怎么做？”

Colby伸手握住他的手。“今晚带我出去，”他说，脸上渴望的表情让Harry感觉更糟了。

“今晚他不行，”Malfoy插话说，在Colby面前放下一杯咖啡，坐了下来。他冷静的冲Colby笑笑。“今晚是电影夜，记得吗？”

“我们已经差不多一个月没有电影夜了，”Colby回答，皱起眉头。

“今晚有，”Malfoy回答。他和Colby相互瞪了一会，Colby移开了目光。“我们周一定批萨，看电影，”  
Malfoy扭头对Harry说。

“你们去电影院？”Harry问。

“不，我们到我那儿看。”Malfoy挑了一块Harry的松饼，吃了起来，舔着手指。

“是啊，他有一整套甜蜜的设备呢，”Colby说，“68寸等离子宽屏，6.2杜比环绕，B&W扬声器……”

Harry很奇怪为什么Colby要如此详细的描述Malfoy的公寓。毕竟他已经在那儿消磨了很多时间了。他微笑着说，“听起来很有意思。”

一时间没人说话，Colby和Malfoy之间的紧张情绪一触即发。Harry想自己也许最好不要待在这儿，找了个借口离开在桌子。他从洗手间回来的时候，那两个人正静静的交谈着。Harry停在角落转弯的地方，听他们说着。

“嫉妒了？”Colby问，喝了一口咖啡。

“就你？”Malfoy反驳说，“没有。”

“骗不了我。”

“好像有些难度，”Malfoy哼了一声，Colby的眼睛眯了起来。“Harry从英国来这儿是为了看我，Colby。他决定偶然跟你亲热亲热的事实改变不了他是我朋友的事实。别以为你们之间会有什么发展。”

“我跟Harry之间有什么发展不关你的鸟事，Derek。”

一个女人从Harry身边经过回去她的位子，她出现的时候，Colby和Malfoy都抬起头。Malfoy站了起来，冷冰冰对Colby笑了一下。Harry选择这个时机走出角落，手插在口袋里。他对他们两微笑着，Malfoy走开了。

Harry过去的时候，Colby也站了起来。“听着，我五点出来。你愿意先跟我去喝一杯什么然后一起去Derek那儿吗？”

“我……当然，”Harry回答。Colby的表情顿时明亮起来，Harry担心他是不是又犯了错误。

“我出发的时候，会去你的旅馆，”Colby说，靠过来吻了他一下。Harry看着他离开，感到既高兴又恐慌。他不想给Colby错误的印象；他确实喜欢他，但是这也的确仅仅是性关系。他陷在椅子里，叹息着。

“那么，你今晚可以八点过来吗？”Malfoy问，端着另一杯咖啡出现了。

“是，当然，”Harry说。Malfoy看着他，脸上有一种奇怪的表情。Harry不去看他。

Malfoy在他身边坐下。“Harry，”他开口说，又停下了，咬咬嘴唇。“Colby不是真的……”

Harry扭头盯着他。“不是什么？”

“你不了解他，我觉得你应该不要--跟他在一起。”

“我不能相信你在给我交往上的建议，”Harry哼了一声。

“我只是说，他……配不上你。”Malfoy的话里带着痛楚。

“从你那儿，已经够了。至少他不会把我推开。”

“不，我相信他会在任何你需要的时候弯下腰，”Malfoy反驳说。

Harry懒懒的看着Malfoy。“难道你不是对其它任何人这么做的吗？”Malfoy的下颚绷紧了，但是Harry没有停下来。“实际上，Malfoy，这就是五十步笑一百步--”

“别说了，Potter。”

“这是事实，不是吗？你跟每一个人上床，但就是不跟我。”

Malfoy的脸埋在手里。“请别说了。”他的声音又低又累。

Harry看看咖啡馆周围，不多的几个顾客都很又兴趣的听着他们的对话。“我很抱歉，”他叹气说。“我只是有些挫败。”

Malfoy抬起头，看着Harry的眼睛。“我不关心你跟城里哪怕一半的男人上床，Potter。事实上，我支持你这么做。但是Colby他……有些复杂。我不想你跟他在一起。”

Harry试图挤出一个笑容，但是没有成功。“你提供替代品吗？”Malfoy咬住嘴唇，什么也没说。Harry弯弯嘴角。“我想没有。”他站起来，掏出几张钞票放在桌上。“咖啡。今晚见。”

Harry走出咖啡馆时回头看了一眼，Malfoy还坐在桌边，盯着自己的手。  
――――――――――――――――――――  
旅馆里有个消息等着他，“你母亲，还是。”柜台后的男人在他走过时告诉他。递给Harry一张纸，写着明天早上六点会有一个重要的电话。Harry叹口气回了房间。

现在是伦敦午夜了，但是Hermione这个时候总是醒着的。他在床边坐下，拨了她的号码。他很确定这个“重要的电话”跟他之前的传真有关。任何提前的警告都将很有帮助。

铃响了五声以后，有人接了。不是Hermione。

“对不起，”Harry说。“我一定拨错号码了。”

“Harry？是你吗？”

Harry的心脏漏跳了一拍。他张嘴，声音很尖。“秋？”

“是的，Hermione和孩子们在陋居过夜，我来看看猫。”她回答。听起来好像是被他吵醒的。“他们明天回来。”

“哦，该死，”Harry呻吟着。陋居，他忘了。“我只是想在他们去之前找到她，既然……莫莉还没有电话……算错了时间……”他结结巴巴的解释，对这个忘记的谎话感觉很糟。

“不，没关系，真的。”她说。听起来在打呵欠，然后接着说，“我想他们今年都很想你。“

“你怎么不去？”Harry问。他几个月没跟他说话了，所以现在看起来有点不像真的。

“我觉得不合适，既然你没去。我不知道，我跟Ron不熟，无论如何，我不想有人不舒服。”

“呃，”Harry回答，不知道该说什么。很可能这样最好。莫莉还是不能原谅秋欺骗Harry的事，尽管Harry已经反复告诉莫莉已经结束了。“你怎么样？”他问。

“还好，不错，”她说。“你呢？”

“不错。”喏，这没什么困难。

“Hermione说你在旧金山，工作。”

“是的，这儿很可爱。”他不知道Hermione告诉了秋什么关于他的工作的事。

“Aaron也去过旧金山，他说那儿真的很美，非常有趣。”

Harry咽下喉咙里的堵塞，“Aaron怎么样？”

“他很好，他喜欢在剑桥教书。”

一阵不安的沉默，Harry在脑子里搜刮着想说些什么，说些什么，而不是问“他是否还喜欢你穿着护士服跟他做爱？”

“那很好，”Harry最好回答，在记忆里畏缩了一下。很不幸，那个画面已经刻进了他的大脑。不是谁每天提前回家都能撞到妻子跟她的老板在玩“医生”游戏的。在他们自己的卧室在，纠缠在一起……

“呃，我要早起，我会告诉Hermione你打过电话。”

“是，当然。对不起吵醒了你。”Harry闭上眼，又叹了口气。

“回伦敦了用猫头鹰通知我，好吗？我们可以吃个午饭。”

“当然，”他回答。“晚安。”

他挂上电话，躺在床上，感到无限的悲哀。他已经忘记了跟她说话带给他的感觉，他忘记了当他们婚姻破裂的时候他的痛苦，没有别人会爱他时他的感觉。如果她不爱他，谁会爱？

他在最近几年里非常麻木，但是在最近几周里他感受的，他想的，他记得的，比他很久以来的都要多。他甚至忘了要送封信给莫莉。Hermione会替他找个借口，当然，但是他自Ron死后每年都去。他，Hermione，秋，Ginny，Fred，还有Bill，如果他能来--他们去家庭墓地，然后留在那儿，说话，哭泣，大笑。莫莉会照顾双胞胎让Hermione休息，他们会坐在壁炉边喝热可可。

Weasley家是他最接近家庭的东西。他突然，非常想念他们。  
――――――――――――――――――――  
他又走在Hogwarts的长廊里，但这一次，有些东西不同了，他知道他在哪儿。他通常是无目的的在梦里游荡，但现在，他在打量着周围，他很清楚长廊将会往地窖延伸，意识到这一点，他心中有些兴奋。这个梦以往使他很困扰，但现在--

他转过一个拐角，看到Ron坐在地上。

“我很抱歉，”Ron说，抬头看他。

“没关系。”Harry想微笑，但是笑不出来。

Ron伸出了手，Harry也伸出手。Ron手里抓着什么东西。Harry摊开手掌。

“你确定吗？”Ron问。

――――――――――――――――――――

电话在5点30响了起来，Harry从午睡里惊醒，他迷迷糊糊发现自己居然睡着了。他慢慢坐起来，拿起电话。

“您在接待处有一位客人在等您。”他听到。

Colby。“噢，对不起，告诉他我马上下去。”他挂了电话，伸个懒腰。梦已经从他的意识里溜走了，好像他无法抓住的一缕轻烟。他以前没有想过要回忆梦境，但现在他想回忆，却很难想起来。

他摇摇头，让自己清醒一点，进卫生间去刷牙，尽可能的梳梳头，让头发顺服一点。他打量着镜子里的自己，显然是要去约会的状态，他对自己微笑了。

“实际情况，秋，我在旧金山非常愉快。”他对镜子说。“如果你要知道的话。”

他对镜子挤挤眼，走了出去，确定自己的魔杖藏在夹克里。Colby坐在楼下的长椅上，翻着一本杂志，看到Harry出现的时候，对他微笑。

“嗨，”Harry说，俯身吻了他一下,Colby很开心.“去哪儿？”

“街口有个小酒吧，”Colby说，站了起来。“就在去Derek家的路上。”他们出门时，旅馆经理冲Harry挤挤眼睛，Harry忍不住对他微笑。

他们沿着Castro街走了一段，到了一个Harry每次路过都会注意的地方。它的名字就叫“酒吧”，看起来人很多。他们挤进去的时候，Harry有一点震惊。酒吧里挤满了男人，大部分都很年轻，而且穿的很时髦，好像挂着“待售”的标签。。一个黑头发穿的很整洁的男人撞到了Harry，他开始在抱歉，看清Harry后开始不断对他微笑。Harry也回了一个微笑，那个男人很性感，他看着Harry好像可以把他吞下去。Colby拉着Harry的胳膊，瞪着那个男人，往前走。Harry禁不住对Colby咧嘴笑了。

“你和Derek，”Colby叹息着说，摇摇头。“也许你们真该在一起。”

“哦，别这么说，”Harry回到，一手环着Colby。“我可不习惯被盯着看，你知道的。”

“为什么不？”Colby问，“你在家有个男朋友吗？”

“呃，不。”Harry回答，拉着Colby往一张空桌子走去。

现在是Happy Hour，他们半价点了马提尼酒，Harry发现他和Colby在对男人的品味上完全不同。

“那一个，”Harry说，指着一个头发染了几绺绿色的男孩，“他很可爱。

“太瘦了，”Colby回答，耸耸鼻子。这是一种Harry觉得可爱的表情，“我喜欢男人，你明白吗？就像……”他看着房间里。“那个，穿黑色牛仔裤，捆着头发的。”

Harry的眼睛睁大了。“不，不，不，他太壮了，真的。”

Colby喝着酒，“也许我喜欢男子气一些的。”

“那我可不明白你看中我什么，”Harry反驳说，Colby张嘴想说什么，可是什么也没说。Harry想知道他是否想得太多了。“嗯，我不觉得我像那种比我壮的男人，”他接着说。

“嗯，你不用担心那一点。”Colby取笑说，盯着Harry的某一点。

Harry脸红了，尽管在酒吧里红色的灯光下看不出来。“我不是那个意思。”

Colby让服务生又添酒，打量了Harry一会。“我觉得你喜欢那种让你想起女孩的男孩。”

Harry几乎被酒呛着，“对不起？”

“我觉得你是的。Derek就是个例子。他不是那种男子气的类型。”

“我……”Harry眨眨眼，意识到这种说法其实有一部分是真的。他从来没有机会去想而已。“也许是的。”

Colby笑了。“你有什么线索吗？或者别的？”

“我不知道，”Harry说，“很抱歉，今天实在是疯狂的一天。”

“怎么了？”Colby问，掏出钱包来付帐。

Harry想了一下，他不确定他应该透露多少个人信息，但是他想得到Colby的信任。他是Malfoy的一个朋友，毕竟，也许能从他那儿得到点信息。“我今天跟我的前妻讲话了。”

Colby惊呆了，恰巧送来酒的服务生也是一样，“前妻？”

“是，”Harry说，希望服务生赶快给Colby找钱然后走开，他接着说。“是一次短暂的婚姻。但是，离婚不是什么有趣的事。”

“前--妻？”Colby还在重复。

“完全正确。所以，我是双性恋，事实上。”这是他第一次大声说出来，他意识到，这感觉不错。“我猜Derek没有提过这个。”

Colby把一杯马提尼推给Harry，张大着眼睛。“他没说什么你的事，老实说。你跟女孩上床，真的吗？”

Harry咧嘴笑着说，“对，我跟女孩上床，Colby。”他喝了一口酒，挑起眉毛说。“也跟男孩，如果你还记得的话。”

“Wow，”Colby说。

“是的，”Harry回答。谈话没有照他期望的走。也许他应该更直接点，从Colby那儿得到些信息。Colby晃了晃他的第三杯马提尼，他比Harry体格要小，酒精也许更容易使他醉。他放下自己的杯子，害羞的微笑说。“那么你是怎么碰到Derek的？”

Colby眨眨眼。“嗯……在一个吧里，我记得。我们勾搭了一个晚上，一直互相撞到。有一个非常热烈的时期，直到你知道是谁的那个人结束了一个审讯回来找他的玩具男孩。”他翻翻眼睛，然后沉思着说，“跟女孩上床感觉怎么样？”

Harry大笑着说，“也许你有机会可以试试。玩一次。”

Colby哼了哼。“我听说在酒吧里钓女孩很困难，男孩就容易多了。”他对Harry挤挤眼。“我知道的。”

“那么你和Derek有点什么了？”Harry问，决心让他在这个话题上继续下去。

“完美的两周，”Colby用一种梦幻的语调说。“我们一定每天做三次。”他靠过来低声说。“他那么用力，我有几次几乎不能走路。”

Harry的眼睛睁大了。他从来没有想过被Malfoy压在下面，他一直想的是另外一种场景。

Colby笑着问他，“你们呢？是怎么搞到一起的？”

“你已经听过这个故事了。”Harry回答，啜了一口酒。他不确定自己能记得Malfoy编的那个故事。

Colby咬着嘴唇。“嗯，你怎么到这儿来的呢？来看他吗？”

“我需要避开，”Harry说，研究着他的马提尼上漂浮的橄榄。“离婚，工作。我以前没来过美国，我听说旧金山不错。”他看到Colby正专心的看着他。“怎么了？”

专注的表情改变了，Colby咧嘴笑着说，“你真可爱，你知道吗？”

“不，我不是，”Harry回答，微笑着，“不过谢谢。你和Derek后来怎么了？你还是他朋友，不像其他那些他上了然后忘了的小子们。”

“我没有听到苦涩的口气，是吧？”Colby笑着说，Harry耸耸肩。“我很顽固，我想。他最后让我跟着他，出于某种理由。”

“这听起来不像友谊。”Harry说。

“Derek是那种人，你愿意跟在他身边，”Colby回答。“你接受他给你的，因为总比什么都没有强。”

“这样你开心吗？”

“我不会这么说，”Colby说。他们安静了一会儿，慢慢地喝着自己的酒。Harry挑出那块橄榄，放进嘴里。他注意到Colby又在看他，流露出同样专注的神情。

“有什么不对吗？”Harry问。

Colby摇摇头，看着地下。“Harry，”他说，又停了下来，好像在给自己打气。他抬头看着Harry的眼睛，“我想告诉你--”

“再来一轮？”服务生问，手里端着一盘酒，差点泼了出来。“Happy Hour就要结束了。趁半价，再喝一杯？”

“我们不用了，”Harry呻吟着说。“现在我已经要不会走路了。”他已经喝的太多了，今晚他需要集中在工作上。

“我们当然要，”Colby回答，对服务生点点头。付了钱后，新的酒又放在桌上。Harry喝着他的酒，等着Colby接着说，但是他没有。他微笑着看着Harry改变了话题，好像已经失去了勇气。

他们喝完酒，已经七点半了，于是决定一起走到Malfoy的公寓去。他们每个人都喝了好几杯马提尼，很快就发现他们走在路上不能控制的唧唧发笑。

“你知道Manny有把钥匙吗？”Harry突然问。

“他当然有，”Colby哼哼着说，“快点，我要尿了。”

“该死的钥匙，”Harry喃喃的说，按下了Malfoy公寓的门铃.

“Hello？”过了一会，对讲机里传来声音。

“哦，开门，”Harry说，Colby吃吃的笑着。

“Harry！”Malfoy说，“感谢上帝，快上来！”

Harry和Colby互相看看，他们早到了差不多半个小时。门锁开了，他们走进去。Colby走到Harry前面，Harry觉得自己被Colby的臀部在他眼前的晃动催眠了。他一手环住Colby的腰，开玩笑的轻轻咬着他。

Colby叫了出来，但是没有挣开。“天啊，Harry--”Harry又咬了一口，Colby大笑着，“你今天晚上真够劲的。”

楼梯顶上传来咳嗽的声音，他们抬头，看到Malfoy正站在他房间的门口，手抱着胸，“进来？”他问，“还是你们在外面解决？”

Colby和Harry吃吃的笑着，但是Malfoy看起来一点也不觉得有趣。他的脸板着，没有血色，看起来好像在生气。Harry和Colby摇摇晃晃的走完最后几级台阶。Malfoy让Colby先进去，然后伸手挡住Harry。

“你们该死的去哪儿了？”他嘶哑着声音说，“我给你打了两个小时的电话。”

“你说八点，”Harry回答，“我们出去了。”他耸耸肩，有点迷惑。Malfoy在气什么？

“我很担心，而且……”Malfoy停下来，“你喝醉了？”

“也许，”Harry回答，靠向Malfoy。“只是和Colby喝了一点。”

“Harry……”Malfoy想说什么。

Harry靠的更近了，他的嘴唇几乎碰到Malfoy的。“你 在担心我？真好。”

Malfoy吁了一口气，他在嘴角微微的上扬了一点。如果他们中有一个再向前一微米，他们的嘴唇就会碰到。Malfoy闭上了眼睛。

“Derek，你要我先定批萨吗？”

Harry冻住了，他抬头，看到Manny站在门口，就在Malfoy身后。

“好的，”Malfoy说，放下手让Harry进去。

Harry和Manny互相盯着，自从Harry几天前在Haight市场见到Manny后，他们几乎没讲过话。Manny当时看起来很不高兴见到他们，现在他对Harry的出现也不怎么乐意。Harry觉得自己开始紧张了。

“批萨，现在，”Malfoy说，拉拉Manny的袖子。Manny扭过了头，“Harry，你要喝什么？”

“有伏特加吗？”Harry问，他脑子里一个小小的声音警告他这不是个好主意，他让那个声音去死。

“是的，但是你不能喝，”Malfoy说，关上门，“你已经醉到不行了。”他走到厨房，从冰箱里拿了一罐啤酒。

“啤酒也行，”Harry叹口气，接过来。他喝了一口，打了个冷战。“你一定要把它冻到这么冷吗？”Malfoy不去理他。

Manny正在打电话定批萨，Colby从卫生间出来，倒在沙发上。Manny挂上电话，低声对Malfoy说了什么。Malfoy很生气的回答着，摇着头。Harry想知道Manny已经来了多久了。

“伙计们，是不是打扰你们了，对不起了。”Colby说，仿佛在回应Harry的想法。

“不会比我更对不起了，”Manny低声嘟哝着。他和Malfoy交换了一下目光。

Harry咬紧了牙。他既嫉妒又很挫败，但是他现在最担心的是Malfoy显然和Manny和解了。这是什么时候的事？是因为Harry和Malfoy下午的争论吗？是他把Malfoy送回到Manny身边的吗？送到那个CIA的职员身边，那个正在等待机会将他抓到美国政府的人身边？Harry能够感觉到Malfoy公寓周围的防御；他知道Manny几乎不可能在这里威胁到Malfoy。但是Manny的体格比Malfoy大，也比Harry大。他不见得需要用魔法来伤害他。

幸好，几分钟后，Malfoy让Manny去拿批萨，Harry不用继续盯着他，抽空又开了第三罐啤酒，Malfoy从他手里抽走了啤酒。

“Harry，我们吃批萨的时候有葡萄酒，”他说，拧着眉毛。

“那又怎么样？”Harry反驳说。Malfoy这样妈妈式的照顾让他有些厌烦，尤其因为这是Malfoy 晚上唯一注意他的地方。

Malfoy凝视了Harry几秒钟，拖过他吻了他。Harry惊讶的声音很快转变成了某种呻吟。Malfoy推开他一点，轻轻吮着Harry的下唇，“你尝起来真好，”Malfoy低声说。“今晚别喝醉了，好吗？”

他捏捏Harry的鼻子，转过了身，Harry的心砰砰的跳着。他回头看到Colby正从沙发在看着他们。Colby无力的笑了笑，Harry今天第十五次感到很抱歉。他究竟在干什么？Malfoy在干什么？他推开Harry直到Harry准备放弃，然后他又把他拉回来。他好像在玩什么把戏。

我不是来玩的，他提醒自己。我有工作要做。尽管他还不知道从哪里入手。

Harry看着Malfoy穿过房间，把刚从Harry手里拿走的啤酒递给Colby。两个人冷漠的笑了笑。

“玩的好吗？”Malfoy问。

“一向那样，”Colby回答。

“喝了不少，”Malfoy说。

Harry看着Colby在Malfoy走开时瞪着他的后脑。他之前一直忙着观察Manny，直到现在才注意到Malfoy与Colby之间的紧张气氛。是因为他吗？他忍不住露出一个微笑。Colby的目光转回到Harry，脸上的表情又变成无力的微笑。

几分钟后Manny拿着批萨上来了，Malfoy看起来放松下来。他递给Harry一瓶酒，把他赶到厨房去开酒。Harry在厨房里翻找着开瓶器，但是只找到一个起子，他不知道该怎么用。

他来回看着左手的酒瓶和右手的起子，犹豫着。一个影子落在瓶子上--Manny站在他后面，不耐烦的看着他。他拿过瓶子，不看Harry，手放在瓶子上，瓶塞碰的跳了出来。

无魔杖魔法，Harry想。很明显Manny想做什么，Harry也可以做到。他在过去几年用过无魔杖魔法，尽管用的不多。

所有这些想法飞快掠过Harry的脑子，瓶塞还没有向下落，他伸出手，注意力集中在瓶塞上，它停了下来，停在他胸前。轻轻在他手腕上弹了一下，开始旋转。他对Manny笑了笑。

“酒在那儿？”

Harry从空中抓过瓶塞。他们看到Malfoy绕过拐角，来回打量着他们俩，好像很惊讶的看到他们很接近而不是斗了起来。“来把，吃饭的时候到了。”

Manny赞赏的看了Harry一眼，拿着酒瓶离开了厨房。Harry靠在墙上，闭上眼睛。无魔杖魔法需要非常集中的注意力，但是Manny毫无困难的做到了。Harry咽下口水，意识到他--还有Malfoy--也许处在比他想象的危险的多的境地中。他必须让睁着眼睛，保持清醒。

他们拿着酒杯，挤在沙发上，盘子小心的放在膝盖上。Harry坐在Malfoy和Colby中间，更多是为了隔开他们。Manny坐在Malfoy的另一侧，继续偶然猜疑的瞟瞟Harry。

“那么，今晚晚上放什么Gay片？”Colby问，吃了一口批萨。

“Gay片？”Harry问，手肘轻轻推推Malfoy。

“我们的主题，”Malfoy告诉他。

“什么？色情的吗？”Harry问。Colby吃吃笑了起来。

“那么，你喜欢色情片？”Malfoy窃笑着问。

“我只是不知道有什么Gay片，”Harry回忆着说，喝了一口酒。

“你会很惊讶的，”Colby说。“Derek可以在最奇怪的地方找到同性恋的蛛丝马迹。”

“比如？”Harry问。

“又开始了，”Manny嘟哝说，翻翻眼睛。

Malfoy嘲笑的扫了他一眼，回头对Harry说。“现代电影里会出现无数同性恋的潜台词。你只要去找就会有。”

“试试他，”Colby说，随手在批萨上挑出一块橄榄。“给他一部电影，他会告诉你为什么它是Gay片。”Colby和Manny靠在沙发里，显然，他们以前就谈论过这个话题。

“好，给我一分钟，”Harry咬着批萨说。他想不出什么最近看的电影。“哦，”他说，咽下批萨。“星球大战。”Manny和Colby非常默契的发出一声呻吟。

“简单，”Malfoy回答，靠回沙发里。“魁刚·金和欧比温就是。”

“什么？”Harry大笑起来。

“很明显，”Malfoy说，挥挥酒杯。“所有那些强烈短暂的对视，他们互相碰触的方式，星战里唯一比欧比温更Gay的角色是C－3PO。”

“得了，”Harry说。“欧比温克诺比不可能是Gay。”

Malfoy挑起眉毛。“他在一艘船上和一打少女困在一起，他却把所有的时间用来抱怨魁刚金什么时候回来。”

Harry滞住了，这是很奇怪，他也不得不承认。“但是……他们是绝地武士。绝地武士就像牧师，或者别的什么。他们不做爱。”

“那么卢克和莱娅从哪儿来的？”Malfoy反驳说。

“好吧，安纳金·天行者不是个好例子，现在是他了？”Harry嘲笑说。“不过……娜塔丽·波特曼？即使绝地武士也抵抗不了她。”

“我可以用同样的话说伊万-麦格雷戈。”Malfoy反驳说，咧嘴笑着。

“我们可以开始看那该死的电影了吗？”Manny问。

“娜塔丽·波特曼？”Colby问。他做个鬼脸。“她连戏都不会演。”

“她那么美，谁会介意。”Harry问。“我花了三个小时看Where the Heart Is，因为我一直暂停下来看她。”他挥了挥手，房间里一片寂静。

“兄弟，她像什么？那部电影里她一半时间都在怀孕。”Colby问。

Harry的脸立刻红的像甜菜根。

Malfoy大笑起来。“就这样，我想我们该介绍今晚的特别放映了。”他拿起咖啡桌上的DVD。

Harry看看封面，上门有两个磕了药的男人，标题是“派对怪兽”。“是麦考利.卡尔金吗？”他问。Malfoy点点头，微笑着。

“应该很有趣，”Manny想像着说。“真正的Gay，不是扭扭捏捏装出来的那种。”

“真正的gay，是啊。”Malfoy说，拿起遥控器。

十分钟以后，Harry开始想他是不是必须看完整部电影。他瞟瞟Malfoy，后者正毫无表情的盯着屏幕。他再看另一个方向，Colby正努力忍住一个哈欠。

“他也不是好演员，是吗？”Harry大声说。

“不是，不过他很可爱。”Malfoy回答。

“他太瘦了，”Harry评介说，瞟着屏幕。“就像你，其实。”

“像我说的，可爱。”

Colby窃笑着，说。“我很抱歉，不过这电影太烂了。”他站起来，走开了。过了几分钟，他拿着一罐酒，和几个玻璃杯。小心的倒了四杯酒，递给他们。“这有帮助，我发誓。”他跟Harry说，挤挤眼睛。“我不记得我在这儿看的一半电影，但是我总能找到乐子。”

Harry和Colby碰了碰杯子，一口喝干了酒。伏特加，Harry想，微微颤抖了一下。它从他的喉咙烧下去，但是这是一种愉快的感觉。Colby立刻又倒满了杯子。Malfoy轻轻撞撞Harry。Harry回头看到他非常慢的啜着酒，Manny也是。

他刚才不是对自己保证今晚要小心的吗？Harry退缩了，靠回沙发。他不知道应该感到高兴还是恼怒，基于Malfoy不认可他和Colby发展出来的友谊。实际上，Malfoy在尽力掩饰这一点，哪怕他的男朋友就在身边。

Colby拉过一床毯子，盖在他和Harry身上，靠的更紧点。Harry微笑起来--他很久没有拥抱任何人。他不介意Colby的头靠在他肩上，也不介意他的手放在Harry的大腿上。

但是他的手往上移了移。开始隔着牛仔裤爱抚Harry的欲望。Harry咽下口水，瞥了一眼Colby，他的目光锁在屏幕上。Harry不知道Colby的意图--他是在调情吗？

Colby的手指更用力的按压着他，Harry觉得自己渐渐硬了起来。他挪动一下，腿分开了，放的更舒服一点。Colby领会到了暗示，继续下去，他的手移到Harry牛仔裤的腰上。

他花了一分钟解开纽扣，悄悄的拉下拉链。Colby的手指滑进Harry的内裤，抚摸着他的皮肤，Harry抿紧嘴唇。他瞟了一眼，毯子非常专业的掩盖着在它之下发生的事。

Colby的手指缓慢的抚摸着Harry的欲望，这还不足以让Harry兴奋起来，但感觉很好。Harry知道他应该做点什么回应，但是的的手动不了，也许可以待会儿。现在，他集中精神保持呼吸平静。

Colby的手指轻轻滑过他，让他颤抖了一下。从眼角的余光里，他看到Malfoy扭头看着他们。他不敢回头，如果Malfoy看到他的脸，就会明白。Harry很肯定这一点。正在此刻，Colby的手握住了他的欲望，开始轻轻挤压着，Harry咬住牙。

Malfoy发出一点声音，好像在咳嗽。Harry不能忽略这个声音，他侧头看着Malfoy。

Malfoy轻轻拉着毯子。“我想，这儿好像有比电影更有趣的东西。”

Harry抽了一口气，想抗议，但是Malfoy已经拉掉了毯子。Colby吃吃笑了起来，Manny看着他们，吹了声口哨。

Malfoy的眼睛瞪大了，Harry意识到Malfoy从来没有看到过他的欲望，至少没有这么近。当Malfoy的目光转向他的眼睛，他允许自己略带得意的微笑了一下。Malfoy的眉毛挑高了一毫米，微笑回应Harry的表情。

Malfoy靠到Manny的胸口，“很好，继续吧，Colby。”Colby瞥了Harry一眼，后者确信自己全身都已经变成了粉红色，开始再度移动自己的手。

Harry脑子发晕，他醉到不能克制自己的欲望，但是他还是窘到了极点。他怀疑他能在有人看到情况下达到高潮，这让他感觉更糟了。

“吸他，”Malfoy说。Harry猛地扭过去看着Malfoy，Colby伏下身，开始吮吸着他的欲望。他没有说出口的抗议转化成了惊讶的咕哝。

Colby和以前一样卖力的吮吸着。Harry向下，看着一颗黑色的头在他膝盖上移动，他想他一定是在做梦。这荒谬的不像现实，真的。

“老天，Colby，你总是这么可怕的开头吗？”Malfoy讥笑说。

“不过如此？”Manny问，转回头去看电视。

Harry的手插在Colby的头发里，头靠在沙发背上。“继续吧，Colby，我可没有抱怨。”

“不，不，停下来，”Malfoy说。Colby抬起头，嘴唇濡湿红肿。

（拜托，我不要翻译这种性教育课程，反正就是小D指导Colby如此这般的，给Harry如此那般）

“现在，动动你的手，”Malfoy说，他紧贴着Harry，说话的气息吹拂过Harry的脸颊。“继续动你的舌头。如果你的下巴不痛，你就动的还不够。”他的鼻子在Harry的脸上磨蹭着。

Colby发出一声压抑的声音，混合着痛苦和欢愉。Harry的腹部升起一股热流，盘旋在他的身体里，他的意识渐渐迷糊起来，只能听到Malfoy的声音明确指示着Colby该怎么做，这几乎让他要发疯了。

他抬起手放在Malfoy的腿上，一直往上，抚摸到Malfoy的欲望。Malfoy喘息着拿开Harry的手，压在沙发上。

Harry几乎是呜咽着，感觉到强烈的挫败和愉悦。他已经到了边缘，但是他什么也不能要求，什么也不能说。他只能坐在这儿，瘫软在沙发上，等待激情的漩涡将他吞没。

他感到Malfoy的嘴唇刷过他的耳朵，灼热的呼吸盘旋在他皮肤上，Malfoy的声音低低地在问他，“你在想我吗，Harry？”

他的手挣脱出来，抓住Malfoy的头发，把他的头拖了下来。Malfoy压抑的叫了一声，几乎落到Colby身上。Harry猛烈的吻着他，几乎要伤到了他--但是他已经顾不了那么多了。他需要Malfoy，无论做什么。

然后，他出来了，太过兴奋几乎咬到Malfoy的舌头。他的手还抓着Malfoy的头发，在他的嘴里大声的呻吟着。Malfoy推开了他，Harry模模糊糊意识到Malfoy在挣脱他的手，轻轻的骂着什么。Harry倒在沙发里，喘息着。他强迫自己睁开眼睛，仍然在微微的发抖。Colby已经放开了他，抬起头看着。

Malfoy抓着Colby的衬衫，猛的把他拉了起来，吻了他。这是一个粗鲁的吻，不像Harry刚刚和他的那个。Colby想推开他，但是没有成功。

过了一会，Malfoy松开他，盯着Colby，舌尖扫过嘴唇。Colby用袖子抹了抹脸。他看起来被吓到了。

“天，Derek，你真是疯了。”他说，声音里的惊奇超过其他。Malfoy笑了。

Manny把Malfoy拖到他腿上，“他喜欢那味道。”Manny说，故意装出幽默的口吻。

Harry看着Colby和Malfoy。他们激烈的对视着。Malfoy在笑，但表情里参杂着恶意。Colby显然意识到了这一点。

突然，Harry觉得这已经不关他的事了。他们不是为了他。这完全是Malfoy和Colby之间的一种争斗。Malfoy以他的方式在宣布，尽管他从不说Harry是他的，但是他在提醒Colby他可以，只要他说，Harry就会奔向他。

以他扭曲的方式，Malfoy刚刚利用Harry干了Colby。

Colby移开了目光，直起身，给自己倒了一杯伏特加。Harry俯身拿过他的杯子，一口喝掉。“对不起，”他低声说，把杯子还给Colby。站起来，拉好裤子，走向洗手间。

他觉得恶心，在马桶边蹲了一会，但是吐不出来。他坐在地上，靠着墙，闭上眼睛，努力克制自己的情绪。

在那个该死的时候，他完全失去了对自己的控制。Malfoy完全知道如何取悦Harry，就像控制一台仪器，而Harry对他的全部了解还停留在一周以前他们去吃寿司的时刻。

一个星期以前，他以为自己是直的，他以为自己不想约会是对离婚的自然反应。他很确定这只是几天的工作然后他就可以解决这些麻烦回家去。

但是一个星期以后，他的整个人生都被颠覆了。他意识到了他从前没有注意的东西，太多东西，所有时间，多到几乎淹没了他。发生了什么事？这儿有什么他不知道的魔法影响了他吗？他陷入了危险吗？

他不能再继续了。他已经意识到这是他生命中最糟糕的一段，如果他不当心，他甚至会爱上Malfoy--那将是彻头彻尾的灾难。

有人敲了敲门，他没有理会。

“Harry？”他听到Malfoy的声音。

“走开，”他说，“让我一个人待会儿。”

门锁喀的一声，尽管Harry锁了门，门打开了。Malfoy探头进来。“可以吗？”他问，没有等到回答就走了进来。他关上门，坐在地上，看着Harry。“你还好吧？”

Harry哼了哼，“哦，是的，所以我把自己锁在你的厕所里。”他看着两腿之间的瓷砖。

“Harry--”Malfoy想说什么。

“不，”Harry打断了他，“拜托，不要。”

“不要什么？”

Harry抬头看着他，叹口气。“只是……不要再玩你的游戏了，好吗？”

Malfoy很惊讶。“你说什么--”

“要么干我然后走开，要么不要再一会挑逗我一会推开我。我再也受不了了。”Harry停下来。Malfoy瞪着他。“我想我宁可你停止，如果你愿意。我不像你，我不能随便跟人发生关系。”

“你好像刚刚跟Colby就干的不错。”Malfoy反驳说。

“是的，好吧……”Harry摇摇头。“再不能了，到此为止。”

“想骗我？你刚刚干了二十分钟。”

“哦，别说了。Malfoy，那是因为你……你知道。”Malfoy皱起眉毛，看着别的地方。“你不跟我做，除非通过别人。我可以接受你对我没兴趣的事实，行吗？但是……不要再挑逗我了，不要吻我，不要那样看着我，好像……”他的声音低了下去，手指扯着裤子。

“Harry，不是我没兴趣。只是……只是事情很复杂。”

“这是性，Draco。这不复杂。我的这个，你的那个。或者随便你怎么做。”

Malfoy闭上嘴，好像要笑出来。“我不是这个意思。”

Harry哼了哼。“瞧，我没有隐瞒我的感觉，你显然不准备回应它。”他停了下来，想等Malfoy纠正他，但他没有。Harry觉得自己的心沉了下去。这件事什么时候开始对他产生影响？现在，Harry已经不关心他要带Malfoy回英国的任务了。他只想知道Malfoy对他的感觉--任何感觉。“我要走了，我很抱歉。”

“你醉了，Harry，你哪儿都不能去。”

“你觉得我会留在这儿，继续被你折磨吗？再去坐在沙发上看完那个该死的电影？而你就坐在我身边，提醒着我……”他的手捂着脸，笑了出来。把这些事情大声的，诚实的说出来，感觉很好。“我觉得自己很可悲。”

“不，你没有，”Malfoy叹口气。“Harry……”

“我不以为我能跟你一夜情，无论如何，”Harry嘟哝着。“我不只是要停止这种随便的性关系。我就算终于意识到我喜欢男人，但是显然我还是希望能有稳定的关系。有意思，不是吗？”他放下手，看到Malfoy在看他，带着一种奇怪的表情。“怎么？”Harry问。

Malfoy伸出手。“我们明天早上再说这个，好吗？来，我带你去床上。”

Harry让自己被拉起来，然后想起来早上会有个电话。他缩了一下，“我要回旅馆去，”他说，他不能解释为什么，也希望Malfoy不要问。

“胡说，”Malfoy回答。“现在晚了，你不能一个人走这么远。”

Harry斜眼瞟着他。他这一个多星期以来每天晚上都是自己回去的，Malfoy从来没有表示过对他安全的担忧。“我会幻影显形。”

“你已经醉了，”Malfoy说，拉着他出了卫生间。“你会把自己分成两半的。”

Harry收回手。“Draco，不。我不能睡在这儿。”

Malfoy看上去很恼怒，手抱着胸。“好吧，我带你回去。”他打开门走了出去，不理会Harry脸上难以置信的表情。

Harry花了几分钟收拾了一下自己，回到客厅里。Colby趴在沙发上，看着电影，Malfoy和Manny在角落里小声争执着。Harry走近他们，但还是什么也听不清。Manny看上去很生气，很明显。Malfoy注意到Harry，转身看着他。Manny深呼吸，好像在控制自己的脾气。

“好了？”Malfoy说。Harry点点头。

“你要走了？”Colby茫然的抬起头。Harry看到伏特加的瓶子几乎空了。

“是的，”他回答，想不出什么好借口，所以没再多说。

Colby耸耸肩，又倒在沙发上。

他们动身前，Manny抓住Malfoy的胳膊，“十五分钟，”他低声说。

Malfoy点点头，“我知道。”回身跟着Harry，翻翻眼睛。他从门后的钩子上抓起外套，打开门让Harry先走。

“Colby怎么办？”Harry问。

“Manny会替他叫车，别担心。”

门一关上，Malfoy就敞开衣服，对Harry微笑。Harry走到他怀里，紧贴着他。他被包进了温暖的夏尔巴外套里，一转眼，世界就开始在他周围旋转。他听到啪的一声。他们已经站在他旅馆的房间里了。

Malfoy松开他，退后一步。“要我把你卷到被子里吗？”他问，淘气的笑着。

Harry笑了，“不用，这样就好了。”他重重的坐在床边，开始脱鞋。“我只是有点头晕。”

“我明天上班路上给你带点醒酒药来。”Malfoy说。

“好，”Harry回答，脱下衣服，扔到地上，开始解牛仔裤的扣子。

“也许明天晚上，我们可以做点什么，”Malfoy接着说，“只有你和我。”

“听起来不错，”Harry说，拉下裤子，仰倒在床上，呻吟着，“我真的醉了，见鬼。”

“好了，”Malfoy说，帮他盖上被子。Harry躺平了打了个哈欠，睡意朦胧的看着Malfoy。

“我们明天再说，好吗？”Malfoy拍拍他的额头，Harry闭上眼。

“嗯，”他低声说，感觉到Malfoy的手指滑过他的伤疤，他微笑着。没有人愿意碰他那儿，就算秋也会避开。

“我会设个防御。是暂时的，直到你明天早上开门。要什么就打电话给我，好吗？”Malfoy的唇轻轻的按在他的额头上，过了一会儿，Harry听见门开了又关上。

他最后的意识是防御温柔的波动环绕着他，魔法保护着这个房间。他睡着了。


	7. Chapter 7

2004年2月10日，星期二

Harry在5点30的时候醒来，脑部随着心跳的频率抽痛着。他瞪着天花板，偶尔看看钟看已经过了多久。他的胃里，有一把由焦急和宿醉混合起来的刀在搅动。

5点45，电话响了，他立刻坐了起来，等它响了三声以后，他拿起话题。

“你好？”

“Harry，是我，我想确定你醒了。”

Harry又倒会被子里。“当然，我醒了，Hermione。我正躺在这儿惶恐不安呢。”

她哼了一声，“你应该紧张。Bass昨天收到你的传真可是爆发了。”

“哦，天啊……”

“Fallin肯定也很烦恼……”

Harry几乎拿不住话筒。“Fallin？魔法部长也看了传真？”他又坐了起来，挠着头发。“该死。”

“今天早上就是他要给你打电话。”Harry尖锐的抽了口气，她停顿了一下。他可以想象她正歪着头，带着她常常用的那幅表情，表明她要告诉他他必须做什么。“Harry，你发誓你会听他说完，好吗？你不能让一切按你的希望去做，但是我想你可以接受它。”

“好，”Harry说，他的脑子一片空白。他又要求了什么吗？

“你还好吧？”

“是，不，哦……”

“秋说你昨天晚上打了电话。”她听起来打算改变话题，让他镇静下来。

Harry深呼吸着，“是的，我打了。陋居怎么样？”

“我们都很想你，我告诉他们你在国外有些重要工作。”

“孩子们怎么样？”

“很好，他们一直在说去看爸爸，整个路上。”她停了下来。

Harry希望自己能说点什么安慰的话，但是他的脑子里的血管一跳一跳的。他不知道该怎么接Fallin的电话，在他像摊烂泥的时候。“你还有什么要告诉我的吗？在Fallin的电话之前，我还需要知道什么？”

“我只听说Fallin打算和你商议什么。听他说完，好吗？”

“为什么每个人都在担心？我会很讲道理的，你知道。”

Hermione叹口气，“我知道，我只是……Harry，你和Malfoy之间发生了什么？”

这个问题本该让他震惊，但是他现在什么也想不了。“什么也没有，”他老实的回答。大声承认这一点让他觉得痛苦。“我们是朋友，就是这样。”Hermione没有说话，Harry闭上眼睛。“我确实想有什么发展，但是……”

“哦，Harry，”她回答。“你确定在这一点上会客观吗？”

“是的，”Harry说，“当然，那是我的职业。”

――――――――――――――――――

电话在6点过4分还没有响，Harry觉得自己等不下去了。他在屋子里来回踱步，用手梳理着头发免得自己去啃指甲。他不知道如果Fallin不愿意给Malfoy某种特赦，他会怎么办。他希望他可以按照他的威胁辞去工作，留在这儿。也许躲起来，寻求某种方法帮助Malfoy。

但他是用旅游签证来的，所以他不能做什么。他会找不到工作，甚至在巫师社区也是。他深呼吸了一次，闭上眼睛，但他觉得更恶心了，所以又睁开了眼睛，他应该吃一份醒酒药。他用手指按着太阳穴，头痛稍稍缓解了。

电话响了，Harry等了三声，拿起话题。“喂？”

“你好，Harry.”

“Fallin部长。”他的膝盖有点发抖，于是在床边坐了下来。

“我们都知道我为什么打电话，所以我们就直说吧，好吗？”

“当然，先生。”Harry深呼吸一下，开始说他在刚刚十五分钟里准备好的话。“我想先提醒您，我是由Bass主任派到这儿来执行任务，唯一的要求就是找到Malfoy，弄清他为什么离开纽约的工作。我已经尽了最大努力，在种种困难之下。我希望您考虑现在的情况。”

“我已经考虑过了，孩子，相信我。”Fallin重重叹口气，回答说。“你昨天的传真是很严重的威胁。你真的想那么做吗？”

Harry咽下口水。“是的，先生，但我希望能够不。”

“我也是，但是现在的情况比你意识到的要严重。我们需要你带Malfoy先生这个星期就回来。否则结果会很可怕。”

“结果？”

“你到了就会得到详情。”

“这还不够，”Harry回答，迫使自己强硬起来。“我需要比您的坚持更多的东西来说服他回去。”

“这就是我们能给的所有了，我很遗憾。”

“庇护令怎么样？”Harry问，他弯下腰，手肘放在膝盖上。“如果他知道回去就会被送到拘留所的话，他不会回去。”

“Harry，你也许信任Malfoy先生，但是政府不。”

Harry愤怒的喊了一声。“部长，我很尊重您的判断。但是我相信我对Malfoy先生的可靠程度的了解，胜过政府部门。”

Fallin哼了一声。“我们已经把调查结果发给你了，Potter，事实很清楚。我猜想你的判断也许被你对Malfoy先生的……个人感觉所蒙蔽了。”

Harry惊讶的下巴要掉了下来，他坐直身，“什么？”

“我们知道Draco Malfoy和他的父亲，一个著名的食死徒，有接触。”

“你说个人感觉是什么意思？”Harry重复说。

Fallin顿了一下，“我读了你的报告，我也看了CIA的调查报告。我们不是派你到那儿去--”

“我的感觉对此没有任何影响，”Harry反驳说，希望它是真的。“我想你们派我来是因为你信任我的判断，因为你们认为我能找到他，而且--”

“当然我们信任你的判断，只是……你要知道从这儿看，事情给人什么样的感觉。”

“不，先生，我恐怕不知道。”

Fallin听起来好像在调整呼吸，“Harry，你和Draco Malfoy的个人交往到底是怎样的？”

“我……他现在是一个朋友，我想，我已经知道他--”

“你和他睡了吗，Harry？”

Harry的脸立刻红了。尽管没人看的到。“不，先生。”他重复。“我没有。”

“我们的调查人员看起来不是这么说的。”

Harry觉得心沉了下去。“调查人员？我在被监视吗？”

Fallin沉默了一会。“你必须理解我们在这儿的看法。我们没有从你这里得到什么信息，你的报告和CIA的报告也不相符合。而且我们开始收到报告说你是一个潜在威胁，和Malfoy搅在一起，可能和食死徒有关。你觉得我们会怎么想？”

“不是这样……”Harry咬着牙说。“我们让别人以为我们是一对，但我们不是。”

“CIA看起来是相信了，Harry，足以让他们猜测你的动机。有报告认为你们是同伙。”

“什么的同伙？”Harry问。

“什么都可能，Harry，而且没有一个是好的。我不得不承认我看到它也会产生怀疑。尤其是你最近的要求。为什么你们俩要让人相信你们是一对？我甚至不知道你是--”

“我不是Gay，”Harry打断他说。“我们也不是同伙，他几乎不相信我，尽管我如此努力。”Harry觉得自己的脸发烧，非常窘迫，尤其是部长对他作了这样的判定之后。

“这对我不是问题，Harry，我是一个开放的人。我有一个侄子是gay。”

Harry挫败的呻吟着。“先生，我知道现在的情况看上去是怎样的，但是这……很复杂。我不能解释，但是我保证我也非常希望待Malfoy回去，保护他。”他的头还在抽痛，他用力的用拇指压着太阳穴。这有帮助，一点点。“曾经我个人的担保对你意味着什么。现在不再了吗？”

Fallin叹口气。“我老实说吧，Harry，你的名字仍然在魔法部里有威望，但是如果你一定要用它来担保Malfoy，你会白耗掉它的。”

Harry吁口气，“我明白，我--”

“我不信任Malfoy，但是我信任你，即使在看过CIA的报告之后。你还是个孩子的时候我就认识你了，我不怀疑你相信你所说的，无论如何，我相信你的忠诚不会投向其它方向。”

“先生，我相信他，”Harry说，感觉自己的胃为这些话开始扭痛。这是真的，他信任Malfoy，哪怕他几乎没有理由这么做。他愿意为这份信任承担风险。Harry深呼吸了一下。“你可以让我来看管他。我会为此负责。”

Fallin对这个建议并不惊讶。“你确定，Harry？你这可是很大的风险。”

Harry闭上眼，他还是不确定能说服Malfoy跟他回去。如果他拒绝了，他该怎么办？

“是的，”他回答。“我确定。我希望对他免于起诉。如果他真的知道什么有价值的信息，我们应该给他机会让他自愿提供这些信息。”Harry停了一下，想着还能有什么理由来说服对方。“他是一个傲罗，你知道。这不意味着什么吗？”

“是的，Harry，但是他也是一个潜在的食死徒，以及一种威胁。”

“我不相信他是这两者中的任一种。如果他和食死徒或者其它什么人有联系，都是在他职责范围以内的。他在纽约为FBI从事地下工作。”

“我们的情报显示他是个双重间谍。”

Harry闭上眼。“是的，我看过那些情报。但是我没有看到证据来支持它。它是来自一个前任爱人的证词，这种人很有可能有什么隐蔽的动机。”

“这对我来说足够了，而且调查研究处的主任和高级职员也这么认为。”

Harry收紧下颚。“我显然也是其中一员，而且我不同意。”他忍在嘴里没有说出来，他认为如果政府官员希望相信这件事是真的，那么不用太多证据他们也会相信。

但这话对Harry同样有效，不是吗？他不希望这是真的，所以他也可能是用他希望的方式去看Malfoy。

“我想他知道这些事，所以他逃跑了。他没有向我们寻求帮助是因为他可能不信任我们会保护他。”Harry努力的推理着，然而他也没有别的选择。“我们需要给他一个理由让他回家。他需要信任我们，远胜过我们需要信任他。”

Fallin维持着沉默，Harry可以听到他的呼吸声。他可以想象这个男人正心不在焉的摸他的光头，就像他平常在思考的时候。“好的，免于拘捕，他会被交给你看管。如果他在星期四跟你一起回来。”

Harry尽力克制着怒气不要被听出来。“我需要更多的时间。”

“你在那儿越久，你就越危险，Harry。如果CIA认为你是Malfoy的同伙，他们可能也会对你采取不利措施。我们需要你回来，越快越好，无论是不是和Malfoy一起。”Fallin顿了顿，好像在期待他争辩，但是Harry没有说话。“他一到这儿就交给你负责。如果发生什么事--如果他不像你说的那样--我会要求你个人承担责任。”

Harry闭上眼，但愿自己做对了。他确实信任Malfoy，哪怕他不知道能不能在剩下两天里得到Malfoy的信任。他几乎绝望的需要更多时间，但是没有得到，--至少，不是现在。

“我可以接受这个，”他最后说。“我希望就此有书面的文件。一式两份，用羊皮纸写好，由你和Bass主任签字。把一份交给Hermione Granger。另一份用联邦快递送到旧金山给我。如果没有文件在我手上，我不能说服Malfoy。”

“联邦快递？”Fallin问。

Harry叹口气。“那是麻瓜邮政服务。让Hermione 的助理去做。谢谢你，先生。”

“我今天就把文件准备好。Harry，我等着你回来，星期四晚上。”

――――――――――――――――――――――

Harry又在床上躺了一会，看着天花板。CIA也在监视他吗？他几乎不怀疑Manny就在那些报告后面。他很明显的嫉妒Harry和Malfoy的友谊，而且害怕Harry可能会说服Malfoy回英国。但是Manny也在为别的什么人工作吗？他会是个双重间谍吗？

他睡不着，于是起来洗了个热水澡，希望能够放松一点。确实如此，他在热水下站了很久，让它滑过他的全身。直到他想起他正在使用“加州最珍贵的资源”--就像洗脸池上的一张卡片上说的，他才关掉了水。

他拉开浴帘，几乎叫出声了。Malfoy站在离他不到两英尺的地方，看起来脸色苍白。

“天杀的，Malfoy，你没看过‘精神病人’吗？”他抹去眼睛上的水，伸手去拿毛巾。

Malfoy递给他一条毛巾，脸有些红。“我很抱歉，不过我敲门了，你没回答……”他移开目光。“防御还在，所以我撤了它，进来了。我很抱歉。”他转身走了出去。

“等等！”Harry在他背后喊，把毛巾绕在腰上，匆匆出了浴室。Malfoy正站在房间中央，看起来很无助。“没事的，真的，我只是被吓了一跳。”

Malfoy满脸疲惫，好像一个晚上都没有睡。“我今天早上有点累，对不起。”他指着他放在床头柜上一个热气腾腾的杯子。“给你带来了。你穿好衣服会来咖啡馆吗？”他的眼睛无意识的掠过Harry。

“当然。”Harry回答。Malfoy的表情里有种令人不安的东西。“我马上就来。十五，二十分钟。”

Malfoy点点头。“我给你准备拿铁。”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

醒酒药很快就发挥了作用，让Harry放松下来。他花了几分钟从他的三件干净的衣服中挑了一件出来穿上，又选了一件Malfoy特别喜欢的海军外套。他上周有个晚上穿它出去吃过晚饭。

他一踏出旅馆的门就听到有人在喊他的名字。他回头看到Colby正从马路对面向他招手。Colby闪过一系列的车，冲到他面前，痛苦的冲他笑笑。

“你还好吧？”Harry问。

“醉得像鬼似的，”Colby回答，摸摸头发。“我今天请了病假，其实。我不知道我昨晚怎么回家的。醒来就已经躺在沙发上了，感觉像堆狗屎。”

“我们给你叫的车。”Harry说。

“我完全不记得了。”Colby咧嘴笑了，他们开始往北走，往Malfoy打工的咖啡馆。“昨天我记得的最后一件事就是你消失了，在……”他顿住了，咬着嘴唇。

Harry停下来，叹口气。“是的，呃--”

“Harry，我今天上午就在找你，因为我们需要谈谈，”Colby突然说。“昨天晚上--”

“停，”Harry打断他。Colby迷茫的看着他。“看--我喜欢你，Colby，你是个很好的小伙子，真的，但是我星期四就要走了。”Colby皱起眉毛，Harry停了下来。这很不容易说，“我打算后面两天跟Derek呆在一起。”

“哦，”Colby说，一种奇怪的表情掠过他脸上。“天，你要……就这样了，那么？这就是你要……”他看着远处，Harry觉得非常难过。

“我只有两天了，”Harry接着说。“我来这儿就是为了看他，毕竟。”

“我明白，”Colby回答，盯着脚下。“所以就是那样，跟我？只是Derek没空时打发时间的吗？”

就是那样，当然。Harry让自己脸上露出同情的表情。“Colby，我很抱歉如果我给了你什么错误的感觉，只是……你是个好人，非常好。如果我们更了解一些，事情会不一样的。”撒谎，他对自己说。

“不，不会。”Colby喃喃的说，“只要Derek在就不会。”他们继续往前走，尴尬的沉默在他们之间蔓延开。Colby看上去沉浸在自己的思绪中。他抬眼看过几次，好像准备说什么，但是又没有。他终于发出一声厌倦的笑声，“我不能相信你刚刚对我说‘你是个好人’。”

Harry努力对他微笑。“总比‘不是你的错，是我的’要强，不是吗？”

“我想是，”Colby回答。“我只是厌倦了总是因为Derek这种人而失去那些很好人，没有人想要一个好人，你知道。他们都喜欢他那样的。一个漂亮的，到处鬼混的人。”

Harry叹口气，他曾经和秋有果非常类似的对话，就在她第一次离开之前，只是双方的位置转换了。Harry，你是个好人，我希望我能像你应得的那样爱你。我只是不能给你你所需要的，我们都知道。你值得更好的……她更好的跟Aaron走了，就这样。

“这很难过，我知道，”Harry说，“我没有借口，我很抱歉。”

他们在十五街转弯，到了Noe街上。Harry猜测Colby是不是会跟着他进咖啡馆去。但是Colby在门口停下了，盯着他。

“那么，”Harry说。

“哦，上帝。就这样了，是吗？”Colby低声说。“我再也见不到你了？”

Harry叹口气，摇摇头。他恨这样，真的。他不知道该说什么。“谢谢”并不合适用在这儿。

“等等，”Colby说，从口袋里掏出钱包。他打开它，递给Harry一张名片。“上面有我家的地址和电话，还有email。如果你再来，或者……”

Harry微笑着接过卡片。“当然。”他没有名片可以回赠，于是只是把卡片放到口袋里。

“好。”Colby说，盯着地面，“那么……”

“是的，”Harry说。“很高兴认识你，Colby。”他的手伸向门柄。

“我也是，”Colby说，咬紧嘴唇。“再见。”他又看了Harry一眼，走开了。

Harry直接进了咖啡馆，以免回身去看他。这太可怕了，他发誓只要可以，他决不再对别人这样做。

他进门的时候，Malfoy很忙没有留意到他。Harry没有去他常坐的桌子而是走到了吧台。一个他不认识的女人看着他，问他要点什么？

“卡布奇诺，多加一份糖。”他说。

“再加一份浓咖啡，”Malfoy补充说。Harry瞥到Malfoy正对他笑着。“难道你又回归到咖啡因了？”

“永远喝不够。”Harry回答，微笑着。

Malfoy挑起眉毛。“这可不是你常点的东西，你知道。”

“这一直是我的爱好，”Harry回答。“我只是没有告诉你。”

“我给你端过去，”Malfoy说。他看起来很高兴看到Harry，比平常更高兴。

Harry在他习惯的角落找了个地方坐下。很高兴看到桌上有份“旧金山湾区日报”，他在过去一个星期已经在这份诡异的报纸上发展出了新的乐趣。

Malfoy把他的咖啡端了过来，在他对面坐下。“有什么有趣的吗？”

“Sex这栏看起来相当活跃。”Harry评论说。Malfoy笑了，他们对视了一会儿。昨天晚上疯狂的行为在Harry脑子里一掠而过，感到自己的脸开始发热。“你怎么样？”

Malfoy微笑着说，“很好，实际上。醒酒药有用吗？”

Harry点点头，“谢谢。”Malfoy的眼睛不同寻常的闪亮着，盯着他的眼睛。Harry咽下口水，猜测Malfoy在想什么。“我们今天会谈谈，是吗？”他试探说。

“是的，”Malfoy说，有的羞涩的移开目光，“不是这儿，晚点，私人的。”他的眉毛动了动，Harry觉得腹部一阵疼痛。

“好的。”他回答，微笑着。

“我今天会早点下班，”Malfoy接着说，“我们六点定了位置吃饭。”

“那时候吃饭有点早，”Harry说。

“那是因为我们今天晚上要去剧院。”Malfoy笑了，“我想那部戏会很有趣。”

“听起来很棒，”Harry回答，“这是约会吗？”

Malfoy耸耸肩，“我想算。”他对Harry眨眨眼，走开了。

Harry在接下来的一个小时里不断打量着他，对Malfoy看起来这么高兴感觉大为惊奇。也许他们昨晚发生的事让Malfoy从一种新的角度来看待Harry？他的心脏为这个想法快速的跳动起来。也许这终于起作用了。也许Malfoy终于决定对他打开心结，终于信任他了。也许他们终于可以诚实的对待彼此。Harry可以告诉他一切，也许Malfoy会同意和他一起回英国。

也许。

Harry读完了报纸，又拿起了一份某人丢在附近的杂志。他正在颇有兴趣的读一篇关于朱利亚罗伯茨的文章的时候，一个人站在了他的桌子前。他抬起头，看到Manny Padilla冷漠的脸，正盯着他。

Manny确实非常英俊，但是他生气的时候的脸看起来也非常可怕。Manny拉开椅子坐了下来，仍然盯着Harry。Malfoy在房间的另一侧看到他们，关心的看着Harry。Harry希望Malfoy能过来给他的男朋友送一杯咖啡，但是他没有。他只是观察着，带着一种警惕的表情。

“昨晚过的好吗？”Manny问，听起来不希望Harry点头。

“是，”Harry回到，他挤出一个假笑。“Derek给了一个惊人的开始，不是吗？”

“你认为我在嫉妒你？”Manny的假笑似乎更具说服力。

“某种程度上，是的。我是这么认为。”

“我没有，Harry，我知道你是谁，为什么来。”他的表情显著的阴沉起来。“而且你不会成功，我将确定这一点，我个人。”

“我不知道你在说什么。”Harry回答，喝了一口咖啡--希望能借此表明自己很镇定。“我来是为了看看他，就这样。”

“也许这是你希望他相信的，”Manny回答，“但是我的消息告诉我的是不一样的事。”

“你的消息也许不那么准确。”Harry哼了一声，尽管他的心里已经打了一个很大的结。早上电话的内容闪过他的脑海，他想知道谁是Manny的消息来源。也许他可以钓出更多信息。“既然我们在谈论这个问题，我知道你不是个律师，我也知道你TMD为什么在这儿。”

Manny的眼睛眯了起来，他的声音低的好像在耳语。“如果你真的关心他，Harry，走吧。让他单独待着。不要在挑拨他的情绪 。你在这儿多待一天，他就多一分危险。”

Harry的眉毛拧了起来。“我不知道你在说什么。”

Manny虚伪的笑着说，“我想你知道，不过。让他一个人待着。”

“也许我想保护他。”

“你不能，Harry。”

Harry咬紧牙关，“你确定？”

Manny瞪着他，“他也许相信你，但是我不。我在观察你。”

“这是威胁吗？”Harry问。

“是的，这是。”Manny回答，他站了起来，瞥了Malfoy一眼，离开了咖啡馆。

Malfoy看着他离开，又看向Harry。Harry对他微笑了一下。

几分钟后，Malfoy端着另一杯卡布奇诺过来了，Harry桌上还有半杯。“发生什么了？”Malfoy问，坐在Manny留下的位子上。

“我不知道，”Harry回答，“你告诉我吧。”

Malfoy耸耸肩，歪着头说。“他嫉妒了，我想。”

“他有理由嫉妒吗？”Harry问。

Malfoy停了一会而，盯着Harry的眼睛，“是的，我想是，”他吐口气，微笑了。

Harry的心脏剧烈的跳动起来，这是他想的那个意思吗？

“那么，我在想，”Malfoy开始说，他的手指滑过桌上洒出来的一点水渍，“我们可以星期四去Napa，我星期四和星期五休息，我们可以租一辆车，去过个周末。”他抬头看向Harry，带着期待又兴奋的神情。

Harry的心沉了下去。“哦，Draco，我……”他停顿着，不知道该做什么。Malfoy的表情暗淡了，Harry深呼吸了一下，他应该开始诚实了，从现在开始，但是他不知道该怎么做。“我星期四中午要走了，我今天早上接了个电话，他们星期五要在办公室见到我。”

Malfoy脸色苍白，他瞪着面前的桌子，几乎可以看到他的思想在疯狂的转动。“你要走了？”他最后说。他的声音非常的低。

“是的，”Harry回答。

Malfoy的笑容消失了，他紧紧握住Harry的手，然后松开了他。“好，我们会在这两天好好玩玩。”他站了起来，回到了柜台后面。

Harry想走向他，抱住他，吻他--做任何事只要那笑容再回来。他静静的诅咒着Fallin部长，他需要更多的时间，他应该告诉Fallin。他明天早上会给他打电话要求，他确定。

之后，Malfoy的态度完全改变了。在接下来的几个小时里，他回到他原来的样子--封闭的，讽刺的，让人看不懂的。Harry有一种奇怪的感觉，感觉他好像放松了。

\-----------------------------------------

Malfoy向他担保便装可以穿到剧院去，这对Harry来说是件好事，他没有什么更好的可以穿。他们叫了一辆出租车去餐馆，是一家名叫Ponzu的亚洲风格的餐馆，就在联合大道边上。他们在吃饭的时候随意的聊着，喝了几瓶日本米酒。谈话一点也没有涉及到任何严肃的话题，无论Harry怎样努力的试图引导。Malfoy都能技巧的避开任何他不想讨论的事。

在盘子里的东西被吃的干干净净之后，Harry叹口气，把最后一点酒倒进他们两的杯子。“我会想念这个，”他说，看着Malfoy。“我会想念你。”

“不，你不会，”Malfoy假笑着说。“你一回去就会完全忘记这里的事。我会嫉妒你的。”

“你可以跟我一起回去，你知道。”Harry试探地说。

Malfoy哼了哼，“哦，是的，我可以做你的英俊的陪同，跟你一去取发掘可爱的男孩。”

“我是认真的，实际上。”Harry回答，微笑着。

Malfoy研究了他一会儿。闷闷的音乐响了起来，Malfoy眨眨眼，好像他刚刚神游到其它地方去了。他皱着眉头，在他的口袋里摸索了一下，拿出手机。

“Hello？……吃饭……是的。”他翻翻眼睛。“不，我告诉过你--”他听了一会儿。Harry不怎么怀疑电话的那一头是谁。“好，好，我会的。”他叹息一声，猛的关掉电话，对Harry微笑着。

“谁？”Harry故作随意的问。

“你觉得是谁？”Malfoy反问说。

“没什么事吧？”

Malfoy摇摇头。“我想没有，他只是……”他耸耸肩，服务生放下了他们的帐单。Malfoy抢在Harry前面抓起了它。Malfoy假笑着说，“你是个找球手，不过今晚我拿到了。”

Harry笑了。“终于。”

他们走到Marines剧院，就在几条街之外。它在一个坡顶，他们到达那儿的时候都有点喘气。剧院还没有开门，他们和其它人一起站在门口。Malfoy看起来很紧张，他拖着Harry站到剧院的墙边，摸出一包香烟，好不容易才点着了一根。

“我希望你别抽了。”Harry说。

“我也是，”Malfoy说，常常的吸了一口。他仰头靠着墙，吐出烟雾，看着头上的天。

“你还好吧？”Harry问。

手机又响了，Malfoy呻吟着拿出它。“什么？……哦，该死，我在剧院，我一进门就会关掉这TMD手机。”Harry挑起眉毛看着他，Malfoy翻个白眼。“现在不要，行吗？我晚点给你电话，我发誓。”他听了一会，开始微笑。“A viente, pendejo. Cuídate。”（谁看的懂？）他关上手机放回口袋里。“对不起，”他对Harry说。

Harry看着他，“你说的西班牙语吗？”

Malfoy奇怪的看了他一眼，“不，我知道一些发誓的话，还有些口语。Manny真对我发火的时候会说西班牙语，我不得不学点好搞清楚他到底在说什么。”他耸耸肩，又开始抽烟。

后面的二十分钟，Harry试了他能想到的每一种浪漫的方式--任何方式让Malfoy再次微笑。他握着他的手直到Malfoy抽开。他吻他的脸颊，在所有等着入场的人面前。他取笑Malfoy，当他噘嘴为自己吃饭时溅在衣服上的酱汁生气。

“但是我喜欢这件衣服，”Malfoy低声说，皱着眉头。

Harry的手滑过他，从背后环抱着他，他的下颚贴的Malfoy的肩膀上，看着Malfoy手里的票，“别生气了。这个戏是说什么的？”

Malfoy向后靠着他，Harry的鼻子贴在他的头发上，轻轻爱抚着。“是关于一个剧团计划一个演出，但是每件事情都在不断的出错。应该会很有趣。”

这部戏确实很有趣，尽管Harry的用在观察Malfoy上的时间和他看戏的时间一样多。散场后，他们在街上悠闲的走着，还在吃吃的笑。

“你知道，我不认为美国人明白英式幽默。”Malfoy说。

“每个人都在笑。”Harry评价说。

“不像我们那样困难，不过。他们的口音太可怕了。”

“噢，我听到什么了，”Harry笑着说，“你今晚很难被取悦，是吗？”

“如果我的标准高一些，我不能忍受这个。”Malfoy眨眨眼，Harry觉得他的胃抽动一下。“想喝一杯吗？”

Harry拉起他的手，“我想找辆车，实际上。”

Malfoy移开目光，“我们不可能在这么多人的时候找到车。”

“那我们再走几条街，”Harry看着斜坡，考虑着。“或者往下走，我现在在想。”他微笑着拉着Malfoy的手，但是Malfoy的脚不肯挪动。Harry叹口气。“你答应过我们今天会谈谈的，记得吗？如果我们去酒吧……”他看着远处，感觉很挫败。

“好吧，”Malfoy回答，声音低的像耳语。“但是我们用幻影显形。”他们沿着街走了一段，Malfoy把Harry拉进一条巷子。他看看巷子两头，示意Harry靠近点。Harry的手环住Malfoy，低头看着他的脸。在微弱的街灯光芒下，他看起来几乎像易碎的瓷器。

Malfoy抬头看着Harry，他睁大的眼睛深邃。“怎么了？”

“天，你真美，”Harry说，知道这听起来很虚伪，但是并不在乎。

Malfoy只是看着他，呼吸有些急促，对一个静静站着的人来说。这是一个完美的时刻，Harry不能抗拒的低头吻了他。Malfoy的嘴唇惊人的柔软，当他的舌头压上它们时，它们分开了。Malfoy的嘴很温暖，Harry完全不介意那烟草的味道。时间每过去一秒，他就多一分迷失在这时刻里。他们靠在一堵脏兮兮的墙上，Harry紧紧的压住Malfoy。

Malfoy的手滑进Harry的衣服，抚摸着他的背，他扭头离开了这个吻，他的额头贴着Harry的肩膀，喘息着，紧紧的抱住Harry。Harry回拥着他，闭上眼睛。

“准备好了吗？”他听到Malfoy低声说，他点点头回答，知道Malfoy能感觉到，然后他感觉到了辅助幻影显形的奇异漂浮。然后他觉得他的脚再次碰到了路面，听到金属撞击地面的声音，他们回头看见一个流浪汉正瞪着他们，张着嘴，一包易拉罐落在他的脚下。

“Oops，”Malfoy低声说，松开Harry，“来吧”他领着Harry出了幻影显形到的巷子，小心看看周围。Harry发现他们离Malfoy住的公寓只要一条街。“我不能冒险幻影显形到我公寓的门廊里，”Malfoy说，“邻居们都很好管闲事。如果他看见我凭空出现，我可以相信那后果。”

他们一踏入建筑的门，Malfoy看起来显然放松了。当门在他们背后关上，他重重的吐了一口气。Harry立刻拉住他，再次吻住他。Malfoy的身体紧绷着，他的手垂在身侧，没有回应这个吻，而是好像在忍受他。Harry退回去，叹口气。他有些受伤，也不知所措，不知道为什么他再一次被推开了。或是为什么这事会这样影响他。他做的事都是为了让Malfoy跟他一起走，是吗？

Harry坐在沙发上等Malfoy给他们拿喝的。他带着两瓶啤酒回来，在Harry对面的沙发上坐下，蜷着腿。

“那么，”Harry说。

“那么，”Malfoy回答。他看起来很不安。

“你说我们要谈谈，而你整天都在回避这个，”Harry叹口起，“现在你在回避我，有什么不对吗？”

“没什么，”Malfoy回答，拿着啤酒瓶上的标签，“只是……Harry，你后天就要走了。”

“这和我们两个有什么关系吗，现在？”

“这是最好的，不过，”Malfoy接着说。“你应该回家，就是这样。所以没什么值得讨论的。”Malfoy还是不看他。

“Draco，”Harry说，又停了下来。他不确定该说什么。“如果我不走，会有什么不同吗？”

Malfoy耸耸肩，还是不看他，“我不知道，我想是的，在昨天晚上。我整个早上都在想，而且……我确实关心你，Harry，但是我的生活现在就是一团狗屎。我不能有一个固定的关系，甚至和住在这里的人也不行。你住在伦敦。”

“关系”这个词击中了Harry，他深呼吸了一下。“我明天早上给办公室打电话，告诉他们我会多留一段时间。”

“不。”Malfoy说，发出了一声类似悲哀的笑声。“你没有在听，Harry。我不能这么做，你要走，迟早的事。否则事情会更糟。我们最好不要等到那个时候。”

Harry在脑子里搜索不知道该说什么。他没有别的可说，只有把自己最后的牌扔到桌子上。“我之前是认真的说，你可以跟我一起回去。”

Malfoy终于抬头看着他，“Harry，这是个很糟的主意。”

“为什么？你为什么留在这儿？你在逃避什么东西，这很明显。如果你跟我回去，我能帮助你。”

Malfoy哼了声，“你不能帮我，Harry。我也不会去任何地方。”

“为什么不？”

“那是个很长的故事，而且我不想讨论它。”Malfoy的语气开始有一点警惕。

“好吧，行，”Harry回答，“你不用告诉我，但是你要保证你会考虑这个。”Malfoy瞪着他的酒瓶，什么也没有说。Harry在沙发上挪动一下，他的大腿顶到Malfoy的膝盖。“Draco，我真的关心你。我没有意识到这有多深，直到我发现我要走了。我不想就这样离开，不去试一下……”

“试什么？”Malfoy打断他，再次看着Harry的眼睛。“让我告诉你，Harry！你只是发现了你是个双性恋，是吗，就在一个星期以前？”Harry咽下口水，Malfoy在他回答前就接着说了下去。“你不知道做一个Gay是怎么样的。你是来度假的，玩一场游戏。当你回了伦敦，会发生什么？小报会用头版刊登‘活下来的男孩’喜欢男孩？你不知道这会怎样影响你的生活，你希望我在哪儿，然后当你觉得你错了的时候你就有人可以责怪？”

“Draco，我不会觉得……”

“Harry，你刚刚离婚，你怎么知道你不是对女人生气而试图用男人来代替？”

“我知道我的感觉！”Harry反驳说。

“你不能否认你很情绪化。我会成为一个球，当你发现你开始想念女人的味道时，你就会把我踢开。”

“这不公平！”Harry争执说。

“我知道不，”Malfoy说，站了起来。“生活从来不公平。我不得不照顾我自己，我花了很长时间学会没有别人会做这事。”

“也许我会，如果你给我个机会，”Harry回答，也站了起来，他拿起Malfoy的手，拉近一点。“为什么你不让我进去？”

Malfoy有一点发抖，但是看起来他没有移开目光，“我不能忍受被你伤害，Harry。”Harry准备抗议，但是Malfoy的手指按在他的嘴上。“听我说，你在我们相遇之前就是我生活的一部分了，我不认为你知道你扮演了多么重要的角色，在每一件事情上。当你上个星期出现在这儿……”他退后一步，拉出更多的空间，手拂过自己染过的头发。“我真希望今晚能和你在一起，但是我不能忍受拥有你然后失去你的念头。”

Harry的心脏剧烈的跳动着，他对Malfoy伸出手，但是Malfoy再次推开了他。

“天，Harry……我不能爱上你，这将是发生在我身上最糟糕的事，你可能认为你会爱我，但是……我知道你。你想结婚，有一个家庭，还有那些你在孩子的时候没有的东西。”

Harry咽了口口水，看着他的鞋，这是真的，当然。就在一个星期以前，他还不知道他的生命会有另外一条路。

“和我一起，你不会拥有那些。”Malfoy低声说。“总有一天，你会意识到只有我是不够的。那时候我该去哪儿？”

“Draco，求你……”但他想不出该说什么。他感到很糟，他的胃拧在一起，他不知道他想要什么，除了他不想要这个。他不想这一切到此为止。“我不知道会发生什么，但是我不能离开你。我不能忍受这个想法连试都不试一下。”

“我是那个冒了所有风险的人，”Malfoy说，“上帝，Harry，你还能更自私吗？你希望我丢下一切，我在这儿的生活，我的朋友，就跟你去私奔？”

“我在试图帮你！”Harry叫出来。“我知道你躲在这儿，我知道你处于危险中，如果你留在这儿--”

“关于我，你什么也不知道。”Malfoy声音变得好斗起来。

Harry几乎要爆发了。“你可以跟这些狗屎分开？我知道的比你以为的要多。”他踏前一步，而Malfoy退后了一步。“你很相信Manny，但我知道他是谁，我知道他是个巫师，而且是一个CIA的探员。”

Malfoy的眼睛睁大了。“你……这算什么？”

“他们要逮捕你，他们正在等一个机会，而你--”

“你不知道你该死的在说什么！”Malfoy退开几步，看起来很震惊。

“Draco，请你听我说。”

“我想你该走了，”Malfoy回答，冷冷的看着他。“在我们俩说出什么会后悔的话之前。”

Harry盯着Malfoy，几乎要绝望了。他想不出来该说什么来缓解现在这紧张的气氛。也许早上会好起来，在Malfoy认真想过之后。

“看，我们明天去吃寿司或是什么，好吗？”Malfoy叹口起说。“我们不要再说这个了。我们只是去享受一个美好的晚上，然后你回英国，这是最好的方式。”他看着地步，突然看起来非常疲倦，他走向门口打开门。“你可以从门口幻影显形回去，如果邻居没有在看的话。”他抬头看着Harry，眼睛里没有泄漏任何情绪。

Harry的手滑过自己的头发，站了一会，他不知道该说什么。他穿过门，停下来吻Malfoy，Malfoy扭过头，Harry的嘴唇停在他的脸上。

“晚安，Harry，”他说，他的声音绷的紧紧的。

Harry走进门厅，门在他后面关上了。他站了一分钟，然后幻影显形到他旅馆的房间里。他脱下衣服，换上睡裤，钻进床上。

现在他才容许自己开始思考，开始感觉。他闭上眼，房间好像在旋转，虽然他已经几个小时没有喝酒了。他想知道如果他星期四没有出现在门钥匙站，没有回英国会发生什么事。那儿没有什么东西在等他，没有人在等他。现在他唯一关心的人是Draco Malfoy。


	8. Chapter 8

Harry被摇醒的时候，一只手紧紧的压在他嘴上。他想坐起来，但是被按住了。他听到一声轻轻的咒语，一支魔杖在他的来访者脸上晃出光亮。

是Malfoy，他举起一只手指在嘴上比了比，示意Harry不要出声。他松开了Harry的嘴，低声念了另一个咒语，然后用魔杖在房间里挥了一个圆。一个小小的亮点出现在房间的一个角落，靠近天花板。Harry斜眼看着它，伸手去拿眼镜。Malfoy再次低声说了什么，一个光团出现在他魔杖的顶端，漂向角落里的那个点。

“麻瓜窃听装置，”Malfoy低声说。“CIA喜欢用这种东西来监视我们，因为我们装着期待魔法监视的方式。他现在听不到我们了。”

监视，Harry想，早上和Fallin的对话回到他的思绪里。“它在那儿多久了？”

“不知道，”Malfoy说。“现在那不重要。Harry，你必须离开，马上。你有很大的危险。”Malfoy站了起来，伸出手，把Harry拉了起来。Malfoy还穿着早前的衣服，尽管现在已经是午夜了。

“什么？”Harry困惑的问，他在做梦吗？如果是，这至少是新的内容。

Malfoy从口袋里取出他的银手链，放在床头桌上。“这是个门钥匙，我已经为你施过魔法，你一碰到它，”他的语气很急迫，和Harry之前听到的不同。“它会带你穿过防御，到我的公寓。你在那儿是安全的。”

“发生什么了？”Harry问。

“我不能再留了，”Malfoy说。“收拾好你不想给别人发现的东西，然后用门钥匙，要快。”

他看了Harry一会，然后噼啪一声，消失了。

Harry呆了几秒钟，他没有理由不相信Malfoy，但是确实很难相信他现在有危险。Malfoy急迫的语气让他行动起来，他把每件能找到的东西都扔进背包里。开了灯，寻找最重要的东西。

魔杖，他的魔杖呢？它本来在他的夹克里，他记得把它拿了出来，放在--卫生间。他在卫生间的地板上发现了夹克，找到了魔杖。

然后，他听到清楚的声音，显示有两个人幻影显形到了他的房间，他静静的对自己施了一个隐藏咒，从门缝里偷看着。那儿有两个带兜帽的身影，正在房间里寻找着。

“我们的间谍说他在这儿，”一个人嘶嘶的说，是英国的口音。

“他也许还在，”另一个回答说。这声音有种奇特的熟悉感。Harry把他的包紧紧抱在胸口，悄悄的挪动着。如果他不动的很快，他们不会注意到他。他只要碰到床头桌上的手链就行了。

两个人开始搜索着房间，拉开床上的毯子，打开抽屉，Harry又小心的动了一步。除了Harry本人之外，他们还在找什么？他很紧张，又忍不住分心去想着。待会有足够的时间去想，现在他必须把注意力集中在手链上，准备逃走。银色的链子在柔和的灯光下闪动着召唤着他。

“查查洗手间，”其中一个男人说。Harry呆住了，离手链只差几步了，一个男人向洗手间走来，马上就能看到Harry，Harry不可能不被他看见的离开，他抱着包，集中注意力，一串能在短距离里有效使用的防御咒滑过他的脑海。他的思维出乎意料的清晰。

“主人，看！”那个男人停下了，指着床头桌。

那个手链，Harry想，感到一股恐惧的战栗。

“是的，”另一个男人说，“这很有趣，实际上。”他从袍子里拿出魔杖，指着手链，低声念着，“飞来……”

Harry不假思索的跳了出去，在半空中抓住了手链。就在内脏扭动的那一霎，就在房间在他周围消失的那一霎，Harry--在不到半秒的时间内--看到了Lucius Malfoy的脸。

一秒钟以后，他站在Draco的公寓里，抱着包，喘息着。手臂依然伸展着，抓着手链。Malfoy正站在沙发边，看起来好像正在来回踱步。他看到Harry的时候呆住了。

他们互相瞪了一会儿。Harry喘息着说不出话来。

然后Malfoy低低的叫了一声抓住了Harry。Harry扔下了他的包，手链，他的魔杖--发现自己被拥抱着。Malfoy正在吻他，攀附着他，战栗着。

“哦，上帝，我以为我失去你了！”他在Harry的唇下低声说。

“你怎么知道？”Harry问，拉近他，试图让他镇静下来，他的心脏砰砰的跳着。如果Malfoy被吓到了，他一定知道会发生什么。几年以来的第一次，Harry想知道自己是否刚刚逃脱了死亡，或是更糟的事，的威胁。

“我吓坏了，”Malfoy回答。“哦，天那……”他再次吻住了Harry，那么用力，他们的牙齿撞到了一起。“我很抱歉，”他吻着Harry说。“我真抱歉我把你推开了。”

“我在这儿，”Harry低声回答，紧紧的拥着Malfoy。“我很好，没事了。”Malfoy紧紧贴着他，手臂环着Harry的脖子，低声呜咽着。Harry吻着他，带着这几天压抑的情感。

其它所有的事都无所谓了--那个房间，对黑暗中Malfoy父亲的脸的记忆，他内心深处的恐惧。所有那些都被这不断增长的欲望取代了。Harry结束了这个吻，担心他突然的欲望是不合适的，这是个不正确的时间和地点来想这个。

但是Malfoy拉回了他，贴住他，几近绝望的吻着他。Malfoy坚硬的欲望紧贴着他。而这一次，他没有推开Harry。

Harry的意识输给了他的荷尔蒙，缓慢而确定的。“我要你，”他低声说，他的唇移到Malfoy的耳朵上，他们的小腹贴在一起。他们的欲望碰触着，同时低声抽了一口气。

“卧室，”Malfoy低声说，往后退了一步，他们跌跌撞撞的穿过房间，依然纠缠在一起，尽可能的吻着、抚摸着对方。Harry从来没有感觉到这样的激情--他不能从Malfoy身上移开他的手或是嘴，即使在移动和脱衣服的时候。

他们到了门那儿，门还关着，他们重重的撞上了它。Harry把Malfoy压到门上，手把Malfoy的手压在他的头边，拼命的吻着他，几乎要弄伤了他。Malfoy挪动着，一个脚踝勾着Harry的膝盖，让他更贴近。

Harry移动了一下位置，他们的欲望再次碰触到。他的呻吟混和着Malfoy的，他开始冲戳着Malfoy甚至没有思考，意识到Malfoy也在对他做同样的事，他们俩用力的互相推着挤压着，每动一次，就变得更狂热。

他不知道他们这样站了多久，因为时间仿佛已经停止了。只有他，和Malfoy，和他们的嘴唇与舌头，和他们隔着布料互相紧压的欲望，越来越硬，越来越快……

Malfoy叫了出来，退开了这个吻，扭过头。Harry开始舔吻他裸露的脖子，感到自己的高潮就要到了。他的前额撞在门上，但他感觉不到--所有的意识都集中在他紧绷的欲望和唯一的刺激上。当那感觉越过他的意识的时候，他的高潮到达了。它看起来持续了很长的时间，然后他们一起颤抖着，互相倚扶着。当他的意识开始清醒的足以思考的时候，Harry松开了Malfoy的手腕，感到他的手臂环过了自己的腰。

“我们没有在卧室做，”Harry说，呼吸着Malfoy头发里温柔的汗味。

Malfoy吐了口气。“我们甚至没有脱下衣服。真可悲，是吗？”

Harry退开一步。非常确定，他们在自己的衣服里就出来了。Harry看着Malfoy粉色的脸颊，“我不介意。”

他们互相凝视了一会，不知道该做什么。他们甚至不知道这事会发生，如果Harry意识足够清醒，他会阻止他们俩。他不知道这对他们意味着什么，或是改变了什么。这意味着Malfoy改变主意了吗？

Malfoy盯着他，带着难以琢磨的表情。Harry咽下口水，让自己不要有罪恶感。他更担心Malfoy是否愿意和他发生亲密的行为，而不是担心他们俩的安全。

Harry叹口气，希望他的焦虑不会太过明显。“现在我们做什么？”

Malfoy退开一点打开门，“洗个澡怎么样？”他的举止里有一点类似害羞的东西，触动了Harry的深处。他只能点点头回应。

他跟着Malfoy进了卧室，看着他一件件的脱下衣服，Harry的目光稳定的追随着他。Harry站着，好像被催眠了一般，Malfoy脱下最后一件衬衫，拨开几绺滑到他脸上的头发。Malfoy的眼睛盯着Harry的，手落下来开始解牛仔裤的扣子，当他弯腰把裤子推到膝盖的时候，没有错过Harry的一声喘息。他脱下裤子。苍白的皮肤越来越多的暴露出来，直到最后，Malfoy全裸的站在他面前。

Harry几乎不能呼吸。他不敢移动或是说话，担心这只是一个梦。Harry感到一种刺痛的恐惧，如果这又是一次精心安排的调笑，如果Malfoy压根没有打算跟他做爱。Malfoy转身走进了浴室的门。Harry犹豫了几秒钟，脱下他粘答答的睡裤，跟了进去。

Malfoy回头对Harry微笑，然后走到莲蓬头下面。这看起来是一个邀请，于是Harry跟了进去。他在淋浴旁边站了一分钟，观察Malfoy在水流下面仰着头。Malfoy的眼睛闭着，手指梳理过他的染了几绺红色的金色头发。他把头发从脸上推开，让Harry觉得他好像一个孩子。然后他的头仰的更高。水流淌过她的脸颊，下颚，然后滑下他的喉咙。

Harry发现自己挣扎在继续观察和加入他之间。最后，他犹豫的举起手，试探性的触摸着Malfoy的胸部。Malfoy惊动了一下，但是允许Harry自由的抚摸他。Harry的手平滑的移动在这沾满肥皂泡沫的皮肤和肌肉上，轻压着那些看起来特别单薄的点，逗留在他认为别具魅力的所在。他的手滑下Malfoy的背部，直到他的曲线所在的地方，正在他坚实的臀部以上。龙的刺青对Harry眨着眼，然后打了个呵欠。当Harry用一个手指轻压它的背部的时候，它像猫一样蜷缩起来。Harry微笑着，允许自己的手往下一点。Malfoy吸了一口气，Harry的手指滑进他臀部的缝隙，轻挠着他的入口。Malfoy伸手去拿皂液，把Harry拖到了淋浴下面。

Harry闭上眼睛，享受着灵巧的手指慢慢滑过他胸部的触感，沿着腰线，滑到他的脊椎末端。他很久没有被人这样触摸了，他几乎忘记他在这种情况下是多么敏感。他身体的某个部分想推开抚摸着他的手，在它们触摸到更深处之前。他动也不动的站着，直到再也无法忍耐，然后吻住了Malfoy。

他们在热水的冲刷下站了很长时间，在他们彻底洗去所有的皂液之后。Harry觉得他可能会死掉，因为Malfoy的舌头缓慢的纠缠着他的，因为水滑过他们的脸进入他们张开的嘴，因为灼热的嘴唇刷过他自己的嘴唇。

最后，Malfoy退开一步，关掉了水，他低头瞥了一眼他们之间，咧嘴笑了，“这是为我吗？”

Harry抓住Malfoy的手，让它握住自己重新燃起的欲望。“你真的想知道？”

Malfoy抽回手，递给Harry一条毛巾。“我们这次要用正确的方式，躺着，在床上。”

Harry笑了，开始擦干自己。

他们成功的保持了几分钟的距离，擦干了身体，躺到床上。当Malfoy在抽屉里摸索着拿出一个安全套和一瓶润滑剂时，Harry感到一种奇怪的窘迫。他把它们放在床头柜上，转向Harry，带着一种谨慎的表情。

Harry伸手勾勒着Malfoy脸上阴影的线条。“你之前说你不能忍受和我做爱。你确定现在要吗？”

Malfoy点点头，靠的更近些，在他身边躺下。“我也许会后悔，但是……如果不做，我想我会更后悔。”他温柔的吻着Harry的肩膀，Harry觉得喉咙发紧。“你呢？你说你不是随便和人上床的。”

太晚担心这个了，Harry想着，把Malfoy拉近些。他发现自己渴望这亲密的行为，比自己想象的要多的多。他的膝盖滑入Malfoy的腿间。“我想我们在这儿是安全的？避开了--”他停了下来，意识到他还没有告诉Malfoy他看到了什么。

Malfoy吻着他，似乎要阻止他说得更多。“我们安全了，”他低声说。“其它的事可以留到早上。”

随后，他翻身躺下，拥住Harry。Harry微笑着看着他，感受着几个月来第一次，肌肤贴着温暖的肌肤。Malfoy正在微笑--诱惑的，实际上--Harry无法克制的低头吻着他。Malfoy发出满足的呻吟，在他身下蠕动。

Harry强迫自己更有耐心。他不想认为这是他们之间唯一的一个夜晚，但是万一，他希望让它尽可能的美好。他吻了Malfoy很长时间，然后把注意力转移到他的颈部和胸膛。

他从来没有真正的和男人做爱过，他发现。至少不像这样，缓慢而仔细的，裸露而全心全意的，感受到这样多的东西。他在舔舐过每一寸肌肤后仔细的观看，惊讶的发现Malfoy的身体并不像Harry想象的那么完美，但他毫不在意。

实际上，他喜欢Malfoy的身体上有一些疤痕，这些部位平时是被衣服覆盖住的，他的侧面有很大一块擦伤，看起来是一个星期之前造成的。他喜欢Malfoy在某些部位非常纤细，而在另一些部位有明显的肌肉。他的手指顺着Malfoy胸部的金色的毛发游走，这让Malfoy看起来比Harry更像一个男孩。他吻着Malfoy肩部的斑点，提醒自己要让Malfoy不要过多的暴露在阳光下晒伤了皮肤。

当Harry的舌尖轻舔着Malfoy已经硬起来的乳头的时候，Malfoy抽了一口气。他蠕动着直到Harry开始咬着他--然后他叫了出来。Harry抬眼看着他，但是Malfoy的眼睛闭着。他移向另一个乳头，想知道这是否男人在床上应做的事。他在女人那儿有一点经验如何继续下去，而他希望这同样有效。

“我以前没做过，你知道，”他在Malfoy的胸口低声说。

“唔……”Malfoy咕哝着回答。听起来好像在要求更多。“那么--Colby？”

Harry顺着他突出的肋骨舔着，“那不像这个，”他回答，“站在洗手间里不可能是理想的性经验。”他把鼻子压到Malfoy的肚脐里，Malfoy笑出声来。

“Mmm，我想也不是。”

Harry撮着Malfoy肚脐下纤细的金色的毛发，他的下颚碰到了Malfoy的欲望。

Malfoy吸了口气， Harry用手肘撑起自己，仔细的看着他。他没有太多经验可比较，但是Malfoy直立的阴茎看起来是正常水准。它比Harry的小一点，比Colby的大，也许在什么正常体重的人身上看起来会大些。

Malfoy发出一个挫败的声音。“我不能指望你快点吗？”

Harry靠前吻了吻他的大腿和腹部的交界处。“赶紧点还是什么？”

“不，我只是快要疯了，好吧！”Malfoy的声音很轻，Harry有种感觉，其实他根本就不介意。

Harry继续吻着，探索着--小腹，膝盖，脚，然后舔舐着大腿的内侧。Malfoy发出一声呜咽，当Harry的呼吸徘徊在他的睾丸。另一次，当Harry的舌尖顺着他欲望的内侧游走。

Harry想坐起来，但是Malfoy的膝盖压住他的脑侧，“不，不，不要停！拜托只要……？”

Harry笑出声来，将Malfoy的大腿往前推，直到他的膝盖压倒胸部。“你没有听说过前戏吗？”

Malfoy喃喃的抱怨着。“那是女孩才喜欢的，不是吗？伴随着巧克力和热血电影。”

Harry笑着伏下身。Malfoy意识到Harry正换了一个更舒服的姿势，他的呼吸急促起来。Harry松开对Malfoy大腿的控制，Malfoy的手移动着拉住自己的膝盖。这是Harry通常喜欢的女性的姿势--控制住她自己，对他开放，因为需要而颤抖着。他意识到自己同样喜欢男性采取这种方式，尽管这景象大为不同。

他的鼻子爱抚着Malfoy的睾丸，舌尖轻舔着下面的肌肤。Malfoy一时间不能呼吸，只在Harry的舌头移的更下时才猛的抽了口气。

“哦，上帝……”Malfoy喃喃的说。

Harry的舌头在他的入口那里绕着圈，然后用舌尖轻轻压入了Malfoy，温柔的试探着。Malfoy更用力的蜷起膝盖，发出不连贯的哀诉。Harry尽可能的探入着，用他的舌头缓慢的挑拨着Malfoy。他可以感觉到Malfoy在发抖，抑制不住的微笑了。

“你确定你……以前从来没有干过这个？”

“女孩也有臀部，你知道。”Harry笑着说，他的舌头收了回来又再度探入进去。

“不公平，”Malfoy喃喃的说。随着Harry加快了舌头爱抚与进出的动作，这喃喃声转成了呻吟。

他继续着直到他的下颚开始为这动作感到酸痛，然后顺着肌肤回到了Malfoy的欲望，不再小心与温柔。他轻咬着渗出爱液的欲望顶端，吮吸着，努力回忆Malfoy的--Colby的舌头头天晚上的动作。Malfoy松开了自己的腿，腿弯勾住Harry的肩部，手紧紧抓住两侧的床单。

“哦，上帝……Harry，停下来，求你……”Harry放开了他，抬头看着。细密的汗珠在Malfoy的胸部闪着光，使他在昏暗的灯光下看起来更加脆弱。“我不想太快，”他喘息着说。

Harry爬了起来，Malfoy的膝盖依然放在他肩上，对他微笑着。“你想要什么，那么？”Harry知道他想要什么。

Malfoy笑了，“我想你干我，不，我需要你干我。”

“需要？”Harry笑出声来。他想取笑Malfoy的用词，但是Malfoy已经伸手去拿保险套。他对Harry眨眨眼，撕开包装将它套在Harry的欲望上，甚至没有去看自己的动作。Harry闭上眼感觉这短短的接触，同时他开始想自己能持续多长时间。他当然想和Malfoy享受更长的时间。润滑剂的瓶子被塞到他手里，当他看到Malfoy脸上愉快的表情，脸开始泛红。他倒了很多润滑剂在手里，俯身去吻Malfoy，一支手指轻轻的挤入了他，然后另一支，缓慢的移动着。

Malfoy的表情完全改变了。“你要杀了我，是吗？”他在Harry的唇下低语着。“你知道你在对我做什么吗？”

Harry的舌头勾勒着Malfoy的唇线，微笑着。“我想在继续之前先确定一下。”他抽出了他的手指，以自己的欲望代替了它们。缓慢的推动着，直到他完全进入Malfoy。他能感觉到Malfoy推挤着他，希望他的肌肉放松下来。Harry的本能驱使他猛烈的抽插，但是他强迫自己不要动，尽最大可能的停留在这一刻。

进入的那一刻总是让Harry觉得惊异，这次也不例外。另一个躯体全然的热度包裹着他敏感的欲望，那压力，那深入另一个人的感觉--他不知道人们是怎么能如此轻易，如此随便地放弃这种感觉。他不得不闭上眼睛抵抗他感受到的强烈，以免被它覆没。

但是随后他睁开眼睛，看到Malfoy的脸。他的眼睛闭着，嘴微微张开，表情介于疼痛与欢愉之间，Harry难以描述这情形。Malfoy的前额微蹙，缓慢的呼吸着。

“上帝，这真好，”他说。

Harry觉得他的心脏开始在头部跳动，“是的，”他回答，开始移动。他迫使自己以缓慢的速度移动，这是一种折磨，实际上。这感觉如此美妙，他唯恐移动的哪怕快一点，就会让他达到高潮。Harry的手放在Malfoy的臀部，他们的胸部压到了一起，Mafloy几乎被折了起来，但他看起来毫不在意。他的前额顶着Malfoy的，终于找到一种节奏，他能维持而不致失去控制。

Harry不知道这感觉如何，他只希望他做的正确。他跟秋试过几次，在他不断的恳求和试探以后。他总是想为什么这种姿势特别能激起他的欲望。

是的，也许有个好理由，他想，闷闷的笑了。

Malfoy睁开眼，笑了，“开心吗？”他低声说。

这个问题出乎Harry意料，他停了下来。“是的，你呢？”

Malfoy的胳膊环过Harry的肩膀。“做爱，是的，不要停。”他抬起头吻着Harry，Harry觉得有什么东西在他的小腹里融化了。他把Malfoy推到床上，占领了他的嘴就好像占领他的躯体。Malfoy呻吟着，抬起下体，随着Harry移动。

“你能这样出来吗？”Harry在Malfoy的嘴里低声说。“我不知道要做--”

“摸我，”Malfoy回答，将Harry的一只手推向他们的连接处。

这需要腹肌的合作和协调，但Harry最终成功的同时抚摸Malfoy的欲望和在他身体里来回。他自己的高潮在身体里盘旋着，但是他希望Malfoy能先达到那一点。

“你感觉真美妙，”Harry几近呻吟的说。

“你也是……哦，继续那个……用你的手……”

“我不能放弃这个，”他接着说，他的唇轻点着Malfoy的，“我不能抛下你回去。”

“现在不要，Harry，”Malfoy喘息着。

“求你，只要……答应我你会考虑。”Harry本能的加快了速度，几乎是无意识的。

“Harry，求你，”Malfoy呜咽着，“不要。”

“我需要你，”Harry说。

Malfoy发出一个类似抽泣的声音，但听起来又像是欢愉的哭喊。“哦，上帝……”

他们现在都是汗津津的，Harry的手抓住Malfoy的欲望。“我想你跟我一起来，”他低声说，在他的话里加入了双重的含义。“拜托……”

Malfoy喊了出来，弓起背，迫使Harry的手停止的了移动。Harry抓住床单，持续的抽插着，震惊地感受到Malfoy的躯体紧紧的抓住他的欲望。他完全失去了控制，模糊的意识到自己的腹部撞击着Malfoy的臀部。他到达的那一刻，把自己的脸埋在Malfoy的肩膀里。

他们安静了一会儿，除了他们的呼吸声。Malfoy的手臂紧紧的环绕着Harry，紧到他开始疑惑Malfoy是否还好。Harry扭动了一下，Malfoy松开了他，Harry汗湿的背因为通风口送来的空气凉了下来。他移动一下臀部，从Malfoy的身体里退了出来，花了一会儿取下保险套，又躺了下来。

“这真好，”Malfoy说，“哦，上帝。”

Harry咧嘴对着他的肩膀笑着说，“请--叫我Harry。”

Malfoy安静了一秒，吃吃的笑了。他拍打着Harry的肩膀。“你这个傻瓜。”

Harry抬起头吻他。Malfoy扭动着大笑，但是最后屈服了，让他自己被吻着。当他发出哀诉的呻吟，Harry以手肘撑起自己，看着他。

“我说的是认真的。我想你跟我一起回去。”

Malfoy闭上眼。“Harry……”

“我能帮助你，我在部里还有些影响，你知道。我只要求你考虑一下，也许过几周再来。”Malfoy重新睁开眼睛，Harry吻着他的鼻子。“你可以跟我住在一起。我们每天都可以做这个。”他挑起一条眉毛。

“星期天两次？”Malfoy问，微笑了。Harry的心跳漏过一拍。“我不能保证，Harry。”他接着说，微笑黯淡了。“这很复杂，比你想象的要复杂的多。”

Harry点点头，继续亲昵着Malfoy的脖子。“我想要明白，我想要帮忙，但是，最主要的--诚实的说--我想要你。”他把脸贴在Malfoy的胸口，叹息着，听着他的心跳。“我不能忍受这想法，丢下你独自离开。我宁可再也不回去。”他是这个意思，他知道。

“不回去？”Malfoy问，手在Harry的背上画着圈。“你是认真的？”

“是的，我想过辞职留在这儿。没有什么等我回去。”

“没什么，但是有你的工作，你的家，你的朋友……”

“现在看来，那些都不重要。”Harry叹口气。

“你在这儿不安全，”Malfoy低声说，更紧的环抱着Harry。

“你也一样。”Harry反驳说。

Malfoy沉默了一会。“好的，”他最后说。

Harry有点奇怪。“好的？”

“我会考虑它。”

“真的？”Harry问，头抬了起来。Malfoy点点头。他看起来并不很热心，但是Harry还是吻了他。“就几周，也许。你已经有几年没有回家了，不是吗？”

“是的。”Malfoy回答，闭上了眼睛。“确实如此。”Harry吻着Malfoy的脖子，几乎无意识的，开始轻抿着，舔舐着他。“Harry，”Malfoy呻吟说，“现在快早上五点了。我们能睡一会再做吗？”

“对不起，”Harry低声说，躺到他身边。“忍不住。”

“我们明天有一整天，如果你想要，”Malfoy打着呵欠。翻了个身，Harry从背后搂住他。“一整天，如果我的屁股受得了，”Malfoy嘟哝着。过了几分钟，他睡着了。Harry紧紧搂着他--他很少在做爱以后这么做--终于也睡着了。

―――――――――――――――――――

2004年2月11日，星期三

Harry醒来的时候太阳已经很高了，他在被子下伸了个懒腰打着呵欠。枕头充满了Malfoy的气味，被子充满了性爱的味道。Harry咧嘴笑了。

他翻身躺着，睁开眼睛。他是一个人在床上，空气里充满咖啡的气味，他想知道Malfoy是否最后会回到床上来，如果他等在这儿。

过了几分钟，他开始感到孤单，于是坐了起来，环顾着屋子。他的眼镜在地上，和昨晚的睡裤在一起。他伸出手，集中注意力，眼镜慢慢的漂浮起来向他移动着。这花了一点力气，但是比他想象的要容易的多。也许他回家以后可以去申请无魔杖魔法的训练。有了这次成功的任务，他甚至可能申请调职，也许回到某些战后搜捕任务去。也许他和Malfoy可以一起工作。

不考虑其它的事情，他是随着欲望一起清醒的，他的思维转向如何解决这特别的问题的方法。

他短暂的考虑了一下裸体走出房间，希望Malfoy会领会到这暗示，但是还是穿上了他的脏睡裤。那儿有一些可爱的回忆。

他推开门，走进起居室。“Draco？”

Malfoy正坐在起居室的地板上，抱着膝盖。他银色的手链漂浮在他面前的空气中，慢慢的旋转着。他周围全是纸张。

“哦，天哪，”Harry说。

手链咔哒落到地板上，Malfoy抬头看着他。他的眼睛红肿着，好像刚刚哭过--几个小时。他脸上的表情不像Harry之前见到的。

“Draco，不--”

“我信任你，”Malfoy静静的说。“他告诉我不要，他告诉我你为谁工作，你为什么来，而我是一个傻瓜居然相信你。”他摇摇头，移开目光。

Harry冻在那里，他不知道该说什么，该做什么。

“我想你该走了，”Malfoy说。

“Draco，求你，我知道事情看起来好像--”

“好像什么？”Malfoy轻蔑的说。“你这个混蛋，Harry！”他从地上拿起一张纸晃了晃。“这好像是CIA在纽约监视我的情报总结，这是我的电话记录，这是我上过的人，好像这都关他们的事。”他在低声翻了翻，拿起另一张纸。“而这一张，Harry--这是关于你打算怎么接近我，你工作的如何努力来得到我的信任。”

“不，”Harry低声说，摇摇头。“Draco--”

Malfoy拿起另一张纸。“而一旦你得到了我的信任，你就会把我送给魔法部。”他再度看着Harry，表情冷硬，“这就是你昨晚做的事，不是吗？”

“不！”Harry回答，开始不知所措。“哦，上帝，我知道这是……你还没有看过所有的东西，让我解释--”

“没什么可解释的，”Malfoy回答。“你骗了我，你一直在骗我。”

Harry慌张起来，往前踏了一步。Malfoy的魔杖出现在他手里，好像无处可躲，他指着Harry。“站在那儿，不要动。”他咆哮着，站了起来。“你几乎拥有我，你知道。我相信你昨晚说的每一件事。”他摇摇头，混乱的，“我打算跟你回去，你将一直握着我的手，直到你把我交出去，不是吗？”

“不，”Harry说，“你完全弄错了，请别这样。”

“我什么地方错了？”Malfoy愤怒的说，挥舞着纸，Harry看到那是给他授权让他以任何方式带Malfoy回去的那张，退缩了一下。“难道他们不是派你来诱惑我回去吗？还是这是你的主意？”

“不是那样，我发誓。”

“那么为什么我现在要该死的相信你？”Malfoy嘲讽的说，他的表情非常愤怒，但Harry可以看出隐藏在下面的痛楚。“我从来没对你撒谎，Harry。我回避说出真相，当然，但是我从来没有骗你。任何事情上都没有。”他咬紧牙。  
（老实说，这段跟8点档连续剧粉像的）

Harry只能瞪着他。Malfoy是对的，Harry应该尽快告诉他真相，而现在……他往前走了一步，疯狂的在地板上找着。如果他能找到那张他写下来威胁辞职的纸，也许--

Malfoy吼了什么听起来像咒语的东西，但是Harry此前从未听过。地板上的纸在他身边盘旋起来，猛烈的穿过空气，落在Harry的空包里，和Harry夹克与魔杖一起。然后包冲着Harry飞过来。

他避开一步，但是包仿佛预计到了这动作，撞上他的肚子，冲力让他一时不能呼吸。他跌跌撞撞的退后几步，咳了出来，瞪着Malfoy。魔杖依然指着他，脸上挂着可以致人死亡的愤怒。Harry咽下口水，震惊于Malfoy在这一刻有多像他的父亲。

“你该走了，Harry，”他低声说，“现在，在我做出什么我可能会后悔的事之前。”

迷乱的，Harry侧着朝门口挪去。这不该发生，他一定是在做梦。他一定会在某个点醒过来，Malfoy还在他怀里，打着呼噜睡着。

门自己开了，Harry退出去，他知道他该说点什么，但是他完全没有了主意，他已经彻底的，完全的迷惑了。

门砰的关上，他站在Malfoy公寓的走廊上，穿着睡裤，半裸着，抱着他的包。他听到一声抽气，回头，看到一个老女人正从一个门缝里偷窥着他。他不理她，回头瞪着Malfoy关上的门。Malfoy被伤害了而且很愤怒。Harry不能怪他。也许他过几个小时会冷静下来，然后Harry可以回来，说服他。他从包里找出夹克和鞋子穿上，走下楼梯。

他不确定旅馆是否安全，但是他没有别的地方可去。他剩下的东西都在那里，他还必须回去结帐。然后他也许可以给Hermione打个电话，他觉得轻松了一点，加快了步子。是的，Hermione会知道该做什么。

他考虑从巷子幻影显形过去，但是突然出现在他的房间里看起来是个坏主意。他沿着Castro街走着，没有注意身边路过的人群。他想着的所有事都是Malfoy的脸，还有那可怕的时刻，当Harry意识到他知道了真相。

但真相已经变了，在某些方面，在Harry没有注意的时候。

他走进旅馆大门，扫视着是否有危险的信号。一切看起来都很平静，完全正常。Harry的手指紧紧抓住他的魔杖，往楼梯走去。

“Potter先生，是吗？”

Harry回头看到一个长相熟悉穿着制服的男人正盯着他。他点点头。

“我是Carl Unter，这儿的经理。”他没有伸出手。“我恐怕我们不得不要求你结帐，然后离开，立刻。”

Harry茫然的看着他，“我……对不起？”

Unter对Harry的反应只是动动鼻子，没有伪装他的烦恼。“我不知道昨晚你为什么觉得有必要摧毁你的房间，但是我向你保证我们会要求你对这损坏负责。”

Harry退缩一下，点点头。“是的，当然。”他怀疑解释有两个坏蛋巫师昨晚试图杀死他对这事是否有益。“也许我可以上去收拾我的东西？”

Unter飞快的点点头。“我在十分钟内准备好你的帐单。”

如果员工进去过，他的房间可能是安全的。不过，他还是抽出魔杖，推开没有锁的门，瞪着。房间里没有一件家具没有被推倒，损坏，或是完全摧毁。窗帘被扯烂了。到处都是烧焦的白色碎片。地毯中央有一大块烧灼的痕迹。Harry开始感到幸运因为他只用为这损失付帐。旅馆本有权利让他被逮捕。

他关上门，踏过垃圾，寻找着任何可能逃脱注意的衣物，在卫生间的门后面，他找到一条脏的牛仔裤和一件灰色衬衫。他找不到任何内衣。他脱下衣服，打开淋浴，但是没有水出来。水池龙头也不见了，他的牙刷看上去已经融化成了一大摊绿色塑料。

呻吟着，他用了一个不完整的清洗咒，换上了牛仔裤。没有内衣穿着牛仔裤非常难受，但是他毫无选择。那儿没有足够的布可以被变形成内裤，他把灰色衬衫翻个面，发现是那件Malfoy的皇后大学T恤，Harry在几天前穿去Haight市场的那件。那好像是一个月前的事了。他套上它，吸了口气。它闻起来就像他，但是还带着淡淡的烟味。他拉好衣服，叹了口气。

电话已经摔成了碎片，所以他不能打给Hermione，他在房间里又找了几分钟，但是没有其它东西幸存了下来。Malfoy告诉他带上所有有价值的东西，他是对的。

Harry坐的地板上，倒出背包里的所有东西。文件已经以令人惊奇的方式整洁的叠在一起。他只用再把它们赛到文件夹里去。他折好他的裤子，赛进包里。包的底部还有点什么，硬的，光滑的--

他从包里拉出了那银色的手链，瞪着它，胸口涌起陌生的情绪。他不知道它是怎么进去的。Draco也许是故意放进去的，或者他的咒语简单的收集了Harry到那儿时带的所有东西。他无从得知。

它现在肯定不再是门钥匙了。Harry将它滑过手掌，惊讶的发现它贴服在他的手腕上。

Draco知道，不知为什么，食死徒会在昨晚出现。他救了Harry，然后Harry背叛了他。

他没有试图忍住眼里聚集的泪水，它们静静的滑下他的脸颊，只有他的呼吸声伴随着它们。他没有麻烦的去擦掉它们。皮肤上的泪水带给他某种放松的感觉。

为什么这让他如此痛苦？他不记得秋离开他的时候他有这么难受，尽管他曾经那样确定。也许你不能记得爱是多么痛苦，这样你才不会害怕重新去爱。

在他身上发生了什么事？他爱了吗？

几分钟以后，他动身下楼。他知道很明显他哭了，他需要洗澡，而他现在看起来像狗屎，但是他不在乎。Unter对他没有任何同情，递给他一份文件签名，然后复印了他的信用卡。

Harry背起包，转身离开。

“Potter先生，这是今天早上来的，”有人说。是一个职员，她拿着一个联邦快递的大信封。

Harry屏住呼吸看着它。那个女人有趣的看着他，走过来，递给他信封。

“谢谢，”他说，接过信封打开了它。文件就在里面，正是他想要的，有Bass奇怪的字体签名，还有Fallin模糊的字迹。Harry心脏又开始跳动。他把羊皮纸塞回信封，把信封塞到他的包里。

他成功的镇静的走出门，但是他一踏上马路就开始狂奔。他沿着Castro街跑着，冲回Draco的公寓，快到的时候，才想到他可以幻影显形到那儿。他按了门铃，但是没有人回答。他从门缝里窥视着，看到大厅里没人，他看了看左右，幻影显形进去。

他敲门的时候还在喘息。没有回答，他用力敲着。“Draco！”他喊道。“请开门，我有重要的东西给你看。”

他听到旁边有个声音，但是只是邻居探头出来看着他。他瞪着她，她皱起眉头。他更用力的敲着，然后把头靠在门上。

突然，他意识到防御没有了。他的头猛抬了起来，他双手按在门上。他什么也感觉不到，尽管防御就在一个小时以前还在。他再次敲着门，“Draco！”

邻居咳嗽着，Harry扭头对着他，“你有事吗？”他嘶哑着声音说。她吸口气，关上了门。Harry从包里抽出魔杖，指着门，低声念了一个他几年前在傲罗训练里学到的强力开锁咒。锁咔哒一声。拿着魔杖，Harry推开了门。

他惊诧的抽了口气，房间是空的，完全空的，好像根本没有人曾住在这儿，每张窗帘，每根电线，每个杯子，每一样东西都不见了。

“Draco？”他疯狂的喊着，穿过公寓，打开每扇门。但是没有人。甚至一颗灰尘都没有。一个小时之内，每一样属于Draco Malfoy的痕迹都不见了。

Harry听到脚步声，飞快的扭头看着门口，拿着魔杖。“Hello？”他听到，及时的把魔杖藏到身后。一个Harry猜测是看门人的男人探头进来。“你怎么进来的？”男人问，机警的看着他。

“我是Derek的一个朋友，”Harry回答，努力压抑自己不断增加的恐慌。“我……门开着。他在哪儿？”

男人对他眨眨眼，好像他傻了。“搬走了，早上留了一张字条，还有支票付了他的租金。我不知道他什么时候搬走东西的，但是他肯定很安静的搞定了这事。”

Harry点点头，感到他的焦虑不断提升。看起来Draco是自主离开的。“他留下了什么转信的地址吗？”

“没。”男人推开门，比划着。“我很抱歉，但是我不得不要你离开。”

“当然，”Harry回答，转身把魔杖藏到夹克里，他扫视了一眼空荡荡的房间。它令人惊讶的充满着他在这儿短短时间的回忆。发生了太多的事情，大部分都是在这儿。他嘲笑着自己的多愁善感，走了出去，没有回头。

一到街上，他就走向最近的巷子。然后幻影显形到了Draco工作的咖啡馆附近的巷子里。他通常很谨慎的在公开场合使用魔法，但是没有人看到他出现在空气中。

Draco也不在咖啡馆，Rosie告诉Harry他刚刚来过，告诉他们他辞职了。他打算没有等着拿他的工资。

“你能把这个给他吗？”Rosie问，递给他一张折好的纸。

Harry点点头，把它放进口袋里。口袋里已经有什么在里面，尽管--Colby的名片。Harry掏出它，在手里翻动着。“Rosie，我能打个电话吗？”

――――――――――――――――――

Colby的公寓在Pacific Heights，Harry叫了辆出租车去那儿。Colby坐在台阶上，等着他。他站起来招手示意，看上去很疲惫。

Harry知道他在电话里听起来好像要疯了。“我很抱歉，”Harry说，停在他面前，“所有的事，我只是……我这儿谁也不认识，而且……”

“来把，”Colby微笑着，拿出钥匙指着公寓的门。Harry跟着他进去。这儿不像Draco那儿一样好。“对不起，很乱，”Colby低声说，“我最近有点忙。”Harry耸耸肩，盯着他面前的地板，Colby拉住他的手带他走到沙发那儿。

“Derek不见了，”Harry说，坐了下来。

Colby对他眨眨眼。“不见？我……”他叹口气。“Harry，我很抱歉。我知道你关心他，但是他没有对你许诺什么。”

“不，你不明白，”Harry呻吟说。“他走了，他的公寓是空的。我哪儿也找不到他。”

Colby的下巴掉了下来。“你在开玩笑！他……他不见了？”他坐倒在沙发里，脸色苍白。“哦，我的老天爷。你不知道发生了什么？”

“不，”Harry回答。“我本想你可能知道他会在那儿，或者……”Harry弯腰，脸埋在手里。他想他听起来自私的可怕。

Colby没说话，Harry抬头发现他正盯着Harry的手腕。Harry拉拉袖子，盖住了手链，突然感到不舒服。Colby移开目光。

“你又足够的勇气来跟我哭诉这些，”Colby低声说。

“我知道，我真的，真的很抱歉。”

“没关系，”Colby接着说，带着尽量坚强的口气。“我去做点咖啡，然后我们聊聊，好吗？”

Harry点点头，Colby站了起来。Harry靠到沙发背上，闭上眼，他听到Colby向厨房走去，打开一个柜子，然后咖啡机的声音和噼啪声。Harry不知道是什么推动着他打了Colby的电话，坚持他立刻和Harry见面。Colby在工作，但是他说他会立刻回家，没有问题……

“Colby，你是个天使，”Harry说。

“我是吗？”他听到，一个坚硬，冰冷的东西抵在他脑袋后面。Harry觉得血液从他脸上被抽走了。“如果我是你，我就不会动，”Colby说。“这是357 口径的沙漠之鹰，在你拿到魔杖以前，你的脑子就会溅到地板上。”

今天里的第三次，Harry想他一定在做梦。“Colby？”他说，迷惑不解的。

“手放在我能看到的地方，”Colby回答。Harry伸出手放在面前。“好孩子。”Colby伸手从Harry的夹克里抽出了魔杖。枪口从Harry头上移开，他听到Colby走到房间另一头。他扭头看到Colby把魔杖放到餐厅桌上。

然后，Colby走到Harry面前，枪口指着Harry胸口。“不要太舒服了。”Colby说，假笑着。“他们随时可能到这儿。”

“发生什么了？”Harry问，他的思绪一片混乱，他必须让自己清醒起来。“谁会来？”

Colby微笑着，“我不能相信你还没有搞清楚，Harry。你有着不思考就行动的名声，但是这也太容易了。”

Harry拼命让自己的声音镇静下来，尽管他已经快疯了。“我没搞清楚什么，那么？”

Colby的眼睛盯着手链，“他一定相信你，也许告诉了你所有事。这让你和他一样有用。”

“对谁有用？”

Colby大笑着，“对每一个人，Harry，但是我会得到最高报酬。有很多人对Draco Malfoy感兴趣，你也是，显然。”

“食死徒？”Harry问。

Colby又笑了。“如果你就是这么喊他们的。愚蠢的名字，我得说。”他观察了一会Harry的脸。“几年前，有个男人--一个巫师，实际上--接触了我，用非常有趣的方式。他在找他的儿子，他给我很高的报酬找到他。我做了，但是宝贝男孩不愿意被找到，不想和他老爹联系，事情黄了。”

“你能怪他吗？”Harry问，流露出一点讽刺的口气。

“我看你了解他，”Colby回答。“Malfoy先生不接受‘不’，现在也是。”

“所以你跟着Draco到了旧金山，”Harry说，“你努力跟他做了朋友，你为他的父亲监视他。”

Colby笑了，“你不像看上去那么没用，Harry。很容易就能得到Malfoy的注意，钻进他的裤子里，但是留在那儿……”他摇摇头，“你也没什么不同。”

Harry深呼吸一下让自己镇静下来。发现自己处在不利位置的震惊已经开始减退，现在他在思考，计划。如果他能让Colby一直说话，他也许可以引开他。Colby总是很喜欢听自己说话，这或许对Harry有利。

“为什么对我有兴趣，那么？”Harry问。

Colby耸耸肩，“我指望你能告诉我。每件事都顺利发展着，直到一个星期以前，”Colby说，把身体的重量移到另一只脚上。“我在CIA的部门主管很高兴我发现了他们在找的逃亡者，他们派我来监视他。Malfoy先生也有理由为此高兴。”

Harr咽下口水。Colby是CIA的探员，而他一直以为是Manny。他压根没有想过甜蜜的，无害的Colby。

“这很有趣，同时。性，药物，每天晚上的游乐--谁能不享受这个？我要做的只是写两套报告，每周三次。”Colby换了一只手拿枪。“然后，上个星期，我提到一个Draco学校里的老朋友出现了，一个头上带疤的英国人。所有的都变了。”他惊奇的摇摇头，“Malfoy先生非常有兴趣，尤其是我告诉他你上了他儿子的时候。我的新任务变成了……你。”

“因此你突然对我产生了兴趣？”Harry感到奇怪的轻松。

Colby微笑着，“别想错了，Harry。你干的不错，但不是我喜欢的类型。”他的微笑黯淡成一条线。“此外，我已经让Lucius Malfoy失望过一次。我不能再犯错了。”

Harry皱起眉头。“你是什么意思？”Colby的手慢慢地放低了，枪还指着Harry的方向。他看不到他的魔杖，但是如果他集中在刚才的记忆里，想着它躺在桌子上，他也许可以拿回它。他必须快点而，但是。否则Colby会在他施简单咒语前射中他。

“为什么你关心，Harry？”Colby笑了，“而且，他们很快就会来了，随时，实际上。”Harry闭上眼睛，想象着魔杖在空气中向他飞来，落在他手里。他尽最大努力的推动着。

Colby抽了口气，扭住Harry，枪管顶住Harry的额头，几乎戳伤了他。“很好的尝试，”他低声说，“我不知道你怎么做到的，现在，放下魔杖。”

Harry放松了想象，听到他的魔杖落在几英尺以外的地板上。他克制着强烈的冲动。现在他不知道该干什么了。他睁开眼，看到Colby盯着他。

然后，Colby的眼睛惊讶的睁大了。

“把枪给我，Colby，”一个声音嘶嘶的说。Harry抬头看到Manny正站在Colby身后，他的魔杖抵着Colby的喉咙。“我知道你看过我做的事，我向你保证，子弹不是什么了不起的问题。”

那不对，Harry想，但是Colby看起来不想置疑Manny的说法。他摊开手，Manny拿走了枪。Manny把他拉后几步，松开Harry。Colby震惊的瞪着Manny，带着恐惧的表情。

“起来，Harry，”Manny说，“我们要走了。”

Harry眨眼看着他。

“别那么做，Harry，”Colby说，在他们之间疯狂的来回看着。“我们为一样的人工作，他只是想成为那个把你交给他们的人。”

Manny发出类似笑声的声音。“他在撒谎，Harry。”

Harry站起来，伸出手，魔杖飞到他手里。他研究着两个男人的脸。他没有特别的理由去想起其中的一个，以他的角度。

“Harry，我们可以去CIA那里，”Colby说。“我们我们现在就走，还有时间。”他狂乱的瞪着Harry，惊惶失措。“他会把你交给食死徒。”

“像你计划的那样吗？”Harry嘲讽说。“现在谁是最高投标人了？”

Manny厌烦的看着Harry。“我们没有时间了。”

Harry深呼吸一下，握紧魔杖。他可以用咒语打倒其中的一个。或者两个，现在，但是这对他找到Draco没有帮助。他知道现在他不能相信Colby，而他不知道能不能指望Manny。选择你知道的魔鬼，Petunia阿姨总是说。

他摸到自己手腕上的链子，几乎无意识的，而它提醒了他：Draco不相信Colby，但他相信Manny。而Harry相信Draco，在重重疑虑之下。

他用魔杖指着Colby，说。“统统石化。”Colboy的脸上掠过一丝震惊的表情，倒在地上。

Manny挑起一条眉毛。“残酷，但是有效。”

“我们要把他绑起来，还是怎么样？”Harry问。

“没时间了，”Manny说，走向Harry伸出手。“现在，我会把从这儿传输（port）走。”

Harry犹豫着，“传输？”

Manny摇摇头，“哦，英国怎么说的……幻影显形。”他开始有点紧张。Harry点点头，捡起他的包，踏前一步。Manny紧紧抱住他，然后一切都变化了。

他发现自己站在一个没有窗户的屋子里，只有一个灯泡照着。Manny松开他往门口走去。他打开门，转身看着Harry。

“请，Potter先生。”

Harry稳住自己，跟了出去。


	9. Chapter 9

他们出了门，进入一条挤满人的走道，所有人看起来都拿着笔记本，对着手机说着话。，匆匆忙忙的赶去某个地方。Harry回头看见他刚刚出来的门上贴着一个大型标记“警告：传输室使用中”。他忍不住的打量着路过的人。他们大部分都忽视他，但是对着Manny温暖的微笑。特别是女性，Harry注意到。

他们在走廊的尽头转弯，爬了一段台阶，然后穿过门廊到了一个像是接待处的地方。一个精心打扮过的年轻男人坐在办公桌后面，他们进来的时候，他抬起头。

“下午好，Padilla先生，”他说，看向Harry。

“替我接好电话，Jack，”Manny从他身边走过，告诉他。“告诉Montes夫人，我把Harry Potter带来了。”

Jack的视线立刻转移到Harry的额头，但是这是他唯一的反应。“是的，先生。”他已经拿起了电话。Manny推开一扇门示意Harry进去。

Harry发现自己站在一间有点像他想象中的律师办公室的房间里，但是它包含着麻瓜和巫师技术的奇特组合。一台笔记本电脑打开在桌子上，旁边是一个魔法钟显示着时间，日期，天气以及世界几大城市的出租车呼叫率。一对鸽子在架子上咕哝，不理会他们的进入。一个肖像画里灰色头发的男人对Manny点头致意。房间是使用电灯照明，但是这儿那儿有一些烛台，插着烧了一半的蜡烛。

Manny用魔杖敲了敲角落里的一台银色咖啡机，它开始冒着蒸汽。他倒在办公桌后面的椅子里，叹了口气，抬头看着Harry，什么也没说。

Harry的视线越过他，向窗外看去，他意识到他正在Haight市场里。Harry有一百个问题想问，但他不知道该从哪儿开始。他最后看向Manny，强迫自己微笑。“我还是不觉得你是个律师，”他说。

Manny坚定的笑了，“请坐，Harry。”

Harry刚坐下，门就打开了，一位女士走了进来，他看起来五十出头，黑色的头发和眼睛，让他想起了Minerva McGongall。他不确定的站了起来。

“你好，Potter先生，”她说，伸出手，“我是Cecelia Montes，联邦调查局魔法部旧金山办公室的主任。”

“联邦调查局？”Harry问，看了Manny一眼。Manny点点头，显得非常疲倦。Harry握了握Cecelia的手，不知道自己应该感到放心还是当心。

“请，坐，”Cecelia说，指着Harry的椅子。她转向Manny。“Qué le has dicho？”（谁看得懂告诉我，拜托！）

“Nada，”Manny回答，平静的看着Harry，“我还不确信我们可以相信他。”

Cecelia犹豫着，仔细打量着Harry。她的黑眼睛闪烁着。“今天发生了什么？”

Harry想知道她是在问他，但是Manny回答了。“Hannick后来抓到了他，他承认了一切。”

Cecelia的眉毛抬了起来。“我希望你成功的记录了下来。”

Manny拿起魔杖念着，“Simula。”Colby和Harry的紧张的对话充满了房间。这完全出乎Harry意料，他不知道Manny在Colby的公寓待了多久，或者他是怎么藏起来的，或者他是怎么第一时间找到他们的。

Cecelia靠在Manny的办公室上听着，一只手指轻轻敲着她的太阳穴。Harry很窘迫的听着他们提到的亲密的细节，但是Cecelia和Manny毫无反应。他们最后交换了一个眼色，在Colby说“我已经让Lucius Malfoy失望过一次。我不能再犯错了”的时候。

“Silencio，”Manny说，录音停止了。

房间里安静了一会儿，然后Cecelia转向Harry。“我想你有些问题要问我们，Harry。”

Harry松了口气，他没有意识到他之前的紧张。“我不知道从哪儿开始，”他回答。

“我更想知道为什么他在这儿，首先，”Manny说。

Cecelia点点头。“我会把报告发出去，这儿由你处理。”她对Harry笑了笑，离开了。

“咖啡？”Manny问，看起来更像是为了打破他们间的紧张情绪。

Harry转向他，“我知道你不相信我，Manny，我也不会说我怪你。”

Manny哼了哼，站起来，去给自己倒了一杯咖啡。“在你对今天早晨Draco做的事之后，为什么我要？”

Harry的眼睛睁大了。“你跟他说过话？你知道他在哪儿？”

“当然我知道。你觉得你粉碎了他的心之后，他会去哪儿？”

Harry陷入他的椅子里，感到一阵强烈的痛苦。知道Draco安全是难以置信的放松，但是今天早上悲惨的分手仍然折磨着他的神经。

Manny研究了他一会儿，倒了另一杯咖啡。“奶和糖？”他问。

Harry点点头。“他安全了，那么？”他的声音在颤抖，但是没有迟疑。

“绝对，”Manny回答，递给他咖啡。他靠在桌子边盯着Harry。“我很愿意相信你关心他，Harry，不论你做的那些事。”

Harry打开他的包，拿出那堆文件。他犹豫了一下，然后打开文件夹。他已经没什么可以失去了，现在。

“我为英国魔法部调查服务处工作，”他说。“在CIA报告Draco Malfoy失踪以后，我被派到这儿来找他。我不是一个战后搜捕专员，所以我猜他们派我来是因为我个人认识他。我刚到的时候几乎毫不知情，而这个”--他指指那堆文件--“是在上个星期发给我的。”他在文件里翻着，拿出调查报告。递给了Manny。

Manny皱着眉头翻阅着。“看起来是CIA。”

“有一个透明协议，”Harry说。“他们提供调查报告给我们，我们也一样。或者双方至少是这么说的。”他停了下来，意识到他已经打破了保密誓言的等级。现在不能回头了。他接着在文件里翻找。“首先，我有一个基本任务是去找出发生了什么事，试图说服他回去。但是随着时间过去，很清楚他们是要他回去，无论用什么方式。”他递出Bass签名的任务指示。

Manny的眉毛挑了起来。“我听过这个。”

“我想你会的，”Harry叹口气。“然后是这份报告。”他又递了一些文件，Manny点点头。“Draco早上看到了这全部。幸运的是，最重要的文件都还是加密的。”他把加密的纸张摊开在Manny的桌子上，用他的魔杖敲着，念着他的解密咒。

Manny睁大着眼睛看着混乱的字母变成英语。“这看起来像Granger的公钥运算法则。”

Harry惊奇的眨眨眼。“那就是这个。”

Manny吹了声口哨，拿起写着Harry的要求的纸头。“我们还在用数据加密标准，你知道。她的工作难以置信。我几年前在马德里的一个会议上见过她。”

Harry忍不住脸上的微笑。“她是我最好的朋友。”

Manny看了看他，惊奇的。“Draco说他和她一起上的学，但我一直以为他在骗我。”他的注意力回到纸上哼了哼。“你可提了些过分的要求，Harry。他们的反应是什么？”

Harry描述了一下他和Fallin的电话交流，给Manny看了上午才拿到的羊皮纸。Manny瞪着它看了很久。然后站起来按了桌上的一个仪器。

“Jack，你能让Montes女士和Thompson先生有空的时候过来一下吗？”他回到座位上，盯着手里的文件。Harry沉默的看着他，想知道自己是不是做的对。他还是不知道联邦调查局要Draco干什么，也不知道Manny到底扮演了什么角色。Harry现在得到了他们的谅解，当然。

门开了，两个人走了进来--Cecelia Montes和一个穿套装的年轻男人。后者在看到Harry时咧嘴笑了。

“Hello，Harry。”

“Jeremy？”Harry惊讶的说。

“Jeremy Thompson，CIA内部调查员，”他回答，伸出了手，Harry站起来握了握，试图保持镇静。Jeremy对Harry眨眨眼，然后对Manny点点头。“我听说我在华盛顿的时候，那混蛋袭击了他？”

Manny哼了哼。“你完全不知道，坐吧。”每个人都坐下了。Harry意识到屋子里椅子的数量看起来总是合适需要它们的人数。“我想是时候让Harry了解情况了，”Manny说，扫视着大家。

每个人都看着Cecelia。她点点头，而Harry松了口气。他们决定信任他了。

“我想你知道Draco Malfoy在纽约从事地下工作，”Manny开头说。“他官方身份是纽约魔法局的雇员，但是他的工作是伪装他自己是隐蔽的食死徒联系人。”Manny停了一下，看着Cecelia，好像在寻求她的认可才继续。“本来，他是秘密的，装成一个双重间谍，他干的很好。美国东北的每一个食死徒都完全受他控制，有一些黑手党也是。”

“但他不是真的双重间谍？”Harry问。

“不，”Cecelia回答，“他给他们刚刚足够的情报让他们不会猜疑。工作干的非常漂亮，我们了解了很多。我们甚至根据他提供的情报破坏了几次大型食死徒攻击。”

出于某些原因，Harry感到非常骄傲（偶也是，嘿）“出了什么问题？”

“Lucius Malfoy，”Manny回答。“显然他了解到他儿子在美国给自己混出了名声，然后抓住机会开始扩展他自己的影响力。Draco不想破坏他的伪装，所以他利用他们已经几年不和的事实。他告诉Lucius他不想跟着他干。正是此时Colby Hannick出现在画面里了。”

“他告诉我Lucius雇他寻找Draco，”Harry说。

“他真的承认为食死徒工作了？”Jeremy问。

Manny点点头，“简单来说，是的，足够逮捕他了，我想。”

“我们十分钟以前派了一个小组去他住的地方。”Cecelia说。“如果他还在那儿，他们会逮捕他。”

“等等，”Harry说，“你们一直在跟踪Colby？”

Manny沉思着说，“Draco一直在为我们充当双重间谍，但是他也从他父亲那儿知道有一些真正的双重间谍，同时为食死徒和CIA工作。”

“这就是我出现的目的，”Jeremy说，“内部调查办公室已经有几个月怀疑我们有情报泄露。我们的调查没有结果直到Hannick自己提供了一个信息，声称他知道Malfoy是一个双重间谍。我的办公室是处理巫师事件的，但我们没有跟食死徒和黑暗公爵打过交道。”他摇摇头，好像他还不相信。

“你不是一个巫师？”Harry问。

Jeremy微笑着，“我不是，这很有教育意义。”Harry惊讶的表情看起来娱乐了房间里的每一个人。

“这儿在巫师界和麻丹界之间的界限不像欧洲那么严格。”Cecelia告诉他。

Harry好奇的看着Manny，后者用口型告诉他“麻瓜。”

Jeremy在他的椅子上扭动一下。“我们办公室为Malfoy是不是间谍产生了争执，我看到了证据，但是那儿有些东西不怎么对头。然后Hannick就被派到旧金山来了，真是个天大的失误。”他摇摇头。“我说服我的头让我来这儿，观察他。我没见过他，所以我想我能慢慢了解他，避开他的怀疑……”

“但是Jeremy和我以前见过，当时我在华盛顿工作，”Manny咧嘴笑着说。“我们立刻认出了彼此，然后意识到我们对同一个人有兴趣。”

“所以我们决定合作，”Jeremy接着说。“没多久我就意识到我的办公室已经被架空了，然后……”

“CIA确定Draco是食死徒的间谍。”Harry替他说完。

“比这糟的多，但是。”Cecelia说，“Draco发现食死徒已经渗透到了CIA内部，非常高的阶层。黑手党在麻丹世界布好了线，同时食死徒也在巫师世界做了同样的事。网已经很深了，比我们想象得深很多。”

“长话短说，Draco很危险，”Manny说，“他知道的太多，他的父亲已经开始怀疑他。我们不得不让他离开纽约。”

“你打算把他藏在这儿？”Harry讽刺说，摇摇头。“他可没有过什么躲躲藏藏的生活，你知道。”

Manny哼了哼，“开始一切都很好，然后Colby出现了。我们立刻认定他是CIA派来的，但是我们不知道他是怎么能这么快找到Draco。”

“他魔杖上的注册魔咒，”Harry说，抿抿嘴唇。“CIA告诉我们在旧金山找到了Draco，我们才发现这个。”

“上个星期这可是个大新闻，”Cecelia插嘴说。“我们知道有这个可能性，在爱国者行动以后，但是我们不知道CIA会真把它用来跟踪别人。我们的法律部门在走钢丝。”她摇摇头，表情带着厌恶。

“我们以为用了什么黑魔法，”Manny耸耸肩，“我们知道Colby不是个巫师，所以猜测他一定跟食死徒有联系。是Draco的主意跟Colby保持友好关系，利用他调查食死徒和CIA的联系。”

“他用他自己做饵？”Harry问。

“不同意我的意见，当然，”Manny烦恼的说，看着Harry。“当Colby开始绕着你打转的时候，我确定你是跟他一起工作的。我们知道CIA和魔法部的联系。但是Draco坚持你和那些事没关系。”Manny摇摇头，Harry不能判断他是不是讨厌自己还是Draco对Harry的信任。“然后，两天前，我们的一个人在旧金山看到了Lucius Malfoy。Draco非常生气，他相信他们是在跟踪你，而Colby正试图把你骗进陷阱。”

Harry畏缩了一下，很窘迫他非常轻易的就上钩了。“他是对的，但是为什么Lucius Malfoy想要我？”

Cecelia和Jeremy看着Manny。“我们不确定，”Manny说，“但我想Draco知道。”

“他没告诉你？”Harry问。

Manny摇摇头，“他谁也没说。”他的视线落到Harry手腕上银色的手链上。“我本以为他可能会告诉你。”

“没有，”Harry回答，“他几乎什么也没告诉我。”他摸摸链子，发现它帮助他镇定下来。房间里安静了一会。

一个不是不像青蛙叫的声音从办公桌上发出来。Manny按了一个按钮，他们听到Jack的声音。“对不起打扰你们，Montes女士，OPS中心需要你。”

Cecelia点点头，她和Jeremy站了起来。“我希望在你离开前还能跟你见一面。”

“明天怎么样？”Manny建议。“他明天中午从肯尼迪机场的门钥匙站离开。”

“不，我不走，”Harry打断说。“我现在不能走，不能在这种危险的情况下离开。”

Cecelia对Harry微笑说。“我能向你保证Draco很安全，但你不是。现在对你来说，英国是最安全的地方。而且我有一个计划给你，需要你立刻回去。我明天早上会跟你讨论细节问题。”她转身离开了，Jeremy紧跟着她。Harry觉得自己像是一个刚刚被责备了的小学生。

当Harry再抬起头，Manny正在静静的打量他，“你看上去精疲力尽了。”Manny说。

Harry哼了哼。“你也是。”他问了一个他抵达这儿就困扰着他的问题。“你今天是怎么找到我的？”

“手链，”Manny回答，低头看着他的手腕。“Draco在把它给你之前给它加了一个追踪咒语，施了魔法一旦你接近Colby十码，它就会发出信息。”

“噢。”Harry咽下口水，不知道该说什么。

“就算他生气又伤心，他也让我保证看好你，”Manny接着说。“我本来不想，你知道。但是他是对的，像一贯那样。”他微笑着，“我传输到Colby的公寓，施了一个隐藏咒，足以让他看不到我。我等在那里看到底会发生什么事。当我意识到你真的不知道发生了什么的时候，我希望他能坦白。”

“他坦白了。”Harry的手指再次摸着手链。这让他感觉好点儿。“我想我应该为你精确的时间控制赞美你。”他对Manny微笑，后者随意的耸耸肩回应。“那么现在做什么？”

Manny站了起来，“你今晚留在这里，我们楼上有几个安全房间。你看起来应该洗个澡换件衣服。”他的鼻子皱了皱，Harry立刻有了自觉。“你饿吗？”

Harry点点头。“我今天什么也没吃。”

“中国菜怎么样？”Manny问，Harry微笑起来。“我会让Jack给我们定外卖。”

“我们？”Harry重复说。

“我们还有很多东西要谈，Harry，”Manny叹口气。

――――――――――――――――――――

Jack打开安全房间的门，让Harry进去。“你可以把要洗的衣服放在这个滑道里，”他说，指着墙上标着“洗衣”的一个活板门。“家务助理知道些很惊人的清洁咒，他们会很快把它送回来。我想浴室里应该有你需要的东西。”

Harry把他几乎空了的包放到床上。“谢谢，”他说，打量着四周。房间很小很简单，但是也足够舒适。一张床，一个床头桌和一盏灯靠着墙放着，一张小桌子和两把一直在另一堵墙边排开。

“你是不是素食主义者，还是其他什么？”

Harry眨眨眼。“呃……不。”

“Phdilla先生说我应该先问问然后去叫外卖。有什么想吃的吗？”

Harry摇摇头。“对不起，我现在有点迷糊。我什么都吃，不过。”

Jack笑了，“需要什么就告诉我，那么。”他离开了，关上了门。

Harry倒在床上，闭上眼睛。他累极了，一点力气也没有，而且已经麻木了，不论今天发生的所有事。他深呼吸了一下，闻到了自己的味道，吐口气，“淋浴，”他喃喃的说。“绝对必要。”

他脱下T恤和牛仔裤，把它们扔进活板门里。它们消失在他的视线里，他想知道它们能不能在Manny过来之前被送回来。至少他是干净的了。他也许可以把一条毛巾变成袍子，如果有必要的话。他心不在焉的摸摸肚子走进了浴室，意识到皮肤上有什么东西，他低头看着。

噢，他本应该有些厌恶腹部有干燥的精液，但他没有。有那么一阵，他重新考虑了淋浴的问题。这意味这他将洗去Draco的每一丝痕迹，所以发生在他们之间的事的证据。他麻木的感觉已经开始消退，被强烈的悲哀取代。他闭上眼，但那只带回了Draco坐在地板上的，瞪着Harry，周围都是纸张的回忆。

他发现自己又在抚摸手腕上的链子，停下来凝视着它。他的第一印象是它看起来像条蛇，但现在他更仔细的打量，它更类似一种植物，就像一条藤蔓缠在他的手腕上。他也许不该在洗澡的时候戴它，他想，于是试着把它取下来。它贴服的环在他的手腕上，看上去不想被取下来，他耸耸肩放弃了。

这个小淋浴里的水压非常大，他在热水的冲刷下站了很久，让它冲击着他的肩膀。他洗了头，冲洗了胸口，尽力不要回忆Draco温柔的手抚摸他的皮肤给他抹着肥皂的感觉。

他刮了胡子，刷了牙，最后精力充沛的从浴室出来，感觉自己焕然一新。他瞥了一眼洗衣滑道，但那儿什么也没有。他不知道他们会怎么把衣服送回来。房间里有个小电视，他庆幸的发现有很多台可以看。他换了几分钟台，最后停在CNN上。今天又有美国士兵死在了伊拉克，新闻播音员说。Harry调低了声量，看着闪烁的标志滚动到屏幕的底部。

有人敲了敲门，他站起来，不知道该怎么办--他什么也没穿，毕竟。他最后从地板上捡起毛巾，往门口走去。“来了？”

“给你拿衣服来了，”他听到Jack说。Harry把毛巾环在腰上，轻松的打开了门。Jack看到Harry，瞪大了眼睛，立刻移开了目光。他递给Harry一个纸包。“Padilla先生过会就上来，他会把吃的带来，我能……呃……”Harry忍不住笑了，看到Jack开始脸红。“你需要什么吗，Potter先生？”Jack强迫自己看着Harry。

Jack不可能比他大，Harry觉得这种敬语让他很不安。“请，叫Harry就好了。实际上，我需要些内衣。”Harry克制住不对Jack脸上的表情发笑。

“好。”Jack回答，视线下滑到Harry的腰际又收了回来。“什么样式？”

“我真的无所谓，”Harry回答，挑起一条眉毛。“你决定。”

Jack的脸更红了。“好，我会……呃……是的。”他转身走掉了。

Harry关上门，笑着。他想知道有多少人那样打量过他，在他意识到他有多喜欢那样之前。

下一次敲门的时候，他已经穿好了衣服。这次是Manny，拿着一包吃的，讪笑着站在门口。

“你会对我的助理的状态负责吗？”

Harry退后让他进来。“我只是想要内衣。可没打算冒犯他。”

Manny把一包白色短裤扔到Harry胸口。“哦，他没有被冒犯。”他翻翻眼睛，把手里的包放在桌上。

当Harry再次从浴室出来--非常舒适的--Manny已经摆好了盘子和几个装着中国菜的盒子。他从袋子里拿出六罐减肥可乐，递给Harry一瓶。

“美国人和糖怎么了？”Harry呻吟说？

“哦，你现在这么说，”Manny笑着说。“等你三十岁吧。”

让Harry惊奇的是，他们吃饭的时候相当友善的聊着天。他发现，Manny知道Harry的很多过去。大部分都是来自上个星期他做的调查，基于怀疑Harry和CIA一起工作来对付Draco。

“我有一个FBI档案？”Harry问，几乎要晕倒了。

Manny给了他一个有趣的表情。“当然你有。”

Manny的部分了解实际上来自Draco，Manny宣称他已经讲了Harry好几年。“你完全不知道你出现的时候他有多开心。”Manny告诉他，用筷子夹起一篇芝麻鸡块。“他几天都在说‘Harry这样’，‘Harry那样’”

Harry吃惊的发现自己微笑着。“你认识他很久了，那么？”

“自从我几年前搬到纽约，”Manny点点头，在盒子里搜寻着下一样吃的东西。“那是……我生命中一个奇特的时刻。”他研究着一块芝麻，然后把它放到嘴里。

“那么，怎么样？”Harry问。他实际更好奇Draco在纽约的生活，而不是Manny的。

Manny一边咀嚼，一边思考着。“你知道，新的地方，很孤单，不认识任何人。Draco几周后来到美国，他在我下面工作了几个月。”

Harry哼了哼，“我就知道。”

Manny不理会他的评论。“然后他决定接受地下工作的任务。我们保持联系，即使他的工作是孤立的而且很困难。当他去年夏天有麻烦的时候，他和我联系，让我帮助他。”Manny停下来喝了一口饮料。

“于是你到这儿来了，”Harry说，觉得自己的心往下沉了一点。

Manny点点头，“我们不知道我们这么容易就被发现了。我猜我们想我们只是逃跑了。”一起这个词并没有被说出来，但是Harry一样听懂了。

“那么，现在怎么样？”Harry问，他放下筷子，一点也不觉得饿了。“他会怎么样？”

Manny叹口气，“我不知道，Harry，但他是安全的。我们一早就该这么做，他就是该死的顽固。”

好像有一道微光闪过Harry的脑海。“他被赤胆忠心咒保护起来了，是吗？你是他的保密人？”

Manny只是瞪着Harry，带着防卫的表情。

Harry叹口气，感到非常悲哀。“我很高兴，真的。他关心你，而且他相信你，比他能相信我要多。”他摇摇头，看着他的空盘子。他已经成功的把他们三个人的生活搞砸了。“看，我知道自从我出现，你和Draco就不一样了。我很抱歉。无论以后会发生什么，我……我不会再打扰你们了。”他说着这话，每一个字都刻进他的皮肤了。我不会再打扰你们，我不会再打扰你们。

Manny依然看着Harry，但是他的表情柔和了。“你真的关心他，”他说。

Harry点点头。“我当然是，但是我想要他安全，而且幸福。如果这意味着跟你在一起……”Harry停住了，说不完这句话。

那儿有一会沉默，Harry抬头看到Manny正屏住一个微笑。“你很高尚，Harry。但我不得不说，我真的不是Draco的类型。”

Harry对他眨着眼。“什么？”

“他喜欢那种……好吧，更……Gay的男人。”他接着吃着东西，一个笑容隐藏在他的皮肤之下。

“什么，你是说你不是……？”Harry只能惊骇的看着他。

“不是Gay，Harry。”Manny耸耸肩。“坦白说，我试过。我是指，Draco很性感。我搬到纽约的时候刚刚离婚，正在度过一个恢复阶段。他一直跟我调情，有一天我想，这他妈的怎么了？”

“不是Gay？”Harry重复着他的话。“那上个星期呢？他说你在桌子上跟他做，”那幅画面曾让他嫉妒的发疯。

Manny脸红了。“哦，是的，好吧……他告诉你的？”Harry点点头，而Manny退缩了一下。“我们打了个赌，你瞧。他认为你是直的，而我认为你只是装成直的，你知道，为了引诱他，然后……”他发出了一个不安的笑声。“那就是我为什么我那天晚上吻你，看看你怎么反应。然后你吓坏了，走掉。所以……他赢了。”

“而他赢了……你？”

“是的。”Manny看上去比Harry以前见过的他都窘。“无论他想要什么，而他想要……我担心那是个坏主意。那很有趣，不过，而且有一阵子我没有和任何人上床除了我自己。而且我知道他对你有兴趣，所以我也许说了什么关于你和他的事，当我……”他猛的低下头，脸通红。

Harry笑着说。“他实际上输了这个赌，你知道。”

Manny咧嘴笑了。“他可以以后赔我。老实说，那变成了好事。他后来没有逃避，所以我知道他终于放过了我。这听起来很奇怪，但其实让我们之间变得容易了。”

Harry摇摇头，“我不能相信你不是Gay。”他咧嘴笑了，忍不住的说。“也不是双性恋？”

“我甚至不确定那是什么意思，”Manny叹口气。“我们做了几个月的情人，做爱是很美妙，但是……我只是没打算爱上过一个男人。对我来说那只是性，而他想要的更多。”

Harry挑起眉毛。“但我以为……”他似乎已经不能理清他的想法。“他想要更多？”

Manny微笑着，带着可爱的取笑的表情。“整个没有承诺的说法都是在演戏，引诱Colby。那也是一种防御机制，我想。没有意义的性总比孤单要好，对他来说。他是真的需要，你知道。”

Harry开始觉得有点头晕。“哦，上帝，”他嘟哝着。“他真的骗到我了。”

Manny微笑着，但这是一个悲伤的微笑。“我希望我能爱他，但……我只是做不到。最近几个月里，他一直在自我摧毁，这很可怕。他很痛苦，而且孤独，而他恨这样。”

“不是必须这样，”Harry说。“你可以把那份协议给他看，可以吗？他能回来，而且……”他停住了，咬着嘴唇。

他们又安静了一会，Harry感到他的情绪再度激动起来。他不该让他自己想这些，他不该让他自己怀抱希望。

“他认为他爱上你了，”Manny低声说。

Harry闭上眼睛，希望眼泪不要出来。

“他今天早上崩溃了，”Manny接着说，声音很柔和。“我从没见过他这么烦乱。他说他想躲起来，再也不要被找到。”

Harry的手捂住了脸，不能控制的。他几乎得到了他甚至不知道他真的想要的东西。但现在……他咬着嘴唇，决定不能在Manny面前哭出来。他深吸了口气。

Manny移开了目光。“我想过要杀了你，你知道。但是尽管发生了这些，他还是希望确定你是安全的。他想要你回家，那儿你不会受到攻击。他让我发誓亲自带你去门钥匙站。”

Harry的喉咙在发烧，他把注意力集中在呼吸上。他不能忍受想到Draco如此痛苦。“这都是误解，”他低声说。“但现在太晚了，不是吗？”

Manny叹口气，“我会告诉他，Harry。我会给他看那份魔法部的协议，还有解码后的每一件东西。但我不知道他会不会再冒一次险。他会失去所有东西。”

“不，”Harry回答，抹了抹眼睛，看着Manny，“他会得到所有东西。如果他留在这儿，他能过什么样的生活？他不得不永远在逃跑。他会一直孤单。”Harry耸耸肩，抽抽鼻子。“我能帮他，Manny。”

“你觉得你可以救他，是吗？”Manny的声音并没有审判的意味。

“我知道我能。”Harry回答。“只要他给我机会。”

―――――――――――――――――――――

Harry又做了那个梦。他走在Hogwarts一条黑暗的走廊里，但是这不是以前的那条。实际上，他意识到他在图书馆附近。Ron坐在地板上，在靠近地窖附近的某个地方。Harry想知道他是不是该去找他。

他的灯一直在熄灭。他一次又一次停下来用他的魔杖重新点燃他，但他什么也看不到。他一直在走，他转过一个弯，发现自己正面对着一扇巨大的门。他推了推门，但它一动不动。他用魔杖指着它，发现自己忘记了咒语。

――――――――――――――――――

2004年2月12日，星期四

Harry头天上床以前把他唯一的衣服再次送进了洗衣滑道。他醒来的时候，很庆幸的发现一个纸袋正放在桌子上。他洗了澡刮了胡子，尽管没有必要这么做--他发现水压让他放松。一穿好衣服，他就开始收拾他的东西，晃下楼梯，希望他还记得到Manny办公室的路。

Jack在半路遇到了他，带他去了一个小会议室，Cecelia，Manny和Jeremy已经在等着他。

“咖啡？”Jack问。Harry摇摇头，即使咖啡的气味也会让他想到Draco。他也不确定他能喝下它。他在桌边找了个位置坐下，对每个人微笑致意。

“睡的好吗？”Manny问。Harry点点头，发现这是真的。“我们需要你几个小时内到门钥匙站。”Manny说，看看他的表。

“好，我们开始正事吧。”Cecelia说，转向Harry。“FBI魔法部门目前和英国魔法部的调查处没有透明协议。我们希望有些改变。”

Harry点点头，仔细考虑着他的用词。“我没有被授权代表调查处处理这个协议，但是我可以把这个消息传递回去。”

“我们希望你愿意成为两个组织之间的联系人，实际上。”Cecelia接着说，“和Manny，当然。”

Harry看着Manny，后者正在仔细观察着他。

“我需要和Bass主任讨论这个，”Harry说，“还有Fallin部长，同时。他和美国魔法秘书处关系密切。我有感觉他最近对FBI的评介不很高。”

Cecelia和Manny交换了一个眼神。Jeremy清了清喉咙。“政治关系是很复杂的，简单的说。但事实是我在这儿证明了这样的协议会起到作用。”

“调查处和FBI过去合作过，”Manny说，“但那是多年前了。我们想重新建立那些关系，在伦敦设一个办公室，共享资源，更有效的打击我们两个国家的食死徒。”

Harry叹口气。“我会尽最大努力说服我的同事。我已经开始考虑我们和CIA的关系蒙蔽了我们。”

“我不得不同意，”Jeremy说，“我不能假定的说你们的政府里有食死徒，但是--”

“我会的，”Harry吐口气。他想知道为什么这最近都没有成为一个问题，而其实在几年前就已经有猜疑了。他们在战后一直顺风顺水，好像没有任何事是不对的。他也是这么以为的，他知道。他自我怀疑和自责了一会。“该死，”他低声说。“我们错过了什么？”

“我们也没有注意到，Harry。”Cecelia说，“这几年太平静了，而最近，我们开始自得了。食死徒搅起麻烦让我们不致怀疑，但我想他们在策划着什么。”

“什么大事，”Harry喃喃的说。“你认为Draco知道那是什么吗？”

Manny叹口起，转向Harry。“我不知道。如果他知道，他没有告诉我们。他没有告诉任何人。”

他们安静了一会儿，“Colby Hannick昨天逃走了，”Cecelia说。“小组到达的时候，那儿没有他的踪迹。我们在监视他的公寓，但他没有回来。”

“也许他已经死了，”Manny猜测。

“我很怀疑，”Harry说。“Lucius Malfoy不会杀死对他有用的人。目前还不会，至少。”他转向Cecelia。“我同意我们的组织能从合作中受益，而且，我希望能促进这件事。你现在有什么条款吗？”

两个小时以后，他们完成了一份提议给Harry带回去。他把它放进包里，包里差不多是空的。他把所有调查处传真过来的文件留了下来作为良好信任的标志。他们还拟出了一份计划开始对魔法部里食死徒的影响进行调查。Harry将领导这个调查，通过FBI的协助，以及Hermione和一些可以信任的同事的，他希望。

“我们该出发了。”一等到Harry对Cecelia和Jeremy说再见，Manny就说。Manny将和Harry用门钥匙到纽约，出于安全原因。

“我不需要保姆，”Harry抱怨说，不过他不介意有个伴。他还没有准备好面对他将回家的事实，没有Draco。

“不，你需要保镖，”Manny回答，眼里闪烁着幽默。“不能让食死徒把你从肯尼迪机场绑架了。”

他们一起走向传输室，Harry陷入了自己的思绪里。

“你还好吧？”Manny问，推开了门，房间是空的，墙和地板光秃秃的。Harry回忆起不到24小时之前他发现自己到这儿的时候有多恐慌。

“是的，没事。”Harry耸耸肩。“我不想走，不想在这种情况下走。”

Manny微笑着，“我知道，Harry，给他时间，好吗？”

Harry不确定他能记得门钥匙站的地点，于是Manny帮他幻影显形到那儿。

“几年没有做过这么多次双重幻影显形了。”Harry笑着走近Manny怀里。

“你只是不能让你的手离开我，就是如此。”Manny取笑说。

“你真的不是我的类型，你知道。”Harry反击说。

直到他们站在Virgin门钥匙站的休息室，Harry才意识到他真的要走了。他一个早上都不让自己想这个，但现在，他已经在这儿了。他会在半个小时内到伦敦。他深呼吸了一下，但那毫无帮助。如果Manny注意到了他行为上的突变，他什么也没有说。

幸运的是，还是同一个职员--那个当Harry抵达的时候让他想起秋的女人--正在接待他们。她很美，Harry想，但他已经不再感到内心的刺痛。自从他到了这儿，就很少想起秋，实际上。他瞥了Manny一眼，发现他的眼睛正盯着那个女人的胸部。

“你真的是直的，不是吗？”Harry趁那个女人转身的时候低声说。Manny只是对他眨眨眼来回应。

和别人一起使用门钥匙并没有让Harry感到轻松。他还是恨它。有些非常有力量的巫师可以幻影显形很长的距离，但是Harry从没真的想去学这个。如果他将成为FBI和调查处的联系人，他也许要考虑考虑了。

服务员递给Harry一张门钥匙光盘，提醒他他们将在一分钟后离开。光盘比他单独用门钥匙时候的那张要大。他走进地板上的圆圈里，Manny也走了进来。抓住光盘的另一边。Harry的眼睛盯着Virgin的标志，等待着。

“十秒，”服务员说。“旅途愉快。”Harry没有回答，在脑子里倒数着。8秒，他就会到纽约。五秒，他会离这儿有两千英里。两秒，他会失去机会去--

他感到他的肚子扭曲了，然后他紧紧的压着Manny好几秒，直到他的脚感觉到地面。他们站在肯尼迪机场的门钥匙站里了。和往常一样，Harry失去了方向，但是Manny看起来没有受到影响。美国人一定已经习惯了在他们庞大的国家里使用门钥匙，Harry想。Manny把光盘递给服务员，后者正在欢迎他们来到纽约，以一种毫不关心的语气。

他们挤过几群商务游客，往国际出发站的休息室走去，谁也没有说话。Manny站的很近，偶尔会看看他，但他看起来并不很担忧。他们在休息室里找了个地方坐下，远远避开了其它的游客。

Manny开始不符合他性格的唠唠叨叨，告诉Harry他在纽约最喜欢的餐厅，显然试图把Harry从他的思绪里拉出来。这没有用。

“你知道，”在Manny开始描述纽约牛排餐厅的哲学的时候，Harry打断了他。“我本来希望在我离开前能见到他。”

Manny对他眨眨眼，惊讶于话题突然的转变。“他现在到任何地方都不安全，你知道。”

“是的，当然，”Harry说。他突然不能忍受远离Draco的想法。至少昨天他们还在一个城市里，就Harry所知，但现在……他意识到他又一次抚摸着手链，低头看着他。“我真的应该把这个给你带回去，”他说。“但我不知道怎么把它取下来。”

Manny研究了一会儿，然后耸耸肩。“我不知道。我认识他起，就从来没见过他把这个取下来。他洗澡的时候戴着他，睡觉的时候戴着它--任何时候。”

Harry感到一阵战栗--他意识到他拥有Draco的一样东西，很重要的东西。“他说是他母亲给他的。”

Manny点点头，一只手指摸摸它。“他告诉我它属于他母亲的家族有几个世纪了。”

“哦，上帝，”Harry呻吟着，“我不能留着它！”他再次试图取下它，仍然没有成功。

Manny的手放在他的手上，阻止了他的努力。“Harry，我想他是要让你留着它。”

Harry咽下口水，为什么Draco把这么有价值的东西给了他，在他认为Harry背叛了他的那个非常时刻？

“而且，”Manny咧嘴笑道，“如果他真的想把它要回去，他就必须自己来找你拿它。”

Harry拼命的克制着不要微笑。

“Harry Potter请到出发处。”广播说。

Manny畏缩了一下。“让我们就把这记号放在你身上，怎么样？”他们站了起来，Harry叹息着，他真的不想走。“他们会有人接你，是吗？”Manny问。他看起来有些紧张。

Harry点点头。“包括Fallin部长本人，我相信。没什么可担心的。”

他们走到门口。服务员拦住了Manny，Harry退回来伸出手。

“谢谢，”他说，“为了每一件事。”

Manny忽略了他的手，拥抱住他。“我发誓我会跟他说清这事。好吗？”他低声说。Harry在他的肩膀上点点头，咽下升到他喉咙口的情绪。“我会尽快跟你联系。”他松开Harry，退开了。

Harry成功的对他微笑着，转身走进了门。

“三十秒，”服务员说，指着桌上的一张钥匙盘。她显然不想冒险自己把它递给Harry，然后被错误传递到伦敦去。

他拿起了光盘，走进出发圆圈。不到一分钟，他就要回到伦敦，远离Draco，到达这个星球的另一面。他不知道他会不会再次见到Draco，有一部分的他想扔下钥匙，走出门口。用迷魂咒让Manny带他去找Draco。

“十秒。”

他抬头，看到Manny在门廊里。Manny悲伤的微笑着，挥着手。Harry感觉到肚脐后面熟悉的不舒服的钩子，他闭上眼睛。他在旋转，风和光在他身边盘旋，穿过他。看起来比他记忆中的之前的旅程用了更多的时间。他开始紧张。正当他开始担忧的时候，所有感觉慢了下来，他的脚轻轻的触到了地板。伦敦机场一定终于装了落地缓冲装置。他的同事已经讨论几个月了。

“Harry！”他睁开眼，正好在Hermione抓住他之前。她紧紧的抱住他，她的胸部撞上他的胸口，他一只手环过她的腰，敏锐的意识到女性身体的不同感觉。他闭上眼，呼吸着她头发的味道，还在为跨大西洋门钥匙的旅行感到不舒服。她再次紧紧的抱他一下，退开几步，盯着他。他畏缩了一下，意识到自从他被旅馆踢出来以后就没有给她打电话。

“我很抱歉，”他说，倾身吻了吻她的脸。

“你一个人，”她说。“Malfoy怎么样了？”

“我需要立刻见Bass和Fallin，然后我会解释所有的事。”

“你好，Harry，”Fallin说，打量门口，他看着房间，看起来有些失望发现它是空的。“我们认为我们要给Hermione一个机会惩罚你，为你导致的所有担忧。”

“有很好的理由，先生，”Harry说，挺直了肩膀。

Fallin的微笑消逝在Harry的表情下。“我猜是Malfoy逃走了？”

Harry摇摇头作为回答。“我希望你准备好今天会待到很晚。我们有很多事要讨论。”

Fallin的眼睛眯了起来。“不能等到早上？”

“我宁可不要等，”Harry说。他回头看着Hermione，后者正好奇的看着他。“我明天早上能和所有高级职员开会吗？”

她点点头。“我今天晚上给他们打电话。”

Harry回头看着Fallin，指着门口。“你先请，先生。”


	10. Chapter 10

2004年2月13日，星期五

Harry坐进他办公桌后面的椅子里，手指压着太阳穴。头疼在整个下午稳定的增长着，他还没有机会去吃份药。他扫了一眼桌上的钟，基于9个小时的时差，现在旧金山应该是早上8点--总算，打电话给Manny不会太早。他从口袋里拿出Manny写给他的手机号码，拿起电话。

是因为Hermione的坚持，调查处才在几年前给每个办公室装上了电话。她一被提升到通讯部门的头，就顽固的坚持在调查处的操作流程里引进麻瓜技术。她组织的培训课程相当有娱乐性，很多调查处的巫师一生中从来没有见过电话或电脑。她还在努力招徕因特网接入的支持者。

Harry对他的办公室施了一个静音咒，然后用魔法扫描了一下监听设备，只是为了安全考虑。他想他也许有点妄想症了。他拨着Manny的号码，打了个呵欠。他怎么可能在24个小时前才睡醒？他和Fallin还有Bass谈话直到三点，然后在桌子上睡了几个小时，9点开始又开了一连串的会。

“你好？”

“是我--Harry。”

Manny对着电话吐了口气。“很高兴听到你。我其实希望你早点打电话。”

Harry微笑着。“担心我了？”

“当然！该死，Harry。”他的声音既挫败又带着幽默。“事情怎么样？”

“和期待的一样好，”Harry回答，往后靠在椅子里。“我花了一整天开会，和每个部门的头，然后是一群高级职员。有些小的争论，但都在控制以内。我不认为他们大多数人相信真的有威胁存在。”

“坦白说，我一点也不吃惊。”

“他们一定以为我疯了，或者被那个叫Draco Malfoy的恶魔洗脑了，或者美国人，或是什么。最多的想法是他们觉得我得了妄想症。”Manny在电话另一头哼了哼。“有个小子甚至坦白的指责我是用下半身思考。”

“你在开玩笑。”Manny的语气听起来奇特的混合着好笑与轻蔑。

“我宁愿我是。那是第一次我公开承认--我是双性恋。比我想象的要艰难些。”

“不太糟吧？”

“呃，我完全不知道他们有些人痛恨同性恋，”Harry回答，陷入他的椅子。“或者他们该死的得意于我告诉他们的每件事！对我来说，就好像一层纱从我面前被移开了，我看到了几年来都没有注意到的东西。我不认为他们也想看到。”

“也许他们不能看到，”Manny插嘴说。

Harry点点头，闭着眼睛。“不过，我想我打动了一部分人。我们已经停止了工作开始这个调查。”

“我不期待事情会这么简单。我希望你知道你在和什么对抗，Harry。”

“总比不做强。”Harry叹口气。“如果我是对的，而且确实有食死徒在影响调查处，他们会做能够做的每件事来破坏我的信誉。”

“如果你不当心，它可能变成一场女巫狩猎。呃，或者类似。”Harry吃吃的笑了。“那么，他们同意了大部分的透明协议？”

“唯一他们不肯妥协的就是提供临时办公室的地点。”

“嗯，这值得讨论。我们一旦找到合适的地方就会尽快建立它。”

“他们也同意一直提供人员支持。其它的事都或多或少的被接受了。如果你给我个传真号码，我们可以把修订后的协议给你发过去。Hermione有个计划加密它。她看起来知道你提过的数据加密的东西。”

“我确定她知道。”Manny回答。他听起来印象深刻。他读出传真号码，Harry把它写在一张魔法便条纸上。“如果每件事都达成一致，我星期一会带一个小组过来，会见你们的人，然后开始工作。”

“谁会来？”Harry问，感到他的胃轻微的抽搐。

“我，Cecelia，还有一些你不认识的人。”Manny顿了顿，Harry的心沉了下去。并不是他期待Draco会来，真的，但是……“我昨天晚上跟他说过了。我给他看了解密的文件，我也告诉了他你计划的调查。”

Harry冻住了，胃又开始扭痛。“我……他说什么？”

“他放心了，首先。他不想认为你在跟他对着干。他看上去觉得你其它的事都干的很不错。”

“然后……”Harry咬咬牙。如果Draco想再给他一次机会，当然Manny会直说出来。“他还在气我吗？”

“不，他没有，Harry，但是……我不想你抱太多希望。他还在犹豫，你知道吗？他真的伤的很重，他不想让自己再陷入同样的境地。”

“但那都是误会，”Harry呻吟着，挫败的抓着自己的头发。“我不是故意要对他保留的。”

“我知道，我知道，”Manny叹口气，“我们说了很久，而他……Harry，他害怕。他真的关心你，而我觉得他怕你没有同样的感觉。”

“但是我有，”Harry回答，“上帝也知道，我真的有。”我从来没有过这种感觉，对任何人都没有。甚至是我的前妻。“

电话另一头短短的沉默了一下。“这很说明问题。”

Harry吐口气。“我不是你，Manny，别误会。”

“但他不知道，是吗？而你不了解他，Harry，过去两个星期，你们两都伪装了自己。你怎么可能认为你们两在恋爱？”

“我没有认为那样，”Harry叹息说，“但他甚至不肯给一个机会。”

“公平说，这比你们任一方想要或不想要更复杂。”Manny听起来很累，还有一点反对。

“我很抱歉，”Harry回答，食指按压着眼睛上的一点，想减轻他的头痛。

“我知道你希望他能来那儿，帮助你，但他还没有准备好回去。他说他会提供信息，如果他能。”

“谢谢你跟他谈了，”Harry叹口气。“你能把我的电话号码给他吗？他可以给我打电话，无论什么时候。这个线路是安全的。”

“当然。”

双方都沉默了一会儿，Harry畏缩了一下，意识到他刚刚自私的可怕。“我等着星期一见到你，”他说。“Jack可以和Hermione的助理，Peggy，研究旅行的细节。猜想你们会在星期一上午用门钥匙过来？”

“也许是星期天晚上，呃，这儿的早上。你知道。”

Harry对这电话微笑。“你们可以在开会前好好睡一觉，我希望。调整时差很痛苦。”

“我也等着见到你。关于Draco我很抱歉。”Manny诚恳的说，这让Harry感觉好点。“你星期天会来伦敦机场吗？”

“我不能，实际上--那天晚上我有点别的事要做。我想Hermione会去，调查处的主任可能也会。你记得Hermione的样子，是吗？”

Manny好像在咳嗽。“是的，我记得，事实如此。”

今天的第一次，Harry笑了。“谢谢，Manny，为了所有的事。”

他挂了电话，前额搁在办公桌上休息了一会。他累坏了，他的头好像被痛殴过，但他还没有结束。他再次拿起电话，拨了Hermione的分机。

三分钟以后，她走进他的办公室。“都准备好了？”

“是，”他说，递出修订好的协议。“这儿是号码。”他把那种黄色的便签贴在第一页上。

“我现在去把它加密，然后Peggy可以在今天下班前发出去。你还好吗？”Harry抬头看到Hermione正对他皱着眉头。

“头痛，”他咕哝说。“今天越来越痛了。”

“你吃了什么吗？”她抽出魔杖，好像准备施一个缓解疼痛的咒语或是从她办公室召来一份头痛药。

“不，”他说，“我想只是咖啡因后遗症--喝几杯茶就会好了。”他过去几周喝了太多咖啡了，毕竟。

她倾头看着他，脸上挂着怀疑的表情，关上了身后的门。“你真的相信我们被从某种重要的事上转移开了注意力？”他问。在他办公桌旁坐下。

他点点头。“我不能解释，但是站开来看，每件事都觉得不一样了。好像在这儿很难思考，就像我睡着了似的。”

“确定不是因为门钥匙综合症？”她取笑说。

“不，”他叹口气，“但这值得调查，你不认为吗？”

Hermione站起来，翻了翻手上的协议。“如果这真的是食死徒干的，如果他们真的影响到了我们的内部，我们必须找出来。我有种感觉，事情会变得更有趣了。”她对Harry挑起一条眉毛，而他尽最大努力的对她微笑。“还有，你明天晚上有什么打算吗？”

他摇摇头，几乎大笑出来。“没有，我也许会睡觉。为什么问？”

“想来和我还有孩子们吃晚餐吗？情人节的晚上你不应该一个人。”

Harry觉得突然被孤单刺中了。“是，我想也是。什么时候？”

―――――――――――――――――

Harry终于走出他自己公寓的壁炉的时候，天已经黑了。他站了一会，环视着起居室，它看起来跟他两周前离开的时候没有区别。 他走进房间前施了一个监视扫描。什么也没有。他一只手按住前额，一天里第二十次的想自己是不是犯了一个大错误。

他走进他的卧室，把包扔在床上，然后脱下了衣服。他飞快的洗了个澡，倒在床上。尽管时间还早，天已经黑了，他想他应该能睡着。和Manny的电话交谈一直盘旋的他的思绪里，而他发现他的思绪一直，一直回到Draco身上。

Draco现在知道关于Harry的真相了，而他还是说不。他关心Harry，但这还不值得冒险。他也许甚至爱上了Harry，但他不打算回来。

Harry叹口气，觉得奇怪的麻木。他现在应该感到痛苦，被摧毁，被粉碎。但他没有。好像他还不相信它。

窗户上的拍打声把他从思绪中带了回来，他坐起来。一个白色的东西正盘旋在玻璃的另一边。

“Hedwig！”他叫道，跑到窗边，打开窗户。它在房间里飞行了一周，骄傲的停在它的栖木上。一个大包捆在它的腿上--两个星期的邮件。Harry解下包裹，Hedwig抖抖羽毛，摇着脑袋。Harry对她微笑着，拍拍她的喙，但她扭开了头。Harry撅起嘴，移到她面前。“我想你，”他说。他很少想起她，当然，但是这值得一试。她的头扭到另一侧，不理他。“别这样，我不得不走。Hermione把你照顾的很好，不是吗？”他靠过去看着她的眼睛，但她扭过头看着背后。Harry叹口气。就连Hedwig也不想和他说话？

他打开灯，把包里的东西全部倒在床上。大部分是垃圾邮件--奇异的猫头鹰邮购魔药目录，魔法厨房设备，等等--还有一些帐单，当然。他的麻瓜邮件可能堆在前门那儿，他还没有去看过。

唯一一份个人邮件是一个大的棕色信封。他打开了它，抽出几张纸，用麻瓜的方式打印出来的。他盯着它们看了几秒，才意识到它们是什么：离婚协议。

他几乎大笑出来。如果他在两周前收到这个信封，可能会很痛苦，但是现在它清楚的向他表明了他和秋已经不用在一起了。他放下文件，爬回床上。也许他该给秋打个电话。午饭也许不错。他可以把签好字的文件给她，平和的处理他们的关系，彻底的。

他的手环住戴着手链的手腕，叹息着。只是碰到它就让觉得离Draco更近。也许这就是他为什么不能彻底放弃希望。他闭上眼，伴随着Hedwig的鼾声睡着了。

――――――――――――――――――

2004年2月14日，星期六

“晚安，Harry叔叔！”双胞胎齐声说。他们看着他，红色的卷发乱糟糟的。

Harry笑着拥抱他们。“你们也晚安。去睡觉吧，你们的妈妈和我才能说会话，好吗？”

Cally点点头，揉揉眼睛。“谢谢你的kitty。”

“很高兴你喜欢它，宝贝，”Harry回答，吻吻她的额头。他半路上到玩具店买了礼物，因为他给他们在旧金山买的礼物已经和他旅馆房间里的其它东西一起被摧毁了。

“谢谢你送我熊，”Harley补充说，他的手臂环着Harry的脖子，湿答答的在他脸上吻了一下。Harry闭上眼微笑了。

“很好，现在，到床上去吧，你们，”Hermione说，拉拉Cally的裙子。“松开Harry叔叔，小南瓜。”

“情人节快乐，”Cally打着呵欠说。

Hermione拉住孩子们的手，把他们拉向卧室。“不该让他们吃太多巧克力，”她低声说。孩子们不情愿的跟着他们的妈妈走出去，Harry对他们挥挥手。

他站起来，走到厨房，打开他给Hermione买的酒。她喜欢法国酒，他花了不少钱买了一瓶勃艮第葡萄酒作为礼物--比他的旧金山买的项链贵得多。她坚持今天晚上就打开和他一块儿喝，他领悟到这暗示着他对酒的年份选择很糟糕。

而这个，当然，提醒他Draco对法国葡萄酒知道很多，于是他更加沮丧了。

他早上醒来的时候惊奇的发现头痛已经无影无踪，一路上几乎没怎么去看三家位于玩具店和卖酒的地方之间的Starbucks。路过第三家店的时候，咖啡的味道飘了出来。他被诱惑了--但是不想去考虑它。此刻他其实正在为自己的反抗感到骄傲，骄傲于他没有让他自己一直想起Draco。

个人力量到此为止，他倒了两杯酒，在壁炉前的沙发上坐下来。它很舒适，甚至是浪漫的，而这对他毫无帮助。并非他曾经和Draco一起坐在炉火前，但现在他在这儿，他忍不住想像着它。

“现在好了。”Hermione在他身边坐下，说。

他把一杯酒递给她。“他们平时没这么乖？”

她摇摇头，转了转酒杯，深深嗅了一口。“很好，”她说。“你是怎么选的这瓶？”

他傻笑说，“标签写着法国，三十磅看起来很适合和我最好的朋友在情人节晚上喝。”

她对他笑了。“你被骗了，它只值二十磅。”

他耸耸肩，“最近运气不好。”

Hermione喝了一口她的酒，看着炉火。“你还好吗，Harry？”

他抿紧嘴唇，然后叹了口气。“要听实话？我该死的一团糟。我觉得很迷茫，而现在是情人节，而……”他摇摇头。

“我知道，”她回答。“几乎和我的圣诞节一样糟，尤其是从Ron就在那年情人节之前死了……”她的声音黯淡了，手指轻触着脖子上金色的链子。Ron死后一周，她在在他的口袋里发现了它。他是为她买的，但再也没有机会给她了。“这是第一年你一个人，是吗？”

“是的，我想是。”Harry回答。

“你回来后和她说过话了吗？”

Harry扭过头，意识到他们说的不是同一个人。“我……没有。”他眨眨眼。

Hermione研究着他的脸。“怎么了？”

Harry叹口气。“我感到糟糕不是因为秋，你知道。”他啜了几口酒，移开了目光。

“噢，”Hermione也喝着她的酒，安静了一会儿。“学校以后，他一定改变了很多。”

“谁没有？”Harry问，然后意识到这听起来多荒谬。毕竟，他们说的是Draco Malfoy。“是的，他是的。你也许认不出他过去曾是那么个讨厌的混蛋。”

“为你着想，我希望如此。”Hermione取笑说，伸手取过酒瓶。她再次为他们倒满了杯子，放下了它。“现在开始说吧。你答应告诉我每件事的，我们不在一起工作，我需要细节。”

他那么做了，大概半个小时，他说了过去两个星期发生的所有事--之前他和Draco之间的调笑，他意识到他是双性恋，他和Colby的调情，他对Manny的嫉妒，他和Draco的那一夜，食死徒出现后他怎么离开旅馆。他在告诉她之后那天早上的时候哽咽了。他发现Manny和Draco是亲密的朋友，Manny承认Draco爱上了Harry。他告诉她头天他和Manny的电话，Draco不打算回来。

他说完的时候盯着他的空杯子，这让他痛苦，Draco真的不会来。他不想接受这个机会因为他不相信Harry，不论所有的事。Draco知道他能爱Harry，但这还不够。

“哦，上帝，”他低声说，感到眼泪涌出眼睛。他没有费事去试图阻止它们--Hermione以前见过他哭。而过去几年他们曾握着对方的手度过许多痛苦的夜晚。

她伸手握着他的手。“我很抱歉。”

他点点头用袖子擦擦脸。“我觉得就像个傻瓜。”

“我知道，”她叹息着，捏捏他的手。他感到她的一只手指触摸的Draco的手链。“我想知道他为什么给你这个？”

“我不知道，我不想让自己想起它。”她沉默着，他几乎能听到她脑子的轮子在转动。“别说它，Hermione。”

“我可以做一点点研究，看看我能找到什么--”

“Hermione，求你……”他呻吟着，“如果它什么也不是，我不想知道。”

“我们以后再讨论它，好吗？我还没有醉到淹死在我的悲哀里。”他恳求的对她微笑。

她叹息着，“好，明天。”她拿起空瓶子走进厨房，回来的时候带了一瓶白葡萄酒以及两个干净的杯子。她随意的用魔杖敲了敲瓶颈，瓶塞弹了出来。

Harry退缩了一下。为什么每件事都一定要让他想起Draco？

“所以，你真的和他做爱了？”Hermione倒酒的时候问，她努力克制着自己的笑容。

“是的，”他回答，没有说更多的。

“然后……？”

Harry假笑说。“哦，是的，你想要细节，是吗？”

“喔，你知道……你真的……对他还是……”

“是的，我上了他。”Harry回答，尽可能随意的。

Hermione吃吃的笑了。“噢，Harry！你喜欢那个吗？”

“你在开玩笑？”他觉得自己脸红了。“那美妙极了。”

“他也上了你吗？”

Harry斜睨着她。“那是未知区域，实际上。不是我不开放，但是……”

“那没那么糟，真的。”她说，靠到沙发里，“如果轮到他，别推挤他。”

Harry的下巴掉了下来。“你……？”出于某些原因，他从来没想象过这种做爱方式发生在主妇般的Hermione身上。

她的脸红了。“好吧，你凡事都得试试，现在你不也是？那很好，但是我更喜欢通常的方式。”她喝了一口酒，对他挤挤眼睛。“Ron块头大，所以有点不舒服。”

“大，哈？”Harry大笑出来。“我一直以为他在吹牛。”

Hermione点点头。“你记得他的脚有多大。”

Harry笑着用自己的光脚捅捅她。“巨大的脚，和我的比。我从来没见过他硬的时候，不过。”

“也许那会改变你的生命，”Hermione假笑说。

“也许，”Harry说。“你知道我有次吻过他？”

“他告诉过我，”她说。他们安静了一会。“你知道，如果我能说起他--该死，如果我能说起他的那话儿--我就能往前走了。”

“已经三年了，不是吗？”Harry把脚塞到她大腿下面保持温暖。

“他们说要花五年来从这种失去中恢复过来。”她叹口气。“但是我已经准备好了，我想。”

“准备好什么？”

“走出来，开始约会，开始和别人上床，随便什么人。”

Harry大笑，“你喝醉了。”

“我是认真的，”她说，挥着她的酒杯。“我们应该去酒吧，找一对男孩子，你知道。带他们回你的地方，和他们睡觉。”

“为什么是我的地方？”

“不想吵醒孩子们，”她说。她的笑容消逝了。“但是这就是最大的问题。我不能随便和什么人约会。我必须考虑双胞胎。”

“我知道，”他回答。“但我们只是在想象，好吗？”

她喝了一口酒。“也许你可以挑些男孩子，而我可以站在角落，看。”

Harry的眼睛睁大了。“你想看？”

“当然，”她笑着说。“你介意吗？”

“我不知道，”Harry回答。

Hermione噘起嘴唇。“你想过没有你可能会发现我振荡器的声音很让人分心？”

Harry大笑，她也咕咕的笑着。“你用那个？我以为女巫有咒语做这种事。”

“我喜欢麻瓜的方法，通常来说。自慰咒语需要集中精力，在那个错误的时刻。”

“是的，破坏情绪，”Harry叹息说。“我不能想象我们在谈这些。我们从来不讨论性。”

Hermione耸耸肩，“我只是个绝望的泼妇，我想。我已经几年没有过了。”

“很可怕，”Harry低声说。“非常可怕。”

Hermione摇摇头。“我们很可悲！听听我们。”

“我知道，”Harry叹口气。“我已经几天没有过了……”Hermione拿起一个靠垫拍打着他。“但是你知道，随便的性并不像它伪装的那样。”

Hermione叹口气，“我猜得到。我只是没什么选择。我该到那儿去找个男人，他爱我，而且发现我有孩子后也不会逃走？如果我找到这个男人，然后我意识到我不喜欢他，或者双胞胎不喜欢他，或者……？”

“我不知道，”Harry说，挪近一点握住她的手。“但是我想你不能控制自己爱上谁。”他扭头看着她，她对他微笑。他们互相看了很长时间。

然后她靠过来，吻了他。这让他很惊讶，一时愣住了。他感到她的舌头试探性的舔着他的唇，不知道是否该阻止它更深入。

她坐了回去，皱着眉头。“好吧，我完全没感觉。”他眨眨眼，不知道该怎么反应，她挑起眉毛，“只是想我可以试一下。不是要冒犯你。”

于是他放松的笑了。“没事。我也没感觉，补充一下。”

“这方便的可怕，不过。”她说，然后大笑出来。他们重新在沙发上坐好，肩并着肩，头碰着头，看着火苗。

“你觉得你爱他吗？”Hermione问，Harry刚刚开始打瞌睡。

“我不知道，”他回答。“我现在觉得要命的空虚，好像他应该在的地方有一个洞。秋离开以后我确实痛苦，但这感觉不一样。”他耸耸肩。“不过没关系了，无论如何。他不会回来，我最好赶快习惯然后忘记他。”他希望他能用这话说服自己。

“就像一首麻瓜老歌。”她叹口气。“你把你的心留在了旧金山。” （下载I Left My Heart in San Francisco： ）

他皱皱鼻子，“的确可悲。”

“对不起，”她的手指滑入他的指间，捏了捏他。他也回应着捏了捏。她触摸着他手指上的戒指。“你什么时候又开始戴它了？”

当她研究那玉石的时候，Harry看着她的脸，再次希望他能把在美国买的项链送给她。“秋搬出去后，我开始清理东西，发现它在一个盒子里。我已经习惯戴戒指了，所以……”他耸耸肩。

Hermione微笑着，松开他的手。“Ron知道会很高兴，我想，看到你戴着它。”

“但愿我知道他为什么把它给我，”Harry叹口气。他在圣芒戈醒来的时候才知道Ron死了，战争结束了--他已经戴着这戒指。他上次看到它是在Ron的手上，完全不知道他是怎么拿到它的。

Hermione张嘴想说什么，但是又闭上了。扭头看着火焰。

Harry打个呵欠。“介意我在今晚睡在你沙发上吗？”

“当然不。”她站起来，伸个懒腰。“我去给你拿些寝具。”她吻吻他的前额，走开了。他微笑着。

――――――――――――――

2004年2月15日，星期天

Harry慢慢睁开眼睛，两双明亮的蓝眼睛正好奇地从沙发背后看着他。

“早安，”他嘟哝说，眨着眼睛。

“他醒了，妈妈！”Cally叫道。“我们不用再保持安静了。”

“孩子们！”他听到Hermione从厨房喊着。“让Harry叔叔一个人待着！”

“不用，没关系，”Harry打个哈欠，坐了起来。“我醒了。”

“万岁！”孩子们齐声喊着，跑开了，咕咕的笑着。

“对不起，”Hermione说，摇摇头。“他们醒了几个小时了，而且他们的注意力只能集中三分钟。”

Harry懒洋洋的对她微笑。“没事，这样很好。现在什么时候了？”

“快十点了。咖啡还是茶？”

Harry打个哈欠。“什么方便就好。我要花一个礼拜来习惯英国时间。”

Hermione端着一个热汽腾腾的杯子出现了，温暖的对他微笑。“可怜的孩子，要吃鸡蛋，或者别的吗？”

Harry摇摇头。“Molly等我吃中饭，实际上。我想从这儿用飞路粉过去，如果你不介意。”

Hermione斜睨着他，“你该先去我的浴室洗个澡，你知道毛巾在那儿。”

Harry嘲笑的看她一眼，喝了口茶。他最终决定去洗个澡，然后觉得好多了。他从浴室出来的时候发现他的衣服整洁的叠放在Hermione的床上。她对它们，包括内衣，施了个清洁咒。他笑着穿好衣服。有了Hermione和Molly，他并不真的需要个妈妈。

他回到厨房，发现双胞胎正在吃早餐。两个人都满脸果酱，Harley甚至连头发上都有。Harry对他们微笑。

“猜猜下一个该谁洗澡？”Hermione低声说。她瞥了一眼Harry，再次皱皱鼻子。“别告诉我你还没有学会正确的用Depilo咒语。”（去除毛发的咒语）

Harry摸摸下巴。“我学过一次，但是一直用不好。我不得不看着镜子，然后一切都退回去了。”

“所以你用剃刀？咒语可以有效一个星期，你知道。”Hermione好笑的摇摇头，从牛仔裤里抽出她的魔杖。“那么，过来。”她研究他的脸的时候，Harry努力不用太紧张。“放松，Harry，我常常对我自己用这个咒语。”

“是的，但不是在脸上。”

她笑了，“你觉得我的眉毛看起来是天生如此？”

他凝视着，印象深刻。如果她能控制这种程度的细节，也许他没什么可担忧的。

“现在不要动。”她低声说。前额因为集中精神出现了皱纹。她的魔杖笔直指着他的下颚，然后她说，“Depilo！”

他感到一阵刺痛在他皮肤下延伸开，然后消失了。他摸摸脸颊，现在它光滑了。他咧嘴笑了。“谢谢。”

“我以前总是对Ron用，”她微笑回答。

“秋从不主动帮我，”他说，耸耸肩，“我也从没问过。”

“你去之前还想喝杯茶吗？”

他摇摇头。“Molly盼着我快点去，你知道她会准备好茶的。”

Hermione叹口气。“我等不及双胞胎快点长大好自己用飞路粉了。你知道火车旅行有多讨厌。”

他笑了，“对不起，哪儿讨厌？”她翻翻眼睛，冲孩子们点点头。Harry笑出声来。“哦，在我忘记之前，你今天晚上会去伦敦机场与FBI碰头，是吗？”

“是的，”她说，用餐巾纸擦擦Cally的脸。“他们八点到，然后我们直接用门钥匙送他们去快乐妖精旅馆。大概有四、五个人来，显然。”她走到另一个孩子身边，舔舔手指帮他擦去一点粘乎乎的东西。“我希望你能来，我一个人都不认识。”

“你以前应该见过Manny，实际上，”Harry说。Hermione抬起头，有些惊讶。“在马德里的什么会上--高个，黑皮肤，英俊，差不多这样。他很像Ron，其实。”

Hermione笑了。“你认为我会记得这样一个男人。像Ron，哈？”她询问的挑起一条眉毛。

Harry举起手，露出无辜的表情。“我没想过这个，我发誓。”

“Harry叔叔要到奶奶家去了，”Hermione说，摸摸Cally的头发。“说再见。”

“呜，我们可以看吗？”Harley问，拍着手。

“陋居！”Cally尖叫着，装着扔出一把飞路粉。

Harry对Hermione挑起眉毛。“不够年级用飞路粉。”

Hermione顽固的摇摇头。“除非他们五岁了。”

“如果他们能说出来他们要去那儿，我想他们就已经可以了。”他笑着回答。

“别说了，Harry，”她警告说。

双胞胎蹦到壁炉前面，叫嚷着，“陋居！陋居！”Harry尽可能温柔的拥抱他们说再见，他们还在跳着，衣服乱了。Hermione用魔杖点燃了火。

她吻了他的脸，“那么，我们明早见。会议安排在十点。”

―――――――――――――――――――――  
Molly果然准备好了茶，他一走出壁炉，她就温柔的拥抱了他。她挥挥手让他别再为没能参加Ron，Arthur，Charlie和George的年度纪念聚会道歉，坚持要他告诉她这个月都做了什么。他尽可能的告诉了她--非常少的部分--她看起来还算满意。

“我真的很高兴见到你，亲爱的！”她笑着说，又给他倒了一杯茶。“你看起来很累，但是我猜是从加里福尼亚把时差习惯过来很难。”

Harry点点头，很满足的让她继续说着。

“我上个星期在对角巷碰到秋。”Molly说，在她的茶杯后面挑起眉毛。

Harry在心里呻吟着。“真的？她怎么样？”

Molly哼了一声。“和那个男人在买东西，好像什么事都没有。”

“Molly，”Harry叹口气，摸摸下颚，“我很高兴你这么维护我，但是没事，真的。已经过去了。我没有对她生气。我已经准备好重新开始生活了。”

Molly打量了他一会儿。“好吧，你也许已经原谅她了，Harry，但是我没有。无论如何，我很高兴你又要开始寻找对象了。”她微笑着，Harry开始担忧。“有很多可爱的小姑娘，你知道，每个都比你的前妻好的多。还有一件事实，我的Ginny又是单身了。”

Harry努力不要假笑出来。“Ginny一直忙着他的事业，我怀疑她有时间发展稳定的关系。她现在不是在日本吗？”

“是的，”Molly皱起眉头。“但她需要一个好男孩稳定下来。”

Harry咬紧嘴唇。“也许那也是我所需要的。”他瞥了一眼Molly。

她没有错过这暗示。“Bill，那么。他像刚出生的时候那么单身呢。”

Harry笑出来。“Bill是同性恋？”

她耸耸肩。“唔，他从来没让我知道他有女朋友，而且他穿得很好。”她对Harry挤挤眼睛。“当然，他不会对他妈妈提起一个字。”

Harry大笑着，然后低下头看着他自己的手。“所以这不会让你讨厌了？我像喜欢女孩一样喜欢男孩？”

“当然不会，”Molly叹气说。“你就像我自己的儿子，Harry，我想你开心。”

Harry再次看看她。“谢谢。”

Molly微笑着，“此外，我并不是从来没有猜疑过你。Ron告诉我他觉得你出柜不过是时间问题。”

Harry几乎被他的茶呛到，Molly笑起来。

“我想他，”Harry说。

“我们都一样，”Molly回答，“为什么你中饭之前不去和他待一会。”

Harry在Ron的墓前坐了将近半个小时，看着天空，想着。Ron死的那天他就在那儿，他一定看到过杀死他的魔咒，但是他不记得了。他甚至不知道他有没有做任何事阻止它。他只是某天带着爆裂似的头痛在圣芒戈醒来--Ron已经死了。

战争期间他没有做到太多事情。当Albus Dumbledore 开会宣称Harry已经准备好牺牲自己的时候，他在那儿，最后那什么意义也没有。当他们终于开始取得优势的时候，伏地魔和他的支持者策划了一系列的恐怖袭击，然后简单的消失了。

一个月之前他们才埋葬了死者修复了所有的损伤。报纸报道伏地魔再一次的被打败了，但那不是真的。

Harry抚摸着刻在墓石上Ron的名字，叹口气。“我希望我们能多谈谈，在最后几年里。”他低声说。战争期间他们没有时间，然后Ron就去了。

“我很抱歉那个吻，还有。”Harry感到对一块墓石说话有些奇怪，但是他继续说着。“我很抱歉后来发生的事。我希望我有勇气面对我对你真正的感觉。”并不是这样会让他们的关系有所不同，Ron一生都爱着Hermione，Harry靠在冰冷的石头上，闭上眼。“我想知道你会怎么说我和Draco，”他沉思着说。“你可能会威胁着踢我的屁股，还有他的。”或者也许Ron会明白。毕竟，他显然告诉了他母亲和Hermione他猜测Harry是同性恋。

“为什么你不告诉我？”Harry低声说，掐着手指下的草。“留我这么伤心。”他凝视着手指上的玉戒指，然后是手腕上的银链--两者都提醒着他他所失去的男人。他看向天空，叹息着。

Molly看起来没有介意他迟到了中饭，Harry也没有介意饭菜已经冷了。他惊讶的觉得好多了。

―――――――――――――――――――

2004年2月16日，星期一

快九点的时候Harry用飞路粉到了调查处总部，慌张又紧张。他很高兴再见到Manny，但是担忧着那个会议。他完全不知道会发生什么，只能指望他那些在星期五还带着猜疑的同事能用开放的头脑来参加。

已经有一堆纸头在他的收件箱里了，在他检查的时候又来了好几张，其中一份兴奋的在纸堆里颤抖着，他先把它抽了出来。

与FBI代表的会议改在小会议室进行，只有必要职员参加！秘密行动。

他挑起眉毛。必要职员包括他，他推测，还有部门的头们。这和星期五比起来是个变化。他在文件里翻找出一份透明协议，研究起来。

差十分十点的时候，有人敲了他的门。Hermione在他说话前探头进来。

“Harry，你现在能来会议室吗？”她问。

“当然，”他叹口气，抓起他的文件，找着羽毛笔。他不确定他是否能在十分钟内准备的更好，无论如何。Hermione站在门口，紧张的咬着唇。“有什么问题吗？”

“没有，”她说，表情不同寻常的一片空白。他斜睨着她，但她只是微笑作为回答。他们开始往大厅走去。

“他们昨天晚上都好，我想？”Harry问。

“是的，”Hermione说，她正在克制不要微笑，看起来。

Harry手肘撞撞她，“你认出Manny了？”

她的脸红了，然后点点头。“哦，是的。”

Harry笑了，“他很性感，你不觉得？”

“闭嘴，Harry。”她的脸更红了。这显然是一个她有兴趣的信号。

他们到了会议室门口，在门打开前，她伸手拦住了他。他扭头看看她。她正好奇的看着他。

“怎么了？”他问。

她伸出一只手，用手指理理他的头发，好像想让它顺服一点。“准备好了？”她问。他点点头，然后她打开了门。Harry走进会议室，深呼吸了一口。

然后立刻愣住了。坐在桌边，在Cecelia和Manny之间的，是Draco。

Harry很确定所有的血色都从他脸上褪去。他唯一能做的就是不要惊讶的叫出来。他紧紧闭着嘴，凝视着。Draco在他进来的时候抬起了头，他脸上的表情和Harry的一模一样，除了震惊。

一百种念头瞬间一起飞过Harry的脑海，威胁着要让他无法思考。他知道他应该说点什么，但他不敢。

“坐下，”Hermione嘶嘶地说，把他拉向一把椅子。

他正坐在Draco对面，依然凝视着。Draco也是一样。Harry不得不提醒自己上次见面后，他们才分开几天。他的头发依然雅致的凌乱着，他还戴着他的眼镜。Harry想知道是否时差让他去掉了视觉修正咒，或者也许他希望这能让他不那么显眼。

Draco盯着他，咬着下唇。“嗨，”他说。

“嗨，”Harry重复着。他颤抖的深呼吸了一次，把目光从Draco身上拉出来。“你好，Manny，Cecelia。”他们都温暖的对他微笑。Manny往Draco那里丢了个颜色，微微的耸耸肩，好像在告诉Harry他不知道为什么Draco会来。还有一个Harry不认识的男人跟他们一起来，正在热心的研究着一份看上去像透明协议的文件。Harry的右手边坐的是Hermione，她右边是Arnold Bass，调查处主任。他对Harry微笑着，眼光里闪烁着什么。其它两个部门的头也到了，但是没有前天攻击Harry的那一个。

Harry再次看向Draco，几乎不能相信这是真的。Draco在这儿，就坐在他对面，这一定意味着什么。它必须意味着什么。

“哦，Malfoy先生，”Fallin说，出现在门口，“我看见你最终决定接受我们的任务。”

“Malfoy先生是FBI的职员，”Cecelia插嘴说，她的声音带着命令的意味，吸引了每个人的注意。“你给他的任何协议都没有效力，除非有我的同意。”

“协议确保他不会被逮捕。”Fallin反驳，坐在Cecelia对面，“换取他的合作。”

“他出席会议不代表接受了协议，”Cecelia回答，坚定的微笑着。“无论你之前持有什么想法，他是我团队里极其重要的成员。我希望他被尊重的对待。”

Harry转向Draco看他是否听到了这对话。他看起来毫不关心。

“当然，”Fallin说，但是Harry太了解他了，知道他对此一点也不高兴。Draco微笑起来，Fallin转向了他，“好的，那么，Malfoy先生，你为什么出现在这儿？”Harry看向Hermione，后者耸耸肩。显然会议已经开始了。

“Harry要我来，”Draco说，他的目光移向Harry。

Harry的胃抽动了一下，他没有听到了Fallin的下一个问题。他的注意力完全集中在Draco扭头时头发的移动上，集中在他抿紧嘴唇的方式，还有他准备说话前下颚收紧的方式上。

“上个星期，我被通知我父亲出现在旧金山，”他开始说，“我猜测他到那儿是为了我，毕竟，他几年来一直试图让我为他做事，甚至雇用了变节的CIA探员来跟踪我。”

Fallin的鼻子抽了抽，但是没有说话。

“我知道那个CIA同样在监视Harry，然后我开始相信Lucius是在计划袭击他，利用他作为饵来得到我，也许要挟我加入他。”Harry盯着他，震惊的。但是Draco没有看他。“于是我在上个星期二晚上和他见了面。我那个时候已经知道Harry准备回英国，所以我希望转移Lucius的注意力让Harry好离开……依靠提供我的合作。”他咽下口水，Harry飞快的扫了一眼房间，有震惊的表情，也有怀疑的。“但是我最终发现他不是想利用Harry得到我，而是想利用我得到Harry。”

“为什么？”Fallin问，看着Harry。“Lucius Malfoy想要Harry做什么？”Harry咽下口水，想知道同样的事。

Draco吐了口气，抬头看着Harry。“因为他相信Harry知道到底Voldemort发生了什么事。”

房间里有震惊的嗡嗡声，所有的目光转向Harry。“我……什么？”Harry问。

“那就是他们都相信的，实际上。”Draco接着说。“他们认为你在那儿，你知道他为什么和怎么消失的。这就是他们为什么想要你。”

“你在说什么鬼话？”Harry气急败坏的说。他不知道Voldemort的行踪，他很确定。他怎么会不知道他知道什么。

“而我想他们是对的，”Draco说，斜视着Harry。“我怀疑是失忆，很可能是由于某种记忆隔离咒语，否则他们不会这么确定这个认识会被恢复。”

“等等，”Hermione说，“你在认为Harry知道Voldemort在那儿，但是某个人锁住了这段记忆，所以他不知道他知道。”Harry瞪着她，不知道该想什么。这看起来太荒谬了。

“是的，”Draco回答，依然看着Harry的脸。“这一定是由某个接近你的人做的，也许是出于保护你的缘故。我父亲看起来已经知道这事几年了，而我不确定其它人是否知道。”Draco环视着房间，好像在继续说话前强化自己。“正因为如此，他们在魔法部办公室维持了多年的掩盖魔咒。他们不想让Harry恢复记忆，保留这讯息不被发现--至少，直到他们要他记起来。”

Harry咽下口水，看着Hermione。他不知道什么是掩盖魔咒，但是它听起来很符合他经历过的事。

“掩盖魔咒？”Fallin叫道，“这是垃圾！没有这种东西。”

Draco假笑说，“你真天真，你们都是。掩盖魔咒是非常复杂和古老的咒语。”

“黑暗咒语？”Hermione问。

“当然，”Draco回答。“所以真正有用的咒语都是。”房间里有几个不屑的声音，Draco的假笑变成了一个高傲的笑容。他脸上的表情惊人的熟悉，而Harry开始想真正的Draco Malfoy是什么样子。他是他童年时代自我的化身，还是Harry在旧金山认识的那个人？“你们没有意识到它，是因为它是一个很难感觉到的咒语，根据定义。它掩盖一个人的意识，循序渐进的。你们停止留意到本来会注意的细节。它的影响同样难以消除。你们不得不远离这咒语的影响至少一个星期才能完全清醒。”他转头对Harry，“正是如此，他们发现你在旧金山，脱离他们的控制的时候才想要抓住你。他们想要在你了解发生了什么事之前得到你。”

“这太荒谬了，”Fallin嘲笑说，摇摇头。“没有证据支持这种说法。”

“他说的是真的，”Harry回答，他调查的种种碎片开始拼到一起。“我现在能感到这掩盖咒。我最近才意识到过去几年里我的意识好像被乌云笼罩，但现在它很清晰。”他感到眼睛后面一阵刺痛，退缩了一下。

“抵抗这咒语让你头痛，”Draco说，“所以你的身体自己调整，你的意识变得越来越不灵敏。”

“你能解除它吗？”Harry问，“或者抵消它的作用？”

“我能，但这需要时间，”Draco回答。“首先更必要的是教会每个人怎么抵抗它。”

Fallin来回打量着Harry和Draco，仔细研究着他们两。“你知道这事多久了，Malfoy先生？”

“两年，”Draco说，随意耸耸肩。“不知道这咒语被安置了多久，但是我猜不多于四到五年。”

“那么为什么你不告诉我们，两年前？”Hermione问，烦恼的皱着眉头。“不告诉我们错过了什么，而且你能帮上--”

“我对魔法部没有义务，”Draco反驳说，“我完成训练后，调查处不批准我的申请，仅仅因为我的姓氏就把我列入黑名单。我在这个国家找不到工作，都得感谢你们。FBI没有这种偏见。”他环顾着房间，避开Harry，但是用眼神指责着每一个人。“而且，我是做地下工作。我是白痴才会透露这种信息，有其它信息可以拯救更多人的生命。”

“Draco在纽约的工作非常重要。”Cecelia补充说，她的声音威严又充满力量。“他每天都不得不做艰难的选择，我可以向你们保证，组织站在每一个人背后。”Fallin看起来在忍住瞪着她的冲动。

“这不是我们为什么在这儿，”Harry打断说。“我们的机构已经完成了共享信息的协议。Draco已经亲切的证明了FBI合作的热诚，我建议我们继续更重要的事情。”Hermione在桌子下面轻轻蹭了蹭他，表示支持。“例如，我们的同事需要找到一个安全的地方建立他们的工作基地，我们已经承诺要帮助他们。我们也同意分享加密策略，而Hermione会直接与他们合作。参与的人员也许和期待的不同，但这不会改变这次合作的主要目的。”

“说的好，Harry，”Bass说。他在会议里不同寻常的沉默。“也许我们现在应该暂停，给我们的客人时间来调整时差，寻找工作地点，安置下来。我建议我们星期三再到这儿会面。”

房间里陷入沉默，但没人看上去打算反对。Fallin怀疑的看了Draco几眼，转向Cecelia。“很好，Montes主任，我的员工任您差遣。”

Hermione再次推推Harry，他扭头看到她取笑的假笑。他疑问的挑起眉毛，而她翻翻眼睛。他回头看向坐在桌子对面的Draco，后者也在微笑。

每个人都站了起来，互相握手，进行迟来的介绍。一个接一个，人们开始离开，但Harry好像脚下生了根。Draco站在房间对面，心不在焉的对Cecelia在他耳边说的话点头。Manny和Hermione在门口静静的谈话，好像忘记了周围的人。

Harry不知道他该感觉到什么--他一时间兴奋又害怕，放松又担忧。他已经被Draco揭露的信息吓到了，他知道需要时间来接收它。他还没有被说服这全是真的。

也许Lucius Malfoy在撒谎，毕竟，Harry从来没有听说过记忆封闭咒语能不经当事人允许而施展。它们和遗忘咒不同，因为他们需要协作。而他不能想象他会和任何人合作封闭那特定的记忆，尤其是它可能在战争期间--和战后--很有用的时候。

Harry又看了Draco一分钟，才鼓起勇气绕过桌子。

“我要你当心，”Cecelia正在说。“我还是不认为你回到这儿是明智的。”

Draco的目光飞快扫过Harry又回到Cecelia身上。“我也是这样想，但现在太晚了。我已经暴露了自己，我不能再做地下工作了。”

“你会被列在食死徒名单的顶部，你知道。”Cecelia回答。她对Harry微笑，然后捏捏Draco的肩膀。“我和调查处的主任还有细节要安排，所以我最好快去。”她对Draco挤挤眼睛，离开了。

Draco看着她走开，好像很难面对Harry。Harry不安的站了一会，然后跳到桌子上坐着，希望能采取一个随意的姿势，尽管他的心正在砰砰跳着。Draco刚才说他回来是因为Harry要他回来，但是那是不是意味着Harry衷心盼望的事情呢？

“你真的看过我的论文？”Hermione在房间门口说。

“哦，是的，”Manny回答，“我简直放不下来。”

Harry忍不住翻翻眼睛。甚至Ron也没有读过Hermione的论文。

Hernione咕咕的笑着。“你是……你想喝杯咖啡吗，或是别的？”

她和Manny离开房间的时候还在对对方笑着。Harry和Draco被单独留了下来。

Draco转向Harry，微笑着。Harry觉得胃抽动了一下，也微笑看着他。Draco的视线落到Harry的手腕，链子上。

“我很高兴你戴着它，”他说。“我还担心你不会。”

“我不知道我为什么戴它。”Harry承认。“我想你会把它要回去？我不知道怎么取下来。”他伸出手，手掌向上。

“你不能把它取下来，”Draco说，Harry皱起眉头，Draco叹口气。“它包含了一个非常古老和有力量的保护咒语。它的力量只能在某个你真正关心的人--某个你愿意牺牲自己去保护的人--需要保护的时候发挥。它那时会发挥作用。”他看起来有些窘，看着地下。

Harry研究了他一会，“你说你母亲把它给了你。”

Draco点点头，“当我快十八岁的时候，她知道我打算离开，然后，在一个午夜，她唤醒我告诉我必须马上走。她从我记事起就戴着这手链，但那天晚上她把它拿在手里。当她把它戴到我手腕上吻我的时候，我知道它意味着什么。”他伸手触摸着手链，指尖拂过Harry的皮肤。“那是我最后一次见到她。”

Harry咽下口水，这看起来是一件他不可能回报的礼物。他双手抱胸吐了口气，看着别的地方。这太贵重了，他不知道该怎么回应。

“我猜你一定生气我以前没有把所有的事都告诉你，”Draco低声说。“我不会怪你。”

Harry摇摇头，“不，我没有。你有你的缘故。我也没有给你理由信任我。”他看着Draco的眼睛，微笑着。“我很高兴见到你。”

Draco也抱着胸，和Harry一样，走近了一步。“那天早上，我打算告诉你一切，你知道，但是我有点心烦意乱。”

“我很抱歉，我该快点告诉你发生了什么。”

“不，请你……我但愿我没有看，诚实说。”Draco叹口气，把落到眼睛上的一缕头发拂开。“我只是……我想知道我能不能信任你。我应该让你解释。那样我们两不会这么伤心。”

“我很高兴你现在知道了真实的情况，”Harry说，手撑着桌子往后靠着。“还有，FBI有证据对付Colby了。”

Draco又往前走了一步，“那不值得冒险，不过。我对你很生气，我也担心你去找他，你正那么做了。”他嘲笑瞪了Harry一眼。“那可能成为一场灾难。”

“它没有，但是。谢谢你和Manny。”Harry微笑着。这才像他记得的Draco--他之前的表现显然是在演戏，他立刻感到轻松起来。“Manny说服了我你不会来，你知道。为什么你改变主意了？”

出乎Harry意料，Draco脸红了看向别的地方。“那很傻，真的。”他看起来很不情愿说下去，于是Harry对他微笑着，等着他继续。Draco抓着自己的手肘，好像在拥抱自己，深呼吸了一下。“我父亲总是告诉我我注定孤独和悲惨，”他终于说，“而我相信他。毕竟，我每次试图发展一段关系最后都会悲惨的结束。那个人要么不想要认真的关系，要么一开始就是在监视我。”他耸耸肩，看着Harry。“我曾经见过的所有同性恋男人要么不断跟人上床，要么始终单身。这不可能发生在我身上，我的生活不会与他们有任何区别。”

Harry叹口气，他很难克制不要跳下桌子，抱住Draco告诉他每件事都会好起来。

“可悲，我知道。”Draco的视线再次低落。“然后你出现了，然后……我星期五晚上和Manny谈了很久，但是我还没有说服自己一切都会好起来。我知道你多想要一个家庭。就像Manny--他想要个妻子，五到六个孩子，圣诞节的时候有二十个人到家里吃饭，还有……”他悲哀地摇摇头。“我不确定他想带什么样的人回家见父母，你知道？我猜我假定你也是一样的。”

“Draco--”Harry说，但是Draco挥手打断了他。

“不，让我说完。我星期六早上醒来，然后……上帝，现在这听起来真傻。”他停了下来，一只手按住额头，他的额头显出一种可爱的粉色。“到处都是新闻--人们都到市政厅去结婚。他们和想结婚的人结婚，无论他们是不是同性恋。这第一次让我觉得它是真实的，像是某种我可以拥有的东西。”Harry心脏又开始怦怦跳动，他紧闭着嘴保持安静。Draco强迫自己的眼睛抬起来看着Harry。“我原以为这没有用，因为永远不能给你你想要的东西，但是现在……我开始想那不是真的。我父亲错了。如果我现在没有到这儿来，我无论如何会错过我最好的得到一个正常的关系机会。”

Harry几乎颤抖地呼吸着。他的内脏因为情感的冲击扭曲起来，他不知道还怎么处理它。“所以你说你回来是因为你想和我结婚？”他取笑说，想用幽默的方式。“这可有点突然，想想我们才约会两个星期。”恐慌的表情散开在Draco的脸上，Harry笑了。

Draco翻翻眼睛，大笑起来，有点窘。“你知道我是什么意思，不是吗？”

作为回答，Harry伸出一只手。Draco接受了它允许自己被拉近一点。“当然我知道，”Harry低声说，吻了Draco。这是一个很纯洁的吻--没有舌头，没有荷尔蒙的冲动--但是它感觉美妙。Draco靠着Harry，他的手按住Harry腿边的桌子。

过了很久他们才分开，与以前的吻相比都有些呼吸困难。Draco的额头抵住Harry的胸膛。

“请告诉我你是那个意思，”他低声说。

Harry的手环住Draco。“当然我是，我想要这个，你知道。”

“这并不容易，”Draco叹口气说，抬头看他。“我们互相欺骗了两个星期，这不怎么会是一段关系的良好基础。”

“我也许会花一点时间来接受它，”Harry回答，“但是我从不对自己的感觉撒谎。”他把Draco的一缕头发拂到他耳后，喜欢自己有这简单接触的幸运。

“我会，”Draco咧嘴笑着说，“直到昨天晚上，至少。”

Harry哼了一声说，“你是个可怕的说谎家，实际上。我已经被你那些千奇百怪的性格弄的很挫败了。”他微笑着，Draco大笑出来。“你会在这儿留多久？”

“三个月，至少。”Draco回答。“我要帮助成立办公室，还要和本地部门建立关系。然后还有你的调查，当然。”他挑起一条眉毛。

“我需要你的帮助，”Harry说。“这儿几乎没有人我可以相信。在你今天告诉我们之后，我更坚决的要找出发生了什么事了。”

“这正是我想帮助你的。你会既是目标又是调查人，这总是很困难的。我应该知道。”Draco靠向他，Harry的手臂环着他，将他拉近，“这不会容易，你知道，早上这房间里的一半人都可能和食死徒合作。他们会猜疑我们的每一个行动--哪怕现在我自己就是一个食死徒的大靶子。”

“所以我们必须慢慢行动，”Harry回答，紧紧的拥抱他一下。“毕竟，有很多阻碍。”

Draco轻轻挣出Harry的拥抱，看着他。“这也不会容易。我是一个很难相处的人，而我们将在困难的环境下一起工作。”

“我要尝试，”Harry说，捧着Draco的脸，“我结过婚也离过婚，所以我知道糟糕的关系是怎么样的。”他俯身，他的唇轻压在Draco的唇上。“你看起来很适合我。”

Draco的唇在他的下面微笑了。“为什么我们不从午餐约会开始发展关系？我饿了。”

“当然你是的，”Harry叹口气，松开他。“你现在到外面去安全吗？”

“你会很惊讶一个高明的迷惑魔咒会做到什么，”Draco挤挤眼睛回答。“但我们最好到麻瓜的地区去。别太快把我拉到对角巷。”

“成交，”Harry笑着说。“无论如何，那儿也没什么好馆子。”Draco再次吻了他，然后退开一步让Harry从桌上跳下来。Harry拉着他的手往门口走去。“有一家小寿司馆我很想试试，实际上。”他说，“离这儿不远，我们可以走过去。”

Draco捏捏他的手，微笑着，“我爱寿司。”

Harry回了他一个微笑，打开门。“我知道。”

完


End file.
